Misery Loves Company
by MaybeWolf
Summary: Tori's relationship with Trina is a mess, Beck and Jade are fighting, and Robbie is just a mess in general. COMPLETE.
1. The Rain

**So this just popped into my head while I was writing another chapter of Prome Night. Excuse any typos or whatever, it's late here. I just wanted to get this up to compensate for my other updates being so short. I might add to this later, I dunno what say you FF?**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie's POV]<strong>

Tori Vega.

I'm certain she's perfection distilled into female form.

Now she's standing in the doorway of my house, I know she's not. She's simply human.

Mascara bleeds down her cheeks and the dim light of my porch only serves to deepen the shadows over her face as she studies the ground intently. Her eyes aren't even their usual chocolate hue, they're dull, muddy. Even so, I can't pull my eyes from her. Drawing all of the courage I can muster, I pull myself upright, willing my limbs not to seize up.

"Come in." I offer, my hands nervously tugging at a loose thread on my shirt. She takes a inhales deeply, causing her chest to rattle out a sob. It's the first time I think I've ever seen the perfectly oiled machine known as Tori Vega allow herself a moment of despair, the first time I've seen a chink in her armor. It's unsettling to say the least.

"What's wrong?" I ask, closing the door behind us. She's standing in the corner of the living room, arms pulled close like she's afraid her armor will be torn apart even further, like she's afraid to let anybody in again. It's something else rarely seen from Tori Vega, she's one to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"Do you want a drink?" I pull my arms tightly across my chest, feeling unsure of what to do. Tori shakes her head, running a hand through her wavy brown hair. Even it seems lifeless, like it's given up just as she seems to have. I watch as she forces her eyes shut, trying in vain to keep more tears from spilling out. I wonder if I even want to know what sort of pain she's hiding inside.

"Uh..." I want to hug her, to tell her everything is going to be ok. I'm just Robbie though, I'm not the kind of guy that does that, I'm the kind of guy that says something weird and gets brushed off. This isn't about me though, this is about Tori. She's here for whatever reason and probably expecting some kind of comfort. I claw through my body and grasp whatever courage I can, I force my legs to carry me towards her. I lift my arms mechanically, waiting for my gesture to register in her mind, waiting for the look of a deer in front of a pair of headlights to cross her features. I wait for the flinch and then the run, it's what girls always do.

The warmth.

Her arms snake around my neck and her face collapses onto my shoulder. Suddenly, I'm holding both of us upright. Still feeling shocked at our close proximity, I remain rooted to the spot momentarily. Eventually, the shock pools somewhere at the bottom of my mind and I link my arms behind her back at the base of her spine.

The rain.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I ask, rubbing her back. My movements are clunky, like a robot that hasn't been oiled. I've never done this before, I've never had anyone do this for me. The whole experience is foreign to me. Tori shakes her head slowly, letting me know she isn't ready to talk about whatever the root of this problem is just yet. We simply stand there, lost in each others embrace.

"How about we watch some cartoons then?" I offer, hoping that taking her mind completely away from the problem is a satisfactory solution, at least for the time being. Her grip loosens and I gently push her away, wanting to see her reaction before declaring myself a winner in this round against Tori's emotions.

"Sure." She answers, finally meeting my gaze. Her eyes are reddened and unfocused, but somewhere between the trails of mascara and the misery, I see the old Tori shining through. It's so encouraging that I almost let myself smile. Then another sob hacks it's way through her and the illusion is shattered. She pulls me close once more, placing her face in the crook of my neck. Ordinarily, being close enough to Tori to smell the scent of her perfume would be the highlight of my week. Tonight, it only leaves me wondering.

"C'mon, you sit down and I'll get you a drink and some tissues." It's more of an instruction to the broken girl clinging to me then anything. Awkwardly, I walk us both towards the couch, Tori is more like a puppet then a real person right now. Painfully, I'm reminded of lonely nights spent with Rex in the past. No time for my own self pity now though. I'm not the one that showed up in the middle of the night at somebody's doorstep, crying my eyes out.

Gently, I pry Tori off me and head for the kithen. Reaching into the cupboard containing our glasses, I observe Tori. She chooses this moment to heave another sob out of her lungs. Seeing her so exposed, the facade of perfection dropped to the ground, shattered, it's having an effect on me. Instead of feeling timid, I feel as though I can take charge, I can be her knight in shining armor for once. Observing the tear stains on my shirt, I know I'd just end up rusting over eventually.

I'll just have to be me.

Screwing my eyes tight and running my hand over the contours of my face, I resolve not to let her down. This is my chance be there for a friend, I can't ruin it. Resolve strengthened, I clasp a glass full of water in one hand and a box off tissues in the other as I stride over to the couch Tori is currently sitting on stiffly. Lowering myself onto the couch at the opposite end to Tori, I gently motion for her to take the water and place the tissues on the couch between us.

"Thanks" The words come strangled out of Tori's throat like she has to force them. She accepts the glass, clutching it and tentatively taking a sip. My brows draw together as I study her profile. She's still so beautiful, even when she's so upset, so broken.

Wordlessly, I reach down and pull the remote into my clutches. My fingers crawl over the the remote, trying different combinations and look for something Tori might enjoy. Hesitantly, I punch in the number for a movie channel.

Chick flick.

Hearing an excited squeak from Tori, I groan. I had been afraid this would be what we ended up watching. Glancing over at Tori and seeing more of the girl I know and less of the weeping shell that turned up on my doorstep, I decide that it's worth it and place the remote down once more.

"You don't mind?" She asks, allowing hope to filter into her voice. I shake my head slowly, like I don't want to scare her off with a sudden movement. Mentally I question that logic, just because she's sad doesn't make her a wild animal. Seeing the light in her eyes at my response, I know she's got me. If anybody is the deer in the headlights, it's me.

Hearing a loud sob, my gaze flickers over to Tori again, expecting see her looking more miserable then ever, I'm pleased to see a something resembling a smile on her face. I guess it's just a girl crying during a sad movie, not a girl crying about real life as she had been before.

"You ok?" I ask, it's out of reflex, my cheeks redden, worried I've done something to upset her. I curse my lack of courage. I guess whatever strength I had summoned before has faded. Tori continues to look ahead, like she's trying to lose herself in the movie. I can already tell she's trying to not cry, there's a tension in her that would usually be there.

It's like her pain fuels my courage, like it makes me strong when she can't be. One moment I can barely talk to her without blushing, this next moment I'm snaking an arm around her, pulling her close. I don't even stop to think about whether or not it's that right thing to do, it just feels like it is.

"No...but I'm better then before." She replies after what feels like forever, the words rattling out of her mouth hoarsely, but it's re-assuring that she's speaking in full sentences. Tori curls closer into me, resting her cheek on my shoulder. I'm torn between the awkwardness of being so close to a friend and the bliss of being so close to Tori Vega. I expect her to suddenly realize what we're doing and scuttle away, either to the other end of the couch or out of the room entirely. She doesn't though, only sinking deeper into the couch and closer to me. She simply stares forward, lost in the world on screen. I don't think that she even notices as my arm snakes behind her and comes to rest around her waist. It almost feels natural, like it's not some awkward gesture between friends.

I'm still completely in the dark as to why she's here.

We stay up until the sun begins to climb over the buildings around us and I'm still confused as Tori drifts away into a slumber. Her hands rest beneath her head, clasped together and forming a makeshift pillow. It's the only thing separating my shoulder and her face. I feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she snores quietly, really quietly. If she wasn't so close to me, I doubt I'd have even heard it.

Twisting to my right, I allow myself a glance at the sleeping form next to me. Her hair spills over her shoulders and masks some of her features. Even still, I can see a sense of peace embedded in her face. It's something that's been missing since she arrived. I can even trace the lines of the ghost of a smile in her expression. It's times like these I'm thankful my mother is almost never around, I can just relax. Not that Tori using me as a pillow is anything more than platonic. I just don't think parents would see it that way.

Smiling to myself, I allow myself to spiral into the embrace of unconsciousness.

I'm dragged back into the waking world by the feeling of a forearm slapping my face. Blinking rapidly, I attempt to shoo the need for more sleep from my mind and body. Glaring at the offending forearm which had slid down onto my chest, I find it hard to stay angry. Tori is still asleep, I guess she had a dream of moved in her sleep.

Then her eyelids begin to flutter, like she woke herself up by whacking me in the face. Not having to worry about waking her, I raise a limb to my face and cringe. Sometimes Tori really reminds me of that fighter, Shelby Marx, looks like they share the ability to pack a punch as well. As she regains consciousness, with disappointment, I notice her moving away from my shoulder.

"Uh...did I hit you?" She asks, cradling her own arm, a sheepish look crossing her features. It catches me off guard, how would she know she hit me? She was asleep. Watching her, I'm not sure what to do, so I just settle for nodding slowly, casting my eyes toward the floor so she doesn't think I'm staring..

"Sorry. It tends to happen..." My eyes slide from the ground and up Tori's face. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks like an innocent child who knows they've done something wrong. I feel my lips pull into a smile and any trace of annoyance I had felt melts away.

"I'll keep that in mind, if Tori Vega is sleeping next to you, protect the face." I tease, the blush on her face fueling my confidence. Her lips curve into a smile and her eyes meet mine. For a moment I think we're having a moment, then she jabs me in arm arm and laughs playfully. Man, I need to stop looking into things that just aren't there.

"Shut up." She grins, her hand lingering on my arm for what seems like longer than a friendly gesture. I gulp, feeling a tightness in my throat at the contact. She seems to notice and draws her hand away slowly.

"Breakfast?" I offer, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. Tori smiles widely and nods happily, as if to punctuate her response I hear a quiet growl from her stomach. She immediately turns a deep shade of red and she covers it with an arm, as if to shush it.

"Sounds like a pretty clear yes." I state, making my way to my feet and stretching out my muscles. Eyeing Tori, I notice trails of mascara still remain on her face. Mentally slapping myself, I retract my arms and shift my gaze to Tori.

"If you want to shower, there bathrooms that way." I announce, pointing towards the my right and trying to hide my embarrassment. Offering your female friend a shower could come across really creepy. "Uh, you don't have to or I could take you home or-"

Tori simply rises to her feet and closes the distance between us and my words falter, sliding uselessly from my tongue without a sound. The smile on her face as she places an index finger over my mouth is enough to light up my entire world. As cheesy as that sounds it's true.

"Calm down and give Tori a squeeze." She instructs, spreading her arms. My eyebrows draw together, Tori's never been this open with touching me before. She's been this way with Cat and Andre, even with Jade, but never me. Not one to question fate, I step into her arms and allow her to wrap her arms around my neck. We're so close that I can smell the fruity scent of her shampoo.

Reluctantly, I gently pry her off me and make my way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the feeling of lose tugging at me. Would have love to stay lost in her embrace, but how long would too long be?Besides, I did promise her some sort of breakfast. Reaching the kitchen, I bend at the knees and extend an arm into the fridge and grope around so something to cook. Not a lot of options, but I'm pretty sure bacon and eggs will be satisfactory.

"Hey Robbie, I think I'm going to go shower." Tori's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and before I can give it any thought, I'm rushing past her, grabbing towels, soaps, anything I can to make her bathing experience more pleasant. As I'm buzzing around her, I notice a bemused smile crossing her lovely features.

It's that moment that I realize Tori isn't just pretty, she's achingly beautiful. I've heard people comment on her perfect cheekbones, I've heard people make fun of them even. But right now, as she ties her hair back, I notice that she's almost flawless. I don't even allow my eyes to stray lower than her jawline, the beauty is in her face, not just her curves.

"Thanks." She beams, eyes skittering over me. Returning her gaze and looking into her deep brown eyes, I feel as though my skin is being stripped away and she can see all of my flaws. It's an unnerving thought, I mask my insecurities through passing her the towel and turning to leave for the kitchen.

Busying myself looking breakfast, I'm able to banish thoughts of Tori, thoughts of Tori touching me and...aww who am I kidding. The only thing going through my mind while I cook is the sparks I've been feeling all morning. As the bacon sizzles in the pan, I can't help but play out the various possible consequences of me asking if Tori would like to go to the movies.

"That. Smells. Great." Twisting, I see Tori's petite frame in the doorway of the living room. Her limbs are so fluid as she makes her way into the kitchen, I'm painfully aware of my own lumbering movements.

"Thanks." I comment, lowering my head to the pan, staring at the bacon as it cooks and attempting to hide my blush from Tori. I can feel her eyes on me, questioning my evasive act. Scooping the bacon out of the plate, I no longer have an excuse to avoid her gaze.

"Breakfast is served!" I announce loudly, false bravado lacing each word as I pass Tori's plate towards her. She eyes it hungrily, looking like she hasn't eaten in some time. She moves swiftly, reminding me of a cat. Tori's clasps that plate in one hand, taking a knife and fork before digging in at the breakfast counter in front of me.

Watching the girl shovel food into her mouth like there's no tomorrow, a comfortable silence falls between us. I divide my own plate into pieces, piercing them on my fork and heaping them into my mouth. It's been a long time since I've eaten with somebody at my side. Sliding my glance to Tori momentarily, I know I could get used to this.

"You never said you could cook like that." Tori exclaims, eyes widening in delight, once we've finished our meals. Blushing for what seems like the millionth time today, I want to look away. I can't though, her eyes drag me in, looking away just isn't an option.

"You learn when you're alone a lot, I guess." The words come out of my throat with a croak. I prefer not to discuss the fact that I'm essentially fendinf gor myself since Mom is at work basically all of the time. I think Tori catches the sadness in my eyes, she extends an arm, her fingers crawl over my own, enclosing them with a tenderness I don't think I've ever experienced. I can't help but recoil slightly, the feeling is unfamiliar.

"Sorry" She mutters, casting her gaze at the floor, shadows covering her eyes. I take the initiative for once, pulling her hand back into my own as it retreats. Reassuring her that the problem was mine, not hers. Tori seems to understand this, her eyes once again meet my own. For once, neither of us blush.

Eventually I take the dishes over to the sink, twisting the tap and releasing a torrent of steaming water. Without much fanfare, I go about the task of cleaning up the remnants of our breakfast. Feeling a something brush past me, I notice Tori has followed me and is now awaiting some clean dishes, hand towel in at the ready.

"So, how come you came over?" I blurt, unsure of how to approach the subject. Tori tenses noticeably as the words leave my mouth. I can see the whiteness in her knuckles as she clutches the plate in her hand intensely. Seeing the look of despair flooding through her eyes, I wonder if asking her this was a good idea or not.

"Uh, sorry. You don't have to answer that, I mean-" I begin to stammer, not wanting to ruin the morning we've been having so far. It's like I'm genetically coded to ruin perfect situations.

"Calm down Robbie, I do owe you an explanation of some sort..." The words are supposed to be re-assuring, but they rattle out of her lips, each sounding less optimistic then the last. She offers a weak smile, drawing each of her arms close. It's a habit I've noticed she does when she's worried.

I open and close my mouth, trying to find the words to halt her own. Something in her eyes makes me think I don't want to know what she's about to tell me. She motions for me to to just listen, I allow my protesting limbs to fall uselessly against my torso.

"It was Trina. We went out to a party together and..." The words catch in her throat as a sob hacks it's way through her. Not allowing myself a moment to think, I reach out my hand, taking her hand In my own. It's the first time I've reached out to a girl without her recoiling in horror. Tori inhales deeply, attempting to gather to courage to finish her story.

"She ended up seeing me talking to that senior she likes...I think she thought I was trying to steal him from her." I watch as her eyes glass over and she loses herself in the painful memory. I gently massage her hand with my thumb, trying to bring her back to reality.

"I was only trying to tell him how great Trina is." The words slide off her tongue and she hangs her head limply, like the fight has gone out of her. "S-she said that she wishes she didn't have a sister and that I'm an ugly person on the inside."

A lone tear slides down Tori's cheek, I resist the urge to wipe it from her face. She's got enough problems without her friend being a creep. I know Trina, so I know she probably said and did a lot more to Tori. The girl just won't admit it, she doesn't want me to hate her sister more then I already do.

"Then she drove home, leaving me with no way home since Mom and Dad are on a c-cruise." The words come out choked, Tori has to force them out. It's now that I look at her, really look at her, seeing just how broken Trina left her.

"So you came here?" I ask, hesitation infecting my words.

"I was looking for some money in my wallet and then I found this..." Tori reaches into her jeans, producing a crumpled piece of paper. Holding it up, I recognize it as one of the coupons I had given my friends last christmas as a joke. Scanning the words, it all makes sense. Why would you go home to a snarling Trina, when you have this in your pocket.

Shapiro Holiday coupon – Good for one night at Casa De Shapiro.

"You kept these?" I ask, it's obvious that she did, but suspicion colors my words. I hadn't expected anybody to actually hold onto these. They were just meant to add a personal touch to my gifts since I didn't have a lot of money to buy actually decent presents.

"Of course I did." She states, biting down on her lip slightly. Her eyes dart around nervously, like she's afraid that she's done something wrong.

"You know, Trina's wrong. You're not ugly at all Tori." I say, trying to keep my voice level. I don't need to start spilling all sorts of feelings I'm having out. Tori's emotions are on edge enough as it is.

"You're a guy, of course you think that." She replies, bitterness leaking into her voice. She looks downward, tracing her fingers along her own thigh as her shoulders slump as well. I screw my eyes shut, cursing my choice of words.

"I don't mean your body. I mean your heart, your mind." I state quietly, attempting to claw together any courage I can and drag it into my voice. My voice comes out rough, the words come out cheesy and cliched, consoling people has never been my forte.

"I'm serious Tori, you're a good person. You're-" I pull the words out of me, I don't even manage to fumble my way to the end of the sentence before Tori interjects, fire burning in her eyes once more. I rock backwards, feeling intimidated by the girl in front of me.

"Don't you dare say perfect." The tone in Tori's voice is cold, like she's heard how perfect she is before, but she knows she can't live up to that sort of acclaim. Her body language changes completely, it's like she coils, tensing completely.

"I was going to say beautiful inside, your personality is what makes you beautiful. Not just your body. Am I safe?" The words slide off my lips, for once I don't have to force them out. Eyeing Tori, I know she's searching me for sincerity, her eyes scanning over me.

"You are..." Her lips pull into a weak smile, it's nothing compared to the brightness in her eyes. I can see the thoughts swirling behind her eyes. The smile is just a token signifying her acceptance of my words. I latch onto the end of her sentence, it's unfinished.

"...but?" Her expression softens and I see the harshness of before leave her gaze.

"Can I have a hug?" She finishes in a small voice, lifting her arms and reaching towards me. I shake my head slowly, stepping into her embrace once more. She wraps her arms around my neck, I rest mine in the small of her back.

"Robbie..." Tori mumbles into my shoulder, not bothering to turn her head.

"Yeah?" I reply softly, not wanting to break whatever spell it is that has Tori pressed tightly against me.

"Does this feel strange to you?" Her question has me wondering, does it? When she'd even come near me last night, I started blushing like a child. Now her entire body is pressed against mine and I'm not even batting an eyelid.

"Not really, not anymore." I answer truthfully. I feel Tori shift slightly, lifting her head and gazing at me, her chocolate orbs shimmering with happiness. I expect her to push away, sending me sprawling backwards. She doesn't. In fact, I feel Tori's grip tighten further.

"Good." Tori mumbles simply, leaning her head against my shoulder once more. As we stand in my house, holding each other, I feel a warmth inside of me. Like ever moment with Tori makes up for the misery I've dealt with before.

She's not perfect, but she's all mine.

At least for this moment.


	2. The Warmth

**Good grief, I had this chapter all ready to go, but then I read the word count...Almost 7,000 words. That just seemed a little over the top so I split it up into two chapters. It kind of messes up the Back and forth POV dynamic, but eh. **

**Anyway, as you can see...I'm going to continue this story since it got so many reviews haha. I've got a bunch of things planned out that will hopefully please more than just Rori shippers. Just which shippers though? Well you'll just have to read on and start guessing...**

**All aboard the SS Angst which will be docking at fluff island provided it doesn't sink...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori POV]<strong>

"So I guess you'll be wanting a ride home?"Robbie offers harmlessly, eyes fixed on the TV as hesitation creeping into his voice. My jaw tightens at the prospect of seeing Trina again this soon after our falling out and I feel a familiar burning sensation behind my eyelids. Sighing weakly, I attempt to suppress my emotions, to be perfectly fine, just like people expect.

"That bad?" He asks turning slightly, eyes burning though the facade I attempt to put up. Lowering my gaze, I don't want to face him, he's already seen me cry enough. Feeling his gaze continue to burn into me, I shift my gaze away from my fingers, I notice there's concern shimmering somewhere behind his glasses.

"It wasn't good." I reply, forcing my lips into a weak smile. I've never felt less sincere in my life. I force the air into my lungs, deluding myself into believing it's courage filling me, maybe that will make this easier.

I had tried to avoid this, thinking Robbie's questions were just hollow attempts at appearing concern. He just won't leave it alone though, like a dog with a bone. Biting down on my lip, I prepare to share the whole ugly truth with Robbie.

_Tori's POV, Friday night at Derrick Bateman's party._

_We pull up at Derrick's house, I can't help but shake the feeling that I should have just stayed home. As Trina parks the car, I watch my sister, annoyed that she wouldn't take no for an answer about this party. It's going to be drunk seniors and strangers, meanwhile I have to be the designated drive for Trina, the only reason she would drag me along. _

"_Tori, just stay out of my way and whatever you do, don't mess up my chances with Shawn." Trina pushes past me, striding towards the centre of the party. I pull my arms close, the leering eyes of some seniors on the deck making me feel like a piece of meat._

_I tear my eyes from the mass of people occupying Derrick's deck, forcing myself to ignore the stares coming from around the room. I find a seat in a quiet part of the house with some effort. Drawing my limbs close, I prepare to just wait this out until Trina either decides she's had enough or she takes things too far and Shawn gets her kicked out. Pulling out my Pear Phone, I'm dismayed to see it's flat. At least if I had remembered to charge it, I could text somebody or play a game on it. As it is, I simply stay where I am, hoping something interesting will happen to make time pass faster. _

_Nothing happens and time limps along, I don't know how long I've been here, sitting and waiting. I stay rooted to my seat, watching as people I don't know stumble past me like zombies. It feels like I've been here forever and I screw my eyes shut, hoping Trina comes back soon._

"_Tori!" Comes an excited voice, pulling me from my thoughts. Lifting my eyelids, I see Shawn in front of me, leaning over, arms planting firmly on his knees, supporting him. He's way too close for comfort and I wonder if he's ever heard of personal space. Shawn sways unsteadily and from the smell assaulting my nose, I can tell he's been drinking._

"_What're...Why're you here all alone?" He asks, confusion and sadness fluttering back and forth in his slurred voice. His eyes are unfocused and I wonder if I should prepare myself to catch him. He looks like he could fall over at any moment._

"_I don't really know anybody here." I answer, my tone hushed, feeling like a coward for being too shy to talk to anyone. Ordinarily I have no problems introducing myself to people and making friends. Right now though, a house full of drunken seniors does not seem like the best place to do making friends. I've heard things from Jade, horrible as she might be, I think she was being honest when she told me never to trust seniors._

"_Oh." He mumbles, straightening his back and extending to his full height. Nodding his head, he sways dangerously, looking even more like he's about to topple over. My frown deepens and I leap up, just in time to stop Shawn from falling through a table next to us._

"_Whoopsy." He slurs, draping an arm around me. I cringe, a nauseous feeling coming over me. Glancing around the room, I search for a way to ditch Shawn. Then I see her. _

_It's Trina and she looks as though fire is about to shoot from her nostrils. This is the worst possible thing that could happen tonight. Trina is marching over, feet nearly stomping through the floor with each step. I gently try and push Shawn's arm off me, he's strong though, it's not going to happen._

"_What's this?" She asks Shawn, a sickly sweet tone in her voice. I know this means nothing but bad things for me. Trina is extremely possessive of any boy that she's either dating or wants to be dating. I've never had the misfortune on crossing her with this sort of matter before, but I've seen what she's done to other girls. My throat tightens and I hope, pray that this isn't about to go how I think it is._

"_I was just saying hey to Tori." Shawn states happily, unaware of the danger that he's in. He leans even more onto me, I'm pretty sure he's not supporting himself at all anymore. I wonder when exactly I went from being Tori Vega the girl to Tori Vega the leaning post. Eying Trina, I see her sweet facade falter for a second, the fire burning in her eyes tells me that I should run._

"_Oh really? That's great Shawn. Tori, can I talk to you alone?" Trina asks, latching onto my arm. Looking down, I see her nails digging into my arm, that's going to bruise without a doubt. Shawn shrugs simply, his arm dropping of my shoulder as he stumbles away._

"_What the fuck was that?" Trina demands, voice dangerously low, her grip tightens around my arm even further. Wincing, I look down to see her knuckles whitened and my skin on the brink of breaking. I wrench my arm from her grip, feeling tears burning behind my eyes. _

"_I was sitting there, minding my own business, then Shawn came over and I thought he was going to fall over. Then you came along, then you grabbed my arm and here we are." I babble, cradling my arm and trying to massage away the angry red marks left by Trina's nails. She's unmoved and I brace myself for the worst._

"_You're lying. You knew I wanted him and you were trying to take him." Trina's nostrils flare and she's on the verge of hyperventilating as she jabs me in the chest. At the moment, my sister almost looks feral and I wonder if I should even bother trying to reason with her or tell her nothing was going to happen. Trina can be hard to deal with under the best circumstances, right now she's a nightmare._

"_Trina, I didn't do anything!" I retort annoyance coloring my tone. Luckily I shut my mouth before a torrent of insults can follow. Meeting Trina's gaze, I know I've only stoked the fire of her rage. Bad move, really, really bad move. Trina's eyes narrow even further and before I know it, she shoves me into a nearby table. I don't even notice the picture frame that goes flying until I've followed it and hit the floor as well. Shards of glass surrounding me. It's a small mercy that none of them cut me too badly._

"_I don't care what you have to say. You're nothing to me." Trina's words are like knives, each one digging in, contributing it's own specific sting of pain. I think I'd rather have the glass cutting me over Trina's words. I don't even attempt to reach my feet again and Trina hovers over me, rage distorting her features. _

"_You're just a piece of meat. By the time I'm a massive star, you'll be lucky to appear in Girls Gone Wild DVDs. Your voice is the nothing out of the ordinary, Tori. You. Are. Nothing." Trina's words show so sign of stopping, even after my eyes start to burn and my mascara begins to run. I'm helpless, cowering as Trina stands over me. I feel my heart shatter at my own sister saying these things to me. It's like Trina is picking apart my every insecurity one by one, all for a stupid crush she won't care about in three weeks._

"_Trina I'm your sister..." The words come rattle out of my throat, punctuated by a painful sob. I can't believe my own sister is doing this. Between looking around for a way out, I notice there is a small crowd around us. Ordinarily this would be a curse, in my situation it's salvation, if there's one thing Trina values over everything else, it's people's perceptions of her._

"_Consider yourself an only child." Her voice is deadly cold, the chill of it has me shudder visibly. It's one final bullet before she begins her act. Right on cue, Trina begins to cry and fabricate a story about what had happened. Screwing my eyes shut, I try to blink away the tears. They just won't stop coming though, my chest shudders painfully and I the shards of what used to be my heart shift painfully, digging into my chest, ripping me apart from the inside._

_Nobody tries to comfort me, for all they know, Trina is telling the truth. They don't know me anyway, I'm just another faceless girl crying alone on the floor. I pull myself to my feet quickly, I just want to get out of here. It's then that I notice Trina has disappeared from sight, eyeing the open doorway ahead of me, I pull together what's left of my heart as race out of the door, hoping to see our parents car still sitting across the road._

"_Don't." A simple word shouldn't hurt so much. I'm so raw that I think a feather could have me cry out in agony. My throat tightens and I feel the tears ready to spill out once more, Trina is standing on the porch, she's waiting for me. It's an uncharacteristically calculating move from a girl that's usually hellfire and brimstone._

"_Trina I just..." I'm not even allowed to finish my sentence before I feel myself once again hurtling backwards. Painfully, I land against the support beam of porch. Trina advances on me, a dangerous glint in her eye._

"_Don't come home." She spits, eyebrows angling deeply towards her nose. The shadows of the night drape her face in an unearthly glow, I feel as though I'm speaking to a vengeful spirit, not my own sister. She cocks her arm, like she's going to lash out once more, I flinch, cowering against the beam behind me. _

_Then she's gone. By the time I've plucked up the courage to open my eyes, Trina has disappeared across the yard. The glint of silver in the moonlight alerts me to the fact that she's fumbling for the keys to our car. I contemplate going after her, I know I should, she's my sister and she's too drunk to drive. Frankly though, I'm too afraid to go near her while she's holding those keys._

_I don't move for what feels like a lifetime. I slide down the beam, collapsing into a mess, eventuallt I pull my limbs towards my body, curl myself up into a ball and try to forget what just happened. Time goes on, Eventually, a trickle, then a stream of guests stumble past me, pulling me out of my stupor. I realize I can't just stay here, I need to find somewhere to go. Reaching into my jacket, I pull out a small purse. Clutching it, I try not to fumble it. My fingers scramble through the purse, searching for any money that might be in there. My parents somewhere in the middle of the ocean and no way to contact anyone else, I'm hoping I have enough for a motel, or at least a taxi ride home. Of all the nights to let my phone go flat... _

_Then I see it, something that reminds me of happier times. A simple white piece of paper with some black type over it. _

_Shapiro Holiday coupon – Good for one night at Casa De Shapiro._

My shoulders slump and I can almost feel the pain of that night come flooding back, like every word shared with Robbie was another wound re-opened. I feel a familiar tightening in my throat and the burning behind my eyes returns. I lower my gaze, trying to hide my weakness behind my hair.

Then I feel it, two long arms slowly envelope me, cautiously, but with a lack of practiced precision. I remain upright, unsure of what to do for a few moments, his touch is like nothing i've felt before. My parents know I won't break, so they pull me into hugs with only the strength a parents love can provide. My friends hug me with the recklessness that only youth can provide. My boyfriends handled me with the rawness of teenage lust.

This embrace though, this is something far different. Robbie is holding me like I'm something precious, something do delicate that even the slightest touch will shatter it. I don't think anybody has ever been so tender with me. I feel myself melt into Robbie, the pain swirling around inside of me fading with each second of his touch. For once in my life, somebody hasn't seen me with a problem and assumed I'll be fine. For once somebody has seen me with a problem and held me close.

A jarring sound drags me back to reality. It's the tone I set for Beck on my phone. My eyebrows knit together and I begin to question how this is even possible, my phone is dead. My gaze follows the sound, across the room is my pone, it's plugged into what I assume is Robbie's charger. He must have plugged it in when I was showering earlier. Without thinking, I twist my head towards his cheek and press my lips to it. I immediately feel a muscle tense in his jaw, I even feel the sensation of his cheek heating up as I allow the kiss to linger. It's the first time I've ever done something so irrational and soon my own cheeks flush brightly, matching Robbie's.

"Uh...I'm going to get...yeah." I stammer, frantically motioning towards my phone. I feel the awkwardness wash over me and I'm pretty sure I just made a massive mistake. All because of one hug, I couldn't control myself, I had to kiss Robbie. Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of overly emotionally, touchy feely weirdo. Biting my lip, I slowly ascend to my feet, I'm a mess of limbs that don't want to co-operate, I stumble over to where my phone sits in a daze.

Sure enough, it's a text from Beck, the gang are going to the movies. He wants to know if I want to go, twisting my body and turning my head, I fix my gaze on Robbie, eyeing the curly headed boy. Getting out and doing something with the gang, even with Jade, sounds appealing, but I don't want to leave him so soon. I can't help but feel drawn to him at the moment.

"Hey Robbie, you up for the movies? Beck just said everyone is going tonight." I announce, hoping that even though he's probably got the same message, an outright invitation from myself will convince him to come. Robbie's expression changes, confusion blanketing his face.

"I haven't got a text..." He laments, having pulled his own phone out of his jeans. I feel of a pang of remorse for Robbie and anger towards Beck. Robbie and him are meant to be friends, why wouldn't he send Robbie an invite? Without a second though, I decide to remind Beck to invite Robbie. Lifting my phone once more, soon my fingers are skittering across the screen, telling Beck to invite Robbie. Not long after, I hear Robbie's own phone go off. Beck's eager to please if nothing else. Peering down at my own screen, I see Beck's words questioning why Robbie coming is so important. I choose to ignore it, striding back to where Robbie is seated. This time, my limbs decide to co-operate. I'm sure it's just because they've gotten over the shock of me kissing Robbie, not because of the intended destination...

"Guess it just took a little while longer to reach your phone?" I can't help but grin, Robbie's face lights up, like he's just received his christmas presents all at once. Not once does it strike me as strange that I feel some much pleasure from Robbie's smile, nope, it's just one friend doing something nice for another.

"Yeah..." He replies, some suspicion evident in his reply. Robbie probably suspects I told Beck to invite him. Plopping down next to Robbie, I cast a secretive smile at him. Robbie's own smile lights up his face, he's not classically handsome in the way that Beck is, but as my gaze drifts along his jawline, I realize there's something wonderful hidden behind those thick glasses, under that mop of hair. Something I want to explore. Er, as friends of course.

"So we're going?" My posture shifting to that of an eager child, I unsuccessfully attempt to hide the enthusiasm in my voice too. I was on the verge of tears only a few minutes ago, now I'm bouncing around the room? I feel like Cat has taken control of my brain. With a slight nod of Robbie's head, I know we're indeed going to the movies. Shifting my gaze to the clock on my Pear Phone, I notice it's almost three. Wow, I'd better start getting ready sson.

"It starts in around 2 hours, what are we going to do until then?" He asks, eyes not shifting even slightly, it's the sort of physical cue that has part of my brain believe Robbie would enjoy staying on the couch together. Another part of my brain seems to think curling up against him might not be the worst idea. Then it hits me, I've got no make up on, I'm going to have to go home and get some. The thought fills me with dread and my head droops, I really would rather avoid going home until Mom and Dad are back.

"I need to go home." I announce, monotone evident in my voice. Robbie's eyes immediately widen and he shuffles closer, almost playing the part of a concerned boyfriend. Yesh, you would think I've never had a friend before. He's just being nice.

"Why?" Robbie's question hangs in the air as I attempt to come up with a reasonable excuse. I'm not sure that I want him to know that the reason I'm going to drag him across town to my house is purely vanity. I blow a strand of hair out of my eyes, trying to delay my response.

"Uh...I need make up. I look horrible." I groan, shutting my eyes flopping back into the couch dramatically as I feel my cheeks flush, finally settling on the truth. Nervously, I peer over at Robbie, expecting him to be laughing or shaking his head in disapproval. He's simply watching my theatrics, lips curved into an amused grin.

"I...may have some things I can lend you." He admits, biting down on his lower lip, eyes darting around the room. My eyes narrow as I watch his fingers flutter around nervously, I don't want him raiding his Mom's make up supplies. That would be a pretty awful first impression of me for her to get.

"Robbie, I can't use up your Mom's stuff." I reply, choosing my words carefully. It's not that I'm assuming his Mom has bad taste, I just don't want her to come home and find her stuff all moved around and used up. He shifts once more, bring one arm up to scratch what I'm guessing is an imaginary itch.

"I have my own kit." He admits quietly, following a long pause. It's the kind of reply that's designed for you to miss. Unfortunately for Robbie, he's had my full and undivided attention all morning. I chuckle softly, the vibrations moving throughout my body and washing away the pain of my family situation. Robbie's so awkward in almost every situation, it used to irritate me, but lately it seems more endearing.

"What? It's totally normal for a boy in Hollywood to have make up!" Robbie protests, misinterpreting my laughter as being malicious, he's used to being laughed at. Hoping to silence him, I extend an arm, placing my palm on his shoulder. It seems to calm him for a moment, then his eyes shift to my arm his mouth gapes slightly, reminding me of a fish.

"Don't worry, I wasn't laughing at you. Just...ugh...me being such a girl. You know, needing make up." The words don't come out easily, I'm not used to exposing my flaws to others. My eyes dart around the room, hoping for another distraction. None is forthcoming though. I'm stuck here with my arms folded across my chest and Robbie taking his turn at smirking. Even though it's at my expense, it's kind of nice to see him exhibit confidence for once.

"Tori, I'm telling you this as both a friend and a male, you're beautiful just as you are." Robbie's words cut through the silence and I feel my heart swell. Searching his eyes, I can't find any hint of insincerity or ulterior motive in his words. I open and close my mouth, for a moment I have no idea what to say. Robbie and I have spoken before, but today feels different.

"As my friend, you have to say that." I state, waving my had dismissively and plastering a grin to my face. I opt for humor, trying to deflect all of the emotions swimming around my head. Robbie smirks at my attempted joke and I return his smile nervously, feeling as though I'm under a microscope. He leans over to me, close enough that I can smell the scent of our breakfast in his breath.

"I'm serious, you don't need the make up. I'll get it for you, but you don't need it." I feel butterflies in my stomach, fluttering around, making me feel uneasy. Since when has Robbie Shapiro been able to make me feel this way? He climbs out of his position, he no longer appears a cobbled assortment of limbs moving together. Robbie moves more gracefully then I think I've ever seen him. I wonder if he's truly changed or if it's just my perception that's shifted.

"Here you are." Robbie offers, finally re-appearing in the doorway. He's armed with a large box too. Peering over the couch, I see Robbie casually walking over to where I am. Gingerly, he places the box on the coffee table, I lean forward and peer into the box.

"Wow, quite the collection you have here." The words flow from my mouth easily. Conversation with Robbie had always been a tad awkward, but now, even as I pick and choose what make up I want to use from his collection, everything seems comfortable, normal almost.


	3. The Scissoring

**Well check it out, here's a new chapter. **

**It's a little shorter then the others were, but I think the amount of info and interactions kind of make up for it. **

**Lots of things coming in this story, two hints: Mini Golf & Assigned Partners**

**Are they related? Aren't they? Oh, the drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori POV]<strong>

I've alrady spent way too long getting ready. Considering I can't change my clothes and I'm only going to the movies, it really shouldn't be taking me so long. But I've been in Robbie's bathroom trying different eyeliners and lipsticks for around 40 minutes now. I fumble the latest lipstick nervously, almost sending it clattering to the ground below. Peering a myself through the mirror, I feel satisfied. Like there is enough make up to paper the cracks appearing in my charmed existence.

I exit the bathroom to find Robbie seated at the breakfast counter, magazine in front of him. My breath catches in my throat, he's already changed and cleaned himself. Robbie cleans up better then I could have ever expected. Considering he didn't have a bathroom at his disposal, it's especially impressive. I suddenly feel a little self conscious, painfully aware that I'm dressed in the same clothes as last night.

"Wow...S-shall go?" Robbie asks stammering slightly, looking up from his magazine and springing to his feet, well attempting to. His attempt at being suave quickly goes awry as he stumbles forward, limbs flailing. I suppress the grin threatening to spill onto my face. I nod the affirmative, I can't help but notice some of the similarities in our personalities. We're both constantly switching between a false sense of bravado and crippling self consciousness. The only difference being my ability to hide it most of the time and his complete lack thereof.

We leave Robbie's house, stepping into the orange lighting of dusk. Peering sideways at Robbie, I can't shake the feeling this is a date. Padding down my blouse nervously, I wonder what he's thinking at this moment. I debate whether or not I should broach the subject with him. Shaking my head slightly, I opt against it, I'm probably reading too much into the fact that he's wearing a freshly pressed dress shirt and I spent 40 minutes trying on make up.

The ride to the theatre is uneventful, I fiddle with the Radio while Robbie drives like an old lady. Biting my lip to avoid laughing as he whips his head back and forth, almost manic as he makes sure no cars are going to side swipe us. I wonder whether or not I look like that while I'm driving. In the end, finding a park ends up being the hardest part of our journey. It seems like everybody in Hollywood is attempting to see a movie tonight.

"In there!" I yell, taking hold of Robbie's arm and jerking his limb towards the park I've spotted. Ordinarily I would feel bad about being so forceful, but after a good 15 minutes of looking for a park my blood is boiling.

Robbie jumps at my contact, almost sending us hurtling into a support beam. Luckily we just end up missing it narrowly. I take that as my cue to calm down, sinking back into my seat, I cast a sheepish grin at Robbie once we're parked. He simply twists his body towards me, eyebrows pushing upwards and lips pursed, silently mocking me for my actions. My heart is still thudding in my chest, I really shouldn't be so reckless, but I felt ready to maim anybody that could block the park we're now occupying. Idly I wonder if this is how Jade feels all of the time...

"Are you sure you're not the ventriloquist?" He mocks, reference the way I manipulated him into this park. It's a strange experience being taunted by Robbie, I can probably count on one hand the amount of times it had happened before today. I get the feeling that the more time we spend together, the worse it's going to get. Rolling my eyes, I deftly open my door and exit Robbie's car.

"Now that you mention it, where's Rex?" I ask, Robbie's comment having reminded me of Rex's absence. As Robbie and I walk through the car park, It just feels strange that I haven't seen or heard a peep from Rex since school on friday. At the mention of his best friend, Robbie's limbs seem to seize for a second and he tumbles forward slightly, like his brain just shut down. Without thinking, I extend an arm, catching him before he has a chance to fall.

"Uh...he's recovering from a big night." Robbie answers after a long pause. I don't think even he expects me to buy that. While he was silent, I could practically see the gears turning in his head, like he was trying to construct a plausible story.

"I see..." Spotting the rest of the group up ahead, I see no reason to push the issue, it's obviously not something Robbie feels like talking about. Swinging my arm, I notice it's still attached to Robbie's. Ignoring the fact that I could have let go at any time, I skip ahead, dragging Robbie behind me. It's just because it's convenient being able to drag him along of course.

Before I know it, Robbie and I are seated at a rounded picnic table with a collection of our closest friends. Andre is seated to our far right, posture appropriately relaxed for somebody that almost never seems to be in a bad mood. Naturally, he greets us with an enthusiastic grin. Next to him, Beck sits with Jade lazing languidly on his lap. Beck waves from behind her, looking slightly put out when Jade leaves his lap as we approach, fluidly sliding into place to his side and next to Cat. My eyes linger on Jade, the girl that actively tries to ruin my life, she's evil but so beautiful that even I can see it. Jade appears to be merely bored instead of openly hostile like most of the time.

Well, temporarily anyway, I notice her gaze drift to where my hand is still interlocked with Robbie's. A scowl appears on Jade's face and she quickly pulls out her phone, ignoring us. That's probably not a good sign. If there's one thing that worries me more than a yelling Jade, it's a silent Jade, which is probably a plotting Jade. Casting my gaze to the right, I notice Cat's eyes settle on Robbie and I. An expression that seems completely foreign to her usual look of unrestrained happiness, It's almost an expression of bitterness. It must be more tired then I thought I was. That can't be it.

"Why are you holding hands?" She squeaks, small hands clasping in front of her chest, a more familiar expression gracing her face. I'm never entirely sure how to react to Cat, I opt for tearing my hand away from Robbie's, trying to ignore the hollow feeling that creeps into me. Cat's never said anything to me about liking Robbie, but she gets pretty possessive over him sometimes, so this has to be the best route, right?

"Tori was making sure I didn't..." Robbie begins to explain delicately, almost treating Cat like a child. While I feel badly that we treat her that way, there's not really any other way to deal with Cat. Robbie never get the chance to finish his explanation though, Jade's no longer glaring at her phone, she's leaning forward, ignoring Beck's attempts at placating her. Jade's glaring daggers at both Robbie and I now, I silently wish she'd go back to her phone.

"So what, you're like dating now?" She demands, glare coming to rest on me, naturally. Eying the girl in front of me, I wonder just how beautiful she could be if there wasn't a scowl plastered to her face almost all of the time. Pulling my gaze from the electric blue highlights in her hair, I glance nervously at Robbie, wondering what we could say to get out of this awkward situation.

"Jade, calm down." Beck drawls, no sense of urgency in his tone. To my relief though, Jade glances at him, before glancing back at me and shrugging her shoulders. I exhale loudly in relief as Jade leans back into Beck. Watching as Beck's arm comes to rest over Jade's shoulder, I wonder just how he manages to calm her. His instructions had all the force of a kitten batting some yarn, yet he's managed to settle the raging bull known as Jade.

"So, what are we seeing?" Andre asks, sounding just as eager to move away from the subject of Robbie and I dating as I feel. I can't help but feel thankful Andre is here. He's always played the part of peacemaker to perfection. It's nice to know that at least he doesn't seem to have a major problem with a simple gesture between Robbie and I.

"The Scissoring II: Final Cut." Comes the pained response from Beck and Cat. I get the feeling they had objected to seeing that film before Andre had arrived. Jade's head swings between them, as if daring them to challenge her again. I stifle a giggle. Jade might be mean, but on the rare occasions that it's not towards me, I find her act amusing.

"Sounds...fun." I reply, my eyes finding their way to the ground, I'm unsure of what to say so I opt for a short answer. I hate horror movies, but I also hate being yelled at by Jade. I guess cowering in my chair for 2 hours won't be too bad. Maybe Robbie will make up his own plot again, I remember being seated next to him one time when we all went to the movies. Halfway through the film, he got bored and started making up his own story. It was one of the first times we spent an extended period of time talking.

"Sure does." Andre echoes, not sounding entirely convinced. Glancing around the circle, I wish just one of us had a backbone. Jade's smug grin only reminds me that I should really look into developing one of my own. Allowing my arms to rest on the table in front of me, I break eye contact with Jade, suddenly finding an extremely interesting piece of graffiti on the table.

"Robbie, will you sit next to me? Mr. Longneck couldn't come, so I need somebody to protect me." Cat's pleading tone wrenches my attention from the table and towards the red headed girl next to Robbie. Cat's hand brushes against Robbie's, which had been laying on the table. I could lie and say I found it cute, but honestly, I feel a surge of annoyance rush through me.

"Uh, sure Cat." He answers, eyes flickering between Cat and I. I find myself sympathizing with Jade for once, I guess it's easier then I thought to feel possessive over somebody. Robbie and I are just friends and I feel like shoving Cat off her seat, Jade and Beck have been together for years. It's an insight into why Jade's so manic all of the time, we're only human I guess.

"As long as I don't separated from Beck or get seated next to puppet...er geek boy, I don't care what any of you do." Jade interjects once again, faltering slightly when she notices Rex isn't around. Jade might be human, but she sure can be a gank sometimes. I roll my eyes, feeling exasperated by the green eyed monster in across from me.

"How about this, Andre you sit at one end, Beck you sit next to him, Jade you sit next to Beck, I'll sit between Jade and Robbie and Cat is at the other end?" I'm out of breath by the time I finish, but upon seeing the nodding heads around the table, it's worth it. Even Jade seems to be in agreement.

"Jade Lets go! I wanna get caaandy!" Cat screeches, sending my hands scrambling for my ears. I love that girl, but she's got a voice that can shatter glass sometimes. Peering around the table, I see similar responses from Andre and Beck and Robbie. Oddly, Jade is simply sitting as she was, an amused expression crossing her features. I can only guess that she's built some sort of tolerance to Cat's voice. Either that or the fact that it's causing me pain overrides anything else for Jade.

"Sure Cat, lets go. Save our seats, we'll meet you in there." Jade instructs, tone not wavering once. She rises to her feet in one fluid moment allows Cat to pull her toward the snack bar. I notice Jade's movements around Cat are almost motherly. It gives me hope Jade won't eat her young in the future.

"Shall we head in?" Beck questions, extending a thumb towards the ticket booth. Each of us offer our consent, soon we're moving as a group towards the ticket booth. Since Cat and Jade are off buying snacks, the rest of us split the cost of their tickets. I really hope they come back with food that's edible to the rest of us. One time they came back with chocolate syrup covered popcorn and butter soaked ice cream cones. That was unpleasant.

Filing into an isle, we each take our seats, I notice Robbie is quick to take his seat next to me, not only that, he seems to lean towards me as we sit. Stretching out, I allow myself the luxury of leaning slightly onto his shoulder. It's an act that attracts a similar movement from Jade, who makes a big production of leaning on Beck. I have no idea what her problem is. If I didn't know better, I'd think she's jealous or something.

"Heeeey!" Cat calls, arriving several minutes after Jade. I silently wonder why Jade didn't help Cat, but honestly it's not worth the headache since I'm having a hard enough time figuring out how Cat managed to carry enough snacks for all of us. Her tiny frame weaves down the isle towards us, depositing various treats between us when she arrives, most of which are completely edible. I think I'll stay away from the Milkshake, Soda and chick smoothie Cat bought me though. It's a decidedly suspect shade of blue. I have no idea how she convinces the people in the lobby to create these things for her.

"Hey C-" I begin, before a sharp jab to my side silences me. Twisting my body away from Robbie, I see Jade glaring at me and pointing to the movie screen. Returning to my original spot, my rib aching, I don't bother finishing my sentence. I never would have taken Jade as such a huge fan of the let's all go to the lobby song. I guess she's just a fan of silencing me.

"I already went!" Call states loudly, between giggles and mouthfuls of candy. Bitterly, I notice Cat doesn't get jabbed or silenced. Sliding my glance away from the bouncing red head, I notice Robbie's hand which is closest to me is draped over the armrest between us. In contrast, his other arm is carefully tucked away, like he's hiding it from Cat. I'm probably over analyzing it though, it's probably just a comfort thing.

The Scissoring begins.

"Oh god!" I yell, eyes nearly popping out of my head. Screwing my eyes shut, I mentally curse Jade for making us watch a movie where somebody gets chopped in half by a giant pair of blunt scissors. It's not until the screaming dies down that I notice my arm has shot out and my knuckles are turning white from squeezing Robbie's hand. Sheepishly, I loosen my grip, turning away from the movie, I can see the pain written in his face. Feeling guilty, I gently stroke his hand, hoping I haven't crushed the bones in his hand somehow.

"You have quite a grip." He comments through gritted teeth. Poking my tongue out, I can't help but smile upon realizing he's not annoyed. He rolls his eyes but returns my smile anyway. I feel my heart flutter, which is odd,considering we're in the middle of somebody bleeding to death on screen, while off screen I may have crushed Robbie's hand. Glancing at him again, I find the term friends drifting further away from my mind. Friends don't usually send your heart racing during horror movies with a simple smile.

We watch the rest of the movie in a Jade enforced silence, the only sounds being my occasional yelps from myself and Robbie as we try to hide behind one another during the most gruesome scenes. It's somewhat of a traumatic experience, but I find myself actually enjoying it for the most part. Well, other then the fact the every few minutes I get the unshakeable feeling that Jade is glaring at me. If that's not enough, between that, Cat seems to be glaring at me. It's awkward to say the least.

Finally, the end credits begin to roll, Jade stands and tearfully calls it the greatest thing she's seen since the original. It might be the most emotional I've seen her, peering over at Beck, he's still as relaxed as ever, watching his crazed girlfriend applauding with a smile on his face. They're a strange pair, but somehow they work. Careful not to bump Jade, I rise out of my seat, hoping to avoid any nasty surprises during the credits. It's then that I notice I'm still holding onto Robbie from the horrifying ending of the film. Cheeks flushing, I offer an apologetic smile and release my grip. Robbie just grins, not exactly looking displeased that I had been holding onto him again. Taking that as a good sign, my hand acts on it's own, clasping Robbie's once more.

We begin to make our way out of the theatre, only Cat chooses the very moment Robbie is passing her to stand up, knock him forward breaking our grip. I expect to see an apologetic look cross her face, but her chocolate colored eyes shine with defiance instead. My eyes widen slightly and I feel my mouth open and close like a goldfish as Cat reaches out, clasps Robbie's hand and drags him out of the theatre.

I stand frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. On one hand, I could chase after them and reclaim Robbie, but then we're just friends. Friends who have been holding hands all day and fell asleep together last night, but friends nonetheless. I can't just go chasing after them, I'll look crazy. Hopefully Andre will stand up and want to leave soon, then I'll be able to casually walk out and see what they're doing without looking like a creeper. Taking my seat once more, I feel my heart thudding against my chest, everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The suspense is killing me.

Oh, Cat. What are you doing with Robbie?

Nothing, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**If you liked it then feel free to drop a review, if not feel free to flame it too.**


	4. The Pizzeria

**Well here's the update. In all honesty, I'll be surprised if anybody is able to guess the future of this fic based off this chapter. Things are not as they may appear...**

**Anyhoo, I worked hard on this, reviews are much appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>We hurtle through the doors of the theatre, the night's air biting my skin. Cat's still giggling and dragging me further away from everybody else, I'm a stumbling mess of limbs, trying to keep up with her. We're halfway down the road, nobody else in sight, as Cat shows no sign of slowing down.<p>

"Cat, what are you doing?" I ask, halting on the spot. Cat's so much smaller then me, so it's no surprise when her tiny frame jerks backwards and comes to a halt in front of me. She turns slowly, the giggles that had filling the air only seconds ago a distant memory. She bites down on her lower lip, a far away look in her chocolate orbs.

"I wanted to hold hands." Cat states as her pout deepens with every word. I feel horrible, like I've just kicked a puppy or something. Her velvet red hair falls over her eyes as her gaze falls to the ground. It's not like Cat's mind to linger on one thing for more then a few seconds; usually it flitters from one thing to another.

"Why did you want that?" I ask softly, like you would a child. Pulling my hand from her grip as lightly as possible. Her gaze shoots to ground, her red hair falling in her eyes. Usually she would reach up and swipe it away in a flash, but her arm moves slowly, mechanically, brushing the hair away as if she's in slow motion. Guilt spreads through me, blanketing my every thought.

"You and Tori were." Cat croaks, her voice small and lacking any conviction. She still won't meet my eyes; she won't stop looking at the ground, like there's something fascinating down there. I could swear that even Cat's hair seems more dull then usual, mirroring the lifeless expression on her face. All of a sudden I feel two slender arms constricting my waist.

"Yeah, but that's different Kitty Cat." I reply, coating my answer in false sweetness, hoping to take the sting off my answer. The longer this embrace lasts, the more aware I am that Cat's body doesn't mold exactly against mine, that this embrace just isn't quite right. Gingerly, I peel Cat away from me once again. The whine that leaves her lips almost breaks my heart, I feel like a villain right now.

"How?" She asks, the chipper tone usually present in her voice replaced by something much more depressing. With her arms hanging limply to her sides, Cat's features contort into something more akin to Jade's usual expression. It's unsettling to say the least. She's always been a girl of extremes, one moment she's sunshine in a bottle, the next she'll be hurricane Cat. This is a step further then anything I've seen before though.

"It's...uh..." I stammer nervously, shuffling away from Cat slightly. I feel as though her eyes can see right through me, that her eyes see truths in my mind that not even I can see. This is the most uncomfortable I've ever been around Cat. She's almost like a different person right now, one that I don't know.

Then my salvation comes from the most unlikely of sources.

"I want food." Jade's voice slices through the air, sending me spinning towards the direction we had just come from. I never thought I would be so happy to hear Jade demanding something, to see Jade stomping towards us, Tori, Beck and Andre only a step behind her.

Glancing towards Cat, I'm unnerved to see the expression on her face go from murderous to the usual cheer in an instant. I wonder if that would have happened had everybody stayed in the theatre. Somehow, I doubt it. Stepping away from her, I settle on a place between Tori and Beck.

"That sounds good." Andre comments, nodding his head slightly in agreement as Beck does the same. Soon we're all standing in a circle on the sidewalk, the tension in the air slowly dissipating. That's before Cat lightly steps between Beck and myself, sending my blood pressure through the roof and me. I notice Tori and Cat on either side of me, each eyeing the other suspiciously. I really don't know how Beck can deal with girls constantly, these two are just my friends and this is turning into a nightmare.

"I wanna go dancing with unicorns." Cat announces, suddenly snapping her gaze from Tori and looking around the group. As unnerved as I am by Cat's sudden fixation on me, I'm relieved to hear one of her signature outbursts. Beck and Andre look puzzled by her statement while Jade looks irritated. I notice a muscle in her jaw tense and I know what coming next.

"No!" She shrieks, voice piercing my eardrums. I wince slightly as Tori mimics my movement. I notice her move closer to me, almost like I'm going to shield her from any potential Jade wrath. It's a nice thought, but nobody can stop Jade when she gets worked up. Right now, nostrils flared and eyes blazing, I know that we should placate her before this gets worse.

"Maybe some other time little red?" Andre offers, hands unlacing from in front of him as his palms turn upwards apologetically. My gaze darting between Andre and Cat, I notice that cold look crossing her face once more. It's only for a flash before she nods enthusiastically and begins bouncing on the spot, but I definitely something lurking behind her eyes. I wonder if it's always been there and I'm only noticing it tonight.

"There's a pizza place down the road?" I suggest, hesitation in my words. Glancing over at Jade, I really hope she isn't planning my death. Much to my relief, I see a smile ghost over her lips as she nods slowly in approval. Beck and Andre answer with a slight nod and a shrug. I merely heave a sigh of relief, glad that only Cat is upset with me for the moment.

"Sounds good." Tori states suddenly, eyes widening dramatically. Beneath her words, I'm sure I heard her stomach grumble. Shifting my gaze to her, I see a slightly rosy tinge to her cheeks confirming my suspicions. Tori may be one of the worst liars I've ever spent an extended period of time with.

"Well, let's go then!" I state, feeling the heat of Cat's gaze on me once more. Nervously, I scratch my forearm and step off in the direction of the Pizzeria. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind me, I release a breath I didn't know I had been holding. For once everybody is following me and not just letting me leave alone.

"What shall we order?" Tori asks me, falling into a casual stride next to me. With the rest of our friends immersed in their own conversations, I allow my gaze to linger on her. Tori looks absolutely beautiful, stunning even. Considering she had to use my make up, she looking amazing. Then again, I don't think she even needed any in the first place with those cheekbones. My eyes come to rest on her lips; they look so soft, the memory of her kissing me flickers in front of my eyes. Seeing her eyes lock onto me, I snap my gaze away from her, not wanting to make things awkward.

"No Banana, banana makes me barf" Jade barks, interrupting me for what feels like the millionth time. Whipping my head between Tori and Jade, I notice Jade is now attempting to burn a hole into Tori's back with her eyes. As my gaze shifts back to Tori, I notice her eyes are narrowed and a question lingers on her lips.

"Why would you have banana on a pizza?" Tori's words come out in a mess, jumbling and catching in her throat as she haphazardly twists her body around to glance at Jade and away from me. I don't think she's completely forgotten what she was going to ask me though.

"I don't know, why would you Cat?" Jade asks, sounding less menacing then usual, but still irritated as Cat whimpers slightly. I shake my head slowly, bemused at the relationship between Jae and Cat. They couldn't be more different, yet they're best friends. Glancing at Tori once more, I can't help but think that if Jade and Cat can be best friends, maybe there's hope for me and Tori to be more then just casual acquaintances.

"Hurry up. I don't want them to be out of the good ingredients." Jade demands, once again interrupting my conversation with Tori. Evidently our leisurely pace isn't good enough for her. Rolling my eyes, I'm tempted to slow down even more. That probably wouldn't be wise though. Beck's lost in a conversation with Andre right now, so the odds are Jade will manage to kick me at least once before he notices and pries her off me.

"It'll be fine, keep your pants on." Tori groans, my words coming from her lips. I chuckle softly; she's the only one that says those kinds of things to Jade most of the time. In all honesty, I'm surprised Jade doesn't lash out at her more harshly. It's like the two of them have developed a begrudging respect for one another.

"Is that a challenge?" Jade replies, eyes widened and eyebrows raised in defiance as we glance back at her. I want to turn back and avoid crashing into any potential objects, but the site of Jade's hands crawling down her abdomen and reaching for the buckle of her belt is entrancing. I'm not the only one under Jade's spell, Tori isn't watching where she's going either. We stumble drunkenly for some time, wanting to see if Jade's actions will really back up her words.

"Jade...they won't let us in if you don't have pants on." Beck interjects; arm shooting out and gently urging Jade's slender fingers away from her belt. Twisting my body so that I'm facing straight ahead, I notice a look of disappointment on Tori's face that mirrors my own. Chuckling, I nudge her in the side as my lips curl into a knowing smile. She bites down on her lower lip, that familiar blush reddening her cheeks. It's a sight that I'm rapidly getting used to.

"Maybe they'll give us a discount?" Cat's shrill voice drags me from my thoughts, while pulling me into a state of confusion. Blinking rapidly, I try to figure out how she could have jumped to that conclusion. A silence fills the air as everyone else attempts to figure out the constantly shifting puzzle known as Cat Valentine's brain. This same thing has happened so many times in the past, that it would almost be strange if Cat's words always made sense.

"Because, we'll be saving space by not having pants?" Cat answers the question herself. I can picture her rolling her eyes, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Hearing a sigh next me, I glance over at Tori once again, her hands are pulled up either side of her face and she's gently massaging her temples. I recognize these as the tell tales signs that a Cat induced migraine is on the way. She'll get used to Cat eventually, it just takes a few years.

"Can we just go?" Tori's words come through gritted teeth and I can sense her frustration with the Red headed girl behind up. Before another thought crosses my mind, I feel Tori's slender fingers lace through my own, dragging me towards the neon sign of the Pizzeria. I'm not sure when it became a thing for girls to just drag me along like an accessory, but it's not the worst feeling in the world. Sneaking a glace at Tori and observing the determined look on her face, I marvel at the fact that she's touching me, no, holding onto me. In the past if I'd tried to touch her, she would have wrenched herself from my grip immediately, but here we are, she's holding onto me. Sometimes things change for the better I suppose.

Before long, we're all seated at the Pizzeria, listening to Cat babble away, she's making some long and strange order as usual. The waitress looks horrified, her eyes widened and mouth agape. Losing interest in Cat's order, I steal a glance at the rest of the table. Beck's arm is draped over Jade, like it's the most natural thing in the world, they're speaking to each other, words hushed like it's something private, something just for them. Andre's arms are folded on the table in front of him as he watches Cat order. There's a look of intrigue battling with horror on his face as he does so. Scanning past Cat's form quickly, my eyes come to rest on the girl next to me.

Well, more specifically, my eyes fall on the girl that is currently resting on me. Tori's head rests on my shoulder; her vibrant brunette locks blanketing my shoulder. It's something that feels so foreign, yet so familiar at the same time, like it's meant to be. Shaking the thought from my mind, I wonder whether or not we're going to discuss this newfound closeness at some point. Honestly, I'm kind of dreading the thought of that conversation though; I don't want to draw attention to this…whatever it is. I don't want to draw attention to it and ruin it.

After a wait that's neither minutes, nor hours, the whole group is starving and slightly on edge. The pizzas arrive and after a brief flurry of movement, a pleasant calm drifts over our booth. It's a rare moment of tranquility for our group; everybody is happily eating a slice of pizza. For once there's no drama, no random singing and no social awkwardness. Peering over my glasses, I see Cat eyes skittering over the screen of her phone from the corner of my eye.

Moment over.

"Ahhh...Oh my god." She exclaims, her voice snapping everybody to attention. Cat might say some strange things, causing us to zone out, but when there's genuine worry in her voice like now, we pay attention. My throat tightens; I hope it's not something to do with her brother; anything to do with him is bad news. I met him once before and he makes Cat look downright normal by comparison.

"What? Do I have cheese on me?" Tori asks, mouth still half full of the substance in question. I stifle a laugh at her behavior, for such a beautiful girl, Tori might be one of the most social awkward people in our group besides me. I notice Jade's lips curl upward as she watches Tori begin to splutter, I pat her back gently, shaking my head slightly.

"I have to go!" Cat shrieks, the words tumbling from her lips hysterically, as she leaps out of her seat. It's not really an answer to Tori's question, but her voice is ragged, the words sounding like broken glass coming out of her throat. We all recognize it as a tell tale sign of Cat's brother being involved. She'll tell us about it tomorrow like it's a joke; I think it's her way of dealing with the problem. It's not the best solution, but sometimes fixing the problem isn't possible and you just need do what you can to get by.

"Come on Andre, my brother needs me!" Cat's tiny limbs shoot out, clawing at Andre and attempting to pull him out of his seat. I had been wondering which unfortunate soul Cat had come here with. Since her parents won't let her drive, one of us has to pick her up whenever the group does something. I'm bitterly reminded of the fact that used to be the only reason I'd receive an invite most of the time. Cat has already answered my unspoken question emphatically, as she tugs at Andre's sweater, pulling him towards the door.

"Aw man...Bye guys!" Andre's limbs hang limply as Cat drags him away, all thoughts focused on her brother. Each of us offers a wave, smiling weakly. I've been in Andre's situation; it's going to be a long night for him.

Attempting to shrug off the scene that had just unfolded in front of us, I pick up another piece of pizza and pull it towards my lips. Silence settles over us once more, though it doesn't feel as comfortable this time. By the time the pizza is gone, it's downright awkward.

For some reason Jade is glaring at Tori and I.

"So..." I begin, looking to start some kind of conversation. Peers up at me, eyes focusing, ears ready for any morsel of a conversation that he can latch onto. Anything to lessen this crushing silence, this tension in the air.

"Vega, why are you still holding Robbie's hand?" Jade destroys my attempt at light conversation with the precision of a sniper, like she wants this to be awkward. I tense, suddenly aware that Tori's fingers are once again interlocked with my own. I honestly hadn't even noticed it had happened. Looking away from Jade and down at our hands, I have to fight the urge to smile. Usually Tori is like a frightened animal in these sorts of situations, leaping away at the first sign of trouble. I've seen it before when somebody comments on her holding hands with a boy or holding a boy in general.

She's still holding onto me.

"Uhh..." Tori's response is slow to come, her eyes dart around the room and her tongue flicks over her lips, wetting them, delaying her answer as the gears turn in her head. With baited breath, I wonder that she's going to say, wonder if she's going to pull away with some sort of ham-fisted excuse.

"Whatever. I don't care." Jade interrupts again, not allowing Tori to even answer. Screwing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth, I can't help but let out a groan of annoyance. Jade's constant disruptions have really been a thorn in my side tonight. If I had been taking a shot for every time Jade had interrupted somebody tonight, I would be in hospital from alcohol poisoning. I wonder if hearing Tori's answer there would have really helped me. Do I even want to know the truth?

"Well obviously you do..." Tori retorts, her eyes widening as annoyance colors her features. I feel my own irritation fade away at the sight of Tori's pout as her and Jade glare at each other. There's electricity in the air as Beck and I shift uncomfortably in our seats, just hoping one of those bolts doesn't hit us in the crossfire.

"We're leaving." Jade snarls, breaking eye contact with Tori and slapping the table in annoyance. Jerking my gaze away from the annoyed girl, I see a look of triumph battling with confusion on Tori's face. Shaking my head slightly, I know I'll never understand her relationship with Jade, sometimes there's this inclination towards wanting to be friendly, but other times it's like she enjoys making Jade angry. They're like cats and dogs; a friendship just isn't going to happen.

"Bye guys." Beck states painfully as he slowly makes his way to his feet, trudging towards his girlfriend as she stomps away. A moment later, I watch him wrap an arm around the raging Jade. I wonder just how he deals with that on a daily basis. The further they walk away from us, the calmer Jade seems though, like she's got some sort of microchip in her brain that makes her freak out around us, then go back to normal at a certain distance. Imagining Jade wearing a frilly pink dress and acting like a normal girl, I shudder involuntarily, pushing the disturbing thought from my mind as quickly as I can.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Tori asks, hearing the door bang shut across the room. Her eyebrows are knitted together and the annoyance Tori had felt toward Jade before seems to be gone. I feel a pang of worry. It's just us now; there is a couple across the room though. I notice they're sitting close, just like we are. They're also holding hands, just like we are. My worry deepens, what do I even do now?

"Other than everything?" I ask, attempting to inject humor into the situation. The words get caught in my mouth and crack as they leave my lips, ruining any effect my joke may have had. Sighing, I allow my head to droop as Tori chuckles in the background. I'm not sure if she's laughing at my joke or the botched delivery of it.

"Cat was acting weird too." She observes. I noticed the same thing, Cat kept giving us these strange glares, it's something she's never done before. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was jealousy. Cat's never shown any interest in me before though, she even invented a fake date to get out of going to Prome with me. My mind turning towards the past once more, I recall the amount of times I've been there for her during one of her brother's meltdowns, we're almost like family. No, it's something else. It has to be.

"I think it's because you kept grabbing my hand" I reply, playfully. The words leave my mouth before I can stop them; the teasing tone in them is sure to result in disaster. Wincing, I prepare for some sort of retaliation from Tori. Instead, she flushes a deep red and focuses her eyes on anything that's not me. Eyes coming to rest on her cheeks, I realize just how much the blush complements her skin tone. Figures, Tori would be the one person to look more beautiful when she's embarrassed.

"Did not!" She retorts softly, eyes anything but honest and word sounding completely unconvincing. Raising an eyebrow, I already have my rebuttal prepared. Lifting my free arm casually, I point downwards, to where our interlocked arms lay on the table. Tori's face briefly contorts into an expression of confusion once more, then she follows the direction of my fingertip and defeat crosses her features.

"Ok! I did…am…yeah." She laments, lips curling upwards and into a smile. I feel my throat tighten as Tori's lithe body leans toward me. It's so slight, so minute that I doubt anybody other then me has noticed. Even Tori probably hasn't realized what she's doing. It's a painful reminder of my absolute lack of grace. Tori's unconscious movements are more graceful then my most arduously practiced ones.

"Why?" I ask, the words coming out of my throat as a rasp. Tori is so close that the scent of her hair flood my nose, rendering me almost unable to form a full sentence. It's like my voice was the key to breaking the spell though, Tori snaps into awareness, eyes widening as she realizes just how close we are.

"I dunno...I just...say who's up for mini golf?" She babbles, hand leaving mine as it shoots out towards a poster on the wall. Watching her jerky movements suspiciously, my eyes narrow and I have to wonder what's wrong with the girls I'm friends with. One moment they're fine, they're normal, the next, they're freaking out and limbs are flailing everywhere.

"I...what?" I ask, train of though crashing to a stop; I can't quite follow Tori's shifting thoughts. The girl next to me shifts awkwardly, limbs not co-operating fully, her prior grace seemingly forgotten. I have no idea how to deal with Tori sometimes, one moment she's completely self assured, the next she's a babbling mess.

"That sign, poster thingy. Lets go there!" Tori exclaims, once again pointing at the Mini Golf poster, this time with a lot more urgency. Weighing up my options, I realize it's close, it's cheap and it's almost a real date. Isn't it? It sounds like a date, but that would mean one crucial thing…Tori Vega just asked me out on a date.

"Like a date?" The words burst though my lips before I have a chance to censor them. It's like my brain was feeling unsure of what else to do, so it just settled on the stupidest thing possible. Tori immediately freezes halfway out of her seat, looking like I've just knocked the movement out of her. I'd be laughing if my heart wasn't thumping against my chest, threatening to go through the other side at any moment. With relief, I notice the expression on her face isn't one of repulsion, just one of uncertainty. Tori finally resumes movement and bites her lip, I can almost see the implications of my question passing through her eyes.

"Uh...I don't know." She replies leaving her seat fully and straightening her back, before lowering her gaze and shrugging her shoulders softly. I can see a bashful smile on her face, like a child who knows the answer, but won't tell you for some reason. Pursing my lips, I scratch and claw deep within myself, attempting to pull together all of the courage I can muster. Heaving a sign, I shuffle out of my seat with all of the grace I don't possess. Reaching my feet and stepping towards Tori, I extend a badly shaking limb and tuck the hair obscuring Tori's face behind her ear, softly I grasp her chin and within a fraction of a moment, she's looking into my eyes.

Feeling beads of sweat beginning to form on my hand, I lean towards Tori, pressing my lips against her own. She's the softest thing ever; her lips are like velvet, lighter then clouds. She tastes like the most fantastic mixture of pepperoni pizza and strawberry lip-gloss. I reluctantly pull my lips from hers, awaiting her response and hoping that I haven't just completely ruined our friendship for 7 seconds of heaven.

"That was..." The words leave Tori's lips with a crack. I prepare myself, attempting to shield my emotions from the incoming blow of rejection. Tori's eyes don't stray from mine; they don't dart around the room looking for an escape like when she's nervous. She simply peers at me through half lidded eyes, her pupils unfocused. My throat tightens as I see her lips part once more. I don't think I've ever wanted to hear the end of a sentence more in my life.

"Amazing."


	5. The Golfers

**Heere we go again...the aftermath of the kiss.**

* * *

><p>Robbie kissed me.<p>

The words just don't sound like they belong together, yet I can't push them from the very center of my mind. They're sauntering through my head like they own the place. Reaching up, I place a finger to my lips, the electricity still running through them. I feel like there's fire in my veins, I can't hold my limbs still, it's like every nerve ending is ablaze.

Sucking in mouthfuls of air, I try and settle my heart, my heart that's beating a mile a minute to Robbie Shapiro. Leaning against him, I feel his own heart thudding through his chest, like it's trying to outpace my own. He wraps an arm around me, the movement is clunky and he's so tense that it almost feels mechanical in origin.

"Do you know now?" Robbie's voice is low, a rasp filtering through his words. It's a tone I don't ever remember hearing from him before, it sends a shiver up my spine. His gaze never leaves my eyes, like he's expecting an answer to spring forth from them. A smile tugs at my lips, bold though his kiss may have been; he's the same insecure Robbie that he's always been. It's oddly endearing that he's not all misplaced confidence and crooked smiles like anybody else that's kissed me. Robbie just seems more…sincere.

"I do." I nod slowly in response to his question, my breath finally returning to me. I feel a smirk tugging at the edge of my lips, at my response I felt Robbie's chest rise, like he's literally holding his breath. Briefly, I consider withholding my answer, just to see how long he'll hold his breath.

"And?" Robbie asks, his voice cutting through the silence with the tone of a petulant child. Fighting the urge to laugh, I extend an arm, placing it on his shoulder. Robbie's gaze shifts away from my face, zoning in on the place I'm touching. He looks unsure, as if he thinks this may be some sort of trap. The thought that he's not used to any sort of affection crosses my mind and it feels as though a rope has tightened around my heart itself.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me at Mini Golf." I tease, pushing the depressing thought to the back of my mind and tapping him on the shoulder cheekily. By the groan that passes his lips and the pleading look he sends towards the heavens, I don't think golf is his forte. Feeling more confident with this knowledge, I spin around and snake an arm through his, interlocking us at the elbow. As I lead him towards the door, towards our first date, I almost cave and tell him that I want this to be our first date. The look on his face as he holds the door open for us tells me that I don't need to bother. He already knows.

The streetlights line either side of the road, bathing us in a pale yellow light as we move towards the Mini Golf course. The wind is strong enough to push the hair out of my eyes, but not insistent enough to be blinding. To my side, I notice an extra spring in Robbie's step, like he's walking on air. For this brief moment, it feels as though there's nothing at all wrong in our lives.

Beep beep.

"Who's that?" I ask, seeing his eyes darken slightly as they scan over the message on his phone. Suddenly the lightness in Robbie's movements is gone, the levity of the past few moments forgotten, as he moves with the air of somebody encased in granite. Upon hearing my words, Robbie slaps a smile on his lips, trying to hide whatever feelings the message evoked within him.

"Just my Mom. She's picking up an extra shift at the hospital." The words drip of Robbie's lips, fake enthusiasm weighting them down. Feeling a slight ache in my heart again, I pull him closer to my side, letting him know that for once he's not alone, that I'm here. A genuine smile ghosts across Robbie's lips and I feel as though I'm chipping away at the stone weighing him down. I can't contain myself; I lean over and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Does she ever come home?" I bite down on lip nervously, wondering if talking to him about this is a good idea. I can't help it though, seeing the hurt in his eyes and the pain in his voice, guilt consumed me. I recall all of the times Robbie mentioned his empty home, his lonely life. I wish I had cared enough to comfort him, to be there for him like he's been there for me this weekend.

"Mostly just to drop money for food off. She usually sleeps at work though." Robbie's words are devoid of enthusiasm this time, his act forgotten as they rattle out of his throat and crash into the air with a shudder. Without thinking, I stroke his arm gently. I notice Robbie's lips curl slightly, a weak smile pulling at his lips. It's an improvement over the look of utter despondency that was written in his features only a few short moments ago, but it leaves me wishing I could do more.

"That's so sad..." I reply after wracking my brain for something insightful to tell him. I just couldn't think of anything more to say, as much as I want to tell him he's never going to be alone again, I know it's not true, we're all alone sometimes. As much as I want to tell him that his mother is going to be around more, I know it's not in the cards, a leopard doesn't change it's spots. All I have to offer is my touch, the promise that I'm here now, that I'll only ever be a phone call away, that I'm his.

"I know. But she overcompensates with presents, so I'm ok with it." His words are hollow, the husk of a joke lining the emptiness contained within his eyes. I force a laugh, not wanting to make him feel worse. The laughter comes out horse; it's unconvincing to say the least. I know this as his gaze shifts from the pavement below us and towards me; I can tell from the look on his face that he appreciates the sentiment but not the lie.

"You want some company tonight?" I offer, shifting gears completely. If there's one thing a lonely person wants it's got to be company right? The thought of spending the night in Robbie's bed crosses my mind, as does the thought of sharing it with him. I've never trusted a guy to sleep in the same bed as me, but looking at Robbie right now, I can't shake the idea of sleeping next to him.

"Don't wanna go home yet, huh?" The words leave his lips as they curl into a more genuine smile. I'm bitterly reminded about what awaits me at home, it hadn't crossed my mind until now. Seeing the far away look in my eyes, Robbie waves a long arm in my face, his almost mechanical motions pulling me from my thoughts.

"Not so much." I answer, brushing off the thought of my sister. Peering over at Robbie, trying to gauge his response, I can't see a thing. His expression is blank, eyes shadowed as he is once again staring at the pavement. I wonder what exactly is going on beneath that mop of curly hair right now.

"Also...I kind of uh..." I can't find the words; fumbling through my mind for something appropriate, nothing is forthcoming. Usually I can construct a sentence about anything with a moments notice, but right now, when I need it the most, my motor mouth is nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, I desperately rake my body and mind for the words and courage to communicate my feelings to Robbie.

"This is awkward..." I stutter out, using the words as a placeholder to buy myself more time. Still fumbling, I have no idea how to phrase this. Robbie's eyes leave the ground and he's watching me closely, a look of amusement fighting it's way onto his face, despite his efforts not to laugh at me.

"This is me we're talking about, everything I'm involved in has some degree of awkwardness involved." He jokes, the words floating lightly to my ears. It's a pleasant change from the pain that's permeated his voice since his phone went off. It gives me the resolve to just blurt out my thought.

"I had the best sleep last night. You're an excellent pillow" I heave a sigh, feeling a weight leave my chest. It's not exactly a major revelation, but considering we aren't even dating officially, considering that we're just friends, it's something that feels like crossing another line.

"Nice to know I have a back up career if acting doesn't work out." He deadpans, eyes sparkling once more. Reflecting his smile, I lace my fingers through his own once more, feeling at ease. Glancing at Robbie, I feel as though with every moment, I'm chipping away and the stones that drag him down, the stones that leave him in a pit of despair.

"I call dibs." I announce, the words leaving my mouth before my mind has a chance to filter them. My hand which isn't currently clutching Robbie's flies to my mouth, attempting to half the words in vain. It's just a moment too late to stop them though. Sheepishly, I peer over at Robbie who blushes and darting eyes, seems to be quite pleased with my outburst.

His happiness is short lived.

We're 7 holes into the Mini Gold course and honestly, things are going horribly from a competitive point of view. Robbie has yet to sink a ball in less than 8 strokes, and I've won every round so far. He's still in good spirits, but I can see the frustration beginning to show in his eyes as he glares ahead.

"This is not going well..." I comment, balancing on one leg using my club. Robbie twists around, peering over his shoulder at me and pokes his tongue out. I've already sunk my ball for this hole and Robbie's yet to get the ball through the swinging legs of the clown obstacle.

"Yeah, not really." He replies through gritted teeth. I chuckle lightly; Robbie's competitive spirit is not something I'd seen before now. He turns back to the clown and rakes a hand through his thick curls, evidently annoyed at his lack of golfing ability. His lack of ability shos through the swing he takes, it's a cross between Happy Gilmore and a blind person. Not a pretty sight.

"Can I concede the game and keep my dignity?" Robbie asks, shoulders slumping as he turns away from the course, another missed shot in the bag. Biting down on my lip to avoid laughing, I step towards the frustrated boy. Watching him in amusement as his eyebrows dig into his nose, confusion crossing his face at my lack of a verbal response.

"No." I announce, placing a hand on each of Robbie's shoulders and spinning him towards the clown once more. Feeling his shoulders tense, I can sense a lot of resentment in Robbie towards the golf courses clown. As we march towards the starting point, I wonder if any of this resentment towards inanimate objects will carry over to Rex. I've never liked that little wooden dude.

"I will however, show you how the putt." I purr, the words coming out of my throat lower than I had expected, more seductive than I had expected too. Swallowing nervously at this new and unexpected behaviour, I Lean over Robbie shoulder, wrap my arms around his own and place his hands in the correct positions of the club.

"What? Hey what're you?" Robbie splutters, panic evident in his voice. His distress is definitely still amusing, that's one thing that won't change as the rest of our interactions do.

"I'm showing you how to putt." I state, attempting to mimic the authoritative tone of a teacher. His shoulders slump once more, the fight leaving him.

"You're emasculating me." Robbie's words sound more like that of a child than those of the man that took my breath away with a simple kiss earlier in the night. Peering over his shoulder and watching his tantrum with amusement, I don't think I could stand it if Robbie were to suppress this part of his personality, it's just too amusing.

"Oh, I am not." I reply, hand leaving his, only to flutter in front of his line of vision dismissively. I hope my lesson will be enough to transform Robbie into a mean lean mini golfing machine. It's a long shot that he'll win at this point, but keeping him from throwing a club through that laughing clowns face would be a moral victory and a worthy goal.

"It's all in the hips, it's all in the hips." I wriggle slightly behind him, moving his hips against my own. It's a strange feeling to being basically dancing behind a guy, I almost wish Robbie was the better player and I was the one in front. That would make a lot more sense; it's a classic date move. My thoughts quickly shift to being grateful I'm behind Robbie though, he can't see the blush that colors my cheeks. I can't believe I'm using a classic guy's date move on a guy. Oh well I remember with a chuckle, this was never going to be a normal date anyway. Robbie doesn't even know if this is a real date.

"Are you serious?" He asks, evidently not seeing the method to my madness. A soft giggle escapes my lips, I had been skeptical when somebody showed me this as well, but it's worked wonders for my game. It's Mom's secret trick, one that's seen my father on the losing end more often than not.

"This is ridiculous." Robbie reiterates, still looking slightly frustrated. Rolling my eyes at Robbie's lack of faith, I twist his arms slightly once more. He's finally positioned correctly for his shot. Satisfied that Robbie is aiming in the correct direction, I release his hands and take a step back.

"Now, swing!" I instruct at the perfect moment. Watching as Robbie strikes the ball, sending it past the clown and into the hole, I feel a surge of pride. It was still far from a polished shot, but it was an improved effort at least. Silently, I thank my parents for constantly dragging Trina and I to this course every month for the last 6 years.

"It...Worked." Robbie exclaims, shock evident in his words. My lips upturn into a smug grin as he turns to face me, eyebrows still resting high on his forehead. I chuckle lightly, feeling quite pleased with myself.

"Told ya." I state simply, stepping towards Robbie and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He almost melts into my lips, the awkwardness of the first time I kissed him at his house no longer an issue. Lips curving into a smile, I have to admit that even though he's lousy competition, there's nobody I'd rather be here with.

All good things must come to an end though.

"Final score is..." I begin to announce, eyes running over our score sheet. It's late by the time we finish our round, darkness blanketing everywhere not under a spotlight. A light mist shimmers through the air, surrounding us as we sit at table outside of the front office. My eyes follow at the fairy lights around the course, I feel like I'm dreaming and a surge of gratitude toward Jade's need of pizza comes over me. We probably may not have ended up here otherwise.

"Yeah?" Robbie asks, breath catching in his lungs, leaning towards him, I have to pinch his cheek. The look of optimism in his eyes is adorable, it's something that I would hate to crush. This turned out to be a massacre, I'm pretty sure it could be considered a war crime to tell him how badly he lost.

"Uh lets call it a draw..." I announce, words rattling out of my mouth as I throw the scorecard into a nearby wastebasket near. His eyes dart over to the crumpled up scorecard and then back to my guilty face. I've never been a good liar, I can hide things sometimes, but I can't lie to save myself.

"That bad?" Robbie's words leave his lips, no trace of the annoyance that had been coursing through him before our little lesson in his tone. He looks genuinely amused. Running my eyes over the peaceful expression on his face, I'm pleased to see that he's not upset anymore.

"That bad." I deadpan, my lips once again pulling into a smile. Watching Robbie chuckle in response, I wonder if I've ever had a better time at this Mini Golf Course. Eyeing Robbie's hand as it slowly creeps closer to my own, I'm certain I've never had a better first date with a nicer guy.

"It was fun though, right? I had a good time. Did you have a good time?" I babble, the realization that Robbie just gave me a dream date throwing me off entirely. Nervously I peer down at my fingers, tapping them together to distract myself from what I imagine would be a look of horror on Robbie's face. He's probably realizing I'm just as big of a basket case as Cat on her worst day. Now that he knows I'm not even close to being perfect he's going to lose interest and…

"Despite the loss of my manhood, I did." Robbie's words pull me out of my shame spiral. The words are soft, wistful almost. I look up at Robbie, a warm smile greeting me as my eyes come to rest on him. He looks like he could walk on clouds right now, I soon find myself mirroring his expression, feeling like I could walk along side him.

"Good." It's an understatement though, I feel ecstatic in all honesty. Impulsively, I sit up and lean over the table, supporting myself with one hand and pulling Robbie closer with the other. Our lips meet and it's just like the last time, it's like fireworks in my stomach, butterflies in my eyes. It's...something so special that it causes me to mess up my clichés. Pulling away from his lips, I'm glad Robbie can't read my thoughts right now; they're not exactly PG.

"We should go golfing more often." The words drift out of Robbie's lips lazily. He looks at me through half lidded eyes, a look of bliss on his face. It's so silly. I can't say that I hate it though, for once I feel special looking into the eyes of a boy that's just kissed me. Robbie's expression is pure happiness, not lust, not anything else. He's just happy.

"Are you sure you can handle the loss of your manhood?" I tease, eyebrows arcing and my lips curving upwards. I can't help but feel inclined to annoy him. Robbie always makes it so much more fun with his cartoonish facial expressions. Expecting to see his face contort into one of mock outrage, I'm surprised when he simply shrugs his shoulders.

"That was gone when I showed you my make up box." Robbie retorts, not looking at all ashamed. His response catches me off guard and I soon find myself laughing along with him. If he keeps kissing me like he has been and making me laugh like this, I don't think he'll ever get rid of me.

"This was a date by the way." I whisper, once I'm eventually able to form a coherent sentence. I attempt to keep the laughter out of my voice so that he'll know I'm serious. Robbie's face immediately sobers and he leans forward slightly. My eyebrows furrow, I'm not sure what to make of his expression. My throat tightens as I see his lips begin to part.

"An abnormal date..." He states, rolling his eyes. Robbie's words sting a little; I thought he would have been a little happier to have that fact confirmed. I feel my stomach clench and my throat tighten, feeling as though all of my hopes for us have been shattered and are falling around me. Robbie's face softens, as though he's just realized how that sounded. Seeing him begin to splutter as though he never for his words to be so sharp, I feel my hopes lift slightly.

"I don't mean it's a bad thing…It's just, I'm...me. You're...you. We're not exactly your normal couple. You're..." Robbie's words slip into the air, eventually clattering toward my ears as something of a coherent sentence. It's meant as an apology, but comes across as a condemnation of himself. I feel my teeth gnash together in annoyance, hating that Robbie puts him down like that. I resolve to find a way to put an end to it someday, Robbie's so much better then he gives himself credit for. I don't mean to, but before I can halt myself, I'm leaning in and pressing my lips to his once again. The tingling feeling pulsing through my heart forces me to realize it's not butterflies in my stomach, it's got to be something bigger, something more impressive. Butterflies don't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Normal is overrated." I state simply, letting him know that the discussion is over if he's trying to say he doesn't feel good enough for me. It's a silly thought, I can't think of anyone better. Taking Robbie's hand, I lace my fingers through his and pull him to his feet. It's a scene that I'm rapidly becoming more and more familiar with.

I can't wait to get back to Robbie's house.

"So I figure I'll take the couch..." Robbie calls casually from the kitchen, as he places his keys on the hook, I feel my heart sink slightly in my chest. The thought of being placed in a separate room to him feels like a blow to the stomach, it knocks the wind out of me. I know he's just trying to be polite, but I would rather we spend the time together; it's part of the reason I offered to stay over after all. Admittedly, I'm also curious to see what sleeping next to him is like in an actual bed, not a couch.

"No, no it's fine. I'll take the couch" I announce, setting my jaw and glaring at the television. If Robbie wants to play the polite game, I can do that too. I can do it better as well; I've been doing it my whole life. Hearing Robbie's footsteps grow near, my glare softens just a little, it's hard to stay upset with somebody that looks at you like you're the only thing in the world.

"But I insist." The words come easily for Robbie, I guess it's because he sincerely thinks I would prefer having his bed to myself. He plops down onto the couch next to me, limbs bouncing around him slightly as he does so. His attempt as being casual sees the glare leave my face entirely, it was as if each limb had a mind of it's own. I curse myself for not having the courage to just ask him to sleep in the bed with me.

"So do I!" I announce, the words leaving my lips before I can give them a second though. Robbie groans, head falling back against the backrest of the couch. I get the distinct impression that he doesn't want to argue the point. I turn away from the television, fixing Robbie with the most pleading pout I can muster. I have to settle this now, settle it before he does something cute to distract me.

"You can't sleep on the couch." He states, head still lying limp against the couch. He's staring at the roof, purposely avoiding my eyes. I'm sure he knows I'm looking at him, because his gaze is just a little too fixed for somebody who's casually staring at the roof.

"Why not?" I ask defiantly, knowing full well what Robbie's about to say.

"Because you're the guest." The words leave his mouth seconds after the thought drifts to the front of my mind. Despite my determination to win this battle, my lips curve upwards into a smirk, his chivalrous behavior something I was able to predict with ease. It's so cliché, but it's also so much sweeter than him trying to weasel his way into the same bed as me. The realization that I'm playing the part of the male in this relationshippy thing hits me like a train. First I was the one teaching Robbie how to golf, now I'm trying to get him in the same bed as me, albeit in a round about way.

"Didn't stop me last night." I retort, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. At my response, Robbie's head flops down, his gaze leaving the roof and coming to rest on me. Seeing his nostrils flare slightly and hearing the sigh escape from his lips, my smirk widens into a full-blown grin. He's getting frustrated; I have him on the ropes. Oh man, now I'm making boxing references…

"We fell asleep, you didn't choose the couch." I laugh at his words as they pass his lips, logic is always a pain to deal with during an argument, but I'm certain I can manufacture a comeback good enough to get my way eventually.

Or not…

Robbie tucked me into his bed almost an hour ago. Yet here I am, laying awake, body tossing as what feeling like a million thoughts swirl around in my head. The events of the past few days play over and over again. I'm not sure what to make of everything, are Robbie and I dating? He hasn't officially asked me out, but we I told him our date was actually a date. Not only that, but here I am, sleeping in his house. I shift onto my side, feeling my heart lurch painfully. Maybe he doesn't want to actually date me, maybe he's realized I'm just a dork at heart. Eventually unconsciousness claims me and I fall into a fitful slumber, the thought that Robbie's seen past the girl I allow everybody else to see plaguing me as consciousness drifts further and further away.

I jolt upright, a chill reverberating throughout my bones.

The burning sensation in my eyes shocks me awake even further. I glance around the room in a state of panic, unsure of where it is I am exactly. Slowly, the realization sinks in, I'm in Robbie's room.

Robbie.

Not bothering to put on the bathrobe Robbie insisted on giving me, I pull the door to his bedroom open. Stumbling towards the living room, it's all I can do not to stumble and fall. Right now, my limbs feel like strangers.

The flickering of the television shadows Robbie's face. He's sitting on the couch, not looking like he has any intention of going to sleep. Somewhere between the fog of sleep that has yet to lift from my mind, the confusion of waking up in a foreign bed and the distraction of Robbie's lack of clothing, I wonder what the time is exactly. Jarring my from my thoughts, Robbie has caught sight of me and is sitting bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" He asks, eyebrows digging into the bridge of his nose as he skips any pleasantries. A sob hacks through me, leaving me feeling weak. It's just a stupid dream, yet here I am, acting so melodramatic once again. Gingerly, I step towards Robbie, my footsteps silent. Lowering myself to the couch, I peer into Robbie's eyes. For once he's not wearing glasses and I can see his every thought.

"I had a nightmare about T-trina." The words cling to my lips uncertainly, before I force them into the air. Robbie's eyes glaze over and for a second I wonder if he had even heard me. Then I feel it. Two lanky limbs, usually so unsure, but for once they're moving with complete certainty. Robbie pulls me into his embrace and the chill leaves my bones almost instantly, the warm feeling of Robbie's touch replacing it. Without thought, my head drops. As it comes to rest against Robbie's shoulder, my hair blankets him. It feels so right.

"Are you ok? Oh man that's a stupid question of course you aren't. Your dream, what happened? Do you even want to talk about it?" Robbie's words leave his mouth, each flowing into the other without any real rhyme or reason. It's like his brain is attempting to release his every thought at once, to attack every possible problem I might have. It's enough to force a laugh from me, despite the fact that I'm rapidly soaking Robbie's shoulder with my tears.

"She had a pair of scissors, just like in the movie and..." The words come from my throat, each more painful then the last. The images of my dream flicker in front of my eyes and I falter, burying my head into Robbie's shoulder. I feel absolutely pathetic, crying over a dream, not even managing to finish describing the dream, soaking Robbie's shoulder with my tears. I wish I wasn't so freaked out by the whole thing, that I could have finished the sentence. I can't help it though; the look in Trina's eyes on Friday was so hateful, so unhinged, murderous even. My dream doesn't feel as far removed from reality as it should.

"I hate Jade's taste in movies." Robbie states sardonically, attempting to make me laugh again. A weak chuckle escapes my lips and Robbie holds me close for what seems like an age. I'm grateful though, if there's one thing I love about Robbie, it's his sense of humor and his embrace. I pull Robbie tighter, constricting my arms around him and not wanting to let go.

"Will you come back to bed with me?" I ask, lifting my head from his shoulder, lips plumping into a pout as I plead with him to say yes. Robbie shifts slightly, swallowing heavily. I can see the turmoil in his eyes, my throat tightens and my fingers drum against Robbie's back nervously.

"Uh...I don't know, my bed is kind of small." He replies, looking entirely unconvinced with his own argument. I get the distinct impression that Robbie expects me to wake up in the morning and kick him out of bed, before saying he took advantage of me. It's a bizarre conclusion to jump to, but I guess when you've been rejected as much as Robbie, your brain tries to protect you by jumping to the worst possible conclusion before hope can bloom.

"I don't mind." The words come with ease, I'm almost surprised at how self-assured I sound. It's the complete opposite of the whirlwind of emotions swirling around inside of me; I don't think I've ever felt less confident. It's for naught, though. Robbie sees straight through my false bravado and eyes me suspiciously. I bite down on my lip nervously, watching the turmoil continue to mount in Robbie's eyes.

"We'll probably be touching. Because, you know…no room." He finishes lamely, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment. It's just another flimsy argument that fools neither of us. I get the distinct impression that Robbie and I are just pandering for an audience that isn't there. Sitting up, I screw my eyes shut in mock frustration, mirroring Robbie's expression a few moments ago. Robbie flashes me a nervous smile, like he's not at all sure what I'm about to say.

"We're both wearing shorts and shirts. We're not going to be nude or anything. It's just two people sleeping next to one another." I argue once more, punctuating my words by tugging at the baggy clothes Robbie insisted on lending me to sleep in. Remembering the pleading, almost crazed look on his face as he insisted it could save my life and modesty if a fire was to occur, my lips widen into a smile. He's just the right mixture of crazed, caring and ridiculous.

"Are you sure?" Robbie's tone is completely flat, like he's circling the drain and is about to concede defeat. With all the grace of a falling sledgehammer, his question drops into the air, I can only shake my head slightly. He's so concerned with my comfort and not wanting to violate my personal space, it's the exact opposite of what I would have expected of somebody so starved for attention.

"Positive. It's not like we haven't slept together before anyway. Er, in the same…you know what I mean." I answer, nodding my head and feeling as though I'm about to win round two of this discussion despite how disjointed my reply had been. As close to victory as I am, the last part of my reply slips out awkwardly. I mentally slap myself. I can't believe how much of an idiot I've been acting around Robbie tonight. Robbie's brow drags down at my words, eyes narrowing in confusion once more.

"Falling asleep on my shoulder isn't exactly the same thing." He states, the words as disjointed as my own, as if he's unsure of what the next word will be as he speaks. I roll my eyes, lips curving upward at his bad memory.

"I meant that time in Yerba." I clarify, leaning out of our embrace, wanting a good view of Robbie when he begins to blush and make excuses for why he ended up in the bed all of us girls were sharing in Yerba. To my surprise, he doesn't though.

"I don't know what you mean." Robbie states, arms folding over his chest heavily as he shakes his head. I notice the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips; he's mocking me, making me wait even longer to go to bed.

"You know, when Beck and Andre made you sleep in the bathtub and you tried sleeping in our bed? " I remind him helpfully, not even bothering to disguise the amusement in my voice. If he wants to hold this up, I'm going to make this as painful for him as possible. Robbie peers over at me, a smug expression crossing his features as he opens them once more and fixes me with a casual gaze.

"What happens in Yerba, stays in Yerba Tori" Robbie's words drip with amusement, sending a quiver through my stomach as I chuckle along with him. As we're chuckling merrily, it strikes me just how much better I feel just from being around him. I'm glad that of all the people I could be talking to right now, that it's Robbie.

"Besides, that was different." He adds, catching me off guard as the humor leaves his voice for the most part. I peer into his eyes, looking for some sort of expression of emotion, I find nothing, he's not upset and his features aren't tensed. I'm lost.

"Because you were the scared one?" I take a stab in the dark, unsure of what he's getting at. Robbie's expression changes once again, a soft smile spreading across his face. I'm not sure what to make of it; he had looked so lost for a few seconds. Then it disappeared like nothing happened.

"Well uh no, but...ok lets go then." He announces, blush creeping over his cheeks. I'm about to question Robbie further, then he's on his feet in an instant, pulling me along with him as I maintain a grip on his waist. Cautiously, I release my grip on him and lace my fingers through his, leading him towards his own room. Whatever caused his complete reversal of opinion on going to his bedroom must be major; I'll have to ask him about it later. Right now, I just want to get into his room before he changes his mind. As we reach the doorway, I feel Robbie's feet begin to drag, like he's feeling unsure about this again.

"What's wrong?" I ask, confusion written in my face. I release his hand and nervously scratch and at a chip in my nail polish, wondering what the latest roadblock in us getting to bed could be. Robbie's blush only deepens as he peers down at the floor, attempting to hide his eyes in the shadows.

"I've never had a girl in my bed." He confesses, still staring at the ground. His words sound like those of a child, somebody that's afraid of their first day at school. At his words, I feel my selfish desires melt away, replaced by a more pure concern for Robbie.

"Oh." I state lamely, my brain failing to draw any more meaningful words past my lips. It's a lame response and we stand in his doorway, the awkwardness of our relationship prior to this weekend returning. Then Robbie looks up, quirking his head to the side, like he's about to ask me something.

"I just...what do I do?" The words trail each other cautiously, like they're treading on eggshells. I can't suppress the smile that my lips insist on pulling themselves into, the awkwardness melts away. Slowly, I close the distance between us, knowing that I'll have to take the lead, Robbie's been damaged by too many years of rejection to take the lead. Leaning in, I peck him on the lips, before once again taking hold of his hand with my own.

"This." Without another word, I Shepard him towards the bed, seating him on it. Waving my free hand, I motion for him to roll into position like he would on any other night. Robbie eyes me for a second, his expression one of apprehension. Biting down on my lip, I pull together all the bravado I can and push him onto his back lightly. Robbie shuffles to the other side of the bed, still eying me warily, like he's expecting his to all fall apart at any moment, like he's expecting this to be a cruel joke.

I flash him a re-assuring smile and take my own place on the bed, Robbie's back stiffens noticeably at my presence. Instead of allowing him time to leap off the bed or ask me anything, I take his arm which is closest to me and position it so that it's under my pillow. I then lay my head over it and take hold of his other arm, spinning and draping it over my waist in one fluid motion. Considering my absolute lack of expertise in this area, I feel pretty pleased with myself, no injuries, no escapes and now I'm wrapping his arms. The job of getting Robbie here completed, I shuffle close, our bodies flush against one another. I almost can't believe how perfectly he fits against me, like we're two parts of the same puzzle.

"Uh, Tori." Robbie asks, his voice shaking somewhat. I turn slightly, catching his expression out of the corner of my eye. He looks nervous, but not upset. It's a strange combination, like he wants to be happy, but he's not sure if he's allowed.

"Yeah?" I ask, the word flowing through me lightly, as I feel my eyelids begin to droop. Robbie's words the only thing keeping me from melting into his embrace fully, from falling into a deep slumber.

"This is nice." He states simply, a yawn leaving his mouth shortly afterward. Feeling his warm breath against my neck, I simply shuffle closer to him, my eyes shutting as contentment washes over me.

"Yeah, it is." My words are so light that I wonder if Robbie even heard them. Feeling his grip tighten slightly, like I'm something that he desperately doesn't want to lose, I know that he heard me. As my body begins to shut down, I can't imagine a better end to the day, I feel so safe in Robbie's arms. Inwardly I chuckle, his arms are no bigger than mine, it's so strange that I feel so protected by them. Eventually I begin to drift away, the blanket of sleep descending over me and Robbie.

It's such a shame this day has to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, I think that may be the longest chapter I've ever written, hopefully I haven't missed any grammar errors. <strong>

**It was pretty much pure Rori awkwardness and fluff, so hopefully nobody choked on it or overdosed, something like that would be a terrible way to end the year. :(**

**There's a shiny little button for reviews beneath this. If you enjoyed this at all, let me know. It was a lotta work lol.**


	6. The Assignment

**Wow, so this still came out freakishly long...sorry guys XD**

* * *

><p>I'm back home.<p>

My limbs are splayed out across my bed; it's dark in my room, though I can see the faints rays of the sun peaking over the horizon. I haven't been able to sleep since I woke up god knows how long ago, I had yet another nightmare. This time Robbie wasn't there for me to grab hold of, to steady my shaking limbs. Turning away from my window and opening my eyes again, four red, blinking letters assault my senses. It's too late to be early and too early to be late. I bury my face into my pillow and screw my eyes shut, hoping for a few short moments of sleep before my alarm goes off.

Apparently my mind managed to eventually slow enough for my body to get some rest. I'm jarred back into consciousness by the blaring sound of my alarm. With a grimace, I pry myself out of bed, sitting upright and attempting to blink the sleep away from my eyes. Dragging myself to my feet, I stumble towards the bathroom, feeling more zombie than human.

Stepping into the shower, I feel the warm water cascade over me. This is most definitely the thing that I needed in order to wake up. I'm halfway through washing my hair when I hear the screech of tires. Eyes widening, all traces of fatigue suddenly disappear, I'm wide-awake and leaping out of the shower before I know it. Clad in only a towel, I trample towards the nearest window. I'm probably freaking out over nothing, our car will still be in the driveway, there's no way Trina has ditched me.

Wrong.

Trudging back to the bathroom, feeling entirely deflated and leaving a trail of drips behind me, I decide today is not my day. Stepping back into the rushing water, I wonder what exactly it is that I'm going to do. I don't have any way of getting to school now. It's too far to walk, there aren't any bus stops near by and Trina is gone. The water beats down on me, but the satisfaction I had felt before is nowhere to be found, my mind preoccupied with somehow finding a way to school. I quickly wash the shampoo from my hair and set about drying myself off. Peering across the bathroom, the sight of my favourite jeans and a purple blouse greets me. At least I had already picked out something to wear, I've got to look for a silver lining in this somewhere.

Fully clothed, I walk back into my room. My phone buzzes angrily, like the darn thing is annoyed I was in the shower and missed the first alert. Eyebrows digging into my nose, I snatch it up, ready to dismiss whatever the message is. It's probably just somebody wanting to know what class we have first.

"_Good morning, can't wait 2 c u =)" _

I feel my irritation melt away as my eyes scan through the message. It's from Robbie and it's incredibly sweet, I feel my heart flutter in my chest. I think it's the first time somebody has sent me a message saying good morning just for the sake of it. Prior to this, I woken up to an offer to come over and fool around from a boy and not much else. Needless to say, this topped that with ease. Robbie's text offers no hint of an ulterior motive, just that he wants to see me, that I'm important to him. It hits just how much I want to see him as well, I feel smile tug at my lips for the first time this morning. My fingers skitter across the screen as I compose my own reply.

"_Morning Robbie! Miss u 2. Want to come over and see me a little sooner? I need a favour… :-{)" _

Nervously, I hit send and place my phone back down, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way and freak out. Turning away from the phone and clasping a hairdryer, I peer into my vanity mirror and begin the process of drying my hair. It's a task that can be tedious even on a normal day, but right now the dryer feels like it's made of concrete. The roar of my hairdryer fills the air, muting the sound of my phone. It's only when my gaze lingers on the screen of my phone for a moment and I see the screen illuminated, that I notice I already have a reply.

"_Sure? It isn't heavy lifting tho ryt? lol"_

Breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't think it was a booty call or something; I type my own reply. Trying to word it in a way that doesn't betray my anger that Trina would just ditch me proves to be a minor challenge though.

"_Trina was meant 2 b giving me ride…not happening now tho lol" _

My eyes scan over the message time and time again, re-writing it and re-analysing it. Eventually, I feel satisfied that the message doesn't sound overly bitter, that it might encourage Robbie to come over. His reply is almost instantaneous. I haven't even had a chance to turn my hairdryer on again, before my phone begins buzzing and the screen once again lights up with Robbie's words.

"_B there soon =)" _

Stepping towards the mirror, I switch my hairdryer on once more. Biting down on my lip nervously, I hope I'll be ready by the time Robbie gets here. Even though he's seen me broken and at my worst, I hate people seeing me when I first wake up, before I can put on my mask.

A gentle tap against the door shatters the silence surrounding me. Pausing halfway between having scooped up a spoonful of cereal and delivering the treat to my lips, I peer at the door for a brief moment. Realizing just who must be behind the door, I leap out of my seat with more vigor then I thought I was capable of this morning. Pulling the door open, I find Robbie standing in front of me. His usually unruly mop of hair is slicked down; well he's tried to slick it down at least, it's still wild and sticking in every direction in all honesty. What really draws my attention though, is the smile on his face. It's like I've made his day by simply answering the door. My heart twitches in a way that's fast becoming associated with the boy in front of me at that realization.

"Shall we go?" He offers, lips still curled upwards as he motions lightly towards his car. Whipping my head backwards and eyeing my half eaten bowl of cereal, I decide that I'd rather just leave with Robbie.

"Lets do that." I reply, something resembling enthusiasm creeping into my words. Smiling and suppressing a yawn as I move toward my school bag, I wonder if I would have literally jumped for joy at the sight of Robbie, had I slept properly. I turn around and return and notice Robbie's brows jump together in concern, it seems as though he's noticed how lethargic my movements are.

"Didn't get much sleep?" He asks, his line of questioning direct and to the point. It's a stark contrast to the babbling mess he resembles at times. I nod mutely, feeling as though my feet are made up of lead as I trudge towards Robbie's car alongside him. Robbie's concerned expression only deepens and before I know it, his fingers are filling the spaces between my own; as if he's trying to transfer what energy he has into me.

"What happened? Was it Trina again? Nightmares?" Though his words resemble the babbling mess of old, Robbie's tone takes on a harder edge and a storm seems brew within his eyes at the mention of my sister. Biting down on my lip, I debate whether or not to tell him that he's pretty much bang on the mark. He'll just worry more if I tell him I'm still having nightmares over that one stupid incident; just grow more and more resentful towards Trina.

"Oh, one of the houses on the block was having an…um..." My lie begins promisingly, like my mind is functioning fully. Then something clatters to a halt in my brain and words fail me. Cursing my luck, I fumble with the handle, opening the door to Robbie's car. By the time I've done up my seatbelt, Robbie is sitting in the drivers seat next to me. His frown has faded slightly, my failed attempt at constructing a lie obviously a source of amusement for him.

"Party?" He offers politely, smiling angelically at me as he does so. Casting a playful glare at him, the ease of our conversation is not lost on me. It's such a massive step from only a week ago, when we would have been lost in a sea of awkward small talk.

"Yeah, I'm…not good with the lying." I confess, smiling sheepishly at Robbie. I've been found out so utterly, so completely, there's just no point in continuing. Slumping lazily into the passenger seat, my limbs still feel as though they're made of lead, though my mind is at ease for the moment. I'm thankful that we don't have any physical education classes today; I'd most likely pass out.

"Really?" Robbie states, rolling his eyes and smiling playfully as he places his keys into the ignition. Shaking my head slowly, I don't fight the smile that my lips pull themselves into. For a morning that got off to such a rotten start, this has really not turned out so badly.

"I had another nightmare and was missing a key ingredient in getting back to sleep. There wasn't a boy with curly black hair in my bed." I announce, caving and telling Robbie the truth. I keep my words light, the phrasing humorous. Robbie doesn't need to know how freaked out I was when I woke up, how much I missed his arms around me.

"You should have called me then. I would have been awake most likely." Robbie's words have the same rehearsed, light tone that mine do, like he's hiding something as well. Peering around his car, looking for clues, I notice the bags under Robbie's eyes. The large cup of coffee in the console of his car and the skeletons of dozens of other cups in his backseat are evidence that only confirm my suspicions.

"You don't sleep a lot do you, Robbie?" I question, dragging my hands together and fidgeting with them. It's enough of a distraction that I can ignore just how irregular we are beneath the surface, how damaged we both are.

"What makes you say that?" He replies, eyes darting between the road and myself. His own fingers are drumming on the steering wheel, as if he's trying to distract himself, just as I am.

"The mountain of coffee cups behind us." I state, extending an arm to his backseat, I don't even have to force a smile. This conversation may be heading into darker territory, but there's still a light, a wonderful feeling within me at Robbie's mere presence.

"Oh…" He replies lamely, as I feel a chuckle tickle my throat. We're not sharp in the morning at all. As much as I'm trying to avoid it, my mind mentally adds this to a growing list of things I like about Robbie. You might think having a lack of wit in the morning would be a con, but contrary to popular opinion, I like quiet mornings. It's nice to ease myself into the day, free of trying to live up to everybody's expectations.

"How come?" The words dart out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them. I feel rude for asking about something that's probably not easy to talk about, but I want to help. If I'm going to try and solve this problem, I need to know what I'm up against.

"Uh…" Robbie's words fail him once again, his eyes dart away from me, focusing intently on the road once more. I notice just how nervous he looks about the issue, like it's something that could drive a wedge between us, like it could scare me away.

"Pretty please?" I plead, allowing a pout to fall over my face. It's a dirty trick, one that I feel guilty for as well. I mentally justify it by telling myself it's for the best; it's going to help Robbie. His eyes return to me, scanning my every feature. Something like this would make me nervous usually, but I know he's just checking for traps, protecting himself.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asks, eyebrows knitting together in concern. Robbie doesn't look annoyed at my insistence like I half expected. He just looks concerned; like he's worried I'll think he's crazy. I don't know why he's worried, I just told him I'm still having nightmares about my own sister. Not like I'm in a position to judge.

"Nope." I reply, smiling at him and fixing the brightest smile I can muster to my lips. It's an something I've often used to annoy Jade into just telling me something so I'll stop. Robbie exhales, lungs deflating as he finally gives into me.

"I have nightmares too, like the worst, most horrific nightmares. I've been having them since I turned 12. They're worse than any horror movie, worse than anything I could have imagined. Yet, they're in my mind and no pill I've been given seems to suppress them." Robbie laments, looking away from me slightly, shying away from my gaze. I feel my heart drop, he's been in so much pain for so long and I never bothered to find out.

"So you don't sleep to avoid them?" I question, throat tightening painfully as I attempt to swallow my apprehension. I think I already know the answer, but I need to hear it from his tongue.

"Pretty much." Robbie replies, staring intently at the road, his eyes smoldering with intensity. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help, my mind searches desperately for something, for anything I could do. The only thing that crosses my mind is a brief unsanitary thought of keeping him awake in a physical way that he might enjoy. Shrugging the thought off, I scold myself for getting off track.

"That's not healthy." I state finally, unsure of what else to say. I wish I could have come up with a miracle cure or a fantastic idea, but I've got nothing. I feel useless. Based off Robbie's next words, my expression must reflect that.

"Yeah, I know. If it makes you feel any better though, when you were next to me I actually got some sleep. It was the first time I've slept more then three consecutive hours in a long time." His words are warm, like he's not worried about his own problems at all, just making me feel better. The worst part of his response is that there's no pretense, he just genuinely wants me to feel better. Guilt washes over me because it actually works, I do feel better. I resolve to research the issue, to at least try and do something more than what I have this morning.

"Really?" I ask, it's a placeholder in our conversation, an excuse to avoid a heavy silence. I'm still lost in my own thoughts and theories about what to do, when I feel Robbie's fingers snake between my own. Peering over at him, he's still watching the road. The apprehension I had seen in his eyes when we had made physical contact in the past seemingly gone.

"Yeah…as cheesy as it is, you seem to be the answer to my problems." Robbie's cheeks flush at his admission, I feeling a familiar twitch in my chest as I take in the sight. He's so cute, so innocent, so unlike any other guy I've gotten to know. Even Andre isn't anything like this when he's in big brother mode.

"It's not cheesy…uh, ok yeah it kind of is." I grin, amusement sparkling in my eyes as I tease him. Any tension I had been worried about is a distant memory, a comfortable silence falls over us for the brief remainder of the trip. As we pull up to the front of Hollywood Arts, I finally pluck up the courage to say something I had wanted to say for the last three miles.

"You know, I could…" I begin to speak but the words catch in my throat. It's like my body knows what I'm about to say could end in disaster, could end in Robbie going back into his shell. I shift nervously as Robbie pulls into a park and shifts towards me, giving me his full and undivided attention.

"You could what?" He questions lightly, indicating that I should continue with a gesture towards me. His soft smile and gentle eyes spur me on, urging me to continue my suggestion. It's as if he knows what I'm about to say.

"…Stay over more often." The words leave my lips with the cadence of a machinegun. Blushing, I peer over at Robbie, I expect to see a questioning look on his face, I doubt he heard any of that machinegun fire sentence. Instead, he's smiling widely, that look of a child of Christmas gracing his face once more.

"So this weekend wasn't a one time deal?" He states quietly, the smile sliding off his lips, as self-doubt appears to be setting in once more. I notice students filing towards their classes; we're going to be late. I've been too lost in the world Robbie and I have created to notice the bell ring. Placing a hand over Robbie's as a sign of reassurance, I catch his gaze. As our eyes lock, I know exactly what to say.

"I'd like it to be more." Despite my conviction, the words tumble from my lips clumsily. I've never had this much trouble talking to a boy. As a blush reddens my cheeks, I wonder if it's because Robbie's never tried anything inappropriate. He's just been there for me whenever I've needed him this weekend; he's shown concern for something more than trying to look down my shirt. It's petrifying to think that we share something deeper than a mutual physical attraction.

"Me too" Robbie answers with a grin, his mouth opens once again, like he wants to say something more, but the bell for class cuts him off. Cursing our luck, I pull him into a quick kiss. Hopefully it's enough to reassure him we're going to pick up this conversation again later. Hopping out of Robbie's car, I feel a spring in my step that hadn't been there before. When he pushes his cup of coffee into my hand, eyeing me in a way that says he thinks I need it more then him, I can't help but grin like a fool. Then, when takes hold of my hand, his gentle touch has me positively walking on sunshine.

Robbie and I are among the last to walk into Sikowitz's class.

I quickly drop into a seat near the back of the room, tumbling into place in a less then graceful manner. With a lump in my throat, I notice Cat pull Robbie into a seat next to her. It's nothing out of the ordinary, but suddenly it bothers me more than Jade's words could ever aspire to. My mind is so completely preoccupied with thoughts of Robbie, with thoughts of our collective issues, that I miss the majority of Sikowitz's disturbing morning rant. It's not until a familiar venomous voice assaults my senses that I snap out of my daze.

"You look like crap today, Vega." Jade states, lips pulled into a sadistic grin as she leans over my shoulder. I feel my eyebrows pull together and my lips purse together into a frown at the sound of her voice.

"Shut up." I respond irritably, twisting away from Sikowitz and glaring at the girl behind me. Jade's eyes sparkle with malice as she soaks in my response as though it's the most exquisite thing in the world.

"Ooh, feisty today aren't we?" She retorts, looking more pleased by the minute. I simply roll my eyes and turn away from Jade, feeling a knot tighten in my stomach. She's the hardest person I've ever had to deal with, constantly harassing me, constantly putting me down. I'm almost reminded of when a boy who had a crush on me did that in grade school. Shaking the thought off, I resolve to pay more attention to the lesson.

"...Now lets get started." Sikowitz announces, concluding his rant as his hands come together in front of his chest and a wild eyed expression crosses his face. Peering at the look of glee in his eyes as he darts around the room, weaving between students, I know nothing good can come of this. Sikowitz is up to something, as usual.

"You're going to be paired up with a partner and the two of you are to perform a scene of my choosing." He states, enunciating each vowel perfectly. For somebody I mistook for a homeless person, he sure does have a good grasp on the English language. A chorus of groans reverberates through the classroom as I ponder Sikowitz's words. Whenever Sikowitz says that, you always end up working with a nightmare of a partner, it's not just an irrational fear like it would be in most classes, with Sikowitz it's inevitable. One time Andre got paired up with a girl that doesn't even go to Hollywood Arts. I have no idea how this happens, it just seems that Sikowitz works in mysterious ways.

"What kind of scene?" Jade's voice rises above the chorus of discontent around us, sounding skeptical as usual. Stealing a glance at her, Jade's lips are pursed, eyes narrowed as she glares at Sikowitz, the look of enjoyment that had graced her face only minutes ago is completely gone. He wilts under her scrutiny, looking significantly less excited than he had a few moments ago. I could swear his wild hair almost seems to droop as well.

"Oh, it could be anything…" He replies vaguely, backing past me and towards the front of the classroom. Hearing Jade's huff of annoyance, I don't have to look up to know that she's currently glaring at Sikowitz, arms folded over her chest, nostrils flared. Chuckling to myself, I take a sip of my coffee, feeling content at Jade's frustration.

By the time Sikowitz has reached the halfway point of naming the pairings, I feel my heart thudding in my chest. It's not that I'm nervous; it's the coffee surging through me. I've finished a whole cup of Robbie's extra strong blend and I can barely contain myself from tapping my feet or running around in circles. In moments like these, I wonder how Jade manages to power through several cups a day and still sleep.

"Jade West and..." Sikowitz's voice slices through my thought's drawing my attention back to him. I prepare myself, anxiety finally bubbling to the forefront. There are only 6 of us remaining to be paired up. Either I'm going to end up with one of the kids that never seem to talk, or I'm going to end up with Robbie, Cat or Jade. Crossing my fingers, I really hope it's not Jade. The longer this has dragged on, the angrier she's looked. Right now, it looks like laser beams are about to shoot from her eyes and incinerate Sikowitz.

"...Tori Vega." I should have known. The worst possible things seem to happen when Sikowitz pairs people up using his hat. I could swear that the thing is cursed. Slumping in my seat, I brush a strand of hair from my eye and cautiously peer over my shoulder, towards Jade. I'm hoping she won't hurl something at me as if this is my fault. Strangely, the girl is merely sitting and looking towards Sikowitz impassively, the rage on her face seemingly gone for the moment. I'd like to think it's because she's recognized that I have at least a little talent, but I know there must be something else.

"Cat Valentine and..." Sikowitz's voice drags me from my thoughts of Jade and back into the monotony that is this lesson. My stomach drops as my eyes scan the piece of paper adorned with Cat's name, I know exactly what's coming.

"Robbie Shapiro." Despite know it was going to happen, the sound of Robbie's name being read out hits me like a blow to the stomach. I fight the urge to double over and study Robbie for any sign of emotion. He's simply staring straight ahead, other his lips pursing slightly, he hasn't moved since the announcement. As my gaze comes to rest on Cat, I feel thankful that he's not clapping and giggling happily as she is.

"And the rest…you can do whatever you want." Sikowitz concludes, dismissively pointing at two students sitting to the far right of the classroom. Idly, I wonder if I could possibly have died in my sleep and ended up in hell. Class is off to the worst possible start, I'm paired with Jade and Robbie is going to be spending time with Cat...alone. Jealousy surges within me, conspiring with the caffeine coursing through me and leaving me feeling nauseous. I sink further into my seat, thoughts of it swallowing me whole and spitting me out in a universe where this project doesn't exist entering my mind.

"So, when do we get our scenes?" Robbie asks, speaking for the first time since we arrived. His words laced are with apprehension, I find myself wishing I were sitting next to him, holding his hand to give him confidence. Sikowitz spins on the spot, eyes coming to rest on Robbie as he flounces towards him.

"Right now!" He hollers after a long pause, catching half of the class off guard. Hearing Jade's cursing in the background, I know that she was part of the half that know this just means more of Sikowitz picking paper out of his random sorting hat.

"You're all going to be enacting a scene of your own creation, the only catch is that I will pick the location...at random!" Sikowitz's words are once again dripping with enthusiasm, as he whips his head from one side of the classroom to the other. His face falls slightly as he realizes just how alone he is in his excitement. Watching Sikowitz's hand dip into his accursed hat, my mind wanders once again. Thoughts about Robbie and whether or not Jade will make my life working on this scene with her complete hell drowning out Sikowitz's voice.

Sometime after what feels like an eternity the class ends.

Thank god.

"Get a room." Jade states sourly, before returning to maiming the salad in front of her. As I watch the massacre unfold, I'm thankful that we're sitting at our usual table at the Asphalt Café, that Beck and Andre are separating me from her. Robbie is to my left and I suppose we're sitting too close or something, because Jade has taken issue with our proximity. I'm the only one that seems to have taken her words to heart though, Beck and Andre are immersed in a game of cards, while Cat is off in her own world as usual.

"But Tori has a room, I've seen it, it's nice." Cat cuts in suddenly. I jump slightly, caught off guard by her shrill voice. I guess she had been paying more attention then I had thought. Jade's eyes narrow even further, becoming something akin to the slits of a snake. I feel a shiver run up my spine, Cat is probably in danger of catching ablaze, such is he intensity of Jade's gaze.

"I meant a room together since they're ignoring the rest of us, Cat." Jade retorts, her words dripping with venom that's so potent it could kill even the most resilient of beasts. I slouch slightly, sinking into myself and hoping that Cat's friendship with the pale demon in front of us will be enough to save her.

"But, where will the room be?" Cat questions, unaware of how worked up Jade is becoming. Stealing a glance at Jade, her eyes are widened and her nostrils are flared, if looks could kill, Cat and I would be pushing up daisies.

"I don't know. In their house when they get married and hopefully move far, far, away." Jade hisses in response. I almost catch a trace of bitterness within Jade's words. I want to call her on it, to peel away one of her many layers, but I'm too afraid of the consequences. I see Robbie's mouth open slightly, as though he's going to say something, but thankfully another voice beats him to the punch.

"Jade, calm down or I'll give you another time out." Beck states, finally looking up from his card game. Jade shoots a look towards him, which seems to be a cocktail of annoyance, confusion and resignation. Seeing her response, Beck pulls her towards him and slings an arm over her shoulder. Seeing the gesture has me remembering my own quasi-relationship, I slither my fingers between Robbie's, relishing the contact between us.

"Robbie, before you go to your room with Tori, we need to practice our scene." Cat's words are soft, like she expects rejection. A moment ago, she was her normal happy self. But it's like Jade's words have finally sunk into her brain, leaving her like this. It's hard to see Cat look so defeated like this, she looks so lost, so dull. Even the luster seems to be gone from her usually vibrant locks of hair.

"Cat, there's no..." I begin to explain, before silencing myself at the miserable look on Cat's face. She's sad enough, I don't need to make it worse. Robbie's face is a mask of concern, worry written deeply within his features. He turns towards Cat and I feel the grip of his hand loosen, sending my own mood plummeting south.

"Uh, ok Cat. When?" Robbie replies, hesitation in his voice. It's so strange seeing Robbie in our usual environment after this weekend. He was so much more confident, even at his most bashful. Then again, you have to tread carefully around Cat. She's extremely sensitive.

"My brother is taking me on a road trip to Mexico tomorrow until Friday so..." Cat's words are brighter; the misery disappearing from her tone, replaced by confusion colors the end of her reply. She trails off, like her brain is attempting to analyze the situation. Despite her bright tone, Cat's answer fills me with a sense of dread; her brother is not the most responsible of people. I'm sure he's part of the reason Cat is the way that she is. Scanning around the table, I'm greeted by similar looks of apprehension, like we all want to tell her not to go.

"Oh my god! Come on Robbie!" She squeals, bouncing out of her seat and grabbing Robbie by the arm, wrenching him from my grasp. I guess she they need to do their work today. I feel jealousy rise up within me, burning my throat. It's a struggle to suppress the glare attempting to force it's way onto my face as Cat and Robbie disappear from sight. Bitterly, I realize I won't get to spend any time with him today if Jade wants to work on our scene today as well.

"Why would they be going on a trip during the week?" Beck asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cards lying forgotten on the table as he peers over in the direction Cat and Robbie went. I notice Andre is wearing an expression of annoyance that seems to mirror my own. I wonder what exactly he's upset about; usually it's impossible to wipe the smile off his face.

"When it comes to Cat's brother, you're better off not asking questions." Jade states, sadness creeping into her voice. I glance over at her, expecting to see her usual malicious smirk, but she just looks depressed.

"Vega." She barks suddenly, pulling me away from my thoughts of Jade and compassion. Allowing my gaze to rest on her, the look of sadness is buried under her usual look of irritation. Jade's a good actress, but she's not good enough to hide how troubled she is by Cat's brother.

"What?" I ask resigned to the fact that she's about to start yelling. I slide my hands through my hair, before bring them forward and rubbing my throbbing temples. I already feel fatigued; this conversation is not going to do wonders for that at all.

"We need to work on our script today as well." Jade's words are softer then I had expected. Her eyes aren't as malicious as I would expect either; instead she's merely watching me, waiting for an answer. Allowing my hands to slide away from my temples, I can only hope this peace lasts.

"We do?" I ask, knowing that I'm only giving her reason to get upset. I just don't feel like dealing with Jade today though, I just want to go and melt into my bed. At my response, Jade's eyes blaze with fury for a moment and I mentally prepare myself for her sharp words.

"Yes. I want a good mark." Jade replies through gritted teeth, obviously trying hard to maintain her cool for Beck's sake. More then a small part of me takes pleasure out of her suffering. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's true. I guess Jade's traits have rubbed off on me somewhat.

"But..." I state, not really knowing what else to say, but wanting to test her limits. I have no intention on saying anything else, since I know Jade's response will be here in 3…2…1…

"No!" Jade shrieks, her façade of calmness shattering utterly, just on time. I feel bad for almost deafening Andre and Beck, but Jade's constantly harassing me. Sometimes it's fun to serve up some of her own medicine.

"My house or yours?" I reply, finally giving her a straight answer. Jade's breathing relaxes noticeably and I see Beck release a breath in relief. Stifling a yawn, I watch Jade, awaiting her response. I've never been to Jade's house; I wonder what it looks like.

"Yours. My stupid step mother is having a tea party today." Jade replies, crushing my thoughts of seeing her house. She looks more annoyed than usual, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms against her chest. I guess she hates tea because it's the natural enemy of coffee.

"Another one?" Beck asks, tone casual, his eyes not leaving the cards he's currently holding. I have to wonder how Jade and Beck are able to stay together; they're so completely different. Jade shifts at Beck's words, looking uncomfortable with speaking about her family in front of people.

"Yeah, it's like a weekly thing or something." Jade replies, her words soft and almost vulnerable for once. It's as though she's remembering something from the past and her younger self has blunted her usually harsh edge. It's so strange hearing Jade speak as though she's lost in a thought, speaking as though she's not fully focused on spewing vitriolic statements like usual.

"I'll see you at 4pm then." I state, gingerly making my way to a standing position. If I'm going to be dealing with Jade after school, I'm going to try and find a quite spot to get some peace right now. Hopefully I won't fall asleep under a tree and miss class this afternoon.

"4pm it is." Jade responds, eyes returning to me again. I can still feel her gaze burning into me as I walk away. It's unsettling to say the least. As I move further and further away from our table at the Asphalt Café, I feel my body uncoil, the tension abating slightly. It's short live though, my mind soon remembering I have Jade to deal with after school.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go, little bit of flawkwardness (thanks for the groovy new word stagetrinity!) and some more hints at what's to come. Next chapter is a big one for story development, so yeah, don't miss that one.<strong>

**A few people have mentioned wanting a love scene/lemons...I've never really written one before, but if that's generally what people want, let me know in the reviews and I'll give it a go later in the story?**


	7. The Ditch

**So like an idiot, I posted the wrong chapter last time,**** that's why the transition between the 5 & 6 sucked, since Tori wakes up alone when they were together in 5. Sorry guys.**

**Fear not though, most of the stuff that was in there ended up here and since I had to rewrite it, it's a lot better.**

**Also, yay me. Kept it under 5,000 words for once.**

* * *

><p>I feel lost.<p>

I roll my shoulder so that the backpack on my shoulder doesn't slide off, I feel like a ghost amongst the chattering crowds. I'm wandering aimlessly around the Hollywood Arts campus, coffee in hand, wondering where my friends are. Cat and I had been working on our assignment, but after less then half an hour's work, she got distracted by something and went bounding off towards the basketball courts. I would have gone after her, but it's too early in the week for chasing Cat around. I stride towards the Asphalt Café, telling myself it's because most of my friends are likely to be there. Really, I'm only hoping for one specific person to be there though. As our usual table comes into my line of vision, disappointment wells up within me, no Tori, just Beck and Jade. Pursing my lips in thought, I wonder where Tori could be.

Milling through the crowds, looking for Tori, my shoulders slumps and I grow less and less hopeful of finding her by the minute. It feels as though I've been searching forever when I catch something familiar in the corner of my eye. Lips curling upwards, my feet no longer feel like lead as I move towards her. As the distance between us closes, I can see that Tori's head is bowed, hair blanketing her face. From the gentle rise and fall of her chest, I know she's asleep.

"Hey sleepy head." I state eventually, greeting Tori with a levity that I didn't know my voice was capable of. Before walking over to her, I had tossed the thought of just leaving her to sleep over in my mind. That was before I scanned the surrounding area and saw Sinjin skulking around in the shadows though; somehow leaving a sleeping girl around him didn't seem like the best of ideas. Tori's eyes flutter open and to my surprise, she doesn't tense up at my presence, Instead, Tori simply gazes at me, an easy smile coming to her lips. Her hair tumbles over her shoulder, catching the sun and shining brightly as I feel the breath catch in my throat.

"What gave it away?" Tori replies, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Shaking my head slightly, I kneel down beside her ungracefully, trying not to spill my drink. As I push myself against the same tree Tori is leaning against, I know she's stifling laughter at my movements. Ordinarily I'd jump to the defensive, Rex on my arm, ready with his harsh words. He's not here though; I don't need him around Tori. I don't know if I need him at all anymore.

"You being asleep under a tree" I reply, my own lips curling upwards as the smile on Tori's face widens. She giggles lightly at my words, looking completely at ease with the world, looking as though this is all she needs. There are bags beneath both of our eyes, we're tired and slightly broken, but we're happy. Not only that, but for once that we is a we that includes me as well.

"I was…just resting my eyes." Tori retorts, unsuccessfully attempting to push the laughter out of her words. Peering at her, I notice she's close, so close. My cheeks burn under the glow of her smile, though I know it's a burn I'd willingly suffer over and over again.

"You were coming down off a major caffeine high. I've seen it before, I've felt it before." I reply, shaking the cup of coffee in my hand to emphasize my point. Tori's melodious laughter fills the air around us once more, as amusement dances in her eyes. For somebody coming off a sleepless night, she's more bouncy, more full of life then I could ever hope to be. I guess that nap did wonders for her.

"Damn you Shapiro, giving me that coffee." She laments, a false mask of annoyance coming across her features. Usually Tori's a pretty good actor, though this act of hers isn't fooling either of us. I'm about to call her on it when I feel her fist graze my arm lightly, the smile back on her laugh as she laughs her way through my silence.

"Without the coffee, you wouldn't have made it through first period." I state, holding the cup aloft, as though it's something to be treasured. I feel sort of ridiculous putting something as trivial as coffee on a pedestal, but we're having fun. As goofy as I may look, Tori's laughter is worth a few strange glances from people as they walk past.

"I wou-This is true." Tori begins to construct a lie, though she's quick to give up when I shake the cup of coffee in her direction, laughing merrily all the while. All of my fears are melting away as we just enjoy each other's company like this. It almost feels as though we're meant to be this way, that it's natural. Impulsively, I extend an arm, taking hold of Tori's slender hand. Without hesitation, I feel her fingers lace through my own, linking us together once more.

"So I was thinking, we should ditch class…" I mention casually, trying to sound as though it's not the first time I've ever seriously considered the idea. I attempt to stifle my emotions, to remain impassive, though it's almost impossible once Tori's eyes shoot wide open like saucers in response. I drum my fingers against the ground, nervousness taking hold of me. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"You! Robbie Shapiro were thinking that?" The tone in Tori's words almost sounds incredulous. It's as though the idea of me breaking a rule is a completely alien concept to her. I rock my head back, averting my eyes from Tori as I contemplate whether or not Tori's view of me in a bad thing. That and the fact that I'm trying to hide the laughter that is tickling my throat at the look on her face. It almost looked as though her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Yes. I, Robbie Shapiro think we should ditch the rest of today. You're falling asleep in the grass and…" My words begin confidently; though that confidence seems to drain away the longer I look into Tori's deep brown eyes. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I should continue. But as my gaze falls to where our hands are still interconnected, the urge to smile is overwhelming and I know I have to.

"And you thought this why?" Tori asks, concern creasing her brow as she leans slightly closer to me. Evidently I had been lost in my thoughts for longer then I had though. Swallowing the remainder of my fears, I take a deep breath and open my mouth once more.

"I'd rather spend my day with you, then stay here." I state quietly, lips wavering as a frown comes across them. Suddenly doubt overcomes me, I knew that was a mistake. I attempt to reel my arm back in, pulling away from Tori before she can push it away. Confusion colors my eyes as I feel Tori's grip tighten before I can escape.

"Aww!" She coos, a look of glee on her face, rather than the look of disgust I had pictured in my mind. Before I know it, Tori leaps at me, throwing her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. I don't even bother to hide just how happy I am with this simple act, the smell of her vanilla shampoo slowly washing away my doubts.

"Is that a yes?" I ask cautiously, still on guard, still ready for the let down. Tori pulls away slightly, though her arms are draped over my shoulders, dangling behind me. There's a look of concern on her face, her eyes awash with wonder. I don't think it's truly dawned on her just how many times I've been tossed aside, just how it's become second nature for me to expect it.

"Sure is. Nobody's at my house lets go there." Tori states, determination in her voice. Unclasping her hands from around me, she pushes herself to her feet as I can only peer up at her, nerves still telling me to be wary, to proceed with caution. Tori tucks her hair behind one ear and smiles nervously, calming my own nerves somewhat. It's an invitation, an insight into the vulnerabilities bubbling beneath the surface of Tori's confidence. It's one that I graciously accept. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel my heartbeat quickening as I rise to my feet. Losing sight of her as I pick up my backpack, when I turn to face her again, the nervousness is still in her eyes. This time the ghost of a smile accompanies it though, as if she had really doubted I would get up and follow her.

"We can do that." I nod, my words finally vanquishing the nervousness in her eyes. I reach out, swallowing her hand in my own, sometimes it feels so natural between us, so right. Then my stupid brain steps in, as if to tell me I'm stupid for even talking to this girl. In moments like these though, I'm able to ignore my head though, Tori's smile, her laugh drowning them out.

As we creep towards my car, on the look out for any staff members, I can't help but notice just how close to me Tori is. I peer down at the space between us, her arms whipping back and forth casually as she walks. It almost feels like an invitation to take her hand, to claim her as my own anybody that might see us. Before I know it, we're both sitting in my car and the chance it lost. Before I know it, Tori arm reaches across the console between us, her hand settling on my thigh lazily as I reverse out of the car park. It takes what feels like an eternity for me to relax, to recognize it's just a simple touch; it's not the end of the world.

Once my nerves are at bay, we settle into a light conversation, Tori singing along to the radio every so often. The tension in me seems to recede, though I know it's only lurking in the depths of my mind, waiting to take hold once again. By the time we're driving past the shops near her house, I feel less like the boy I am and more like a tightly coiled spring, the realization of where I'm going sinking in. I'm going to Tori Vega's house, alone. No parents, no sister, just the two of us. Tori is too lost in a song on the radio and I can't bring myself to pull her away from it, she looks so happy, so radiant.

I simply sink into my seat and grip the wheel, knuckles bleaching white as I do so. After deciding that parking in front of her house could get us caught, we park my car at a house that's still on the market. My car shudders to a half and before I know it Tori's door has opened and slammed shut. I can see her through the window, bouncing on her heels, waiting for me to follow her lead.

"Lets go." She states impatiently, eyes following me as I gather my belongings from the car and waving her arms around madly. I react to her words immediately, hastening my pace and trying not to laugh at the flailing of her limbs. Part of me wonders if it's nerves because we're cutting class, another part wonders if it's because of something else.

I'm in Tori Vega's room.

"So…what are we going to do?" I state, climbing onto Tori's bed and sitting against the headboard, bouncing slightly to distract myself from where I am. Tori answers my question with a soft laugh, kneeling at the end the bed, biting down on her lower lips as her eyes dart around the room. Then she's crawling towards me, moving with a fluidity that doesn't seem possible, her limbs moving in perfect unity. Tori's usually warm eyes are clouded, darkened by something I've never seen in her before. I'm lost in her gaze, completely paralyzed as her hands come to rest on my hips.

"Oh, I don't know..." Tori punctuates her words by with light kisses across my collarbone, I feel as though my heart is going to deafen me, I barely hear her response above it. As Tori rears back, ready to deliver another kiss, I slide beneath her, meeting her lips with my own. My movement is frantic and rushed, clunky at best as I drag her on top of me. Tori's quick to respond though, her tongue brushing against my lips, asking to deepen the kiss. I'm so lost in our act that I almost forget to breath.

Eventually the need for oxygen overcomes me, I curse my body for having lungs, or at least for not having lungs as strong as Tori's and break our kiss. Tori's eyelids flick open at the loss of contact and concern crosses her face, eyebrows cutting into her nose. Feeling as though my lungs have drawn enough air in, I cup Tori's cheek and press my lips to hers. It's softer than the last kiss, gentle re-assurance taking precedent over teenage hormones; well at least to begin with.

Before I know it, I'm lost in her embrace again; I hadn't even planned for this to be anything more than a gentle peck on the lips. But now Tori's hand is raking through my hair, like it's her anchor so that she doesn't lose herself as well. I'm already so far gone though, I'm only dimly aware that my arms around Tori's waist, resting in the small of her back.

"Who have you been practicing with?" Tori asks, having broken our embrace. Finally coming back to reality, it's almost better than the nirvana I had just been lost in. Tori's panting just as I am, though between the expanse of her tousled hair and the glow on her cheeks, it's something that enhances her beauty. Rather than something that leaves her looking like a creep with a breathing problem, as it does to me.

"Oh you know, all manner of girls. I've got all kinds of game." I reply sardonically with a roll of my eyes as Tori props herself up, her elbows either side of me as her body continues to rest on top of me. Giggling lightly at my comment, Tori's hand soon begins to wander, skating over my collarbone and forcing me to suppress the whine that threatens to escape my lips.

"Really?" She comments flatly, having suppressed her laughter, Tori's watching me through her smoldering brown eyes and I'm so close to getting lost once again. As I peer at Tori through fogged glasses, mulling over my answer, I can scarcely believe this is the same girl that I've seen almost every day for the past two years. She's obviously the same goofy, lovable, talented girl, but it's her eyes, there's a fire inside of them like nothing I've ever seen before. With a startle, I realize that blaze is all for me, it's something not just anybody gets to see.

"Mr. Shapiro, your lady killer days are over. You're a one Vega man now." I feel my heart thudding in my ears at the implications of Tori's words, sounding like a jet engine and completely redefining my definition of deafening. Clearing my throat, I try to regain my composure, try to steady myself so that what comes out of my lips doesn't quake and fall apart completely.

"I can honestly say, you're the only lady for me." I finish my sentence with a flourish, plastering the cheesiest grin I can muster to my lips. Somehow, I made it through the whole thing without my voices cracking. As Tori smiles in response and leans towards me, I wonder if there's any possible way that this moment could be anything less than perfect.

There's one possible way.

"I need to pee!" I shriek, evidently the slight movement of Tori on top of me was enough to disturb my bladder. At my words, Tori leaps off me and crashes to the floor below. With regret, I realize that yelling at a girl whose eyes shut was probably not the best move on my part.

"Really. Now?" Tori asks, having dragged herself from the floor. She's peering over the side of the bed and the look on her face is one that's not too amused. I smile apologetically and lean over to where she is, assisting her in getting back onto the bed.

"Is there a bathroom downstairs?" I ask, feeling my bladder tightening. Tori spins around and I notice one of her hands skate down to her hip, massaging it. Absently, my mind wonders if I should be offering to do that for her.

"There's one just down the hall?" Tori replies, confusion evident in her voice. I'd seen that bathroom, it's within earshot, and it's way too close. Shaking my head slightly, I know that won't do at all.

"Uh…Is there one downstairs though?" I ask, desperation coloring my words. Tori's lips purse together and there's the hint of a question behind her eyes, her lips part, a question lingering on their tip.

"Yeah, third door on the left." Eventually the simple answer comes from Tori, though an unspoken question still lingers within her eyes. Steadying myself with one hand and using the other to push off, I leap to my feet; time is of the essence after all. Twisting my body, returning my gaze to her, she's watching me still. The irritation has drained from her eyes, amusement flirting with wonder in its place; I feel my breath catch in my lungs.

"One more thing though…" The words fumble from me, as though they know what I want to ask, as though they know it's a bad idea to reveal this much to Tori. She already thinks I'm fragile enough as it is, this is just another thing to add to a tower which is already dangerously close to toppling over.

"Yeah?" She asks, eyes twinkling as she bounces in place slightly, an air of anticipation surrounding her. Heaving a sigh, I ready myself for things to change, probably for the worst.

"Can you wear your headphones while I'm gone?" I request, feeling like an idiot. As Tori's face contorts into one of absolute confusion, I kick at the air in frustration, cursing the poor genes of my family. Figures that the one thing my dad left me would be a shy bladder.

"You are really lucky mister." Tori scolds, a playful smile replacing the confusion on her face in an instant. As she reaches over to her bedside table and scoops out a pair of headphones, I wonder what exactly I did to deserve a girl thing understanding. My brow furrows though, I know I'm lucky in that she's giving me the time of day, Tori's not the type of girl to view that as being important though. The question of why exactly she thinks I'm lucky pulls at my mind as I begin to exit Tori's room.

"How so?" I blurt, turning back to her, eyebrows drawing even closer together as my brain attempts to decode what Tori had meant. She's still watching me, looking utterly pleased with my state of confusion as she sits cross-legged on her bed, headphones already in her ears.

"My mind is still fixated on your lips, so I'm willing to with…this." She replies, pressing pause on here PearPod and emphasizing her last word by drawing an outline around where I stand. Nodding my head, a short laugh escapes my lips as I turn and hurry down the hallway towards the stairs.

Down to business.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, I can't wait to get upstairs again.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice cuts through my good mood like a sharp knife. Turning on my heel, I see Trina Vega staring at me, eyes narrowed as she glares at me. Shifting my weight to one hip, I regard her impassively, like we're two warriors sizing each other up, preparing for battle. I've gone over this moment in my mind a thousand times since Saturday, wondering just how I would handle it.

"I'm hanging out with your sister." I state, confidently, Trina stomps towards me, determination blazing within her eyes. Her lips curl upward, though I'm sure I can see her teeth grit beneath them. There's irritation just barely contained behind the fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Why don't you get out of my house and hang somewhere else. Now." The smile on Trina's lips dies and her words drip with venom. I think she expects me to scurry towards the door, to run like a scared rabbit from a hungry wolf. Right now though, that's not going to happen. I'm not the Robbie that had no reason to fight back anymore, for once in my life, there's something worth holding on to. My lip twitches and I snort derisively at her attempt at intimidation.

"I'm fine here." My tone is even, betraying neither malice nor intimation. Trina straightens and my words, gaze scanning my face, looking for some sign of weakness before she responds.

"Get out." Trina explodes; her voice is laced with frustration that I'm not bending to her will, anger clouding her eyes. I almost feel like I should flinch, instead I feel rage rumbling within me, causing my arms to quake, her fists to clench. My blood itself feels as though it's coming alive with anger.

"Why don't you?" I spit. It halts Trina instantly, her sculpted eyebrows shooting into the air. She falters, her mouth opening and closes and she blinks rapidly. It almost looks like her brain has completely short-circuited trying to process the situation she's in. Eyeing her, my lips twitch, a humorless smile crossing my features.

"Excuse me?" She demands, shock losing out to outrage as the words tumble out of her mouth. Her jaw is set, a muscle twitching within. I peer at the ground before whipping my gaze back to Trina, hoping to clear loose some of the more hateful things swimming through my mind.

"Did I fucking stutter?" I reply, not bothering to suppress the glare I'm directing at her. If my previous words had been covert agents, designed to subvert her perception of me, then this is an all out tactical nuclear strike.

"W-what did you just say?" Trina's eyes are wide open and for once she looks shaken, unsure of herself. I know she's right where I need her to be, she's not treating me like a pathetic worm anymore, she knows I'm more dangerous then that. Then my throat tenses up and I wonder if this is a good idea. Trina's eyes narrow in suspicion as notices a slight change in my demeanor. Pulling together all of my remaining nerve, I steel myself.

"I know what you did on Friday, Trina." I state quietly, regaining control of myself. There's no sense in yelling, the words alone are enough to cause Trina to seize in place once more. Her eyebrows twitch, before knitting together, concern mounting in her expression.

"I don't know what twisted fantasy you've made up in your head, but I was at home all night on Friday." Her words trail each other with planned precision, the perfectly honest sounding dishonest voice. My tongue flickers over my lips and I bite down, suppressing the urge to scream at her, to demand why she would do something like that to Tori.

"Why did Tori show up on my doorstep then?" I state, forcing myself into a state of calmness once more. Trina regards me with a casual gaze, raising an eyebrow slightly, appearing to mistake my tone for fear. Trina whips her head to the side, showing the most flippant disregard for what I'm talking about. I feel my nostrils flare, taking short breaths to calm myself again. I wonder how somebody can attack their sister and not give a damn in the slightest.

"I don't know. How did you manage..." I feel my teeth grinding together, my frustration beginning to get the better of me as I slice through her reply with another question of my own.

"Why was Tori crying when she arrived then?" I demand, cracks beginning to appear in my façade. Finally, Trina shows some form of emotion, her brow creasing at my words. Her lips falter, the impassive expression on her face giving way to a frown.

"I..." She doesn't get another word out, my anger hasn't abated in the slightest. In fact, from the feeling of my fingernails digging into my palm, I can tell it's only building.

"Why was she shaking and muttering your name in her sleep before she woke up screaming?" I snarl, the cracks in my façade giving way to gaping fissures. Trina shakes her head eyes dropping to the floor as though she can no longer meet my gaze…

"How-" Screwing her arms together, hugging herself, as though it's going to absolve her of her sins, she begins to mutter something. I don't care to know what it is though, what possible reasons could she have, what possible justification could she have?

"Does it matter?" I phrase it as a question, though it's more of a condemnation. Shaking my head in disgust, I can barely bare to even look at her, the mere sight of a girl I once thought I was in love with is making me sick.

"I..." My eyebrows rise as the sound of Trina's uncertain voice fills the air. I wait for her to speak, to say something more. The words never come though, her eyes dart around the room, refusing to meet my own.

"No Trina, it doesn't." I finish her thought for her, the contempt on my lips giving way to impatience. Why should I be down her with Trina, when I could be upstairs with Tori? Fixing her with a cold gaze, I know it's time to lay this conversation to rest.

"Don't let it happen again." I state coldly, turning on my heel and striding towards Tori's room. Behind me, a choke of indignation comes from Trina's throat, as though she's offended that I would just dismiss her in that manner. It figures that her courage would return once my back is turned.

"Are you threatening me, you little brat?" She snarls, the bravado returning to her voice. Cutting my next stride short, coming to a stand still. Screwing my eyes shut, I debate my next move, wondering what exactly I can say to just make her leave Tori alone. I'm past anger now, there's just a blackness occupying the spot Trina used to have in my heart. Bile courses through me at the mention of her name, the sound of her voice, the thought of her very existence.

"Of course not. Accidents can happen though." The words slither from my lips, as I gaze over my shoulder, fixing Trina with an icy glare. Her eyes widen and her lips part as though she's going to say something. The words die on her lips as she turns on her heel, briskly making her way out of the door she had only just entered through.

Turning back to the stairs in front of me, before bounding up them, all of the air I had been storing within me comes rushing out. That was the tensest conversation I've ever had. I can still feel the blood pumping through my veins as I push the door to Tori's room open.

She's lying on her bed, headphones still on and bopping her head to the beat. My breath catches in my throat as I falter in the doorway. As I feel my heart begin to pound once more, Tori's eyes flicker towards me and before I know what's happening, she pulls me towards the bed by my wrist. Rolling to my side, I take in the sight of her; she's perfect, just perfect. I feel painfully aware of myself, my thick glasses, my mop of untamed hair, nothing seems good enough. Eyeing the girl next to me, I know nothing I ever do will be good enough.

"What's wrong?" She asks, her arm grazing over me, sending a shiver up my spine. Tori's eyes are fixed on me, her face creased in a mixture of concern and apprehension, as though she doesn't know if she should move closer or further away.

"Uh…" Words fail me; I don't even know where to begin. Screwing my eyes shut, I'm unaware of Tori's movements until I feel the softness of Tori's palms on either side of my face. As Tori presses her lips to mine, my heart thuds against my chest, as though it's trying to break my ribs.

"Bad news…" She states, having pulled away from me slightly, though I can still feel the warmth of her breath against my lips. Swallowing oxygen into my lungs, inhaling her scent and relishing the taste of her on my lips, I brace myself for the letdown.

"Jade's coming over in half an hour." I've braced myself for a truck to hit me; this blow is less an Eighteen-wheeler and more a Tonka toy. Despite my disappointment, one of my hands floats to her cheek, caressing her lightly. A grin twitches at the edge of my lips, Jade's timing could be better, but this isn't the worst thing in the world.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, angry Tori defender Robbie...thoughts?<strong>

**Personally, the interaction between Robbie and Tori in her room was probably my favorite thing that I've written in a while, it's also how I'd write any lemon...so yeah. Take from that what you will.**

**Review if you liked it, review if you think this should have stayed on the cutting room floor. Just review :P**


	8. The Studying

**Well here we go. Another update. Also, this may be bordering on an M for language...I dunno. Let me know in a review if it is, I'll change the rating.**

* * *

><p>I hate Sikowitz right now.<p>

Trudging through my childhood home, I can't help but feel slightly bitter that I'm surrendering an afternoon with Robbie to Jade of all people. To further sour my mood, we still haven't discussed whether or not we're officially dating yet or not. As I flop onto the couch and flick through the channels, I can't help but wonder if he's afraid to officially ask me out. The thought of actually asking him out flashes though my mind before the sound of hammering at the front door derails my train of thought.

"I'm here Vega, hurry up and let me in." Jade's voice rings through the air as the pummeling her fist is giving out front door assaults my ears. Screwing my eyes shut in frustration, I haul my tired limbs into a standing position and head towards the door.

"Now!" She shrieks, causing my ears to ring. I cringe at the sound of her shrill, demanding voice and pull the door open for her. Eyeing the girl in front of me with apprehension, I notice only a look of mild irritation in her eyes. Ordinarily she would be all harsh words and barely controlled rage, as she brushes past me, I guess it's the lack of audience that explains her behavior.

"Wait!" I close the door behind me, eyes narrowing in suspicion as my gaze follows Jade step into my home as if she owns it. Visions of the last time she was here flash before my eyes, expensive things, lots and lots of expensive things being sliced into pieces. It took me almost three months to pay back Mom and Dad. Nuh, uh. Not again.

"Do you have you scissors?" With my words, she whirls around, eyes hardening into their usual glare as my impassive façade gives way to a quivering in my bottom lip.

"No." Jade replies finally, eyebrows rising in her best attempt at innocence. She might be one of the best actresses at Hollywood Arts, but I've been around her enough to know never to trust her, it's a total act.

My eyes must give me away; Jade rolls her eyes and huffs loudly. As her arms stretch outwards and she assumes the position of somebody who is about to be frisked. A question dies on my lips and I feel my cheeks redden as I step towards Jade, towards an uncertain fate. My hands are all quivers and quakes as I do my best to recall what my father did when he searched an ex boyfriend of mine for weapons. As a bead of sweat forms on my brow, I feel more like a teenage boy fumbling through his first contact with a girl though. Jade's soft skin only separated from my hand by a think layer of material and even though she's the one being frisked, I can't help but feel as though Jade has all of the power here.

"Don't be shy." Jade's lips stretch into a vicious smile, her words leaving her lips with an air of menace. Her eyes cloud and somewhere between the malice, there's something else, something worse. Even though I know she's perfectly aware of how uncomfortable I am, it still catches me off guard when her foot shoots out, tangling through mine and sending me tumbling face first into her chest.

"Oops…sorry Vega." She smirks as I scramble to my feet and my eyes flicker around the room. I'm doing anything I can to avoid her eyes, but it feels like no matter where I look, I can't escape her gaze. Glancing sidelong at the complete lack of embarrassment on Jade's face, I feel my cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red. Continuing to fumble around her midriff, my stomach is tying itself into a knot and leaving me feeling slightly queasy. I curse Jade's love of scissors; it's that love which put us in that position.

Finally, after what feels like an age, I pull Jade's scissors out of her belt. Leaping away from her like a bolt of lightening, my eyes widen in triumph at the conclusion of this ordeal. I probably look more crazed then Jade as I take as I take a few chops out of the air as a sign of my victory. It's petty and one step away from poking my tongue out at her, but I can honestly say it doesn't worry me.

"Hurry up. I want to get this finished." Jade instructs, rolling her eyes as annoyance replaces the bemused look on her face. Placing Jade's scissors down on the dining table, I notice Robbie's wallet is still here. Mentally, I remind myself to text him and remind him of this fact. Jade stomps over to our couch before dropping to it like a stone, I get the distinct impression she'd been hoping to do some damage to it with her body since she doesn't have her scissors.

"Uh…ok." I reply, stepping towards her in a daze. Hesitation is threaded through my every movement, only growing as I close in on Jade's position. I feel ridiculous being so intimidated, but as I perch myself at the edge of the couch, lacing my fingers together, I'm careful not to give Jade a reason to fly off the handle. The silence between us is stifling, my throat tightens and I feel the haze of a migraine begin to settle over my brain.

"So, ideas for our scene?" I just blurt it out, leaning forward, eyeing Jade optimistically. She leans backward, resting her head against the backrest of the couch and eyeing me through half lidded eyes. She's studying me, peering through my eyes and searching my mind for anything she can exploit.

"Nope." She replies, arms crossing over her chest. I untangle my own fingers and drum against my legs, attempting unsuccessfully to work the annoyance out of my voice before addressing her again.

"That's helpful." I comment, the words squeezing out between gritted teeth. Jade's laugh is more like a bark; her lips curve upward again as she peers over at me. I bite down on my lower lip, irritation surging within once again.

"Sure is." She mocks me, eyebrows lifting towards the center of her face. I feel my jaw tense, I'm one step away from grinding my teeth at this point. Silence falls over us again. Stealing glances at the girl that seems so close, yet so far away. I can only wonder how Jade and I can see each other every day, share many of the same friends, and yet there's a tension between us. A silence between every statement we make that threatens to overwhelm me.

"Why are you being so difficult?" I whine, the words drifting from my lips and tumbling to the floor pathetically. Jade blinks once, then again, then her eyes widen with interest. It's as though my simple question is one that she could write a thesis on. To give myself an excuse to continue to avoid her gaze, I begin to rummage through my bag, looking for something to write our ideas on. I take longer than necessary, using the time to sift through the bag for any extra courage that might be hidden at the bottom.

"I don't know, why are you dating the nerd?" Jade's words are sharp, cutting through me and making it feel as though she's standing on my throat at the same time. Through the shock of Jade's sudden change in attitude, the question of why that would be such a big deal to her threads through my mind.

"We haven't actually officially…" I state, planning to tell Jade the whole story. Though it's none of her business, the dangerous glint in her eyes tells me that I'd better say something. Her eyebrows are drawn deeply towards her nose and her arms are shaking slightly, like she's a nail bomb of letters ticking down, like she's preparing to destroy me in a hail of her vicious words.

"Not what it looks like." She mutters, her eyes suddenly darting towards the window behind me. Peering at the girl in front of me, I feel anger surge within me, frustration racing through my veins as my hands clench tightly.

"Are you jealous that I'm with Robbie or something?" I demand, my own words taking on a hostile, sharpened quality. They're not as honed as Jade's, nor as effective, but as her gaze returns to me, I catch something I've never seen in her eyes before. Vulnerability. I watch her silently observe me, imagining just what kinds of thoughts are whirling through her head, hoping some of them will escape through her words.

"Like I'm jealous of him." She snorts, as though it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. Any trace of vulnerability leaves her and once again the Jade that I know appears. Biting down on my lip, attempting to stifle my urge to rip her head off I watch as Jade merely observes me once again.

"Then what?" I plead, hoping, praying for her to give me some kind of answer, any kind of answer. Exasperation overwhelms me and I sink into the couch, wishing we could just get our assignment finished. Silence falls over us again; it's the heavy kind that has me wanting to scream until my lungs collapse, anything to escape it.

"I'm jealous that he's with you." She announces casually, just as I feel like the silence is about to suffocate me. Jade's words slice through the air, hitting me with the force of a big rig truck, I actually have to catch myself to avoid falling off the couch. I blink rapidly, attempting to wake myself from this nightmare. Jade's expression remains the same, offering no evidence of the bombshell that just left her mouth in the form of 6 words.

"I…what? Huh?" I splutter, the words trailing from my lips with as much cohesion as if they had been picked from a hat at random. I'm unable to piece together anything more coherent than that. My disjointed words hang in the air and Jade looks away from me, threading her finger through a lock of emerald hair. Most people in this situation would be using that as escape, Jade merely seems bored.

"Seriously…what?" I reiterate, my tongue finally wrapping itself around a few simple words. Jade doesn't return my gaze, though I see her eyes roll. My chest deflates; I can almost feel the exasperation seeping into my very bones, my head rocks back against the couch, the fight leaving me.

"You heard me Vega." It's enough to snap me back to attention, I surge forward, eyes locking onto the girl who's drowning me in words, both said and unsaid. I draw my limbs together, like it's some sort of security, like it's enough to make me buoyant.

"I heard you but it still doesn't make sense…" I mutter, eyebrows digging deeply into my nose, a crease that says confusion coming across my forehead. Jade's cold laughter drifts through the air, I have to suppress the urge to shiver, to move away from her.

"Nothing ever makes sense in Hollywood." She states, like it's supposed to answer all of the questions swimming around my mind. I try and plaster a grin onto my face, but the thoughts of where I am and what's happening drag it just out of reach.

"How poetic." I reply, the words stumbling from my lips and just barely reaching Jade's ears. I had hoped for sharp and biting, but the crack in my voice left something closer to a scared kitten's lament in it's wake. Raking through my mind, stumbling through the fog, I try to find something to bring Jade back to reality, something to remind her that she hates me. Nothing more, nothing less. It's easier that way.

"What about Beck?" I stammer, pulling the words from the deepest corner of my mind, a last ditch effort. He's Beck, I'm Tori, surely for a person that can scarcely stand to be in the same room as me, the choice has to be obvious? To my horror, Jade's expression barely shirts, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips if anything.

"We have…an understanding." Jade states, her hair blanketing her face as she leans forward, body slithering ever so slightly toward me. I'd flinch, I'd run in terror if I was completely paralyzed in place. The thoughts of what exactly Beck and Jade's understanding could be taking control of my every brain cell.

"Wha-A what?" The words scatter forth of their own free will, I'm hardly even aware they've passed my lips over the sound of my heart thumping away. It's not until Jade's posture stiffens and the straighten up once again that I realize I've spoken.

"An understanding." She reiterates, speaking slowly, drawing out the syllables and breathing heavily into each word. Jade's eyes draw me in, drowning me within their depths, my brain loses complete track of what we're talking about and I hate myself for it.

"Which entails what?" The words come out, just above a whisper and I'm suddenly aware of just how dry my throat is. Jade's eyes darken it my question, the malignant presence just behind her eyes coming forth, if only an inch.

"Like I'm telling you." She snarls, hurling the words at me with renewed venom. I recoil, suddenly feeling unsure of what Jade's intentions could be. At the best of times I have a hard time reading her emotions, right now I may as well be trying to decode an alien language. Then a frown, or at least the distant relative of one falls over Jade's lips, like she feels guilty for reacting so hatefully. Silence falls over us once more and Jade pulls out her phone, her fingers skitter across the screen, sending a message to somebody while I sit in place, too lost to even think of moving.

"So…you like me?" The words slip from my tongue before I can stop them, they slide into Jade's ear before I can halt them, and her gaze hardens again before I can protect myself.

"Not exactly." Jade's response is cold and to the point, she doesn't even look up from her phone to acknowledge my presence. Irritation creeps into me once more, searing my veins and burning away any other emotion, if only for a moment.

"Well what then?" It's not a request. It's a plea. I need something, anything to settle my mind back into a pattern resembling human thought again. Then I look into Jade's eyes and get lost in the shadows of the mascara that frames them.

"I corrupt things, I can't help it, I just do it." Jade's lips curl up, though to call it a smile would be a disservice. There's no hint of happiness behind it, no malice even. She's simply blank. My gaze flicker to the ground, her piercing emerald eyes unnerving me to no end.

"Jade, what does that even mean? What, exactly are you going to corrupt?" I demand, crouching forward, literally on the edge of my seat. She's glaring at me again, throwing accusations at me over things that I'm not even aware that I've done. I look into her cold, angry eyes and wonder if I even want to know the answer to my question anymore.

"Jesus Christ. Are you really and honestly telling me that you don't notice how fucking perfect you are Vega? How charmed your whole stupid existence is?"

Shooting back into my seat, cowering with my spine tightly against the backrest, I wonder what exactly I've pushed her into saying. Jade's eyes blaze with fury as she leans forward and snarls, looking more wild animal than high school girl.

"You get everything, I mean every fucking thing that you could ever possibly want. You got into Hollywood Arts just because fate demanded it. Your sister got sick and you sung a song and got in immediately." I feel my throat tighten as Jade continues her diatribe, words flowing from her easily now, slicing through me as I try to force myself even further into the couch.

"Do you have any idea how many auditions, call backs and tests the rest of us went through? It took me months to even hear back from this fucking school, but you get in after one lousy song? But no, of course you hadn't thought of that. It's not something that's in your little bubble so you don't notice it." Jade's eyes begin to mist over, like she's holding back tears. Her fingers lace through her hair, gripping onto it as though it's the only thing she can hold onto. The torrent of anger finally abates for just a second; Jade's eyes are screwed shut and her lips are pulled into a thin line, like she's trying to recompose herself. I inch forward, caution dictating my every movement.

"I'm…" The word leaves my throat with difficulty, but before I'm able to say another word, Jade growls and slides out of her seat, stomping towards me, she's so close that I can smell the mint on her breath. Seeing the wild look in her eyes, the brief flash of courage that had flickered within me is extinguished and I'm silent once more.

"Look Vega, I'm not saying you're a bad person, I'm not a liar. I know you're not. You're too fucking good. You make the rest of us look bad. That's the whole problem." Jade's words sting me as she rears back, pacing in a short line in the space between the couch and the coffee table. Her words are more collected when she speaks again, just as I think that she's go things under control once again, that she isn't going to cry, a sob hacks through the air. That brief calm was was only the eye of the storm.

"You think I fucking like being feared by everything and everyone? I hate it. I fucking hate it, Vega. You wear a black shirt and get angry because some dork with a puppet knocked you over in hallway once and boom, you're labeled. I never wanted to be this; I never wanted to be feared."

"But if I can't be Sweet Sally Peaches and have everyone love me at every moment like you, then at least I'll be remembered. People might fear me, but at least I'm not just another face anymore. At least they can't discard me like I'm nothing anymore." Her words are spoken with the air of a southern belle, shards of her normal voice only appearing in the second before another sob escapes her lips. She forces her lips upwards, a broken smile crossing her lips. Swallowing, I peer into her eyes. Behind the tears, behind her ruined mascara, there's a trace of something malignant. It's dulled as Jade looks toward the ground; it fades away as she takes another deep breath so I ignore it.

"Jade…you're not just another face." I state, slowly rising to my feet, wondering if this is a good idea. I'm tempted to hug her, the memory of when she tried to squeeze me to death dulls that thought though. Cursing my natural instinct to help people, I tentatively reach out, rest an arm on her shoulder, hoping it's enough reassurance.

"I know that." She states suddenly, the worry disappearing from her face, the pain just a memory in her eyes. She appears to be fine, no trace of the emotional breakdown on her face, no trace that she'd just spent the past few moments screaming at me. My tongue flails about uselessly in my mouth, words proving difficult to come by.

"Then why are you freaking out?" I rasp, eventually verbalizing my absolute state of confusion. My eyebrows knit together and I'm completely baffled as Jade's full attention comes to rest on me. Something in the put of my stomach tells me to run, tells me the look in her eyes means nothing but bad things for me.

"To get you to let your guard down." The words slither forth from Jade's lips, infiltrating my very core and sending a shiver up my spine. I can't get a read on here; I know there's nothing good waiting within her eyes for me though. Parting my lips, I need to know more.

"My wha-" And then there's no distance between us, there's no words coming from me, it's just Jade's lips pressed against mine. It's not kissing though, not really anyway. It feels more like Jade's way of marking her territory, like I'm just a piece of property to her. It makes me nauseous how different it is to the way Robbie touches me, my arms shoot out, gripping her shoulders and attempting to pry her away from me.

"Hey Tor-" Robbie's voice slices through me and my arms surge forth with a burst of strength I didn't know I had. In a flash, Jade's on the ground, Robbie's in my line or vision and my heart is pounding against my ribs, feeling as though it's going to tear my apart. Robbie's eyes bounce between Jade and I, his mind attempting to process what he's seeing.

"What the…fuck?" Robbie's words come forth hoarsely, by the time the curse word leaves his lips; I can actually picture his heart being strangled by Jade as I watch on helplessly. There's a trace of anger in his voice, but mostly it sounds as though something is breaking inside of him. A stabbing pain in my own chest, I know exactly what part of him is breaking, the same part of me is drowning in guilt.

"Robbie -" I begin, making a move from the couch and towards him. Before I can speak another word or even move, Robbie motions for me to stop with his hand. He won't even look me in the eyes, only glancing in my general direction before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. I stumble uselessly towards the door. Resting my head against it as I clasp my fingers together, like that will hold my heart together and stop it from shattering as Robbie's car tears down the street.

"Sucks to be him." Jade states flatly from behind where I stand. Whirling around, I swallow the sadness goes up in a blaze or rage that scorches though my veins, like my very blood is on for. Jade merely watches me, a flicker of interest in her eyes, like this is a moderately interesting reality show. She just doesn't care that she probably just ruined whatever Robbie and I could have had, what we already had. She just doesn't care.

"Why did you do that?" I shriek, running my hands over my face and pushing strands of hair out of my eyes. My words drip with venom and Jade's eyes widen like saucers and she leans back slightly, like she's actually afraid of me for second.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to. I told y-" Jade recovers quickly, falling into her usual casual drawl. I see her words for what they are this time, she's making out that this is my fault, while conveniently forgetting she kissed me. There's a burning behind my eyes, tears brim but I won't let them fall, I won't let Jade see my weakness.

"You liar. I never wanted this…" I mean for the word to be hateful, but the words are like razors as they leave my lips, slicing me to ribbons. I can't even finish the sentence as my arms fall limply to my sides and the reality of what's happened begins to seep into me, rotting me from the inside out. Robbie, the one boy that cared enough to not try and get into my pants is gone. Gone because of a stupid kiss from Jade.

"Vega, I…" Jade's eyes soften as she realizes what she's done, that she's destroyed something more than a simple fling. I don't even know if it's real though, for all I know, this is the greatest moment of her life. This will forever be the moment that I gave up on Jade West.

"It's ruined Jade, just like you wanted. Thanks, you can go now." I mutter, the words slide forth listlessly, leaving me a crumpled mess in their wake. I can't even muster the will to sound upset; I simply stand with my back to the door, before opening for Jade to leave through.

"Look, I know you're mad, but this isn't my fault." Defiance leaps into Jade's voice as she closes the distance between us. Seeing her stride towards me I take another step back, not allowing her to get closer to me. The hurt look in her eye doesn't bother me like it should; I can't bring myself to care about her feelings right now. Mechanically, I pull my phone from my pocket and check it, hoping for something from Robbie, anything to numb the ache in my heart.

"Get out." I mutter, eyes fixed on my phone as I remember trading messages with Robbie during classes we didn't have together this morning. Despair washes over me, at the realization that we may not ever do that again. I feel so lost, so hopeless. For once in my life I can't even begin to look at the silver lining in his situation.

"Vega…" Jade's voice wrenches me from warm memories, pulling me into the coldness of reality. Blinking once, I try to forgive her. Blinking twice I try to at least remain civil. It's useless though; just the sound of her voice is enough to see my hands curl into fists, to see my knuckles bleach white.

"Get the fuck out." I roar, a curse word burning my tongue as I spin around and glare at Jade. There must be something dark within my eyes, because Jade picks up her bag and scrambles towards the door, destruction in her wake. Slamming the door behind her and falling to the floor, I rest my head against the door. My heart lurches painfully in my chest, I can almost feel each jagged edge within me.

Gritting my teeth, I force myself to my feet once more, determination filling me as I swing the front door open and walk into the afternoon sun. Screwing my eyes shut and cursing my sister for being out again, I begin to walk an unfamiliar path, it's a long walk to Robbie's house, but if I don't leave now, I may lose him forever. Suppressing the urge to break down in the middle of the footpath, I tell myself that this is just a misunderstanding, that everything will be alright again. A nagging voice within me tells me that he's been damaged before, this probably broke him one and for all. Lurching to a stand still and taking out my phone, I will my fingers to co-operate and send a message. Shutting the door behind me, I know this isn't going to be an easy road, but it all starts with two words.

"_I'm Sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the inevitable moment where everything goes to hell. I know at least one person called the ending to this chapter, so kudos! The rest of you, hopefully this came across alright or surprised you at least a little.<strong>

**Anyway, leave a review if you would be so kind! Even if you hated it...**


	9. The Darkness

**Well, here it is. Robbie's POV on things after seeing Tori and Jade kissing. **

* * *

><p>I hate this moment more than anything.<p>

It's the moment that everything came crashing down around me. Dragging my limbs into the driver's seat of my car, I turn the keys and it roars to life. Gripping the steering wheel, I slam my foot to the floor, wanting to place the Vega home in my rear view mirror as quickly as possible.

Speeding down the freeway, my heart lurches pathetically. I'm driving faster than I should be, more recklessly than I ever have. Eyes deviating from the road in front of me, I peer down at my knuckles. They're bleached white, like all of the tension inside of me is pooling in my hands.

Finally, I'm home. Walking up the winding path towards the front of my house, I feel as though I'm in a daze. The image of Jade and Tori together, joined at the lips playing over and over before my eyes.

Unlocking the door and twisting the handle, I make my way inside. Releasing whatever tenuous grip I had on my bag, I watch it fall to the ground and land in a crumpled mess from the corner of my eye. Each step I take towards my room feels like I'm trying to lift lead shoes, like it's not even worth trying to escape the pain. Lifting my arm, I wrap my fingers around a Pear Box controller and turn the television on. As immature as it is, I feel as though escaping into the virtual reality of one of my games is the only thing that will stop my from falling completely to pieces.

Slamming a button of the control, I wait as my Pear Box hums to life, waiting for it to drag me away from the misery that seems to have crept into my very bones. I should have known it was too good to last, that something like Tori and I was doomed to failure from the beginning. What of Jade though, did she just swoop in, destroying this because she could? Or was this whole thing planned all along? Visions of Jade plotting this whole thing out from the beginning dance before my eyes. I shake my head back and forth, hoping to shake all thoughts not related to the flickering screen in front of me away

Plowing through enemy after enemy, my mind still won't focus on anything but Tori and Jade, Jade and Tori, their lips coming together, what else they could have been doing, saying. It's maddening. I'm so lost in the thoughts that the light knocking at the front door barely registers. Once I hear the sound, I ignore it anyway; I don't want to see anybody right now. I just want to sit here alone, wallowing in my own misery. The knocking continues for a few more moments, finally ceasing when it becomes clear that I'm not going to answer. Then a creak, I recognize it as the familiar sound of my front door opening. The possibility that it might be Tori enters my mind, sending the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

Ears pricking, I can hear the sound of the floorboards in the living room creak and groan, as if warning me of an incoming threat. I bow my head, shadowing my features. I just can't deal with Tori right now; the wounds are still too raw. My hands grip the controller tightly, shaking against it, as the creaks grow louder and closer to my door.

"Robbie, are you in there?" Tori's hesitant voice fills the air and my heart actually aches, the painful sight of seeing Tori and Jade together assaulting my every sense once again. Yeah, and I thought I could wipe away her existence with a fucking video game? Screwing my eyes shut, trying to block out the waking world, I release the grip on my controller, ignoring the sound of it bouncing pitifully off the ground.

"I heard your TV go quiet, I know you're there. I need to talk to you Robbie. Can I come in? I'm coming in." Tori speaks once more, words spewing forth, almost blurring together in an incomprehensible babble. I shuffle backwards, resting my back against the wall, like it's going to stop her from surprising me. I pull my limbs together, like it's going to stop her from hurting me. I silence myself, like it's going to stop her from finding me.

My throat tightens, as the sound of footsteps grows louder.

The door handle twists.

As if in slow motion, the door creaks open and light floods my room. Tori's silhouette and I feel my heart skip a beat, I feel my mind lose its self in her curves. She's so achingly beautiful, I know that if I'm to look into her eyes for even a second I'll forgive her no matter what she says. I take the coward's way out. I draw my spindly limbs even closer to my chest and bury my head in my hands, a tangled mess of what I was only hours ago. I try to ignore the twitch in my chest and the sound of Tori's gasp. It's been less than half an hour since I left her house, but I know I'm broken enough to make it seem like I've spent a week in hell.

"I know that looked bad." Tori's words are slow, like she's trying her best to keep them soft; to keep them blunt enough that they can't possibly hurt me. The urge to look at her, to lose myself in those damn eyes gnaws at me, tugs at me insistently, like it's the natural thing to do. Feeling a slender finger graze against me, my bones rattle, jarring away from her touch and into the unpleasant embrace of the wall. Brain still addled from striking the wall, I make the mistake of letting my eyes linger on Tori's form.

"Yeah." I mutter, the word falling from my lips. Shattering on the ground beneath me as silence surrounds us and I lose myself in Tori's eyes. They're nothing like what I'm used to, the color seems to have disappeared from them completely and they're dull and lifeless, as if drained by the angry red rim surrounding them.

"But I can explain everything. It was just a-" Tori's words shatter the silence once more, her voice nothing like what it should be. Where birds should be singing, I hear only nails on a chalkboard and my heart breaking all over again. I can't take another word; it hurts too much to hear Tori speak.

"Misunderstanding. Right?" I cut in, my voice cracking as I force the words from my lips. There's not an ember of anger in my voice, only the icy embrace of pain. I can't bring myself to be angry at Tori anymore, not when I wish she was still mine, if she ever was.

"Yeah!" Her words are optimistic, the light shining forth from her eyes once more, if only for a second. It's like she's hoping I'll laugh and tell her what a funny old day this has been. Her face falls, eyes dulling once more when she realizes I'm not going to do that. When there are no words filling the air, my mind wanders, memories of Tori and I holding each other tightly dancing before my eyes. Before I know it, Jade pries her away, the sunny meadow we had been in giving way to darkness and leaving me to face reality.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood your feelings for me. I'm sorry that I didn't know there was something between you and Jade. I'm sorry that I was just a pawn this whole time." With my chest heaving, my heart feeling as though it's going to burst, my eyes fall upon Tori once more. She's not sitting up as straight anymore; she's wilting under my gaze and it's tearing me apart. I can hardly bare to be the one saying these words to her, I falter and have to take a deep breath.

"But most of all, I'm sorry I ever believed you…could want to be with me." What remained of Tori's smile is dragged into the darkness by my words, her lips quiver and I can tell from her rapid blinking that she's holding back tears. I swallow what feels like razor blades and run my hands over my face, dragging my nails across the skin, trying just to feel something other than my heartbeat.

"That's…what? That's not right at all." Tori's words flutter through the air, like a bird with one broken, gnarled wing. Eyes flickering back to her, Tori's eyes are brimming with tears, my heart twists painfully at the realization that they're not crocodile tears, they're completely real. I want her to tell me that I'm wrong to think she could ever be with Jade, that she's mine and only mine. I can't bring myself to let her in, to let her past the walls I had tried so hard to keep people out of. I'm still trying to put together the pieces of what was broken last time I let that happen, last time she was inside of those walls.

"Tori, just go. Please just let me have my peace." The words taste vile as they leave my lips, like the foulest lie that I've ever told. Screwing my eyes shut, I try to ignore the feeling that I'm giving up, that I'm falling at the first hurdle and overreacting for no reason. This is right, being alone is right. You can't be hurt if there's nobody around, I repeat the mantra in my mind as though that will make it true.

"But Robbie!" Tori's voice is strangled, desperation weighing down her words. Lifting my eyelids, I return Tori's gaze, if only until my heart can't take anymore. My eyes fall to the floor, tears finally rushing towards the surface and staining my knees.

"Please." I croak, unable to look up again. I feel as though I only exist in the physical form. Air rushes in and out of my lungs and I'm breathing, I'm not alive though, not really. Tori will walk out of that door soon and a part of me will leave with her, the best part of me.

"Will you call me later?" Tori's words leave her throat with a crackle, sadness creeping into them and seizing their movements. I shudder, imagining Tori's face creased with pain, remembering how dull her eyes were. I feel nauseous, Tori's pain weighing on my mind as silence falls over us, strangling me with its grip. I hate that we're like this, that we're so broken. It was bound to happen eventually though.

"Probably not." I respond, pulling the broken pieces of myself together long enough to reply, long enough to meet Tori's eyes and to see her arms rise for a split second. Watching as they fall limply to her sides, I wonder if she was going to try and touch me again. I wonder what I would do if she tried to touch me again.

Sob slices through Tori as she takes a step backwards and begins to turn away from me. Peering at her retreating form, I know that if she had touched me, I would have shattered into a million pieces. It's one thing to have nothing, you get used to it eventually and it becomes a part of you, the pain dulls. But to have Tori Vega, brief as it may have been, only to have it torn away from you, is another thing entirely.

"I'll have my phone on me. Just in case." Tori's misty eyes lock with my own once more as she turns back to me, hand dipping into her pocket and dragging her phone out. She waves it nervously at me, her movements rigid and lacking her usual fluidity. My heart trembles at the site of her eyes, so broken and lost, as though she's lost in the same fog I am. She watches me for a moment, eyebrows knitted together as though she's hoping I'll have a change of heart.

When she finally pirouettes and trudges away from me, I don't think I've ever seen less life in Tori Vega. With each step she takes, whatever remains of my heart shatters just a little more until Tori's footsteps finally fade into nothingness. The crack of the front door shutting is the last thing I hear before silence falls over the house and I'm left with only my thoughts and my memories.

They haunt me.

After Tori leaves, the Pear Box can't even hope to distract me from the thoughts running through my mind. I just end up lying on my bed, staring at the roof above, throwing my frame around the bed in a vain attempt to find comfort, to find solace and to fall into unconsciousness.

Four blinking numbers greet me.

My eyelids flicker, as unwilling to open, as I am to regain consciousness. I blink the sleep from my eyes, all of the events from yesterday slamming into my mind full force. I feel as though I'm waking up after being in a car accident. Half falling out of bed and landing next to my bed with a thud, I feel my body wake up inch by inch. Rubbing my eyes, I pull myself from the ground and stumble out of my room.

Shuffling into the kitchen with a yawn, my gaze falls, coming to rest on a scrap of paper waiting on the bench for me. Hanging an arm out and clasping it in my hand, I scan through the chicken-scratch handwriting. The words fly past my eyes as I take in their meaning. Usually a note from my Mom saying she won't be around for the next few days would see my heart clench painfully, but right now it's a blessing in disguise. No parent, no school, no Tori. It's an easy decision and I'm halfway back into my bed before my brain can even begin to talk me out of going straight back to bed. This time as my eyelids fall, sleep overcomes me faster than I had expected.

12:34pm

The angry red letter greet me as my eyes flutter open once more, this time the fog of sleep lifts easier. The feeling of being hit by a car doesn't subside though. I feel like hell. Sitting up and spinning around, so that I'm sitting at the edge of my bed, I allow my head fall into my hands. I'm at home, alone on a school day, and I've got nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. Absently, my gaze follows the bright afternoon sunset before something catches my eye, something that's just perfect to drown out thoughts and memories. Sliding to my feet and stepping away from my bed, I pick up my guitar. The sensation of the cold, weathered wood of my guitar feels like liberation, like freedom in my arms. Clasping the old, battered instrument in my hands, I plug it in and switch on my amp. Within moments, my ears are swimming in the sounds of power chords as my fingers skitter over the frets. The distorted wail of my guitar almost drowns out the thoughts that plague me; they're never more than a second of silence away though, the thought only spurs me on to play faster, harder, better than I ever have.

I lose track of time paying my guitar, fragments of lyrics floating through my head and blurring reality. I'm so wrapped up in the sound, that I don't notice my phone going off until I my fingers have cramped up and I've laid my guitar on the ground. Nothing that my screen is illuminated with missed alerts, curiosity overwhelms me and against my better judgment, I pick it up. Fingers skittering across the screen, I scroll through my new messages. One text each from Beck and Andre, just the usual _"Where r u?" _type thing you send to an absent friend. Nothing special.

What really catches my eye is that I have a few messages from both Cat and Tori. There's even one instance of Jade's name in my inbox. Shaking my head, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in my chest, I allow the phone to drop from my fingers, barely paying attention as it bounces roughly against the floor. In an instant the place that had been my sanctuary, has become something more akin to a prison. It's as though the mere visage of Jade's name was enough to infect my room, to make it uninhabitable. I hurl myself out of my office chair, wasting no time in stealing away into the kitchen. Hoping the distraction of getting something to eat will take my mind off things for at least a few moments.

Rummaging through the cupboards, paying more attention than what is nescicary, I Eventually find something to slay my hunger, something to remind me of a simpler time, the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Somewhere within me, I think my mind is attempting to regress, to hold onto something childish and deny the nightmarish reality I find myself stuck in.

The sound of knuckles rapping against the door disturbs me from the sandwich I'm attempting to prepare. I flinch badly, the knife shuddering from my grasp and almost causing me to slice open a finger. Shaking the distracting thoughts from my mind, I refocus my mind on the task at hand.

It's only 2 in the afternoon, so it can't be anybody I know. Must be a door-to-door salesman or a Jehovah's Witness. Grimacing at the memory of the last time I answered the door, only to find somebody from Sky Store in front of me, I resolve not to let them in. Even as I finish cutting my sandwich into halves, the knocking doesn't abate like it normally would. I'm pretty sure it's getting louder and more insistent if anything, they must really need the sale, usually the knocking would have stopped a long time ago.

"Robbie! It's Cat, let me in!" The words filter through the door, alerting me to the fact that it's not anybody trying to sell me things or change my religion. It's just sweet, tiny, red headed Cat Valentine. If my mood wasn't so dark, my mind so messed up; it would be a welcome distraction.

"I know you're in there, I can hear you blinking." Flinching at the sound of Cat's shrill voice and peering over at the door, I wonder what exactly she's doing. Silence swirls around us as I fail to answer her. Feeling my stomach tighten, I don't think I can handle any sort of human interaction right now.

"It's unlocked." I call, not thinking my response through fully. Lifting the sandwich to my lips and biting down, it's a brief slice of heaven, doing just as I had hoped, transporting me to a time where my heart didn't ache with every beat. Hearing the familiar creak of the front door, I see the petite form of Cat Valentine fill a portion of the entrance. Tearing another bite from my sandwich, my gaze follows Cat as she bounces across the room effortlessly. She's rainbows and unicorns and I'm the rain, the sadness to her joy.

"What do you want Cat?" I ask, discarding the crust of my meal on the kitchen bench. Leaning forward, I prop myself up of my elbows, narrowing my eyes and following the streak of red hair still moving wildly in front of me, Cat never quite stops moving, even when she's seated as she is now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat demands as her hands slap against the bench in front of her as her good mood goes up in flames. Taking a seat next to her, Cat's deep chocolate eyes are rife with accusation and I wilt under her gaze. Guilt consumes me; just because I'm in a dark place doesn't mean that I have to be the albatross that drags Cat under as well.

"It's just…weren't you meant to be going to Mexico today?" I ask, gently, keeping my words soft to avoid upsetting her further. Cat's the only person that went out of her way to visit me, to care enough to visit. Relief washes over me as Cat's face lights up once more, that 1000-watt smile lighting up the room as her bad mood disappears as quickly as it had come on. It's times like these that I truly envy Cat Valentine.

"I am, my brother said the best time to enter Mexico is at midnight." She announces finally, the words leaving her with great hesitation as her brow wrinkles in concentration. Peering over my glasses at Cat, I notice her eyes darting around the room. Like she knows something is amiss about her brothers reasoning, but doesn't want to question it outwardly.

"Uh, yeah…what are you here for then?" Though I try and keep the suspicion out of my words, the pout on Cat's face deepens with every word. Seeing the girl in front of me crumble only brings back painful memories. Straightening up, I allow my face to soften, shooting a soft smile at Cat, hoping she doesn't realize just how hollow my eyes are, how empty that smile is.

"Oh, um…I just wanted to make sure you're…uh, that our project is ok." She replies, looking up at me through her thick lashes. Her voice crumbles and reforms several times through her sentence, as though she's trying her hardest to remain strong. It's not something that Cat's used to, I can tell.

"It's fine, we pretty much finished it yesterday. Remember?" I state, avoiding her gaze by staring into my cup. Even though I had been annoyed about cat wandering off yesterday, the truth is we were pretty much done, an extra script I had been working on coming in handy.

"Oh yeah…" She mumbles, the words coming out uncharacteristically solemn. A heavy silence falls between us once more; I'm paralyzed by Cat's eyes piercing into my own. I almost lose myself in them, trying to find the hidden meaning in her words in vain. All this time I thought Cat was just skin deep, never bother to dig beneath the surface façade of irrelevant stories and strange actions. There's so much more going on in there though, so easy to catch in the right light, just like now, but so hard to hold onto.

"One time I went to an amusement park and the dolphin waved at me, but then I had a purple milkshake." Cat's voice takes on it's usual effervescent hue, but for the first time I notice that her eyes don't light up as much as she wants you to believe they do, that there are deeper thoughts at work behind those nonsensical stories.

"So, you're happy with what we've got?" As much as I want to look deeper into Cat's mind, I get the feeling that today might not be the best time. Not with her planning a trip with her brother, not with my mind so focused on the bad things in life. With my answer, I wonder how she will answer me, will it be something outlandish or will Cat actually say what she's thinking once more?

"Yep! Unless you've changed your mind and want to make it about a giraffe learning how to love?" She suggests with a crooked smile. Ordinarily when she suggests that premise, there's no hint of irony in her words. As she leans forward slightly, I see a twinkle in her eyes, something that tells me she's only kidding for once.

"You suggest that every time." I lament outwardly, though happiness creeps into my heart for what feels like the first time in an age. It's not the delirious high of touching Tori or making her smile, it's more like the warm embrace of hot cocoa in front of an open fire.

"It's a good idea!" She insists, red hair weaving through to air as she nods her head insistently. My pupils drift lower, Cat's smile is infectious and soon I find myself returning it, as much as I hate what my reality has become since yesterday, as much pain as I'm in, I can't bring myself to hate Cat's presence. Not even slightly.

"I know Cat, I know." I state quietly, allowing the conversation to hum along. Hopefully Cat won't catch the despondency in my words and that the conversation won't die out, like when she first entered the room. Seeing only a slight tinge of worry within her eyes, I allow my muscles to relax, my muscles to uncoil slightly. I don't think I'll let them down again fully for a long time though. Last time I let that happen…well, it's obvious what happened.

"Are you ok, Robbie?" Cat's question catches me off guard. Her words are sugary sweet, eyes still shining in a way that masks her worry. Her tone is so sweet that the implication of the question is almost lost on me, it almost feels as though she's simply asking the weather.

"I'll be ok, Cat. I answer lightly, hoping that the cracks in my tone aren't wide enough for her to see through my lie, that she misses the strain in my voice. Cat's eyes narrow almost immediately though, brown orbs shooting towards the roof in annoyance. A loud exhale escapes her throat as she spins on her seat, to face me. Her movements are jerky and impatient, like she doesn't want to dance around the issue.

"Robbie. If you don't talk about it, you can't let the hurt out." Cat's words retain her usual bright tone, lighter than candyfloss almost. Underneath the way she phrases her words, there's a deeper wisdom, a deeper understanding of my pain. Blinking rapidly, trying to focus my thoughts, to hold on to even one constant, it's like trying to catch a butterfly with a pair of chopsticks.

"How much do you know Cat? Be honest, please." Finally, my mind wraps around a thought, though my words come out in a jumble. I meet her eyes, Cat's deep brown eyes swimming with words unsaid, her brow creased with thought. I hold her gaze, finding comfort in her own hesitation.

"I know that Tori was sad today. Like sadder than I was when they stopped letting me visit the giraffes at the Zoo, that's really sad!" Cat replies, the crease in her brow only deepening. It's as though she's focusing on sounding as happy as she can under the circumstances. My heart clenches painfully, the mention of Tori causing it to beat with increasing speed.

"I know that Tori didn't even sit at the same table as us. I know that you didn't even come to school, so I also know that something bad happened." Cat's words aren't so light and fluffy this time, the cracks appearing in her facade. She speaks slowly, each word seemingly thought out well in advance. It's a stark contrast to the rest of the time when Cat's machinegun fire sentences seem to have left her mouth before her brain can even begin to process them.

"I…" Words fail me as my brain attempts to process every possibility of what Cat's words could hold. I realize I've been too silent for too long when Cat clears her throat, impatience written on her face. Forcing a smile, I turn my seat to face Cat, preparing myself to relive the most painful moment of my life.

"I went to Tori's house yesterday, I saw her kissing Jade. Since then I've been here, trying not to fall apart." Each word burns my throat like acid on it's way up. The explanation is short, but far from sweet. It takes all the self-control I have to hold myself together just to spit that small amount of words out. Cat's eyes widen as she observes me, her tiny hands shoot upwards, clasping in front of her heart, like she expects it to shatter in sympathy.

"Are you sure you saw the whole story?" The words leave Cat's lips unexpectedly and her hands fly over her lips as though it will stop her from saying anything else. If she expects the words to hurt me, she's sorely mistaken. I actually feel my heart swell slightly; it's nice to know that somebody cares enough to even ask that.

"I…" I want to answer her with fire in my voice, commitment in my words. Admittedly though, I don't have a clue what the full story is. Falling into my own thoughts, losing track of Cat I have to wonder. What actually happened? Is my mind just playing tricks on me, leading me to false conclusions?

"Robbie, I say this as your friend, you need to talk to her." Cat's words resonate within me. Like they're linking up with a long forgotten thought deep within me, making me realize something I've known all along. Forcing myself back into the real world, I gaze at Cat. Her eyes are clouded by concern and I have to wonder what prompted this complete 180 degree turn in her attitude towards Tori and I becoming involved.

"Cat, why do you suddenly want to see Tori and I together? You were so against it before, during and after the movies on the weekend." I bite down on my lip as the words leave me, hoping I haven't offended Cat. Seconds pass and I breathe a sign of relief. If she was going to get upset, it would have happened by now. Instead, she's impassive, face devoid of any expression. It's a look that's completely alien on Cat's usually animated face.

I saw how happy she made you." Cat states simply, her voice cutting through the silence as I wonder just what I should say in response to that. Her words were neither comforting, nor aggressive. It's like she was just stating a fact.

"And that changed it?" I ask dumbly, hoping Cat will expand upon what she said. Again, I've caught a glimpse of the observant, wise person hiding behind that mask of naivety. It's addictive, something that I want to see more of. I've never had a friend I could be this open with, that I could speak my mind to.

"I…" Cat begins to speak, but falters. Unspoken words sliding from her lips, before floating away without a sound. I watch her anxiously, scratching the fingernail on my right thumb nervously. Cat's eyes seem so far away right now, lost deep within her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpers, shrinking back at my words.

"I was jealous, I thought she was going to take you away from me. But then nothing changed yesterday, you sat a little closer to Tori, but you still made time for me." There's vulnerability in Cat's words that I've never seen from her before. Sure, I've seen her get upset; I've even seen her cry. None of those occasions felt as real, as heartfelt as her words right now.

"Why were you jealous Cat?" I question gently, as though I'm talking to a child. I know Cat isn't as fragile as she lets on, but she's still a gentle soul.

"You're my best friend, not Jade, not Tori. You are." She replies, looking towards the ground. My mind conjures images of all the times Cat and I had leaned on each other, all of the times where all we had was each other. I can't help but smile at the memories; she's one of a kind.

"Cat, I'll always make time for you. Just like you've always made time for me when you had a boyfriend." I announce, sliding out of my seat and ascending to my feet. Before a second thought can pass through me, I'm stepping towards Cat, leaning over and pulling her into the air. Her giggles flutter through the air with a childlike glee as I twirl her around. It's comfortable and pleasant, if nothing like when I would hold Tori close. There's a smile on my face and a warmth against my chest, it's the thudding of my heart is missing though.

"Promise?" She squeaks, still clinging to my side as if I'm her life preserver. Cat's voice takes on the tone of the little girl that everybody thinks of her as, the little girl that I had thought of her as. Peering down at her crinkled brow as she gazes up at me, my eyebrows slam together in confusion. Then my mind manages to latch onto a plausible reason that she's upset, Cat doesn't believe me.

"Pinkie promise." I reply, watching the worry drain from Cat's face in an instant. Just like a child, where worry and suspicion has been present, excitement has taken hold. Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Cat disentangles herself from me, holding her small hands out, pinkies extending toward me. Shaking my head slightly, it's strange how she's almost like the girl everybody expects her to be, yet so different. Lifting my own hands toward Cat, our pinkies interlink and as if through osmosis, Cat's sunny smile infects me once more. I feel the darkness drain away from me if only slightly. Instead of blindly sliding through pitch black, I can see a light in the distance.

It's ever so faint, but it's enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, angst with a sprinkling of fluff towards the end. Hopefully that tied up the Cabbie subplot from earlier in the story in a satisfactory way. If this chapter bummed you out, check out the 2nd season three teaser, there's some major Rori.<strong>

**I'd like to take moment to send a special thanks out to anybody that's reviewed this story or even read it. ****A massive thanks to RaptorIV. Since I can't PM you and say thanks personally, here it is at the bottom of this chapter. :) **

**Sooo close to 100 reviews...make my day and leave something quick if you've got this story on your alerts, if you've been enjoying it, or even if you've just stumbled onto it now?**


	10. The Broken

**There are always two sides in the aftermath of a broken heart, here's how Tori is dealing with things...I was going to split this into two chapters, but oh well. Let me know if this is too long, next time i'll cut it into two if it is.**

* * *

><p>I miss him.<p>

He isn't at school today, I've combed every inch of the school, asked every student, texted him obsessively and it's all been for naught. I almost feel like a ghost as I watch the sea of students drift before me. They pass me by as I drift through the halls, probably expecting a broad smile on my lips as they say hello. I just can't give that to them though, a slight incline of my chin and my lifeless eyes are the only greeting I can offer. Since Monday afternoon, everything's felt this way, like a heavy fog has blanketed the world around me. Instead of the lively tones I used to see, I only see drab shades of grey.

Tilting my head back, brown hair crashes over my shoulders as I lean against my locker, awaiting the bell for my next class. Looming in the shadows, I just want to go home, to be alone. My mind tortures me with memories of Robbie and I wish I could just go to his house, to fall asleep on his couch with him. My eyelids feel like lead, I can barely hold them up; slowly they begin to slide shut.

"What's wrong girl?" Andre's easy, self-assured voice skating through the air as he comes to a halt in front of my locker. My eyes flutter open and I shift my weight, standing in front of him, rather than leaning against my locker. Andre's features harden as he takes in the sight of me, his eyes skating over the contours of my face. My weariness is out on display, I feel as though he's looking right through me.

"Nothings wrong." I mumble, arms folding limply in front of me. My eyes stray to the lockers around us, trying in vain to avoid his piercing gaze. As much as I want to ignore the gnawing feeling in my stomach, as much as I want to look Andre in the eyes and tell him I'm fine, I can't.

"C'mon, I can tell something is wrong." Andre's words drag my gaze back to him. Where there had merely been concern in his voice, there is now a cocktail of worry, confusion and determination. I shudder slightly as I feel his fingers graze over my arms, skating up and down my skin. Andre's eyes are clouded, concern shrouding his usually jovial features. Feel my chest deflate; I heave air into my lungs, ragged breaths tearing through me.

"I'm just not feeling well." The lie drifts through my teeth with an ease that I don't like, it's not something I'm used to, and it's not something I want to be good at. At my words, Andre's arm falls away from me, hanging limply at his side as his brow crinkles in annoyance.

"Yeah, no chizz. You've been acting wonky all day." Andre retorts, annoyance attempting to fight through the concern in his voice. The edge of his lip curls upwards in a way that could be construed as menacing on another face, but with Andre's concerned eyes above, it's more comical than anything. Andre's fingers rake through his dreadlocks, another sure sign of when he's becoming flustered.

"How wonky?" I ask, abandoning my attempt of a lie. It's only been one day; surely I can't be that much of a mess, right? My throat tightening, I peer up at Andre, hoping to see the light in his eyes, the confirmation that I don't appear as broken as I feel. There's simply a grim determination in his features though, my gaze flies away from him once more.

"Willy wonky." He states, a halfhearted smile perching on his lips. A weak grin pulls at my own lips in response, Andre's reference to his own past troubles reminding me that it's always darkest before the dawn. Guilt seeps into me, Andre's only trying to help. He's only worried about me and yet I'm trying to shut him out for some reason.

"Seriously, I'm worried though. What's up?" The smile slides from Andre's face. I can feel him searching through my expression for clues. I feel my resolve crumble completely, if he wants the ugly, messy, painful truth, then that's what I'll give him.

"It's Jade." I state, my eyes skittering throughout the hallway, hoping that I haven't summoned the demon herself by uttering her name. Somewhat sure that Jade isn't going to stomp into the middle of our conversation, my gaze comes to rest on Andre. His expression has shifted once more, I can almost see his mind at work, I can almost see him going over the various possible implications of Jade's name. The confusion is what's more evident on Andre's face though, his thick eyebrows are draw together, and his mouth is pursed. Half expecting him to stroke his chin thoughtfully, I know that more explanation is going to be necessary.

"That's nothing new, what's so different this time? I haven't seen you like this before, no matter how much of a gank Jade has been in the past." He states, more to himself than me. As though his words are going to help him solve the riddle of my words. Even if Andre's confused due to a lack of details, I know he's doing his best to understand the situation. The urge to slap myself for trying to freeze him out earlier flashes through my mind.

"Uh, well it's not just Jade, it's Robbie…things happened." The words are clumsy, tumbling into a sentence without really making any sense. Shifting my weight to one leg, I grit my teeth slightly and bite down on my lower lip in frustration. As plain as it is to see Andre cares, as simple as it is to speak with Andre, this is still not an easy subject to broach.

"Uh…" Andre's confusion only deepens, eyebrows drawing even closer together as I fail to shed any more light on what transpired. I shake my head slightly, hoping it will rearrange all of the thoughts fluttering through my mind into something more manageable. It doesn't help that I'm still expecting Jade to round the corner at any time, to finish the job that she started yesterday.

"Hang on…" I mutter, latching onto Andre's wrist. Before he knows what's happening, we're hurtling down the hallway, weaving in and out of the crowd as the janitor's closet comes into view. My fingers shaking like a leaf in the wind as I extend my arm towards the handle, the thought that Jade could potentially be in there infecting my thoughts. An empty room greets us and I heave a sigh of relief. Stepping into the closet, I release my grip on Andre's wrist and a brief silence falls over us. I try in vain to latch onto something that resembles a logical thought pattern, though it's harder than it should be.

"Jade kissed me, Robbie saw it. He walked in looking for his wallet that he'd left behind when we were in my room together. You should have seen his face…" The realization that we're away from the prying eyes of other students, away from the possibility of Jade's presence hits me. The words begin to spew forth, as though the dam has broken and they're a massive torrent of water. I've been bottling them up for the last three days, now that I have a forum to air them out on, I don't know if I'll be able to stop.

"Jade and you? You and Jade? You kissed?" Andre shrieks, a look of shock creasing his features. He's completely glossing over the fact that Robbie's the central focus of this story. My thoughts all seem to die out for a brief moment, the realization of why Robbie's always so guarded, so surprised at any type of affection sinking in. He's never anybody's first priority; he's never been cared for. My heart clenches painfully as I wonder if he's ever been loved at all before.

"It happened. It happened and then Robbie saw it, freaked out and…" I begin to answer, seeing Andre's questioning eyes fall on me as his shuddering comes to a halt. My voices quakes and shudders, threatening to break with each passing word, finally it can't take anymore and falters. A familiar burning sensation boils over behind my eyes, reminding me of all the tears I've shed in the past week. I attempt to draw as much air into my lungs as possible only succeeding in drawing from my depths.

"Then what?" Andre asks, his arm once again finding it's way to my shoulder as the confusion drifts from his eyes and concern clouds his features. I suppress the urge to snag my arm away from his touch, he means well and I appreciate the effort, it just can't compare to Robbie's touch though. Screwing my eyes shut, attempting to push the memories out of my mind, I attempt to pry the courage out of the depths of my body, to find the will to continue.

"I tried to talk to him and..." I wheeze, struggling to even piece together a simple sentence by this point. I feel so pathetic, so small and so weak as I slide down the wall behind me, and land in a heap at the bottom. I know I'm a mess, mascara running down my cheeks, hopelessness in my voice.

"It didn't go well?" Andre asks, crouching down in front of my and meeting my eyes. I shake my head just enough to let him know I heard his words, my arms unfold and flatten against my knees. Screwing my eyes shut, I attempt to force the tears to a half, all I succeed in doing in conjuring images of the afternoon in question on my eyelids.

"It did not." I reply simply, my tongue finally wrapping around an answer. Silence falls over us once again and hair blankets my face as my head slumps into my knees.

"So you're depressed over Robbie?" Andre wonders out loud, mostly speaking to himself, rather than me. At the sound of Robbie's name, my heart lurches painfully and I fight the urge to clutch at it, to try and keep it from falling apart.

"I am." I mutter, nodding my head slightly, but still not returning the gaze that I know Andre is directing towards me. Even as my best friend does his best to comfort me, to offer his kindest words, I feel empty and alone. The realization that I'm completely falling apart because of Robbie after only one weekend together and a shudder runs up my spine as I wonder if this is what love is, if love is this painful.

"Why, I mean that makes him so special?" Andre's words draw my eyes towards him finally; my heartbeat increases as I fight the feeling of indignation welling up within me. Andre's face isn't malicious though, he's genuinely curious. My chest deflates as I realize that I would have wondered the exact same thing only a few days ago.

"I just…he acted like I was the most special thing in the word. He held me close like he never wanted to let go, but so gently that I felt like the most precious thing in his life. Then Jade came along and…" Again my emotions tear me apart from the inside, conspiring with my body to halt the words coming from my mouth. I collapse into a ball of tears as my emotions spill over once more at the memories associated with the words that only a week ago, would have seemed so foreign leaving my lips sink in.

"Destroyed it." Andre finishes, shuffling over to the wall alongside me and picking up from where I couldn't continue. His arm drapes over me, an embrace that's both reassuring and just the tiniest bit too tight. Andre's arms are just that little bit too strong, his movement just that little bit too enthusiastic. Worst of all, it's not Robbie's.

"Pretty much." I whimper, pulling myself together for just enough time to offer a reply, before everything unravels once more and I'm staining Andre's shirt with my make up as I weep. His posture stiffens as my hot tears soak through his shirt, though he doesn't pull away, simply waiting for my tears to subside.

"Hey, hey girl. It'll be ok." He coos in a way that in the past would have sent my heart fluttering and my fears away in the past. Swallowing my sadness as I peer over at the hesitant smile plastered to Andre's lips and I know he's doing his best, it's just not Robbie though. It's not his smile, his laugh or his touch. I wish I could return Andre's smile, but I just can't bring myself to do anything more than meet his gaze, sniffling indiscreetly all the while.

"How do you know?" I ask, eyes locking with Andre's and pleading for him to give me something tangible to hold onto, some kind of hope to clutch onto. Andre simply shrugs though, offering a small smile as the gears turn in his head.

"It just will be. Every cloud has a silver lining, it's always darkest before the dawn." He states, biting down on his lower lip and wincing at how cheesy his words are. I feel something snap inside of me and laughter tickles my throat for the first time in what feels like forever. Instead of looking offended, Andre simply chuckles lightly with me, looking pleased that my tears have abated for the moment. What he lacks in advice, he makes up for it with effort I guess.

"You're a walking cliché. You know that right?" The words leave my throat scratchy and quiet, the lingering sadness dwelling within my voice even as my mood improves ever so slightly. Stealing a glance at Andre, he's shaking his head lightly, rhythmically, like he's organizing his thoughts. Eventually his arm floats through the air, landing on my shoulder, as though he's going to offer some sort of sage advice.

"And you're in love with Robbie." It's merely a joke, his attempt at a retort towards my earlier statement criticizing his advice. As good as his intentions may have been, the words pierce my heart. Screwing my eyes shut, I shake my head; shake the truth from his words. I can't be in love with somebody that won't even talk to me, I just can't be.

"Am not." I whimper, still trying to deny Andre's statement as tears begin to fall once more. When I open my eyes once more, his expression lingers somewhere between guilt and the knowledge that he's right, he's one hundred percent right. The realization hits me harder then anything ever has, I grit my teeth and slide a hand through my hair as something within me twists and clenches, feeling as though it's been placed in a vice.

"Girl, you've got it bad. Lets get you home." Andre announces, untangling his arm from my shoulder and pushing himself to his feet. Holding his arm out in front of me, I watch his hand doubtfully for a moment before taking hold of it and allowing him to pull me upright. My legs will barely co-operate, quivering madly as we walk down the hall. I lean onto Andre for support, feeling as though I'd collapse into a heap of limbs without him holding me together. It's what best friends are for, I'm thankful for Andre. Passing his locker, I can only hope that there's somebody there for Robbie since I can't be, since he won't let me be.

The walk to Andre's car is filled with small talks and long stretches of silence. I can't bring myself to speak more than what is completely necessary, I'm alone with my thoughts most of time we walk, it's not the best idea either.

Andre drives, winding through the roads towards my house. The local radio station fills the air around us as Andre speaks over it, speaking about how he'd helped write the song that's playing or something. I try my best to listen, but my thoughts drown him out, screaming over top of one another.

The brakes of Andre's car squeal painfully as we come to a halt outside of my house. I glance over at the driveway; it's empty of course. I've scarcely seen Trina since our blow up at Derrick's party. I'm thankful for the small mercy that is Trina avoiding me, not doing anything to cause me any more pain. The nightmares featuring her have begun to fade. As the days have passed me by, I've even debated speaking to her, trying to resolve this conflict. The thought doesn't last long though, I barely have the energy for school, let alone dealing with Trina.

Not only that, but while the nightmares featuring my sister are fading, my mind tortures my every waking hour with visions of Robbie, visions of Jade. I find myself constantly trapped between this waking hell and the hell that awaits me as I slumber. With a small wave, I peel myself out of Andre's car. I'm preparing to shut the door when his arm shoots out, catching on my shoulder.

"Want me to come in?" Andre offers, pulling me out of my thoughts and dragging my gaze back towards him. I shake my head lightly, hiding the turmoil behind my eyes with a weak smile and greater success then before. I close the door, before turning and moving towards home. I feel rude not accepting his offer to come in, but I just want to be left alone, left to my despair.

I just want to be left to my empty room.

Dragging the door of our family home open, I trudge through the living room, up the stairs and towards the sanctuary of my room. I allow my bag to drop to the ground, barely noticing as it clatters towards the floor, crumbling into a heap.

Passing my laptop, I'm only vaguely aware that I pick it up. Kicking off my shoes, I drop to my bed, laptop to my side and simply lay back. Peering up at my roof, the thoughts that Andre's words had managed to suppress, if only slightly, come flying back with a vengeance, seeping into me, infecting my very being. Throwing myself sideways, I extend a limb and wrench my laptop open, hoping that there's something on The Slap to take my mind away from my pathetic existence, or at least something inspiring from Robbie. As the browser loads the page, I drum my fingers over the keyboard impatiently, heart thumping as I scroll through various updates, searching for Robbie's name, searching for his profile picture next to a comment.

"Robbie's the best partner ever. Our scene is going to be better than the time my brother brought home an alpaca for me!"

My eyes run over the words once, twice and my heart lurches pitifully in my chest. It's just barely beating, but the movement is just enough for pain to blaze through my veins. If that's not enough, my stomach screws within me and I feel as though I'm going to be sick. Finally self-preservation kicks in, my arm shoots out, slamming the lid of my laptop shut, sparing me from seeing anything else. I slide the Pearbook under my bed and bury myself under an avalanche of blankets, hoping to bury myself away from my problems.

I linger beneath them, lost in a fog that's neither sleep nor consciousness. The specter of Robbie never strays from the center of my thoughts, never quite releases his grip on my mind. Screwing my eyes shut, hot tears roll down my cheeks once more as the reality that he's more Cat's than mine sinks in.

Bile creeps up in my throat. He's not mine, not anymore at least. I had him for the briefest of moments, but then a storm named Jade tore through our peaceful bay, tore him from my grasp. Silence settles over the room totally, broken only by my ragged breathing until the sound of my phone vibrating dances through the air.

My eyes blow open and my heart shudders against my ribcage, hope blossoming within me that it could be Robbie calling me. My fingers skitter toward the sound, dragging the phone back towards me.

"Hi honey! Are you home? Are you alright?" My Mom's worried voice rattles through the speaker of my Pear Phone as my disappointment shudders through me. I pull myself upright, my free hand drawing the blanket upwards with me as I realize just how worried Mom sounds.

"I'm home Mom. What's wrong?" I answer, feeling a tightening in my throat as I hear what sounds suspiciously like tears through the line. My eyebrows knit together and I suck in a hard, rough breath.

"Can you get a ride to…we need you to come to the hospital. It's Trina." My Mom's reply comes through the phone a cluttered mess, sounding as if too many thoughts are attempting to escape at once. A lump forms in my throat and my tongue flails uselessly in my mouth at my Mom's revelation.

"I'll be there soon." I do my best to keep my voice firm, to hold the cracks together just long enough to hang up. Allowing my hand to drop into my lap, I peer down at my phone, lips pressing tightly together, a frown flickering over my features.

My eyelids flutter and tears threaten to spill over once more. Screwing my eyelids shut, a futile to dam them, I search within, search for the last of my positivity. Opening my eyes, I focus on the screen of my phone, scrolling through the names. I pass through the list several times, my breath catching at the mere sight of Robbie's name each time.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Andre's voice drifts through the air, with the ease of a summer day. My free hand tugs at a stray lock of hair as the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy wells up within me. His voice is so free of conflict, so free of turmoil. It's the sunshine at the end of the storm, sounding as warm as a summer day. Meanwhile, I'm sitting on my bed, limbs drawn tightly together, red rims surrounding my stormy eyes as mascara streaks down my cheeks once again.

"I'm coming over." He announces, the warmth never quite leaving his voice. A rasp escapes my lips as I search for the right words to fill him in, to let him know what he's getting into before he commits. Instead of the ambience of Andre's room, the cold sterile sound of the dial tone courses through my ears. I allow my phone to tumble carelessly to the mattress and slide out from under my covers.

Peeling myself out of bed, I stumble into the bathroom. Resting my palms on the vanity, I lean towards the mirror and I take in the details of my face. My gaze skitters over all of imperfections, all of the blemishes and all of the ruined make up. My eyes flicker downwards, trailing away from the gaunt visage in front of me.

So ugly, so broken.

"Tori! I'm here!" Andre's voice rings through the air, catching me off guard. Shuddering slightly, I peer into the mirror and hope I've papered over the cracks just enough to hide how close to shattering I am. I take one last deep breath before turning on my heel and heading in the direction of Andre's voice.

"So watcha need?" He blurts out, cutting straight to the point and punctuating his words with a clap. As I make my way down the stairs, I notice his usually bright smile looks just a little more forced than usual, a little more strained. Stepping towards him, my lips contort into my own well-practiced and completely fictitious smile.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" The words tear from my lips before I know what I'm doing. The smile immediately slides off Andre's face and his brow creases in concern. His arms flail at his sides, as though he's unsure whether or not he should offer me a hug or not. Something in my eyes must give me away, he never does move any closer than an arms length away from me.

"What hap- Never mind, lets go" Andre's answer is clumsy, the lips falling from his lips in a way that's entirely ungraceful and not at all in his usual nature. Without warning, he extends an arm, taking me by the wrist and pulling me towards the door. A protest lingers on my lips, but I know Andre, I know he's just trying to save time. He's spent his share of time in hospitals, he knows every moment counts; every second gone by is another lost opportunity with the sick, the injured, those that are knocking on deaths door.

My hands fumble with the keys to our front door as the thought haunts me, wrapping around my mind and forcing the most horrific possibilities through my mind. Sliding into the passenger seat of Andre's car, I'm shaking. Trina and I have had our problems, but I can't even bear the thought of losing her.

Andre navigates through the twists and turns that will lead us to the hospital; my eyes follow the buildings as they fly past, anything to distract me from what lies ahead and anything to distract me from the inevitable.

The inevitable arrives too soon.

Andre shuts off his car and I'm halfway towards the entrance to the Hospital before Andre even has the chance to get out of his car, I'm steaming towards the entrance. As the cold concrete building draws nearer and nearer, a feeling of dread wells up within me, I've never been good with Hospitals.

Before I know it, Andre and I are breathing in the sterile ambience of the Hospital reception room, a disinterested looking woman in front of us. The silence stretches on between us, though I don't notice just how long it's been until my eyes begin to burn. My gaze falls to the floor as I try to hide my weakness from the rest of the room as my tongue hangs uselessly in the bottom of my mouth.

"Uh, Tori Vega. Here to see Trina Vega" His words come where mine have failed me. As the receptionist disappears behind her desk, a lump forms in my throat and I feel as though I'm about to explode, the nerve beginning to get the best of me. To my relief, the frumpy woman finally rises from behind the desk, a slip of paper clasped in her hand.

"Floor Three, Room 401." Her dull words fade from my ears as I march out of the reception room, eyes fixed on the steel doors of the elevator ahead of me. I'm only dimly aware that Andre has caught up to me and is now standing at my side as we glide upwards, towards my sister.

The hallway in front of us seems to stretch forever; Andre shoots me a reassuring smile, though something moving in front of us catches my attention before I can return his gesture. Before Andre can utter a word, I'm streaking away from him, my clumsy limbs carrying me towards the woman in the distance.

"Mom!" I shriek, arms linking behind her waist as I bury my face into her shoulder. She doesn't miss a beat and in an instant I'm wrapped in the warm embrace only a parent can give. I shudder against her, my spine quaking as tears soak through her blouse.

After my tears begin to subside, my mother gently places her hands on my shoulders and straightens my back. Her eyes flicker over my face, concern shimmering within her eyes. Gently, she leads me towards the room in front of us, the room containing Trina. Hearing footsteps behind us, I know that Andre is still ghosting behind me. Echoing my every move, just incase he's needed.

The room is everything I had been dreading. The plain white walls almost blinding me as my gaze crosses the room, searching for my sister. As my eyes fall upon the bed in the corner furthest from us, my breath catches. There's a girl lying on the bed, but she's not my sister. Where Trina's deep brown hair tumbles over her shoulders in waves, this girl's hair is matted to her head by dried blood. Where Trina's skin is meticulously cared for, this girl's flesh is a roadmap of pain, angry red lines crisscrossing her face and intersecting with deep purple bruises. She's not my sister, she can't be. She's just a mess of wires, a gnarled shell held together by suffering.

"What happened?" The words tremble from my throat finally, bleeding from my lips, laced with hesitation. My mom turns towards me, eyes skittering between Andre and I. She draws a deep breath as her sculpted eyebrows knit together with an emotion that I can't quite discern.

"We aren't sure yet honey. She was in a car accident." My mom's words cling tightly to one another, as her lips do their best to remain still, as she does her best to hold the waver from her voice. She turns away from me and briskly steps towards Trina's bed, leaving me in her wake. I know she's hiding something, that there's something she isn't telling me. Screwing my eyes shut, I take a deep breath and stride towards the bed as well.

"Is…is she going to be ok?" I ask, lowering myself into a seat next to Mom. Her head is bowed, though the shadows don't hide the deep lines of worry that have overwhelmed her features. Without even really thinking, my fingers crawl towards my sister's prone hand, filling my spaces between her fingers with my own. All of the nightmares, all of the pain I had felt falling away, crumble under the weight of this situation.

"Of course she is." Mom's gaze leaves Trina for a moment and her body shakes as she draws a deep breath as she peers the wall away from where I sit. After a moment, turns back to me, her lips curve with a soft smile, though it doesn't reach her eyes. Somewhere between her comforting smile and the red rims around her eyes is something foreign, something malignant. It almost looks like defeat.

Silence descends over us, the harsh beep of Trina's heart monitor bouncing off the walls coming as the only sound for a long time. My thumb brushes over Trina's, like it's some kind of elixir, like I can fix her with such a simple movement. The time passes agonizingly slowly as I cling desperately to Trina's hand; I steal a glance at Andre. He's sitting next to me, his arms folded tightly across his chest as his steely eyes watch Trina intently. When he catches me looking at him, his eyes soften and his lips struggle upwards, a smile forcing it's way onto his lips.

"Hey! Somebody help me, I can't find my brother!" I jump at the voice, my eyes spinning toward the hallway. My eyes fall on the unconscious form of my sister, her usually perfectly straightened hair is a swirling brown mess, looking as though she had been standing in the middle of a tornado. The rational side of my mind tells me there's nothing I can do for her in this state, so I heave my frame into a standing position and step towards the door.

"Cat?" She's stumbling through the hallway, hands clutching together over her small chest. Cat's brow is creased and her deep brown eyes are clouded by concern, the usual bounce is lost from her movements, she looks so lost, so confused until her ears register my voice. In an instant, fluorescent red hair is bouncing through the air as she bounds towards me,

"Whaty?" She asks, almost tumbling into me as she comes to a stop. Cat's eyebrows knit together, as though she's trying to piece together why I'm even here. The change in her demeanor is jarring, no matter how many times I see them, Cat's sudden shifts in emotion are never cease to catch me off guard. Even still, I find my lips twitch upwards slightly, Cat's abnormal behavior funnily enough, serving as a welcome slice of normality.

"What room number did they give you for him?" I ask slowly, my voice sound more like myself and less like the wreck of a girl I've been for the past few days. Cat's mood shifts erratically once more, her lips purse and her eyes screw shut. She's looking at the ground and muttering to herself, watching her curiously, she comes to a halt, peering up at me once more.

"401." She finally answers, eyes widening as I recoil at her words. Cat's brother must be the guy next to Trina, the one that looks to be in slightly better shape. Lost in my thoughts, it's only when I see the confusion etched in Cat's face, when I see eyebrows turn towards the roof that I snap out of my daze.

"I know exactly where that is." I state, spinning us in the right direction and linking my arm with Cat's, effectively putting her on a leash so that she can't wander off. We glide down the hall in silence; the bounce is gone from Cat's step once more. I find myself wishing there was something more I could do as I look down at her frail form, she looks so sad and yet, so unsurprised.

"Hey Cat, I finally got a park and…" It's a voice I've only heard in my nightmares since Monday, a voice I've longed to hear in person. I tear my eyes from Cat, my gaze shooting in the direction of that voice. He's standing in the doorway just a few feet from the elevator. His voice cuts out as it becomes clear Cat's not alone, as it becomes clear that Cat it accompanied by the person that broke his heart. I offer a small wave, my heart lurches painfully in my chest as that simple gesture sends his gaze skittering away from us, away from me.

Something breaks inside of me when Cat rushes from my side, enveloping him in a hug and taking the place that's so rightfully mine. I stand in front of them, arms hanging limply either side of me as I screw my eyes shut.

I should be the one Robbie's holding.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, there was very little Rori in here. To make it up to you, the loyal readers, I created a fluffy Rori one-shot called Tori Takes Requests: Redux. It's pretty much just fluff and should tide you over in this time of horrible, horrible sadness.<strong>

**Hopefully you enjoyed this slice of Angst from Tori's POV in the mean time though. The reasons behind a lot of Trina's mis-behaviour and the link between her and Cat's brother will be addressed soon as well.**

**A big thanks to everyone that reviewed to get this to over 100, it's much appreciated! As always, if you liked the chapter or even if you didn't, I'd love to hear what you think in a review :)**


	11. The Circle

**"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."**

* * *

><p>"Uh, hey guys…" I finally drag the words from my throat, though they're cracked and dry, almost inaudible. Tori's lips quiver, words seemingly lingering for a moment before but she bites her lip, brown eyes meeting the floor. Tori's arms fold over her chest, fingers skating up and down her upper arm as they often do when she's nervous.<p>

"Tori can you take us to the room." Cat's small voice stumbles through the silence, reminding Tori and I that we're not the only ones present. Tori chews on her lower lip once more before a slender arm shoots out and takes hold of Cat's wrist. Soon Cat and Tori are treading towards what I assume is the room containing Cat's brother, as I trail behind them.

My throat tightens as Cat sends a heavy looking door hurtling open and flies into the room. Without another thought, my legs are pumping as I speed towards the door, not knowing the horrors it may contain. Tori leans against the door, holding it open for me as she watches the floor intently. I catch her gaze half raise to me from the corner of my eye before it falls back to the ground and she silently follows me into the room.

Cat's already at the side of her brother, cradling his arm towards her. Stiffly, I force myself to continue to walk, to ignore the overwhelming urge within me that's screaming for me to run. Willing my legs to move, my eyes blow open as I realize just why Tori is here. Trina lays on a bed, looking more like a patchwork assortment than one whole person. I try to steady my breathing, to suppress the urge I have to hold Tori, make do everything in my power to take her pain away.

I'm here with Cat though, it wouldn't be fair.

I lower my frame into a beaten looking seat that's probably witnessed more suffering over the course of its existence than I ever will. Abruptly Cat releases her grip on her brother's hand, allowing it to fall limply to his side. Even though my eyes are focused on my lap, doing anything I can to avoid Tori, I catch the sliver red hair fly into the corner of my vision. I swallow the assumption that I've made, there's no way Cat was looking towards Tori and then towards me.

The sun sets.

"Hey Andre, can you come over here…" Cat's soft voice trembles across the room, tears fighting their way into her words. My eyes immediately shoot towards Cat, it's the first time she's spoken since we arrived a few hours ago. As the words leave her lips, she drags her arms close, balling herself up, it's the first time she's moved much other than sending a few texts on her Pear Phone.

"Uh, sure. You gunna be ok here?" Andre's voice is raw from lack of use. Nobody has been in much of a mood to speak. With his reply, my eyes follow the sound of his voice, coming to rest on the huddled party around Trina's bed. Andre's arm reaches out, coming to rest on Tori's shoulder and I feel as though my bloods going to boil for a brief moment, before a chill runs through me. The icy realization that she's not mine, that she probably never was, freezing the blood within my veins.

"Yeah." Tori nods slightly, exhaling sharply through her nose. I wonder if I'm seeing things, but I could swear she flinched slightly when she noticed I was looking, shrugged Andre's hand away as her gaze met mine. My eyes flicker away from her, darting toward Andre and distracting myself from the girl across the room.

"What is it Little Red?" He asks, leaning towards her, not wanting to miss her quiet words. As he brushes a braid from his eyes, I notice that the smile on his lips doesn't match the shroud of pain within his eyes as he looks at Cat. My eyebrows draw together as I wonder if what Cat wants with him.

"Um, I was wondering if you two could go and get some food somewhere, like somewhere else? I don't like hospital food." Cat's words drift from her mouth with a heaviness that's not something I would usually associate with her. Andre's tongue runs over his lips and he nods lightly, eyes lightening slightly. My own gaze drifts back to Cat, the memory of her happily depleting the hospitals supply of tater-tots on a previous visit whirling around within my mind.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Tori and her Mom haven't eaten yet either." He states, eyes falling on the ladies in question. My own eyes fall on Tori, my heart clenching painfully as Tori, her brown hair drifting lifelessly slides onto her mothers shoulder as they try to hold each other together.

"C'mon, I saw a Burger Queen not too far from here." I shudder as Andre's hand claps my shoulder, drawing my eyes back to him and Cat. They're watching me, suspicion coloring their features as they realize what I had been looking at.

"Yeah. Lets go." Agree, the words spluttering forth as I struggle to focus my mind on something that doesn't involve Tori. I plaster a quivering smile to my lips as I push out of my chair and try to ignore the unspoken question lingering in the air.

"You'll be ok while we're gone?" I inquire, leaning down, coming back to Cat's eye level. She throws me off guard by nodding wildly, disappearing under a tidal wave of bright red hair. My brow wrinkles as confusion as Cat begins to bounce in her seat slightly, the quivering smile cracks and falls off my face, genuine happiness taking it's place at Cat's sudden recovery.

"I'll be fine…Hey Merton!" Cat states, her words lighting up the room if only a tiny bit as her arm shoots out and she begins to wave at somebody passing by. I turn away from Cat and catch a glimpse of the man Cat's greeting; he's carrying a mop and obviously appears to work here. My eyes fall on Cat once more; she seems so at ease all of a sudden, as though she's at home here. I whirl around once more, shaking the thoughts from my mind.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." I state gently, still afraid that Cat could shatter under the slightest amount of pressure. She waves goodbye, gaze lingering on Andre as the two of us stride towards the door. Tori's form lingers in my vision as I pass through the room, her visage imprinted in my eyes as my step through the door and into the hallway.

The lightness in the hallway is suffocating, the tension unbearable. As soon as we began to walk through the hallway, a tension settled between Andre and I. It seems as though every time I look at him, he's watching me and wanting to say something. I shake the thought from my head, I'm just stressed out, I'm just reading too much into everybody's actions tonight.

"Hey, so you and Tori, what the deal?" Andre's words finally arrive, dragging all of the pain associated with that name with them. I duck out of the way of a

A doctor and nurse babbling in scientific terms that sound alien to my ears. I steal a glance at Andre, my eyebrows drawing down, jabbing at my nose as I observe his profile. Why now? Isn't there enough pain and suffering around us without reminding me of my own?

"No deal." I reply vaguely, digging my hands into my pockets as my feet slam into the ground with more force than needed. As silence lingers between us, I find myself hoping that his question had only been a courtesy, small talk to kill time between destinations. Glaring at the ground, I really wish he had chosen another subject, one that wouldn't cause my heart to ache so much.

"That's not what Tori thinks." Andre's words hiss forth, taking a much darker tone than what I'm used to. As the elevator doors slide open with a shudder, I hold my answer within my lips, worried about what might come out if I answer straight away. My mind replays conversations with Cat, times where she would tell me that I have to open up to people. Leaning against the back of the elevator, I heave a sigh, knowing there is a reason he's bringing this up.

"What did she say to you?" I ask, the words straying from my lips before I can re-arrange them to sound less desperate. The darkened look dissipates from Andre's face and his lips curl upwards with smug satisfaction.

"She said a lot of things. That's between me and her, but you should know that you're completely wrong." Andre's words hang in the air as steps out of the elevator, leaving me in his wake. My tongue struggles uselessly, unable to wrap itself around any sort of defense, any sort of denial. Drunkenly, I stumble after him, my limbs at least co-operating with me.

"I'm wrong? I'm not the one kissing other people." I mumble, intending for the words to be venomous, though they limp out of my voice feebly. I feel my eyes begin to burn up, the bitterness of the memory enveloping me. Andre's gaze meets my own; he's taken aback by my words, though he shrugs lightly. His gentle, easy breathing a direct contract with the ragged, uneven gasps escaping my own lungs.

"Did you ever stop to think that Tori wasn't the one kissing?" Andre retorts, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as anger slides into this voice. Tension rushes through me, it had been easier when Tori's guilt was clear, a simple reason to walk away. Clenching my jaw, I feel a muscle spasm in my cheek as I glare at the ground in front of me. Words fail me and silence falls over us as I fumble through the fog of my mind for an answer.

"No." I finally wheeze out, feeling like an idiot as I dare to lift my eyes from the ground. Andre turns to me once more, the hardness in his eyes softening as his arm reaches out and comes down on my shoulder. A simple gesture that lets me know he's not out to get me, that he's trying to help. As we continue walking along the sideway, guilt begins to eat away at me. Andre's hands are shoved into the pockets of his jacket and his lips are pursed as he stares straight ahead.

"So how are you going to fix it? Tori's been wonky all week." Andre finally breaks the silence, drawing his hands out of his pockets and looking at me with his palms upturned. He's looking at me with genuine concern etched into his features, there's none of the jealousy I would have expected from him.

"I don't know!" I cry, raking a hand through my hair, frustration bubbling up within me, as my eyes flicker shut for a moment. I can't bear to face Andre, to face the possibility that Tori and I are broken. What if we're shattered into too many pieces to repair? My fingers ball up, nails cutting into my palms my eyes begin to burn.

"Look, lets get these burgers, then I'll tell you what to do." Andre states, turning away from me, pulling the door to Burger Queen open roughly. I rattle in behind him, my chest deflating as air rushes from me. My mind wanders back to when Cat had wanted to talk about Tori, when she had thought she could fix us. I hope his plan is better than Cat's one that had involved Tori, a can of beans and three large giraffes.

Andre orders enough food for at least double the amount of people that will be eating as I linger beside him, still lost in my own thoughts. He questions me of what to get Tori's mom, I'm not sure what to say so I simply shrug my shoulders. Weighed down by several bags filled with burgers, fries and other miscellaneous items, I whirl around and crash into the door, forcing it open once again. the door open. As we exit the restaurant and begin to walk towards the hospital, anxiety bubbles up within me. We pass a darkened alleyway and it's too much, I crumble under the weight of my own questioning mind.

"So?" I blurt out, unable to take the silence any longer. Andre's eyes widen and he stumbles, only narrowly only narrowly avoids twisting his ankle in a pothole. Andre turns back to me, understanding dawning on his face. Where there had been a grim frown and steely determination on Andre's face before, excitement and hope have blossomed. He slows down as his eyes focus on me, though I notice an extra spring in his step.

"When we get back, I'm going to go into the room first. You're going to trail behind me because you're getting some plastic plates from the hospital cafeteria. While you're doing that, I'm going to re-arrange the seats so that we're between the beds with Cat, Tori and Tori's Mom. When you get back, you're going to sit next to Tori, woo-ing her however you did it in the first place. Sound good my man?" I follow Andre's word closely, making sure I take in every detail of his words. I shake my head incredulously, watching the air rumble from Andre's throat as he regains his breath. My eyebrows knit together as I wonder just how long he'd been thinking of this, just why he would be thinking of something like this. Thinking back to our long wait with Tori and Cat, I remember catching him texting from the corner of my eye.

"What if there's no room next to her? Like if Cat sits next to her?" The words fly from my mouth, desperation bleeding through my words. My mind desperately searches for a flaw in his plan, a reason to shy away from Tori. There's no reason not to though, despite Andre's planning, there's little to no reason that this would upset Tori. It's low risk, and my heart smashes against my ribs as I realize just how great the reward could be.

"I already texted her. It's all in place." Andre's words drag me from my thoughts, stunning my mind into inaction and I almost walk into a bench in my dazed state. Cat and Andre have been planning this all evening, they've been texting each other the whole time. A cocktail of emotions rush course through my body, fear, anticipation and anxiety dancing within me. My jaw hangs limply as I struggle for something to say. Andre watches me carefully, concern mixing with apprehension at my silence.

"I…" My jaw flaps uselessly as words fail me again, as much as I want to say no, as much as I want to throw his plan back into his face, there's no reason not to. There's no way out of this. Part of me wants to drag Andre towards the hospital to grease the cogs of this machine, another part of me wants to spin around and run in terror. I close my eyes, though instead of the pitch black serenity I had been expecting, Tori's face appears on my eyelids. I remember just how much pain she had been in at the hospital; I remember just how much pain she had been in on Friday. My heart lurches painfully as I remember that I was able to fix her once, maybe I can do it again.

"Lets do it." I state, the hesitation disappearing from my voice. Before I know it, my feet are flying one before the other and I'm hurtling towards the doors of the Hospital. From the corner of my eye, I see Andre pump his fist in triumph as he matches my pace. My heart warms and begins to beat faster, it's not through fear though, I'm excited, more excited than I've ever been. Andre is grinning widely, I return his smile, it's because of him that this is happening.

"That's what I'm talking about." He comments, eyes positively alight as I throw the doors of the Hospital open. Replaying the plan in my mind, I can't help but wonder if he's excited about getting to spend some time with Cat since I'll be with Tori. Lips curving upwards ever so slightly, I realize Andre may not be the flawless person I had thought him to be, but he's still the best kind of friend you could hope for, the best kind of person for Cat.

"You like Cat." I state, coming to a halt in front of the cafeteria. The words seem to swirl around Andre, his eyes blow wide open and begin to dart around the room. A look of pure terror creases his brow as his lips babble silently. I shake my head lightly, amusement tugging at my lips. Andre looks like a cartoon right now, frozen in mid stride and gaping at me.

"I, uh…go and get those plates!" Andre finally takes control of his mouth and utters a response. His words are disjointed, coming out in a jumble as he hastily tumbles towards the elevator. Shaking my head at his retreating form, I wish he had stuck around. Then I could have told him about the dreamy look Cat gets when I mention him around her.

As I wander through the cafeteria looking for plates, it occurs to me that love isn't perfect. It's a jumbled web of missed opportunities and lost chances, only ever coming together when the stars align in just the proper way. Catching a stack of clean plates from the corner of my eye, soon they're grasped within my hands as I stride towards my destiny, towards Tori.

Moments later, I'm standing in front of Room 401.

Screwing my eyes shut and inhaling as much oxygen as possible, I steel myself for what's to come. Shaking my head, I can only attempt to purge my mind of negative thoughts as I step into the room. If this is going to go well, I can't accept defeat before I've even done anything. Remembering the feeling of Tori's lips, the soft caress of Tori's touch, my lips curve upwards into a soft smile. Shouldering the door open, I stride towards the circle of chairs with confidence in my heart for once. Just as Andre had mentioned, there is a ring of chairs in the middle of the room. Clenching the plates towards my chest, I stride the vacant seat next to Tori, just as Andre had said there would be. Wordlessly, I place the plates on the small table in the center of our small settlement, wincing at the clatter rumbling from them upon contact.

"Uh, do you mind?" I ask, pointing to the seat next to Tori. The words are among the most difficult I've ever had to say, fear tightening my throat, forcing me to choke them out. She looks up at me, eyes rimmed with red and nods her head lightly. As I take my seat next to her, I can't help but steal a glance at Tori. Her lips are curved upwards, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

My hand twitches in my lap, my fingers wanting to reach out, to touch the girl aside me. I fight to keep me gaze away from her, to prevent myself from staring at her beauty. Even still, the warmth of just being beside her seeps through me, I don't feel the need to force conversation just yet, this is enough for now. Andre extends his arms towards us and the smell of burgers and fries fills out nostrils. From the corner of my eye, I notice Tori pulling a burger to her lips. I tear a bite out of my own meal savoring the taste of it.

Soon after, the sound of chewing fills the air, as the quiet ambience settles upon the room and it almost feels like we're not in a hospital, that I'm not sitting next to the girl that broke my heart. As I take the final bite of my meal, I notice Tori lowering her plate to the ground. For the first time since today, the shroud of misery within her eyes, seems to lift, the tension written within her face seems to abate slightly.

it almost feels like old times sometimes. There's a lingering air of uncertainty in the air though, broken sentences ruining conversations as groans of pain ring out on the background. As the last morsels of food are consumed, we

settle into quiet conversation, each of us attempting to avoid speaking about

At some point following our meal, Cat reaches into her pocket and produces her Pear Phone. It's a fluorescent red that matches her hair, my eyes are draw to the small girl as she fumbles around with the phone. She's giggling lightly and I wonder if it's a text from Andre before the gentle chords of a song begin to flood the air around us. It's a little strange I have to admit, though as Cat lowers herself onto her brothers bed and begins to sing softly to him, I feel my heart clench painfully in sympathy.

I find myself sitting next to Tori as Andre croons along with Cat. He had asked if we would like to join in, but Tori said she'd rather not, feeling as though it might upset Trina for some reason. We're simply sitting and observing Cat and Andre. As they sing along to another sad song, my heart gives a pathetic lurch, something that just barely passes for a beat. My tongue struggles in my mouth, searching for the right thing to say, something to break the silence between us.

I'm just about to speak for the first time, when a Doctor comes hurtling through the door, Tori's Mom following in his wake. The words die on my lips and my hand drifts up to my face, shoving my glasses higher onto my nose. Tori's Mom whirls around, her gaze coming to rest on Tori and I.

"Robbie, would you take Tori out into the hallway, I don't think she should hear this." The words shuffle from her lips, drifting to me with the gentle grace only a mother is capable of. Beside me, Tori stiffens noticeable, her entire posture straightening. Without thinking, my fingers skate towards her, gently taking hold of her slender hand. Tori's gaze immediately shoots towards me, her eyes blowing wide open as confusion overcomes her features.

With a gentle shrug, I smile weakly at her, my lips twitching upwards in the barest of movements. Tori's eyes relax slightly, though apprehension still resonates within them. It's mirrored within my own eyes, I have no idea what I'm doing as I push myself out of my sea, gently tugging Tori with me. She slides out of her seat with the kind of grace that comes with years of dancing, trailing behind me without a word.

"I think we're going to leave." Andre states, his brow creased as his eyebrows turn upwards as he looks between Cat's small frame and Tori's statuesque figure. Worry seems to bubble up within Andre as Tori's eyes come to rest on him, like she's going to see it as some sort of betrayal. His concern melts away as Tori nods stiffly, before whirling away from him and lowering herself onto a bench on the other side of the hallway.

"I'll stay." The words leave my lips without a beat passing between us. Tori's eyes once again stray to my face, an emotion that I can't quite identify swims between shock and confusion within her eyes. Andre's features are much easier to read, he looks relieved. Nodding his thanks, he turns to Cat, tenderly draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her away from us. Peering through a swinging door at their retreating form, only one question lingers within my mind.

What do I say to Tori?

"How are you?" With those simple words, the silence between us is shattered. I bite down on my lower lip and attempt to occupy myself by sliding my feet across the sterile floor of the hallway. Nervously, I peel my eyes away from the ground and focus on Tori. She exhales loudly, chest deflating as the air escapes her.

"I've been better." She replies, peering at the ground herself and plucking a lock of hair away from her face. I wonder if I have the right to even be here, to be a part of her pain, I'm just the boy that kind of, sort of, thought he might be in love with her up until Monday. Unfolding my arms and flattening my palms over my knees, I suck in a deep breath, hoping to gain some sort of confidence from the act.

"Uh can…Do you want a hug?" The words flow forth easier then I had any reason to believe they would, like my body knows what to do, even when my mind if clouded by doubt. I can't bring myself to drag my gaze away from the floor and witness Tori's response though. My eyes burn a hole in the ground below as my cheeks redden, heating the air around me. I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts of self-doubt, that it's not until Tori speaks that I coming hurtling back into the real world.

"Are you sure?" She asks, the rawness in her voice betraying the difficulty of this day. Tori's tense lips quiver, her lips curling upwards, if only slightly. My eyes fall on her form once more, her gaze dips away from me, her cheek flushing. A lump forms in my throat, the kind that would have paralyzed me on another way. Forcing my arms to obey me, I shove them into the air, stretching towards Tori.

"I just want you to be happy." I reply, sincerity fighting through my quaking words. In the blink of an eye, Tori lunges at me, her arms locking behind my neck as she pulls me closer. Even with my arms extended, the speed of her act catches me off guard. It numbs my nervous system and I remain limp in her arms for a few moments before my arms link at the small of her back. She shudders under the caress of my touch, tears soaking through my shirt. I can only hold onto her as the silent front she had managed to erect in front of Andre and Cat collapses before me.

"I missed you." She murmurs with her face still buried in the crook of my neck. My heart pummels my ribs as the words sink in, the realization that I'm an idiot and a complete moron swirls around my mind. Gently skating my fingers up and down Tori's spine, I'm holding her tightly against my torso with the other, afraid of the possibilities this simply embrace opens up.

We sit in the hallway, holding each other tightly as nurses and Doctors shoot past us in a blur. I release her from my grip, sliding back slightly to make sure I'm not crowing her. Instead of gazing up at me, she continues to stare at the ground, her brown hair tumbling over her face in waves. Chewing on my bottom lip, I tentatively extend a hand toward her, tucking some of those loose spirals behind her ear. She peers up at me, fresh tears springing from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. My fingers graze along her jawbone of their own accord, tilting her head so that she's gazing into my eyes. Before I can halt myself, I'm leaning toward her and our lips meet. It's like breathing oxygen for the first time in days, she tastes like burgers and soda and everything that's right in my life.

A split second later, my mind catches up with my body.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." I ramble, dragging myself away from her and burying my head in my hands. My heart thuds painfully in my chest, reminding me of what a huge mistake I may have just made, the overwhelming fear I've pushed things too far consuming me.

The sensation of soft fingers lacing through the gaps between my quivering hands drags me away from the thoughts swirling through my mind. Raising my gaze away from my palms, Tori comes into view, her lips are twisted, she's smiling gently as her index finger brushes against her lips. My heart flutters painfully; she's so beautiful, even through the misery.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." The words spew forth, a torrent of apologies that I don't truly mean. My eyes begin to burn as my head dips and I find myself watching the hands gathered loosely in my lap. They tangle through one another restlessly, before a barely restrained sob drags my eyes back to Tori

"Robbie…we need to talk." She croaks, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand, attempting to force her lips into a smile once more. I screw my eyes shut for a brief moment. When they flicker open again, Tori's smile is cracking, faltering badly as a sigh heaves through her.

"We do, don't we?" I reply, the words plummeting from my lips and shattering against the floor. My heart lurches painfully as Tori's fingers graze against my own. Eyeing her over the top of my glasses, she looks so scared, so unlike the self assured girl I attend school with. Searching for the spaces between our fingers, I link us together, reassuring her that I'm not going to shoot off into the distance.

"Where do we even start?" The words push forth, lingering around us. Tori flinches slightly, drawing back against the wall, treating it like a great protector. The silence stretches between us, my thoughts the only thing I'm left with, deafening me with their doubts, their catcalls. They're so much louder than they have any right to be, I want to plug my ears, to drown them out. It won't do any good though; they'll always haunt me.

"Wherever you want." Tori forces the words from her lips, each one catching in her throat on the way out. She's chewing on her bottom lip nervously, dragging her fingers away from me and clutching her arms tightly against her chest. There's only one question that needs to be asked. It lingers in the air between us, like a malignant specter as we both stare at our feet, skirting the obvious.

"What happened…you know, on Monday?" The words bring with them, the bile of my anger that day. Tori's hair is blanketing her face once more, tumbling over her features. It's not enough to hide the tears that fall onto her knees though; it's not enough to muffle the sob that hacks its way through her throat. I'm paralyzed, trapped in my seat, lost in a limbo that's neither comforting her, nor abandoning her. My tongue flails within my mouth and I'm about to speak once again when Tori finally speaks.

"Jade and I were talking, when…" Tori's words shuffle through her lips cracked and disjointed, my heart clenches as I realize just how hard this is for her. My arm stretches towards her, a trembling mess of flesh and nerves. Her eyes blow open, flickering between where our fingers entwine and my face. She sniffs lightly; I can feel her frame quake beneath my fingers.

"She kissed me. I didn't see it coming, she had been crying and…" Tori's admission comes with the weight of the world within her words; she wilts under the pressure, slumping silently against her chair. She's draped over the bench, leaning against the wall, the life draining from her until I stroke her thumb reassuringly. My blood feels like it's going to boil, visions of Jade tormenting me. The only thing chaining me to my seat, preventing me from confronting Jade, with an explosion of vitriol spraying from my mouth is Tori. She's just barely holding herself together; I can see that the seams are already fraying. I can't stomp away in a rage and leave her here alone.

"She took advantage of you caring, right?" I conclude for her, not allowing my gaze to fall away from her this time. I hold the hatred I feel for Jade out of my voice, papering over the cracks with soft, neutral words. The question drifts through the air, pulling my mind into a dark place, a place where Jade has ceased to exist. Only the sound of Tori's voice pulls me from the shroud of darkness that has become my thoughts.

"I don't even know what she was thinking." Tori's shoulders shudder, something that passes for a shrug I suppose. Her attempt at remaining casual, hiding the pain in her voice, is marred by the way her eyes glaze over, by the way tears trail down her cheeks once more. Her eyebrows furrow together, meeting above her nose as she tries in vain to pull herself together again. I sigh, the lingering embers of anger in chest being doused by Tori's silent tears.

Stitching her self together, Tori's eyes come to rest on me, her eyebrows resting heavily over her eyes. I lose myself in her gaze, my foot taps nervously against the ground, anything to distract my mind, to avoid drowning with her eyes. Muffled by the heavy door in front of us, a groan of pain drifts between us and Tori's eyes immediately shoot in the direction of her sister's room. Only when the sound dies out, do they come to rest upon me once more.

"I don't…I don't want to lose you." She mutters, pulling her feet onto the bench and resting her face against her knees. Tori's words seep into me, surrounding my heart and slamming against it. As much as I try to suppress it, a lump form in my throat, the wounds Jade had left in both of us still fresh. I rake my fingers through the expanse of curls that make up my hair, as if digging through my mind for something to say.

"I didn't know I was yours to lose." Regret shudders through me as soon as the words pass my lips. Tori recoils, her face flying back into the haven behind her knees. My tongue shudders against my lips as bile rises within me, burning at my insides as Tori Vega falls apart beside me. I as though I'm lost in a sea of uncertainty, marooned by my own rash actions.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, choking on the words as I forth them forth. Tori's shoulders rattles back and worth, her muffled sobs stabbing through me, the ache in my chest penance for my sharp tongue. I gather my limbs and push myself away from the bench, coming to stand aside it, looking down at Tori. Each movement seems to prick at me, catch on my skin and tear away strips as I begin to step away from the huddled girl.

"Where are you going?" Tori shrieks, her head shaking to and fro incredulously, as her arm flies out and latches onto my wrist. I freeze at the sensation of her slender finder encircling my wrist, my eyes beginning to burn. Drawing all the oxygen that I can into my lungs, the eyes drift to Tori. Her hair lacks it's usual structure, framing her head like an untamed section of jungle, tendrils of her brown locks flying over her hair wildly. Through the hair, through the ruined make up, I can see desperation in her eyes, something that pleads with me not to walk away. My heart flutters within my chest, hope rising from the ashes of my despair.

"I'm sorry. I…I hurt you. So I was going to leave…" I answer truthfully, not know whether or not I should dare to stay. As much as I want to, as much as she wants me to, I don't want to hurt her again by allowing my mouth to get the better of me. The words crumble from my lips, wavering beneath the torrent of emotions within my voice and stomach knots painfully, the cocktail of emotions leaving me nauseous.

"…Unless you don't want me to?" I add, my throat so constricted with concern that words themselves seem to strangle me. Tori peers up at me, uncertainty flashes through her eyes and infects my body, turning my limbs to stone, holding me captive to her gaze. She sits there, simple observing me for a moment, fingers still locked tightly around my wrist, hair still falling over her face.

"Tori come in here!" The voice clatters through the door in front of us, breaking the spell Tori had held over me. Her eyes slide past me, her mind wanders into the room across the hallway. I pick at a callous on my index finger; idly distracting myself as Tori wrenches herself upright. She drifts ever so slightly closer to me, my lips press together as I peer into her eyes. A storm rages within them, she's torn between her sister and myself. I make the decision for her.

Tori's eyes leave mine, her gaze drifting through the closed door. A voice shouts, drawing Tori's attention away from me. Tori's head whips toward the room, hair trailing behind. I can see the conflict in her eyes, as though she wishes she could occupy two places at once. As much as it pains me, I offer her a reassuring smile, hoping to make her decision easier.

"You should go in there." The words slice through me, it feels as though I'm gargling razorblades. Tori nods slightly, her tongue flickering over her lips as words struggle within her mouth. I blink, suppressing the urge to wrap my arms around her. She's watching my movements, taking in ever quiver of my wrist, every flicker of my lips.

"I should...Maybe you should go home and get some rest?" She finally states, her chest deflating with my words. My heart jerks within me, as I see the hope flicker and die within her. Shaking away my doubts, I encircle her waist pulling Tori towards me, relishing the warmth of her body. Her arms wrap around my spine, locking together, locking us together. Her hair blankets my shoulder and the scent of her shampoo drifts into my nostrils.

I feel like I'm going to fall apart when she pulls away from me, the last stitch that holds me together is the look of pain on Tori's face as she turns away from me, the hesitance in her movements as her wear feet carry her away from me. She gives a little wave before the door swings shut behind her, leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

I fall back into the bench we had just been sitting in, landing in a heap of limbs. My heart lurches painfully in my chest, as I hesitate. My mind shoots painfully in every direction at once, posing what feels like a million questions a second. I screw my eyes shut and fall against the wall, trying to escape the feeling that I'm intruding on a time that belongs solely to Tori's family. The haze eventually lifts as an ear piercing sob rattling through the very ground itself. Heaving my creaking limbs upward, I realize one thing…

Not every story has a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>So...are you confused, angry, happy? <strong>

**Drop me a line, let me know.**

**It's been a pleasure.**


	12. The Sisters

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

The shuffle of Robbie's feet dies into the night.

My heart shudders as I linger in doorway, unable to pull myself one way or another. At the sound of my Mom's wail, my feet suddenly engage, carrying me towards her. The doctor speaks through an alien tongue, using terms that I don't fully understand. Mom nods through her tears, evidently whatever he's saying isn't good news.

Chewing on my bottom lip as the Doctor whirls around, I fumble through my mind, searching for the right words to comfort my Mom. My tongue flails uselessly in the bottom of my mouth as the Doctor disappears through the door and into the night. No reassuring words pass my lips and simply I stand next to Mom, lost in a daze. I'm rooted in place, my mind refusing to latch onto anything resembling a coherent thought as I peer down at Trina.

"How are you, sweetie?" Mom's voice drags me out of the haze of my thoughts. A lump forming in my throat, I lift my head and the weary face of my mother comes into view. My stomach lurches as I take in the tired lines over Mom's face, her eyes rest deep within her skull, giving her the appearance of somebody much older than herself.

"I'm fine Mom. How are…Are you ok?" I hold the waver out of my voice, carefully articulating each word, carefully making sure my tone doesn't falter. Mom's lips flicker upward, a tense smile crossing her lips. I slide a hand through my hair, flicking it away from my eyes. Mom's lips part, a question dying on her lips as silence descends upon us.

"I'm fine…I'll be fine." Mom states eventually, nodding slightly with each word, like she's trying to convince herself of their veracity. I raise my eyebrows at her, openly questioning my Mom. Her eyes flicker away from me, falling on Trina's prone form with a shudder. I find myself gravitating towards her, my arm shooting out and tugging my Mom towards me with a one armed hug. I guess it's supposed to hold us together.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask, peeking up at Mom, wondering if it's safe to each broach the subject. Her expression falls further as she lowers herself into a chair behind us. I follow her lead, collapsing in a seat to her left, never quite letting Trina leave my gaze. A loud breath rattles from Mom, she raises a hand to her face, teeth coming down on a knuckle as her mind ticks over. It's a familiar habit, one that almost never means anything good is on the horizon.

"Do you really want to know?" The words stutter forth, navigating around Mom's hand and drifting towards me. I pat Mom's back, dragging air into my lungs and gritting my teeth, forcing the urge to cry into the pit of my stomach.

"I guess so…" I mumble, doubt creeping into my words at the grave expression on Mom's face. Her eyes meet my own once more, her eyebrows set heavily over her eyes and something within her eyes darkens, bringing a chill to my bones.

"Trina wasn't in her right mind and ended up crashing into a power pole, the Doctors had to pump her stomach. They're not sure when she will wake up and they're not sure what sort of state her mind will be in once she does." Mom's voice opens a wound; the reality of why we're here is salt being poured in. Each passing word deepens the wound, tearing at our already fragile seams. Mom's gaze drifts to the other side of the room, her eyelids flutter and I know that she's fighting tears.

Our conversation collapses under the weight of silence; Mom and I linger within our seats, as if waiting for a movement from Trina to jar us into action. The air lingers around us, thick with tension as I chew on the inside of my lip. Steal a glance at Mom, I see her eyelids flicker, the need for sleep threatening to drag them down.

"You should go and get some rest Mom, you've been up since 3am. Come back tomorrow." I state, my eyes running over the heavy bags beneath her eyes. She inhales deeply, spluttering lightly into her hand as the breath catches in her throat. Even now, she's desperately trying to pry her eyes open, to show that she's fully awake.

"What about school?" I swallow as Mom's gaze returns to me, her questioning tone making me feel as though I'm under a microscope. Wilting slightly, I realize her mind has stumbled upon a reason that she should be the one to stay her. My mind quickly shuffles through how much I've done on each of my assignments, eventually producing an ace.

"I'm ahead in most of my classes, Mom. I'll be fine to stay here, if you're that worried, bring my laptop with you before work tomorrow. I've got my phone so I can let you know if anything changes." I reach into my pocket, producing my phone and dangling it from my fingers between us. Mom heaves a sigh at my response, the questions within her faltering and succumbing to fatigue.

"Are you sure?" Mom asks, eyelids fluttering open once more as her eyebrows arch thoughtfully. I can almost see the cogs turning within her mind, weighing up the various possible outcomes and possibilities that could arise if she leaves.

"I'm sure. Go, go!" I drag the sadness from my tone, injecting vigor and enthusiasm in the void created. Mom frowns slightly, her eyebrows dragging down and meeting her nose. For moment I expect her to change her mind completely and send me packing, before enduring a sleepless night at Trina's bedside.

"Mom, go and get some rest, you need it." The air rushes from Mom, her chest deflating at the realization that I'm right. The frown on her lips deepens, though she peels herself out of the seat next to me. I haul my own tired limbs into a standing position, wrapping my arms around Mom.

"I love you honey both. I'll see you in the morning." Mom's words flutter through the air, like a bird with a broke wing. I simply nod slightly; afraid any great movement will free the tears that are burning up behind my eyes. Mom lingers in the doorway for a few more moments before screwing her eyes shut and whirling around, exiting in just the same way the Doctor had.

Without Mom, without Robbie, without anybody else around, the shadows grow longer and the darkness feels heavier. I collapse into my seat, my hair tumbling across my eyes as I slump listlessly into place. My eyes fall to Trina, thoughts of just how she ended up here playing before my eyes like a demented home movie. Out of the corner of my eye, Trina's arm twitches. Chewing on the inside of my lip, I feel my pulse quicken, anxiety filling me as I see Trina's fingers flicker, clenching on something that isn't there for a brief moment.

"Trina…can you hear me?" I whisper, flattening my palms against my knees and leaning forward hesitantly. Even if she had answered me, I don't know that I would have heard her over the beat of my heart. Sweeping hair behind my air, I try in vain to calm the organ thumping within my chest. Sinking back into my chair, I wonder if maybe my mind is beginning to play tricks on me.

"I can hear you." The words are faint; my ears strain to even pick them up at all. It's not until I register the movement of Trina's head and see her staring back at me that I realize she's conscious. My body shoots into motion immediately, my hips swivel and my feet are planted, ready push off and carry me towards a Doctor. Then weakened muscles carry the ghost of a touch toward my wrist, ensnaring me in the loosest of grips.

"Just stay." Trina's words shudder, catching within her mouth and stumbling forth limply. My throat refuses to budge when I attempt to swallow my fear, to suppress the urge to yank my arm away from Trina. Movement dies out and I seize in place, eyes firmly planted on Trina. Blinking up at me from between the bandages and the beneath the scars that crisscross her face is something I've never seen from Trina.

Regret.

"Uh, ok. Do you need anything?" The words claw their way up my throat, skittering through my lips in a rasp. I fall back into my seat, the shadows engulphing me once more. Tina turns away from me, staring up at the ceiling.

"No." Trina mutters, sounding quieter than I think I've ever heard her. I wonder if her throat was injured during the accident or if it could be something else. I chew the inside of my cheek, unsure of just how to alleviate the silence between us. The tension between us is only exasperated by the beep of Trina's heart monitor, it's steady beat only serving to remind us how slow the passage of time has become.

"Why are you here? Why are you bothering with me?" Trina's voice is choppy, coming in spurts as she fights with every word. My forehead creases in concern as I watch her attempt to draw in a breath, only to spasm with a coughing fit. My lips pull into a thin line as I focus all of my energy on holding myself together, to hold my heart together at the pathetic figure of my sister.

"You're my sister." My attempt to keep the words soft and comforting is frayed, sadness creeping into my voice. Trina's eyes lock with my own for the briefest of glances, before they screw shut once more. A loud sob reverberates throughout the room as tears begin to spill down Trina's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaping from my seat and placing my hands on Trina's arm. She shrinks back at my touch, like she's trying to disappear into her bed. Searching her expression for disgust, annoyance, anything reason to pull away, I only see a worried look on her face. Her eyebrows are upturned her bottom lip is quivering at she struggles to suppress the tears that just won't stop flowing.

"It's just…I'm sorry, ok." The words come without ceremony, without any sense of grandeur as they would in movie. I shift my weight from foot to foot, my eyes skirting around the room, failing to meet Trina's gaze. Screwing my eyes shut, there's no relief, I fall into some sort of twisted daydream. Trina's apology mixing with her actions on Friday, melding together into a warped reality where she's hitting me and apologizing, cradling me close and telling me how much she hates me.

"I'm…it's fine." Eventually I drag myself out of my waking nightmare and shift my gaze to Trina. The words clatter uncertainly from my lips, the confusion in my mind translating to the broken nature of my words. Trina watches me nervously, her chest rising and falling rapidly as I speak. Silence falls over us once more, and after a few moments, I return to my seat, satisfied Trina has calmed slightly.

"Seriously, I'm sorry." She reiterates after a few moments, her head rolling over and bringing me into her line of vision. I feel my throat tighten as uncertainty grips me. There are so many questions on the tip of my tongue, so many things I need answers to. I just don't know if this is the right place to have this conversation. A little voice in the back of my mind wonders if there's any sort of place that's ideal for this topic.

"I…why did you do it?" I choke out the words through a sob. The façade I've been desperately clinging to since Trina's eye first fluttered open, crumbling around me. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks and it's almost as if my body feels exactly as it did on that night. Trina grimaces at my words, though I think she may have been expecting them, since she inhales deeply and nods slightly.

"At Derrick's party?" Trina wonders out loud, her tongue wetting her lips before her purses them in thought. The question lingers between us, though I know she's asking herself more than she's asking me. I simply nod slightly, desperately trying to ground myself, to stay in this moment and drift away into painful memories.

"I honestly don't remember doing anything." My eyes blow open at her revelation, my mind filling with all new questions. Trina's gaze shifts to the ceiling abruptly as the shock on my face become evident to her. My jaw hangs limply, words pool within my mouth but can't bring myself to vocalize them.

"Then why did you say sorry?" I try to keep the accusation out of my tone, as much as I want to demand answers, to shine a spotlight on Trina and to interrogate her, she's just not strong enough. My eyebrows sit heavily against my eyes, suspicion lingering within me. Trina's head lolls to the side; once again her eyes show regret. It's such a foreign emotion on her face.

"I don't remember it happening, but I've heard it did." She replies, the words straining to reach my ears, to be heard over the ambience of the room. Trina's eyes once again dart away from my gaze as confusion clouds my eyes once again. As cross my arms and lean towards her, I wonder how exactly she knows what happened.

"Why don't you remember?" Before I can stop myself, the words splutter forth, sinking into Trina like daggers. She flinches heavily, before groaning in pain and collapsing into her pillow. My throat tightens in a tangible expression of the guilt I feel for forcing the issue, for not keeping my emotions in check.

"That fucker…" I'm drifting through a fog of self-pity and feeling like a terrible person when Trina's abrupt words slice through the night's air before silence crashes over us once more. My gaze rises, following the gentle slope of her arm as it points towards Cat's brother. He's still unconscious, giving no indication that Trina's words have registered with him.

"…I got some shit off him." Trina concludes with a grimace, her eyes glazing over as she seemingly loses herself in what few memories she does have. My arms uncross and I flatten my palms over my thighs, sweeping them over my jeans, as though it will sweep Trina's admission away. Nothing can wipe it away though; she's done something stupid, something reckless. I feel my pulse quicken, anger rushing through my veins as I wonder if she realizes what this will do to our parents.

"What shit?" I ask, fully realizing she means drugs of some sort. I find my eyebrows dragging toward my nose as my nails begin to dig into my legs. I don't even bother to hide the disgust from my voice, after all of the sacrifices Mom and Dad made to put us through Hollywood Arts, Trina is just going to throw is away chasing a high that's never going to be enough.

"Uh, coke mostly. Probably other stuff when I was too out of it to remember." Trina answers lamely, her voice wavering as fresh tears spring from her eyes, pooling on her pillow. My stern expression begins to waver, the junkie that had filled my vision only seconds ago begins to disappear, my sister taking their place.

"Why?" The word lingers heavily between us, filling the air like a malignant mist. Trina screws her eyes shut, her mouth opening and closing as though she's attempting to translate her emotions into words, but the space between them is just too much.

"I don't know…I just…" The words fumble from her mouth, skittering uncertainly through the air as she huffs angrily, frustrated at her inability to vocalize what's in her head. A long silence fills the room for what feels like the millionth time, though I don't dare to break it. Trina's lip quivers, as though she's trying to force herself to speak again.

"I wanted an escape, ok." The words crumble forth and Trina lays against the pillow again, closing her eyes in silent contemplation. My tongue slumps against the bottom of my mouth, paralyzed by Trina's admission. I lean forward once more, extending my arms and cradling her hand in my own.

"From what?" The words splutter forth, once again crashing through my lips before I know what I'm doing. Trina flinches as the sound reaches her ears, trying to drag her hand from my grip. I tighten my grip ever so slightly, willing her to realize I'm not letting go of her, literally or figuratively.

"Life, school, everything." She replies, absently raising her other hand and running her eyes over the tubes protruding from it. The casual tone in her voice is betrayed by the way her eyes flicker away from me, by the pain that clouds her usually vibrant chocolate colored eyes.

"W-why?" I can't hold myself together any longer, I'm tearing at the seams and I feel a familiar acidic sensation trailing down my cheeks. I'm a step away from total collapse when I feel Trina's fingers curl around my own, pulling me back from the brink.

"It's just, I'm tired. I can't handle acting like I'm going to make it anymore. It's too much. You can only get rejected at a casting call so many times, before it starts to destroy you, Tori." Trina's hides her pain well, though the cracks within her voice are wide enough for me to peek within the walls she's so carefully built, to see what it's really like inside her. It's a dark place, hope has long since packed it's bags and left, the sun has long since left the skies, leaving only a trail of white powder in it's wake.

"Trina…" My voice shudders through the air, faltering between ragged breaths. At the sound of my voice, Trina's eyes harden, like she's heard the tone before.

"I know, you're sorry. I've heard that one before." She laments, lips curling upwards insincerely, the specter of her acting experience looming at the edges of her mouth. I stumble through my mind, wishing I could tell her she's wrong, that I have something more worthwhile to say. The silence is damning, guilt seeping into me with each passing second.

"Can you get me a drink?" The sudden tenderness in her voice catches me off guard, so I nod dumbly. My jaw hangs uselessly as I pull myself upwards. I wander out of the room and into the hallway, still lost in a haze. I can just barely believe this is real, that my sisters in hospital because of the brother of one of my best friends, because of her drug habit. I'm halfway down the hallway wandering towards the cafeteria when I suddenly collide with somebody coming from the other direction. Evidently, I had been traveling much faster, I find myself tumbling forward with my eyes screwed tight as I brace for the impact. I land atop them with a groan, our bodies merely a heap of tangled limbs. Grimacing, my eyes flutter open coming to rest on the person I had collided with.

"Robbie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yesh, I know where's the fluff? Where's the Rori? <strong>

**Believe me, I miss it too. This chapter was super hard to write, but needed to be done.**

**I've already got a super fluffy next chapter at the ready. So you know, leave an avalanche of reviews and in exchange, maybe I'll leave you an avalanche of fluff tomorrow... ;)**


	13. The Collision

**It would have come sooner, but then I went out into the woods on a spiritual journey...eggs were eaten, fires were lit, it was a roaring success.**

**Anyways...Here it is, as promised. **

**Something nice and fluffy.**

* * *

><p>"Robbie?" I shriek, eyes blowing open at the sight of the boy beneath me. My heart thuds within my chest, pounding as I feel his body rise and fall beneath me. My eyes wander away from his face, trailing down the nape of his neck and spying a blanket wedged between us.<p>

"The one and only." Robbie's answer comes in the form of a joke, his voice taking on the tone of a wealthy English aristocrat. His eyes shining brightly as I feel my heart flutter happily within my chest. As bizarre as it is to be lying on top on him in the middle of a hallway, I can't force myself to pull away from him. Laughter shudders from my lips, amusement dancing in my eyes at his theatrical greeting.

"What are you doing here?" If I had expected his smile to vanish at my words, I'd be surprised to see it widen. He's looking up at me like he used to, you know, before Jade's intervention. I push thoughts of her to the side, instead echoing Robbie's smile. In his company, I feel the stress of the past few days beginning to drain away.

"I thought you might be cold." He offers, tugging the edge of a blanket from beneath me. I feel my heart flutter wildly as his hand brushes against my abdomen, a blush flourishing on my cheeks at his caress. It's so strange, of all the people in my life; I had never expected Robbie to be my center, the oasis of calm at the center of madness that is my life. A comfortable silence descends over us.

"Tori, you're crushing my spleen." The wheeze that escapes Robbie's throat pulls me away from the wondrous thoughts flooding my mind. Biting the inside of my cheek to avoid laughing at his feeble tone, I haul myself off him. The further I stray from his body, the less relaxed I feel, the less at peace I am.

"Sorry." I mumble, avoid his gaze, my hair cascading over my cheeks and hiding their crimson flush. I'm halfway into a shame spiral, when a warmth encloses my hand. Peering at the source of the warmth, I see Robbie's fingers entwining with my own, his thumb caressing me. Lifting my head, I find him smiling back at me, the warmth in my hand is nothing compared to what rushes through my heart at the sight of his face. It would be like comparing a campfire to a supernova.

"As far as spleen crushings go, that was not terrible." Robbie's words float through the air easily, the lightness in them something I haven't heard in what feels like hours. I could almost shut my eyes and imagine we're simply in a hallway at school. He's grinning at me now, that boyish grin tugs at my heartstrings, playing a beautiful melody.

"Uh, thanks?" I splutter, unsure of what to say, I know it was a complement, but he seems so much more confident, so much at ease all of a sudden. I wonder when it happened, when he blossomed into something more than a gangly weed at my side. I cross my arms and draw them tightly against my chest, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"So…here are your blankets." His arms extend mechanically towards me as his eyes dip to the floor. The confidence in his words faltering under the weight of his nervous movements, like he doubts I'll even accept his gift. My own arms spill forward, plucking the blankets from him gratefully. Truthfully, I hadn't even thought to ask for bedding supplies. My heart lurches, as if to remind me he's always been like this, I'd just been too blind to see it.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" I mumble, biting down slightly on my bottom lip until my mind tumbles into sync with my mouth. Realizing what I had just said, my hands shoot to my lips, trying in vain to stuff the words back into my mouth. Robbie's gaze rises towards me once again; I had been expecting his hand to retreat, for him to blush and turn away. Instead, he steps ever so slightly closer to me, swallowing the distance between us.

"Nah." The words pass ever so slightly through his lips, he's leaning ever so slightly closer to me, I think it's the only reason I heard them. Impatience overtakes me, I snake my free arm around his neck and drag him closer. My lips collide with his and it's something like fireworks, but I think it's brighter. It's something like the best meal I've ever eaten, bit I think it tastes better. I sink into his embrace, moaning into his mouth as I feel his arm snake around my back and draw me ever closer.

After what feels like both an eternity and the blink of an eye, Robbie's lips aren't pressing against my own anymore and he's sliding ever so slightly too far away from me. Drawing in long deep breaths, I run my index finger over my lips, they're swollen from the heat of our embrace and I feel as if there's electricity dancing through them. Then his fingers begin to slide from my grip, his body begins to twist away from me. My eyes blow wide open and without a second thought, my fingers clamp down, holding him in place.

"Are you going?" The words tumble forth, cracking on my lips and exposing the desperation in my voice. What little movement had been in Robbie freeze at the sound of my voice. His eyes focus on me and nothing else, I feel like the only person in the world when he looks at me that way. My heart leaps around in my chest; slamming against my insides as though it's trying to force it's way out.

"I…could stay?" He replies, punctuating his words by swallowing. I giggle slightly, the sensation tickling my lips. Robbie's propensity to go from one extreme to the other never ceases to amaze me. One moment he can be bold enough to kiss me, the next and he's retreating back into his shell.

"Please?" I use my best persuasive voice; my tone registering a few octaves higher than usual and lip bottom lip sticks out. It's a dirty trick, but I feel like he'd stay no matter what how I asked; this just gives him a reason not to feel so afraid of rejection constantly.

"I'll stay." Where there had been concern, a smile begins to flicker. Within seconds Robbie's lips twitch and he's grinning widely, looking as happy as he had right after our kiss. I feel like we're finally on the road back to where we once were. Impulsively, I lean forwards erase the distance between our lips. It's less a kiss and more just my lips grazing against his, but I feel butterflies within my stomach as I take his hand and skip towards the vending machines.

"Where are we going?" he asks, keeping pace with me and now maintaining his grip on my hand. Even the memory of what I'm doing, who I'm doing it for and why I'm doing it In the first place isn't enough to sour my mood. I steal a glance at Robbie as he lurches forward ungracefully, trying to keep in time with my movements.

"Trina's awake and wanted water." I explain, biting the inside of my lip to avoid laughing at him. My mind wander back to Trina, remembering how polite she had been with her request. My lips flicker for a moment, before Robbie squeezes my hand lightly, reminding me of his presence. Like the clouds after a storm, the melancholy within me drifts away.

"Uh…how is she?" He asks as we come to a halt in front of a machine with just the water Trina always drinks. Reaching into my front pocket as a reason to delay my response, I silently fumble around for the note I had placed in there before hand. Eventually I pull it out, lifting it into the air, I shimmy my hips in a short victory dance, hoping to ward off the tension that's slowly seeping into the air.

"She's…sorry." I state vaguely, not really wanting to expand on the matter. Robbie nods slightly, seemingly realizing as much. My lips curl upwards at the expression on his face, he looks so concerned, yet so determined not to upset me by asking anything more. His arms flicker at his sides and as I attempt to force the crumpled note into the vending machine. I'm pretty sure he'd be hugging me if I weren't jumping around, trying in vain to make the accursed machine accept my money.

"So…you guys are talking?" He notes absently, as the machine finally hums it's compliance and I type in the code for Trina's bottled water. I nod slightly, before tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear and turning back to Robbie. His arms are clasped in front of him now, nervously twitching as though they're not where they want to be.

I'd like to think I can read him fairly well now, so I'm pretty sure he's worried I'll try and throw the affection back in his face after how upset he got when Jade kissed me. I don't think I could muster the will to push him away though, not when ever fibre of my being is screaming at me to never let him go.

"Weirdly, yeah." I reply, bending over and dragging the bottle out of the tray near the bottom of the vending machine. I wonder if Robbie is watching me, if his eyes are lingering on my body. Without giving myself away, I peer back at him through our shared reflections. Instead of staring lecherously at my ass, he's watching me through the same reflection I can see him in, simply waiting for me to turn around again. Between the relief that he's not treating me like a piece of meat, a small part of me almost feels disappointed he hadn't tried to sneak a peak. I shake my head and whirl around to face him once more.

"Are you ok?" He asks, eyebrows upturning as a crease forms on his brow. My heart flutters at the look of devotion on his face, he's almost perfect. Well, other than his horrible social skills and complete lack of self-confidence anyway. I nod lightly, though I almost want to tell him that I'm not, just so he'll hold me close. Instead my arm shoots out, entwining our fingers once again.

As we pass through the hallway, I can't suppress the smile on my face. I feel rotten for smiling when there are so many people in so much pain around me, but I'm comforted as I see an elderly man wheeling his frail looking wife part us. They're old and they're weary, but he's she's wearing the same kind of smile that I am. The kind of smile that almost seems to whisper forever.

"I can…I'll wait outside until you two are done." Robbie's words tumble forth, creaking and wavering on their way to my ears as he comes to a halt behind me. We're outside Trina's room and I feel my throat tighten, though I nod in agreement with him. It's probably for the best that I warn Trina of his presence and ask that she try and remain civil around him. Dragging together whatever nerve is left within me, I step away from Robbie and into the darkness.

"Here's your water." I nod towards her with my words as they stumble through the dark. Trina actually offers a grateful smile as she props herself up on an elbow and clasps the bottle. The urge to tell her she shouldn't be sitting up in her condition lingers on my lips, though I suppress the urge to vocalize it. Trina will do what she wants, when she wants. My advice won't have any bearing on her decisions.

"Who was talking to you…you know, outside?" Trina's voice sounds revitalized with the aid of water, as though it was the magic elixir and something to heal her every ailment. I wince at her blunt approach to the subject; I had been hoping to skirt the issue for a few more moments. I'm not sure what she'll say about the truth, so I hesitate with my answer, my tongue suddenly becoming useless.

"Uh…Robbie." I finally state, shaking my doubts away. He's dealt with Trina before, I'm sure he can deal with an immobile version of her. I study her face, searching for some kind of revulsion. The site that greets me throws me for a loop, she simply nods in silent contemplation.

"Figures." Trina's response catches me completely off guard and I almost stumble at the sound of her voice. Even without the look of revulsion on her face, I had expected her to say something harsh, a biting insult to accompany her words.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" My eyebrows dig into my nose, I fumble my words as a the initial shock of her words wears off, and haze of confusion descends upon me. Trina heaves a sigh, wincing painfully as the air escapes her. I leap forward through pure instinct, ready to make sure she's alright. I'm halted in mid movement as Trina's arm waves me away dismissively.

As a silence creeps into the air around us, I wonder if this is one of those life changing events people experience. Had this been any point in the past, Trina would be playing up her condition and demanding that I blink for her, or something equally as ridiculous.

"As you know, I didn't remember Friday night…" Trina begins, eyebrows upturning as her eyes glaze over, regret swimming within her brown orbs. Trina's eyes flutter and I know she's holding back tears, it's something I haven't seen in years, usually she's all about using tears to her advantage. The gnawing feeling my gut that maybe this is the wake up call that Trina had needed just won't go away. I quickly stride toward Trina's bedside cabinet and grasp a box of tissues. Offering what I hope is a comforting smile, I place them within the immediate reach of Trina's hand.

"…that puppet toting dork was the one to remind me." She concludes, having suppressed her tears for the moment. Her lips shift slightly, mechanically forcing themselves into a weak smile. I know that calling Robbie a dork was her attempt at lightening the revelation, to force this situation to become less of a pitch black hole and simply the darkened room we're actually in.

"He hasn't been carrying Rex around lately, you know…" My tongue re-engages at her words. Fire burns through my veins, in spite of the fact that her comment was meant as a joke. He's the boy that sends my heart into a frenzy, the boy that's there for me no matter what. I'm sick of everybody treating him like a complete joke.

"Who cares?" Trina snorts, evidently missing the annoyance in my voice. Usually I'd huff and roll my eyes angrily, but it's almost a relief to see Trina acting like herself. Underneath the tapestry of pain covering her body, I know my sister is in there, she's still Trina, I just hope she's mellowing a little bit.

"I do…" I reply defiantly, my eyebrows resting heavily against my eyes as determination colors my expression. Trina's eyes focus on me again, shooting open at the look of seriousness on my face. Her smirks slightly, almost looking smug as she shakes her head incredulously. Feeling a surge of annoyance towards my sister, I run my fingers through my hair, hoping to distract my mind and allow it to wander from its annoyed state.

"You really care about him. Don't you?" Trina's words instantly clear the irritation from my mind, her words suddenly sounding more sincere than she has in a long time. As much as I want to say I need to wrack my brain for an answer, that silence lingers between us with my indecision, it doesn't. As soon as the words leave Trina's lips, I know exactly what my answer is going to be and not a beat passes between us before I reply.

"Yeah, I do." Just saying it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Peering down at the blanket in my hand, warmth filters through my chest, I run my tongue over my lips, I swear that I can almost taste him still. My heart shudders in my chest, remembering that he's outside waiting and that I don't have to wait here alone anymore.

"I think he's in love with you." Trina's words pull my gaze away from the blanket and back to her. She's peering over at me with barely concealed amusement as I tumble forward slightly, losing my footing at her admission. Bitterly, I almost wish she wasn't so chatty, so full of observations. Apparently she's the second person to realize my feelings before I've even had a chance to do so. For somebody in her condition, she's remarkably talkative.

"W-what makes you say that?" My annoyance quickly subsides under the insistent beat within my chest as my heart flutters around nervously. I gape at Trina and have trouble wrapping my tongue around any words, to mount any kind of denial for a few moments. Saying that I care for Robbie is one thing, but putting a label on it, that's not something I'm not sure I'm ready for.

"On Monday he confronted me about it. I didn't know what he was talking about so I left and went to Frankie. He said that sounded about right." Trina's voice is so much quieter than usual, her words so much slower. It's as though she's actually putting thought into what she says for once. Her voice cracks and falters by the time she reaches the end of her reply, the guilt I had seen in her eyes before coming back full force. I reach out and clasp her hand with my own, hoping that she'll realize that I'm already well on the way to forgiving her. She wasn't herself; I can't bring myself to hold it against her.

"He confronted you?" I wonder out loud, expecting to see Trina shrug and comment that it was nothing. Instead, her eyes darken and her shoulders stiffen. It's as though she's reliving the conversation in her head, just going by the way her lips quiver, I realize it's not a pleasant memory. Not seeing anything resembling a look of amusement on Trina's face, I realize that for once she took him seriously. Robbie made a stand for me even against somebody that scares him half to death. Now she's here and admitting that it had an effect on her, such was his intensity. I swallow my nerves, ignoring my insistent heart, ignoring the urge I have to run into his arms.

"Yeah, got all dark and spooky." Trina finally replies, her voice creaking and tearing at the seams. Eyeing the looking on my sisters face, I wonder to myself what exactly he'd said to her. I can honestly say those are two words I'd never associate with Robbie, he's the light in my life, the person that holds me tightly when I'm afraid. It just doesn't seem right.

"He did?" I know it's a stupid question, but I'm honestly having a hard time picturing Robbie acting this way. Trina turns away from me, resting against her mountain of pillows as she peers over at Frankie Valentine. I find my thoughts wandering to their relationship, what are they? Are they dating or does he just have the best drugs out of everybody Trina knows. As much as I want to know, I realize it's just not something I can ask her yet. The wounds are literally too fresh.

"Yeah. Look Tori, you know what he's like. He's a timid dork by nature, for you to bring that sort of thing out in him, well you must mean a lot to him." Trina turns to face me once again, one of the few locks of hair that isn't pinned down my bandages cascading over her face. With some effort, Trina weakly extends towards me, it comes to rest on my hip as she forces the words through her lips with some effort.

"Yeah…" As the word passes my lips, I can see cracks appearing within her façade. Trina is a lot more tired than what she wants me to see, she's doing her best to hide it, but she's on the brink of collapse.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he might be worth holding onto." She states, pressing on as though she realizes that it's only a matter of time before she's going to need rest again. Her words are oddly sisterly, like she's finally accepted the fact that I'm her little sister and sometimes I need her. This isn't one of those times though. As much hesitation as the word love evokes within me, I know Robbie's worth holding close, worth all of the effort that it's going to take to fix his issues.

"Thanks Trina." I mumble, the haze of my thoughts new quite ascending from my mind. I fold my arms tightly against me, feeling oddly comforted by the sister that had sent me into cold sweats and haunted my nightmares only days ago.

"I know, I'm the best." Trina's reply drags me back into reality once more; the confident swagger trying to force it's way back into her voice. She comes across as a broken down amusement park ride though, what had once been a brightly lit attraction, seems hollow and more than a little broken. My heart lurches in sympathy for Trina, I almost miss her overbearing self-confidence. I think it's gone forever though.

"Yeah, and as such, you should get some rest." I state, finally dragging myself into the real world and seeing that Trina needs rest. As much as I know she's going to protest, I step over to the top end of her bed. In any other situation I'd never consider doing what I'm about to do, but since she's in hospital, I suck it up and fluff her pillow. Instead of the irritated huff I'm expecting, she smiles gratefully at me. If my heart wasn't warmed by her gratitude, I'd be totally creeped out by this sudden change in her behavior.

"Night lil sis." She replies with a yawn, the response is a little to fast to be a spur of the moment thing, I wonder how long she's been forcing herself to stay awake, to talk to me. I lean down and plant a chaste kiss on her forehead, realizing that she's already fallen asleep.

As the sounds of Trina's soft snoring filter through the room, my thoughts turn to Robbie, to bringing him close to me. My heart flutters happily as I whirl around and carefully step towards the door, making sure I don't wake Trina. As I force it open, I know he'll be in the seat right in front of the door, waiting for me with open arms.

He's not.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, some delicious fluff and an irritatingly vague ending to the chapter, just like old times!<strong>

**Muchos thanks for the reviews y'all, keep em coming.**


	14. The Guilt

**Kind of a long wait between chapters. My bad.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Beck, what's up?" My voice is scratchy from disuse as I mumble into my phone. I'm not entirely sure as to why he would be calling me this late, I don't think Beck's ever called me unless the gang is meeting somewhere. My eyebrows draw together and I'm feeling on guard instantly.<p>

"Not much man I was ju-" His easy voice floods through the speakers for a moment before the sound of his phone being wrenched away replaces his words. A scuffle ensues at the other end of the phone and a feeling of dread floods through me. There's only one person that could be doing that, one person that could cause my blood to run cold.

"Shapiro?" A new voice comes through the speaker and I'm sure the temperature around me drops with it. Gritting my teeth, I suppress the urge to hang up immediately. Taking a deep inhale of breath, I attempt to calm myself, to find a place of zen within the swirling mess that is my mind.

"What do you want Jade?" I force out eventually, my attempt to hold the snarl from my voice cracking with every word. I slam myself back against the wall, needing something to remind me of where I am. I can't just start yelling in the middle of a hospital.

"We're coming to the hospital, be out front in 10 minutes." Jade's reply filters through the phone and into my ears with a surprising lack of venom. Where I had expected her to snap back at me, there had only been a calm reply.

"Why are you bothering?" I demand, holding my voice to just above a whisper with some effort. I can feel my grip on the phone tightening with each passing second. Not wanting to break my phone I take another deep breath and force myself to calm down.

"Just be there." Jade grumbles, irritating me further. I feel as though almost as though my very blood is going to boil and burst through my eye sockets. With a grunt to signify that I'll be there, I end the call and stuff my pear Phone back into my front pocket. The feeling of dread never quite leaves the pit of my stomach.

I'm so consumed by thoughts of what Jade and Beck are going to want that it's not until I'm at the bottom floor and walking through the front entrance that I remember to try and text Tori about what I'm doing. I wrestle my phone free of my front pocket once more and begin to type a message before I realize that I've got no service out here. Growling angrily at the lousy service I constantly put up with, I stomp towards the location Jade and Beck are supposed to be waiting by.

Trudging through the parking lot, the evenly spaced lights along the parking lot offer little illumination. I search through the darkness, my eyes skittering around the endless abyss as I hope for the red gleam of Beck's pick up truck. After what seems like an eternity, I finally spy Beck and Jade. He's sitting on the front of his truck, a Pear Pad gripped tightly in his hands as he focuses intently on whatever it's showing. Jade is leaning against the truck next to him and staring at her hands as they repeatedly tangle and untangle themselves.

"Hey man, waddup?" Beck's eyes flick briefly away from his Pear Pad as I stand on a stick and he greets me. Jade's gaze has come to rest on me as well, her eyebrows resting heavily above her eyes and something malignant clouding her irises. I toss the idea of whether to greet Beck or not over in my mind briefly, before I realize he's staring intently into his Pear Pad again. With a shrug I close the distance between Jade, Beck and myself.

"So…what's up?" I cut to the chase, hoping that Jade will get to the point quickly and that Tori won't come out in the hallway looking for me while I'm gone. Fidgeting with the phone in my pocket, I curse my service provider for being so lousy. I can't get service out here either, peering at Jade's shadowed face, I almost feel as though I'm trapped in a horror movie. It's a minor miracle that Beck managed to call me in the first place really.

"Hockey." Jade finally responds, wrenching me from my idle thoughts. Shaking my head incredulously, I wonder what on earth the point of this is. I don't want to be here, Beck clearly would rather be at home watching hockey and Jade's not saying a damn thing.

"Jade, if Beck's busy watching hockey and you're not coming in, then why am I here?" The words cling to my lips and fall into the nights ear with a whine. Even the uncomfortable ambience of the hallway outside of Trina's room would be preferable to this. Even with the mixture of sickness and cleaning fluid in the air, I could at least tell myself Tori is on the other side of the wall. Out here though, it's more torture than conversation.

"Ugh." Jade's reply comes not in the form of words, but in the form of a guttural noise that comes deep from her stomach. I roll my eyes as her arms come to rest of her chest with a thud. My jaw clenches and I feel something within my cheek twitch in frustration. If I had felt like my blood was going to boil when we spoke on the phone, I'm a nuclear reactor right now.

"Jade, be nice." Beck's voice slices through the silence, reminding me that he's still here. I look over to him, expecting some sort of emotion to have crosses his face, but he's still watching his Pear Pad intently. We're an after thought to him, just background noise it seems.

"I don't wanna." She pouts, leaning over and draping her slender arms over Beck's knee. It's an action that makes her seem smaller, less in control than she usually does. If I didn't know Jade, I'm pretty sure that I would think that she's a normal girl and not the monster that rest beneath those emerald eyes.

"Jade." To my surprise Beck's voice takes on a harsher tone, impatience finding its way into his voice as it becomes clear to him that she's willing to stay out here without speaking another word. A dark look flashes through his eyes briefly and I wonder exactly how much he knows about Jade's Monday afternoon. He's usually so supportive of Jade, even at her gankiest, so it's strange to see him almost snarl at her.

"I feel guilty, ok." She snaps, jumping away from Beck's contact and glaring at me once again. If that's supposed to pass for an apology, then she looks anything but repentant. I grit my teeth, sealing the harsh words that threaten to spill from my lips at any moment. As placid as Beck seems, I'm pretty sure if I start yelling at Jade, then I'll end up with one less friend and a black eye.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jade grows, pushing away from the truck and striding towards me. My gaze falls away from her, I can't look at her and suppress the urge to scream at the same time. I feel like a lion in a cage at the zoo, Jade's the annoying kid poking me with a stick. Kicking at the gravel beneath me, I screw my eyes shut.

"Jade, if I start to tell you how I really feel, then things are going to get ugly and I don't feel like getting beaten up by Beck for yelling at you." I state through gritted teeth as I glare at her. I open my mouth just enough to speak, but not enough to allow everything that I want to say to spill out. Jade falters slightly under my gaze, her bravado wilting under the fire of my gaze.

"Like you'd have the guts anyway." She states suddenly, shaking herself out of the timid state she had been in. At the sight of her narrowed eyes, a humorless smile slides onto my lips. She's not fooling me with that painted on glare and that feeble attempt at goading me into saying something I'll regret.

"Jade, I'm not going to step in if he starts getting angry, play nice." Beck's voice slices through the heavy silence once more. My eyes widen at the revelation hidden within his words. I look to him for some sort of reassurance, but he's looking at his Pear Pad once again. My mind swirls with thoughts as I wonder what exactly Beck's role in this mess could be.

"Go on." Jade inches forward slightly and I almost feel as though she's towering over me. As she motions toward me palms upturned, I chew on the inside of my cheek and look to the sky. I know that there's no magical wisdom to be gained from what I'm doing, but I'm hoping to at least lower my blood pressure somewhat before speaking.

"Jade, no offense, but why would I care if you feel guilty?" I snarl, holding back more venomous words that linger on the tip of my tongue. Jade flinches, as though my words are actually having a physical effect on her. I can see the confidence that she had previously exuded drain from her limbs as her lips part slightly. Gripping my elbows, I draw my arms tightly towards myself, my eyes blaze as I wait to see what she's got to say.

"You should care bec-" I had planned to hear what she had to say, honestly I had. But as her lips part and the sound of her voice floats toward my ears, something snaps within me, my veins pulse and I can't hold my limbs still any longer. I just can't handle hearing what she has to say. Waving my shaking hand towards Jade, I silence her words.

"Actually, you know what Jade? After all of this, I'm done with you as a friend. You can keep sitting next to Beck with us at lunch; you can come to the same parties, you can do whatever you want. Just leave me alone." I spit, folding my arms once more. The tension between us is palpable and I can feel the anger still running through me as my nails dig into my arm. Only the faint sound of Beck's hockey game can be heard in the background, his eyes flicker between Jade and I before he bites his lip and looks away.

"I can fix it." She mumbles after a long while. I notice that this time, the attitude is gone from Jade's voice and she fails to look me in the eye. Allowing my eyes to trail over her form, I notice as she shifts her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Why would you bother? More importantly, why would I want you to?" My upper lip curls into a sneer as I resist the urge to look down my nose at the girl in front of me. I watch her turn away from me and observe her slender fingers as they slide into her rucksack. I don't need her help, I don't need to see what she's looking for in that bag. If anything I'm sure it will just make this whole situation worse.

"Beck wants me to…" She barely looks away from the cigarette that her fingers are desperately clutching as she mutters those words. Losing interest in the pathetic figure before me, I peer over at Beck. He's still staring at his game, only a slight clenching of his jaw letting me know that he's heard anything.

"Why?" I ask, my eyebrows dragging together as I turn back to Jade, shaking my head incredulously. I know that this puzzle involves Jade, it involves Beck and it damn sure involves Tori. Other than that though, there are a million potential pieces that have yet to fall into place. Jade takes a drag from her cigarette and tendrils of smoke burst forth into the nights air.

"Uh, that's private." The arm holding her cigarette drops and Jade's mumbling once again. Where perfectly enunciated words would usually leave her mouth is a sentence where the words blur together, leaving her lips on something that's almost an incomprehensible babble. There's less confidence in Jade's voice than I've ever heard before, the small amount of color that usually tints her face is draining away with each step we take further into this conversation. Since I know this isn't just my words causing this, I wonder what exactly Beck said to her in order to elicit this kind of response.

"Just tell him Jade, it'll make more sense." Beck comments, as he finally looks away from his game for longer than a few stolen seconds. There's a coldness in his voice that I don't think I've ever heard before, I shudder slightly. Jade peers back at him, rather than looking afraid, it's almost as though his voice reinvigorates her. Where her shoulders had previously slumped, she's standing tall once again; she's Jade once again.

"Why isn't he more upset by this?" Confusion colors my words as my eyebrows draw together. I feel a few scant pieces of a massive puzzle fall into place. Beck knows exactly what we're talking about. He just has to. My blood calms to a simmer and I feel my anger being doused by the mounting confusion still fogging my thoughts.

"You know Beck, not the jealous type." Jade replies, a bored tone returning to her voice. She shrugs casually and I marvel at how a few simple words, harsh ones at that, could steady her so easily. Unfolding my arms and massaging my temples softly, I try to make sense of her words. Though my mind just ends up lost further in the fog of my confusion.

"Whatever. Why does Beck want you to fix this then?" I steady myself my remembering that I really need to get back to Tori. I need answers, not more questions. I also want nothing more than to be away from Jade.

"Uh…" Jade falters instantly, the mask of confidence crumbling rapidly before me. It's as though this topic holds the key to breaking through her façade. Moments pass between us without another word being said. My impatience grows and I decide enough is enough. I don't care what Jade wants to say, I just want to leave.

"Later." I state, turning on my heel. I'm striding towards the hospital when I hear hushed voices and the sound of footsteps behind me. Rolling my eyes, I turn around. Jade steps towards me hesitantly, her security blanket still sitting on his pick up truck behind us.

"What?" I state flatly, my gaze boring into the uncertain features of Jade West. Her eyes flicker around restlessly, like they'll keep moving as long as it means avoiding me. She bites down on her upper lip and a long moment passes between us. Exhaling loudly, I begin to turn away from her again. I'm tired of this game, I'm tired of Jade, I'm just tired.

"Me and Beck have an open relationship." The words stutter forth before Jade can stop them. My eyes blow wide open as her hands slide over her eyes, like it will hide her from the reality of this situation. Eying her suspiciously, searching for any hint of a lie, the pink tinge coloring Jade's cheeks leads me to believe she's being honest for once. More piece of the puzzle fall into place, the lack of jealousy from Jade at school lately and Beck's reaction tonight are a little less baffling.

"That's fucked up, even for you Jade." I state viciously, sensing that it's something she's unsure of and wanting to twist the knife. Jade winces at my comment; I take a grim sense of satisfaction out of her reaction. While I might understand the situation between her and Beck, that doesn't mean I'm ok with her coming between Tori and I on purpose.

"I know…" She states quietly, the words rattling forth uncertainly. I almost feel a twinge sympathy for Jade. She looks so broken, so lost right now. She's peering at the ground, her multicolored hard forming a veil over her face. Jade still won't meet my eyes, she's fumbling with a thread on one of her many wristbands.

"Jade, why can't you just leave me alone…" I rasp, more emotions than I care to count struggling within me. At my words, the broken girl in front of me reassembles herself into the war machine that I know. Jade meets my gaze, fire blazing in her eyes once more as she prepares to speak.

"Look jackass, I'm trying to help you for once." She states, her voice hard and cold once more. As much as she's trying to pull off fire breathing dragon, I know enough to see her as little more than a harmless domesticated pet. I merely fold my arms and watch her huff and puff. With a slight incline of my chin, I implore her to speak once more.

"Anyway, to answer your question from before, Beck wants me to put you two back together since I kind of…" Jade's confidence falters once again and she's glaring at the ground again. This time she doesn't look upset, peering through the blanket of curls, I can only see irritation at her inability to communicate shining through.

"Tore us apart?" The words pass through my lips, finishing her thought as I tire of waiting for Jade to do it herself. My upper lip curls in disgust once more, the memories I had thought Tori and I had vanquished only a short time ago flooding back. Jade's eyes finally meet mine and I wonder if it's genuine regret clouding her eyes, or if she's just thinking about Beck's reaction.

"Yeah…so anyway, when I kissed Vega, there's something you need to know. She was trying make sure I wasn't having a melt down and…I kind of tricked her into it." My eyes narrow as she speaks; the words are just like what I'd heard from other sources. This time though, they're mumbled and they're blurring into one another. More importantly though, they're coming straight from the source, they're coming from somebody that's got no reason to lie.

"So this is actually entirely your fault." I state, a smile shining through the cracks of the frown on my face. There's probably a twinkle in my eye as everything sinks in. I've had Andre tell me how things went, I've heard Cat's thoughts on the matter and I've seen Tori's tearful apology. This is something completely different though; it's Jade. If Tori had kissed her she would probably just gloat and tell Beck it was Tori's fault. But to hear her admit guilt, it's as though he bitterness within me seems to wither and die with my words.

"Fuck you." Jade retorts, lifting her middle finger towards me. I shake my head slightly and purse my lips. I know she thinks I'm trying to make her feel bad again and maybe a part of me is, but mostly I'm just relieved. I'm happy, I'm honestly just happy that Tori never really betrayed me.

"No, seriously, this is great news!" I grin, extending my arms and arcing my palms to the heavens as though I'm thanking the very air around us for blanketing this moment.

"Why?" Jade demands, eyes narrowed and eyebrows dragging together. Her blazing gaze comes to rest on me as she plants her fists on her hips. A slight tickle of laughter bristles within my throat, confounding her even further. I rub my palms together absentmindedly and milk the moment for all that I can.

"It's just…I feel like there's hope for me and her if she wasn't the one trying to kiss you." The words feel thick in my throat; they tumble from me and clatter forth, reaching Jade without any semblance of grace. The hard look on her face softens slightly and I see understanding dawn in her eyes as she nods slowly.

"There's more than hope nerd. She freaked out on me big time after you left." Jade replies, as a smirk crosses her lips. I observe the way she effortlessly slips back into her usual persona. I meet her eyes, searching for a crack in her façade, the trace of a lie within her green eyes. My heart flails within my chest, excited by the images of Tori fighting for me that are drifting through my mind.

"Like freaked out how?" Doubt creeps into my voice as the images of Tori fade away. Jade forces a smile, the edges of her lips curving only slightly. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I eye Jade wearily. I know she's trying to be civil, but there's only so many times you can trust a snake. I think I'm about out of second chances for her.

"Like really bad. Swearing, wild eyes, the whole shebang." Jade's voice is almost tinted with pride as she recalls the story. My eyes shoot wide open at her words and my tongue flails uselessly at the bottom of my mouth. I can count the times I've heard Tori swear on one hand, so I try to conjure the image Jade is describing in my mind.

"This is great and all, but how are you planning on fixing this?" Falling back into reality, the question passes my lips before I can halt the words. She blinks at the blunt nature of my words, before her eyebrows draw together and her forehead creases in thought. As her tongue flickers over her lips and wets them, I wonder what exactly is passing through her mind. I'm going to humor Jade, but I doubt I'm going to follow whatever her plan turns out to be. I've got my own ideas about where to go from here.

"You write a song." She states eventually, just as I'm about to ask her to say something. Her hands are planted firmly on her hips and she's staring at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. My jaw hangs loosely and I gape and Jade, words dying on the tip of my tongue in the wake of her announcement.

"How is that going to help?" I ask, shaking my head and wondering what exactly Jade is getting at. It seems like everything with Jade tonight has been a barely defined sentence or a vague answer. I fail to see how she can think writing a song will solve everything. We're not living in a musical where a song can solve all of your problems.

"Look, this is a Vega problem, right?" Jade's answer is slow, like she's speaking to somebody incapable of understanding Basic English. As Jade rolls her eyes and glares at me like I'm some kind of idiot, I narrow my gaze at her and nod just as slowly as she had spoken. I'm still not willing to reveal anything more than absolutely necessary when it comes to Jade. If she wants to show her hand that's fine, but I won't be doing the same.

"Obviously." My reply is more biting than I had meant for. I suppose the bitterness within me hasn't completely gone away yet. I reply sarcastically, annoyance coloring my words once again. I know that I'm the one failing to grasp her words, but I still feel irritated that she's holding me up from returning to Tori.

"Then solve it that same way she does every other time." And then it all makes sense. The realization must show on my face as Jade once again rolls her eyes and shakes her head lightly. Between the strands of raven hair swinging in front of her face, I almost think I can see the glint of a genuine smile crossing her lips. Between the resentment I feel toward Jade and my suspicions at her motivations, I realize this isn't actually the worst idea I've heard.

"With a song?" I'm not actually baffled by Jade's response. I just want absolute confirmation. Jade huffs angrily as she hears my response, gritting her teeth and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. In spite of the trouble I'm giving her, Jade's idea is perfect. It's a grand gesture, something to show Tori just how much I care about her. I feel like kicking myself for not thinking of this idea first.

"Right." She answers simply.

"And you'll take care of finding somewhere for me to play the play for her? You'll take care of the lights and getting Tori there too? Gee, thanks Jade." The words leave my lips in the form of a question, though my tone suggests that it's more of an order than anything. If she's going to suggest something, she's going to help me pull it off. I stuff my hands into my pockets and watch passively as her face contorts into anger once again.

"No." She answers defiantly. Glaring at me for a brief moment before I pour all of the malignant feelings that have plagued me over the past days into one concentrated expression. Jade's eyebrows shoot upward and her defiance withers away under my unwavering gaze.

"Fine." She grumbles, eventually regaining her composure. Despite her outward appearance, Jade's still flustered. I can see it within the swirling mess of her eyes, she's actually more invested in this conversation then I had thought. I wonder whether I should say something to Beck, whether it's even worth it if they're not exclusive anymore.

"Alright then. I had better get my guitar then…" Dragging myself out of my thoughts, I offer a few short words, intending on leaving this conversation. I can already hear the melodies and chord progressions dancing within my mind. I shake my hands slightly, excitement and nervousness seeping into my pores at the prospect of performing for Tori.

"Don't write about broken glass." Jade interrupts, there's a frown on her face and it looks as though she actually believes I'd do that. I roll my eyes, disturbed at her lack of faith in my talents. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though.

"Wasn't going to." I state, breezing past her and stepping toward my car. Jade's out of sight and out of mind, I'm focused on one thing now, the song I'm going to perform. I've got a song that's almost perfected, I just need to complete the last verse. I'm going to do this tonight, I have a feeling that this is a one night only kind of deal when it comes to getting Jade's help.

"Later Shapiro." From behind me I hear Jade's voice ring out through the nights air. Frustration breaks through her attempt at sounding calm and I smirk to myself, deciding that this is indeed the best kind of revenge. Jade has to do my bidding, while also doing something that will hopefully make Tori happy. She's going to hate this.

I just hope Tori doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, for a Rori story there is a lack of Rori lately. That changes from here though. I've tied up a lot of the loose ends and now the fluff can return. After the darkness of the past few chapters, I think you guys are going to love what's coming up. <strong>

**Don't be shy, leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	15. The Song

**Warning: After the fluff withdrawals you have been suffering, this chapter may cause you to overdose.**

* * *

><p>Robbie's gone.<p>

I'm sitting in Trina's darkened room, silence resting heavily within the air. Only the pale green of the machines wired up to my sister illuminates me. I'm sitting in a chair at Trina's bedside, cradling my limbs close and trying to suppress the gnawing feeling in my stomach. Only an hour ago it had felt like everything was falling into place, that things were finally getting better. Now I'm here alone, Trina has fallen into unconsciousness once again and Robbie is gone, he's not answering his phone either. I sigh into my knees, peering at my phone and hoping for a reply from him.

"Hey." A voice breaks through the silence. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I missed the sliver of light widen as the door opened. Brushing the hair away from my eyes, I look over to the source of the voice. I feel my throat tighten as Beck's form comes into my line of vision.

"Hey there Beck…" I greet him with an uncertain wave, nervousness creeping into my voice. I haven't really talked to Beck since Jade kissed me, so I don't know how much he knows about what happened between us. Beck's eyes are soft though, compassion radiating from him as his gaze sweeps over the room. I don't think he has any idea about what happened.

"How's your sister?" He asks, barely allowing his voice to rise above a whisper. I watch him carefully as he tumbles into a seat next to me and wonder why he's here. Beck and Trina have never really been that close and we've sort of drifted apart recently.

"She was awake before. I think she'll be fine with a little rest." I reply, the same hushed tone from Beck's voice infecting my own words. He nods at my words, seemingly placated by my response. Silence falls over the room once again and this time it feels just a little bit more crushing, a little bit more suffocating. I wonder why there's a feeling settling in the bottom of my gut that's telling me there is another reason for Beck's sudden appearance, that it's something I'm not going to like.

"Hey Tori, can you come downstairs for a while?" Beck's voice stutters through the dark and swirls around me. I peer over at him, he's lazily draped over the chair next to me, his arms lying lazily at his side. There's something in his eyes that betrays him though, he's not as calm as he appears.

"Uh, I guess. Why?" I reply, tucking an irritating strand of hair behind my ear. I glance away from Beck and study Trina for any sign that she's going to need me in the immediate future. I haul myself into a standing position, deciding that I don't need a reason. I just need an excuse to go for a walk; my thoughts are driving me crazy in this room.

"Somebody downstairs wants to see you." He replies vaguely. As he rises out of his seat, the feeling of dread in my stomach only grows stronger and I start to feel myself tense up. Beck holds the door for me as I stiffly walk past him and I can't help but dwell on how rigid and abrupt our conversation was. There's something hiding behind Beck's caring demeanor, something that's causing him pain.

"Do I even want to know who's down there?" I ask as we stride down the hallway. Beck's head whips around, his eyes focusing on me. He purses his lips in thought for a moment, mulling over my words thoughtfully. My eyebrows knit together and I wonder whether or not he'll answer me or not.

"You'll see. Don't worry, seriously." The tension between us seems to abate at his words. For an actor Beck's always been an awful liar, so I can tell he's being truthful with me right now. As we wait in the elevator, I recall his distance demeanor only moments ago. Beck's often like that when he's lying or trying to hide something. He removes himself from the situation emotionally, like distancing himself from the subject of his deceit will make lying easier.

"Are you alright Beck?" The words push through my lips before I can halt them. His gaze pierces through the air and without even facing him; I can tell Beck's staring at me. Swallowing my fear, I focus my gaze on him. Beck shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and avoids my eyes, choosing to look away as soon as turn to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies. There's a gruffness in his voice that I've never heard. It's almost like he's simultaneously trying to choke out the words and stuff them back into his throat. Before I can utter another word, I feel his fingers encircle my wrist. Before I know what's happening, we're hurtling out of the hospital and towards the garden. My hair flies before my eyes and it feels as though the world is nothing but a blur.

Then our movement comes to a halt.

We're outside and the freezing wind whirls around me, weaving through my hair and seeping into my bones. Shuddering slightly, I wrench my hand away from Beck and hug my own shoulders, trying to contain what little heat remains in my body. I'm about to ask Beck what we're doing outside, but as my eyes fall on the solitary figure in front of me, the question dies on my lips.

"Uh, this is a song I wrote for you." Robbie sits behind a microphone, his guitar resting on his lap. He's seated on a simple wooden stool within a gazebo in the hospital's garden. There are fair lights draped all over the structure and a singular spotlight illuminates Robbie. The shadows play heavily over his features, and between the fairy lights, he almost looks like something more than human.

A haunting melody begins to fill the air around me and I'm suddenly painfully aware of just how much effort must have gone into planning this. I see his shoulders draw back for a moment and his gaze shifts away from his guitar and towards me. I'm entranced; I begin to step towards him without a second thought. I feel my heart skip a beat as his eyes catch my own. I'm lost in his spell and everything drops away from us. I barely noticed Beck walking past us and towards the source of the spotlight.

"_In the moonlight, your face it glows,_

_Like a thousand diamonds, I suppose__ ._

_And your hair flows like __the ocean breeze,_

_Not a million fights could make me hate you__ ._

_You're invincible__ , __yeah, It's true,_

_It's in your eyes, where I find peace.__"_

Robbie's voice passes through the speakers strew throughout the garden and deep within my chest, it feels as though my heart is caught between hammering against my ribs and melting. I never thought that Robbie could sing this way, it sounds nothing like when the songs he sings at school. His eyes remain lowered, focusing on either the ground below him or the guitar in his hands.

_Is it broken? Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

_Is it broken? Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes __you're ready to break._

_Don't look away._

My throat tightens as he begins to sing louder, screwing his eyes shut as he pours his heart into the microphone in front of him. I feel him drawing me ever closer. I'm standing only about a foot away from the Gazebo that contains Robbie, transfixed by his spell as he continues to avoid looking directly at me. I've always been the one that wrote the songs for others, even then I needed Andre's help to write something half as moving as this. If it wasn't for the speakers drowning me within their sound, I'm not sure I'd hear him over the beating of my heart.

"_So here we are now__ , __in a place where_

_The sun blended with the ocean thin._

_So thin, we stand across from each other._

_Together we'll wonder if we will last these days._

_If I asked you to stay would you tell me_

_You would be mine?__ "_

Even if I weren't the only person in front of him, I'd still know Robbie was calling out to me. The urge to run up those last few stairs, to grab him by the shoulders and answer his question almost overwhelms me, but I collect myself and remain rooted to the spot. Robbie's eyes flicker away from the ground for a brief moment, sparkling as he notices how close we I've come.

"_And time__ , __Is all I ask for__time, I just need one more day_

_And time, you've been crying too long__, time._

_And your tears wrote this song, stay __In the moonlight_

_Is it broken? Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town._

_Your face, it glows."_

My heart begins to hammer against my chest, I know this song can't go on forever. What's going to happen when the last chord is silenced? I chew on the inside of my cheek, nervousness pumping through my entire being. The last word of the song passes Robbie's lips and I can scarcely believe that somebody wrote such a beautiful song for me.

"That was beautiful, Robbie" I murmur, the sound of my voice barely rising above the ambience of the night around us. Robbie's lanky frame still rests on the seat beneath the pale glow of his spotlight. He's finally looking at me though, eyes no longer fixated on anything but me. My breath hitches as our eyes met, I'm pretty sure this is the most perfect moment of my life.

"You're beautiful." Robbie replies without hesitation, lifting himself upward with a grace that I don't think I've ever seen from him. I fumble nervously, unsure of what to say next. He's gliding towards me and as the space between us slowly disappears I can barely hear a thing over the sound of my heart shuddering and slamming against my chest. His lips are only inches from mine and I lean towards him, longing to fall into his arms forever.

Then it all comes crashing down.

"Whoops." Jade's disinterested voice rings out in the distance as I see a familiar silhouette disappear into the darkness. Robbie whirls around and I look last him to see the crumbled remains of a spotlight littering the gazebo. Robbie cups his head in his hands and a pitiful whine escapes his lips. I stifle a giggle at just how spectacularly Jade ruined our moment.

"I'm going to have to pay for that." Robbie mumbles morosely. Tilting my head towards him, I see that he's still staring at the ruined equipment. Biting down on my bottom lip, I feel the urge to laugh well up in me once again. He's such a mystery. One moment he's a talented musician, the next minute he's a feeble guy standing next to me. The strangest part is that I'm not even sure which side of him I like better.

"I'll get you out of it. It's the least I can do." Without thinking I place my head on his shoulder, tendrils of brown hair tumbling over his shoulder. I feel Robbie tense up for a brief second before his fingers creep between my own, filling the spaces between them.

"I'm sorry it wasn't better, I tried my best." The words crumble forth, leaving his lips in a pathetic jumble. I feel my heart leap into my throat, concern welling up within me. I draw him ever closer, linking my arms around his waist and inhale deeply. I scrap together whatever courage I can and proceed to pour my heart out to him.

"Robbie, that song was the most amazing thing that anybody has ever done for me. I've never felt so important, so happy. It was all because of you and your song. You didn't have to set up all of this, I would have been happy with you. Just you." The words spill forth, my tongue taking a life of it's own and spinning wild sentences without even registering Robbie's reaction. Feeling my throat tighten as silence fills the air around us, I begin to detach my arms from Robbie, fearing that I've said too much. It's then that he jumps into action, draping his arms over my shoulders and holding me close.

"I just have to know though, why a song?" The question dances forth, filtering through the air around us. Robbie shifts slightly, bristling at my words. My brow creases in concern, the fear that he's going to pull away welling up within me again.

"Think about it, every important moment in your life has revolved around music and…" His voice is thick with emotion as he pushes the words forth. Shadows from Robbie's curls shield his eyes for the most part, but I can see them shimmer as his voice falters.

"I had hoped I could be one of those moments." Robbie finally finishes his though, the words not coming easily. His mouth contorts into a slight smile that's hopeful, but timid as he avoids my gaze again. I almost feel as though he's waiting for a reason to run, but looking for a reason to stay. My tongue pushes through my lips, wetting them ever to slightly.

"Robbie, look at me." I state, willing myself to sound both tender and authorities at the same time. It's not an easy task to accomplish with my heart threatening to pummel it's way through my chest at any moment, but I hold my tone in check. Robbie's eyes find their way to my own after a few nervous seconds.

Without any of the grace that I fake on stage, cup his cheek in my hand and guide his lips towards my own. When we connect, I don't feel a simple spark, when the kiss deepens I feel atom bombs in my veins. With the simple caress of his lips, the brush of his tongue, I feel more like I'm more than just Tori Vega. I feel like somebody that's truly loved. My lips linger against his, drinking in this new sensation greedily.

Reluctantly, I pry myself away from the heat of our embrace. With great regret, I see his eyes open questioningly. One of his arms leaves my shoulders and I see him press it to his lips, like he's trying to make sure this is real life. I'd do that same, but I don't want to let him go, I don't want him to vanish in the cloud of smoke. We stare at each other through half lidded eyes for what feels like an eternity and only the blink of the eye. Robbie's lips part and tremble several times. I wonder if he's lost to ability to speak, so I take the matter into my own hands.

"Hang on, Mr. Articulation. I need to do something…" I state, gently taking a step away from him and fumbling within my pocket for my phone. As I scroll through the menus, I see a confused look on Robbie's face. My lips curl upward, a secretive smile crossing my lips as I find what I'm looking for. Robbie's eyebrows turn upward and a look of utter confusion swims within his eyes as the sound of a simple piano melody floats through the speakers of my Pear Phone.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro?" I ask, feeling my a red flourish come across my cheeks. As much as I wish I could just stand still, heart beating at a normal pace, my body has other ideas. In the brief moment that Robbie's eyes flicker between the phone I'm holding aloft and the hopeful grin on my face, I feel like I have the heart of the hummingbird and veins filled with magma.

"First time a girl had ever asked me that, is it usually set to music?" The confidence seems to turn to Robbie's voice, apparently accompanied by the ability to tease me with his response. Taking in the sight of him holding me close, a crooked smile on his face, the concern begins to fade from my mind. My heart begins to slow down and the magma seems to cool within my veins, I feel normal again.

Better than normal.

"No. But this is an important moment in my life, it needed music." I reply, a twinkle in my eye as Robbie's confidence falters and he crumbles into a mess of stammered words and upturned eyebrows. For a second it looks like he's about to choke on his own tongue, thankfully he manages to regain control of his body though.

"Offer expires in 3, 2…" Remembering his earlier teasing of me, I decide to call his bluff, seeing whether or not he'll ruin the moment before I have a chance to do it. Robbie's eyes blow wide open dramatically as I begin to count, panic shooting across his face.

"Yes! Yes!" He shrieks, tightening his grip around my back. I melt into his embrace, contentment washing over me. I rest my head against his shoulder, my hair spilling onto his back. Everything is perfect. I may have had to ask him out, I may have set the scene with a song and I may have almost reduced Robbie to a pile of mush, but he's mine now. The words soak into my brain, washing away all of the problems, all of the drama.

He's mine now.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so good to have finally wandered out of the darkness. <strong>

****If you thought this was fluff, you ain't seen nothing yet though. **Next time is going to be Rori's first real date.**

**Do leave a review if you aren't suffering from some kind of fluff induced convulsions :)**


	16. The Date

**I'm pretty sure this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

I'm a bundle of nerves.

I'm currently sitting on the red velvet of the Vega families couch. It's Friday evening and there's a nervous energy bubbling up within me. Tori is finally willing to leave her sisters side for more than a few stolen moments, since her parents are at the hospital now. I'm on the edge of my seat and I can't stop my feet from tapping against the floor. I brush off my shoulder and smooth down my blazer, I feel so overdressed in the casual ambience of Tori's house. I'm halfway through straightening my tie when I hear the gentle clap of Tori's heels, as she appears at the top of the stairs behind me. I twist my body so that I can see her, my heart hammering in my chest all the while.

"Wow." I choke out, my breath hitching in my throat as I catch sight of her. If I had though my heart was hammering before, now it's pummeling my chest with the force of a tsunami. In a word, Tori is breathtaking. Her hair is tied up, with tendrils of her wavy brown locks cascading down and framing her perfect cheekbones. It becomes even harder to breath when my eyes dip down and I see what she's wearing. A shimmering purple dress hugs her figure, showing only enough skin to hint at what lays beneath, but never enough to reveal it's secrets. I swallow painfully, forcing my eyes away from where the slit going up the left side of her dress and away from her tanned legs.

"Are you alright Robbie?" Tori asks, freeing me of the mental fog I had been lost in. Her chocolate orbs are swimming with concern as she traipses down the steps towards me, her movements more fluid then water. My lips curve upwards and I find a smile perched over my lips. I realize that she's still Tori, she's achingly beautiful, but it's only skin deep. I'm almost certain that what lays in her heart and in her mind is even more wonderful.

"I'm…you're so beautiful." I finally mumble, wishing I hadn't decided to wear contact lenses so that I could hide behind the frames my glasses. Tori bites down on her bottom lip, her head dipping as she gazes up at me through her eyelashes. There's a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks and laughter tickles my throat. I can't believe that she's blushing because of me, it's both ridiculous and endearing at the same time.

"You're my date, you have to say that." She mumbles, bristling slightly on the spot. I shake my head incredulously, Tori's so unaware of the effect she can have on people, so unwilling to accept a complement sometimes. Plucking up my confidence, I step towards her, closing the distance between us. Entwining our fingers, I place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I might be your date, but that doesn't make any less true." The words shuffle from my lips and her eyelids slide shut as my breath tickles her ear. Sliding away from her, I guide her towards the front door. We need to leave now if I'm going to keep my word to Cat and Andre.

With a smile on my lips, but without another word, I guide Tori toward the passenger door of the black BMW I was able to borrow for tonight. Tori's eyes widen as I open the door for her, though she slides into the car with a grateful smile. Still grinning widely, I pace around the front of the car and slip into the drivers seat next to Tori.

"So Robbie, where are we going tonight?" Tori asks as I guide the car along the twists and turns leading us away from her house. Stealing a glance at her, my heart flutters in my chest. I still can't believe this is happening and my tongue shifts restlessly, more than willing to betray each and every detail of my plan. With a start, I return my gaze to the road and drum my fingers against the steering wheel, trying to clear my mind.

"We'll be there soon. Just…I want it to be a surprise." My reply comes in starts and stutters, my vocal chords rebelling against me. I can keep telling myself it's only Tori, but that's the problem. It's Tori, Tori Vega. Without realizing what I'm doing, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. It's only when I see my knuckles bleaching white at the bottom of my field of vision that I force myself to relax a little bit.

"Oh." She replies, with a soft smile. I feel my heart hammer against my ribs with renewed vigor. Tori's putting her faith in me to have come up with something good for tonight. With that realization, the fear that what I've got planned isn't going to be enough swirls mercilessly within my mind. I don't know if anything s going to be good enough for our first official date.

A gentle hum fills the air around us, it's a soft melody, but it's one that I recognize well. My heart stops in my chest, frozen by the realization that it's not just any song Tori is humming, it's my song. Shaking my head, I attempt to clear my mind of all of the thoughts that this realization has conjured, to just focus on the road ahead.

We're only a stones throw away.

"We're here." I mumble, pushing the door open and hurling my frame out of the door before Tori can reply. It might seem rude at first, but I just want to make sure she doesn't get out of her seat before I have the chance to open the door for her. Fortunately enough, she's merely following me with her eyes as I briskly make my way to her door, confusion written deeply in her features.

My fingers reach for the door handle, pulling it upwards and I stepping backwards, I motion for Tori to come out. Grinning as she realizes what I had been doing, Tori rises from her seat with a grace that shames my hasty exit from the same car. As she steps into line with me, I see Tori's eyes light up as the scene behind me comes into her line of vision. Between the light mascara and the purple eye shadow, her eyes are sparkling with wonder. I feel my doubts die away as Tori dives towards me, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck she peppers my cheek with kisses. It makes all of the planning, all of the negotiating worth it.

"This is…Robbie, this is too much." Tori's words splinter as she speaks and her eyes mist over as she rests against my shoulder. I can only shake my head slightly at her reaction. For somebody that's so outgoing, so full of life, she sure does have a knack for thinking she's not worth any sort of effort. I wonder just how many terrible dating experiences she's had. Steadying her shoulders and pulling away from her, I take a deep breath.

"It's really not. Think of it this way, you're my second date in 17 years. I have a lot of spare money in my dating fund." Through my joke, honesty creeps into my words, dragging painful memories with it. I'd rather not think about my date with Jessica, I'd rather just focus on the vision of beauty currently giggling softly in front of me.

"I don't know how you were supposed to be the worst date ever. We haven't even sat down yet and this date is already in my top three." My heart clenches and my throat tightens at Tori's words, as I realize that she means every one. Linking my arm through hers, I motion for us to press forward. I almost reach up and attempt to pinch myself as we walk into the clearing, but then I realize that if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

Earlier in the week I had been freaking out about where to take Tori on our first real date when Cat had wanted to take a walk. We ended up playing hide and seek in the woods around her house when we stumbled upon a small clearing, the very same clearing that we're drawing closer to with every step. Sometimes the way that Cat looks at the world through the eyes of a child is a curse, but when I had stumbled upon her hiding at the edge of this clearing, it was as if all of the pieces to the puzzle began to fall into place as Cat's worldview was a blessing.

Tori and I stand not too far from where I had found cat, illuminated by what seems like thousands of lights. I whirl Tori around as we drink in the fairytale come to life around us and the sound of her laughter drifts through the warm evening air. I thank the weather for holding out and even flourishing on this fine evening. The hours that Andre and I had spent slaving away out here earlier are all worth it when I see the glee on Tori's face.

Stepping further into the clearing, I reach forth and pull out a chair for Tori. As she lowers herself into the seat, I remind myself to thank Beck for convincing Jade to lend me this exquisitely crafted gothic furniture. I can't imagine the amount of convincing that must have taken. Skipping around the table, I take my own seat opposite Tori. Her gaze is still floating around the trees, seemingly taking the time to appreciate every last bulb of light.

"This is incredible." She murmurs, her thoughts drifting through her lips and into the physical realm. I bite down on the inside of my cheek, trying not to look as pleased with myself as I feel. Tori's eyes come to rest on my own and where I had seen the shimmer of tears earlier is something completely different. If I didn't know any better I could swear there is something deeper than gratitude flicking within her eyes, something that only I've only seen a handful of times on her face. Bristling under her gaze, I straighten my tie before my arms mechanically collapse, allowing my palms to fall onto my lap.

"I hope you don't mind, but there's only one thing on the menu." I stammer, all of my courage withering as Tori's eyes stay fixed on my own. I avoid direct eye contact, peering down at the table. Tori's slender fingers are laced and resting in front of her, my eyes wander past her fingers, resting on the material of her dress and then the tanned flesh above it for a stolen moment. Forcing my eyes rise rapidly above her chest, I hope that I've avoided looking like a total creep. If Tori's thinking anything like that, she's doing a great job of hiding it though.

"You're going to have to work pretty hard to ruin this date." She replies, words fluttering over the table and caressing my ear. With a smile perched on my lips, I reach into my suit pocket and slide my Pear Phone out silkily. The euphoria of achieving such a suave moment dissipates in as much time as it takes my eyes to register four missing bars on the screen of my phone.

"Crap." I mumble with disappointment lacing my voice. As I rise out of my seat and push my phone to the heavens, I curse my service provider. It's times like these that I wish my mother hadn't raised me to never waste money; otherwise I would just pay the disconnection fee and get on another plan. As it is, I'm stuck completely killing the moment as I try to find service. Tori's expression goes from a mixture of concern and confusion, to realization, to outright amusement as I dance around our little clearing, looking for any kind of service.

"Robbie…" She calls, the melody of her voice floating through the air and freezing me in mid movement. I'm still balanced precariously on once leg when my eyes fall away from my phone and focus on Tori. She's risen from her seat and has her left arm extended towards me. Her phone tilted slightly towards me, revealing four bars that weren't present on my screen. Sheepishly, I rapidly pump my legs towards her and grasp her phone gratefully and dial a familiar number.

"The Vega has landed. Code hungry. Curly out." I try to disguise my words by speaking in a hushed tone, though the grin on Tori's face suggests I wasn't anywhere near successful. One of the perils of having your friends assist you in a date is that they're still your friends; they're still looking for a laugh where they can get one.

"Sorry. Andre and Cat insisted on code terms. They said they wouldn't do it otherwise." I mutter, feeling a blush creeping up on my cheeks. At the sound of Tori's coo, I feel like digging a hole and waiting in there until dinner arrives. I'm about half a though away from looking for a shovel when Tori's hand creeps across the table and comes to rest on my own. Her lips up curved into a brilliant smile; golden flecks in her eyes sparkling with amusement. There's not a trace of malice, not a trace of derision in her expression.

"I think it's cute." Tori announces, amusement dancing in her chocolate orbs as giggles lightly. Puffing out my chest, I feel my confidence return, blossom even. If Tori is enjoying herself, then there's no reason to reach for the shovel just yet.

Conversation flows freely between us as we wait for Andre or Cat to bring dinner out. Tori's laughter fills the air frequently and I feel my cheeks hurting from the smile that's permanently attached to my lips. After a short while, we hear footsteps coming from the direction of Cat's house and a small figure appears from the darkness. Cat's wearing her very own waiters uniform and much to Tori's amusement, a fake moustache rests above her mouth.

"I bought dinner!" She shrieks, sounding overjoyed to be involved in such a happy moment. My smile stretches just a little wider at her enthusiasm and across the table, Tori is wearing a similar expression.

As Cat's tiny frame teeters towards us, a large silver platter with our plates of dinner resting on it, my heart leaps into my mouth. My muscles coil and I feel on the verge of a heart attack, it's not until Cat successfully lowers the platter onto the table between Tori and I that I'm able to relax.

"Thanks Cat." We chorus, hungrily eying the spaghetti in front of us. Despite Cat's many bizarre eating habits, it's a well-known fact between our group that Cat makes the absolute best spaghetti in Hollywood. With a giggle, Cat curtsies before whirling around and skipping towards her house, the darkness swallowing her once more.

Reaching under the table, I fumble around for a brief moment before producing a bottle of lemonade. I had originally thought about getting wine to really drive home the Italian vibe of our date, but then I realized that not only do I have to drive us home, but also I don't want Tori's dad to smell alcohol on his daughter's breath. Ever since her dad arrived home from Chicago and found out about Trina's accident, he's been overprotective to a fault.

Across the table, Tori wastes little time in picking up her eating utensils. I tip the ice-cold lemonade into our glasses and by the time I've lowered myself back into my seat, Tori already has some noodles wrapped around her fork. As we eat in a companionable silence, I can't help but steal glances at Tori between lifting delicious mouthfuls of Cat's cooking into my mouth, even with a noodle hanging from her lips, she's beautiful.

As I finish my last mouthful of spaghetti, I look up and smile. After all of the problems, all of the tears, things have finally worked out for us. I curl my hand beneath chin and prop myself up on it, allowing my gaze to linger on Tori. The fairy lights above us illuminate Tori's perfect cheekbones, the light shimmering through the branches above us. The natural glow of her deep brow orbs dances with the moonlight and I find myself suddenly breathless again, I don't think I'll ever get used to her beauty.

"That was soo good." The words drift from Tori's lips, bloated with satisfaction. She falls back into her chair and closes her eyes and I fight the urge to laugh as she pets her belly contentedly. Tori Vega, she's got the body of a goddess, voice of an angel and the stomach of a glutton. Her eyelids flutter open once more, the laughter catches in my throat and I find myself lost in her the deep pools of her eyes and she peers over the table at me.

"You did it." She announces suddenly. My lips purse together and my face contorts into a quizzical expression. A smile hitches itself to Tori's lips and her eyes sparkle with amusement before her tongue flickers over her lips, moistening them. I bristle uncomfortably in my seat as Tori's tongue lingers at the edge of her lips. It's another painful second before it glides back into her mouth and she bites down on her lower lip.

"This is the best date I've ever been on." The devilish expression drops off Tori's face with her admission and I breath a sigh of relief. I can still feel my heart thumping within my chest while the implications of her words seeps into my mind. Feeling a surge of confidence, my arm finds itself snaking across the table to meet Tori's and before I know it, our fingers are entwined.

"Does this mean I get a second date?" I ask, hiding my remaining doubts behind a crooked smile. Tori studies me for a moment, her eyes skating over my face as though there's some kind of hidden meaning behind my words. Eventually she giggles softly, the sound tickling my ears and chasing away the clouds of doubt that had settled over me once again.

Tori's laughter dies away after a moment and her lips part slightly, like she's finally going to answer me. Instead, the words die on her tongue and she pushes herself out of her seat. It's ridiculous to say, because I'm sure it's not medically possible, but my heart stops as her lithe form slides into a standing position. Tori's heels clap against the ground as she walks around the table, drawing nearer by the second. I tumble out of my seat without any of Tori's fluidity and come to stand in front of her.

"Count on it." She murmurs, leaning toward me and whispering into my ear. The brown in her irises darkens and a smoldering look replaces her usually effervescent features. I feel as though all of the moisture has left my mouth, that the power of speech has abandoned me. Between the swirling emotions within my brain, the torrent of movement in my heart and the physical reactions taking place below my belt, I find my arms snaking around her and pooling at the small of her back. Linking my fingers and drawing her closer, it's like electricity when our hips collide.

"Kiss me." Tori's voice is little more than a rumble as she peers at me through half lidded eyes. Tori's fingers skitter up and down my back and I decide that electricity isn't nearly enough to convey the feeling of her caress. This is like an Atom Bomb, a supernova, something cataclysmic.

In the second that I'm lost in my thoughts, Tori's patience vanishes and she descends on me, her lips coming down over mine. I can almost feel the smile on Tori's lips as she leans into me, her tongue skating against my lips. A low noise rumbles from Tori's throat as our kiss deepens and I can scarcely believe what's happening to me, what's happening to us. Tori's finger creeps under my blazer curls around the belt loop at the back of my pants, drawing us ever closer.

My blood is searing my veins and my heart is screaming for relief. Yet when we break apart, I feel nothing but remorse, missing the feeling of Tori's lips, the feeling of her body pressed against my own. Opening my eyes, I drink in the sight of the goddess in front of me. Her eyelids flicker open and a lazy smile finds it's way onto her swollen lips.

"Robbie, I need to tell you something." She mumbles, eyes darting towards the ground. Large brown spirals of hair fall over her shoulders as I feel her shift nervously in my arms. I feel my heartbeat spike again, concern mounting with every second that she doesn't meet my gaze.

"Is it my kissing?" I croak, my biggest concern rattling through my lips. Instead of a sobering frown, Tori's laughter fills the air again. It's a melody I could never get sick of hearing. She shakes her head slowly, dragging the loose tendrils of hair through the air behind her movements.

"No, nothing like that. It's…" Tori's voice cracks and falters, sending a nervous flourish across her cheeks. I purse my lips and wonder whether or not I should be the one filling this silence.

"I think I'm falling for you." Tori's words are like a gunshot through the night's air. Shattering the silence and surely sending any woodland creatures around us scuttling for cover. The space between my ears is a whirling mess of thoughts, chaos taking hold of my mind. It's incomprehensible; it's the realization that Tori Vega just referred to falling in love with me in a round about way. My mind stutters and I think it's on the verge of short-circuiting before my body takes control once again. I push my palms up her back, allowing the to rest on her shoulder blades as I eliminate the small amount of distance between us.

"The feeling is mutual." I whisper into her ear, feeling her melt against me. The groan of pleasure that shimmers through her lips is among the most beautiful things I've ever heard in my life. A confidence that I've never felt before rushes through me and I steal her in kiss, nipping at her lower lip. Tori's hands tangle in the curls of my hair as she pulls me ever closer, the passion burning between Tori and I engulfing my every sense. Her hands linger on my hips, sliding over me and leaving a trail of electricity behind them.

I could really get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>It is, isn't it?<strong>

**The story is winding down, but I've got one last adventure for the gang planned. Plus maybe an M rated chapter, depending on how well it turns out. Think of these final few chapters as a fluffy thank you for sticking with me through the darkness. **

**That's not to say it'll be all plain sailing though...**

**ZenNoMai sent me an awesome shout out in 20 Love Stories of Us, so in returning the favor to him and a few others. Seriously, check out the latest chapter of that fic, it's probably the best Rade one shot I've ever read.**

**Jonathan 81 is the sites other resident Rori fiend, as such we bounce ideas off each other a lot. Anybody that hasn't, should totally check out Bound and Unbound. They're both great fics.**

** Havok Mayhem just isn't getting enough love guys. Take Me Home Tonight is an awesome fic that's well worth checking out and leaving a review for. It's Rori, you can't go wrong :)**

**Ok geez, I'm gunna go now. That was long at least it was at the bottom though, right? Leave a review if the fluff doesn't choke you first! **


	17. The Drunk

**Well I hope everybody enjoyed that last chapter, here's another :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

It's the perfect ending to a perfect night.

We pull into my driveway and finally there are signs of life in my home. Slivers of light shimmer through the curtains and send ribbons of light across our front yard. I twist in my seat, waiting expectantly for a goodnight kiss. Robbie's slow to catch on and so with a roll of my eyes, I caress his cheek and tilt his head towards me. I hold his gaze and draw him ever closer, grinning against his lips as he eagerly returns my embrace.

"I'll see you before school next week, right?" He utters breathlessly, after we break apart. His fingers lace in front of his and he nervously fidgets with his thumb. Beneath the suit, beneath the contact lenses and away from the searing passion of his kisses, he's still the same introverted kid that made friends with an inanimate object.

"Count on it." I answer, noticing just how low my voice is. It's just above a rumble as I reach across the center of the car and find his hand. Entwining my fingers through his, I'm loath to leave him. This is the kind of night that holds you in its embrace, making you happier then you ever though possible, making you wish it would never end.

"I better go. I'm two minutes away from curfew." I mumble unhappily, holding Robbie's gaze. His lips purse and I know he's just as opposed to this night ending as I am. My eyes catch his own and I almost lose myself in them, hidden behind his glasses; I'd never noticed the flecks of gold in them, the depth in his irises.

"Goodnight Tori." Robbie's voice sweeps into my thoughts and draws me back into reality, just in time for me to feel his lips come crashing over mine.

"Goodnight Robbie." I mumble breathlessly into his lips, when we break apart. My grin threatens to split my face apart as I climb out of the car. With one foot out of the door, I linger in the process of sliding fully out of the car, a shiver shooting up my spine as I wonder if he's watching me as I leave. Spinning around momentarily and noticing him twisting in his seat, a red flourish on his cheeks, I know the answer is a resounding yes.

Smirking at him as I close the door, I bounce towards my house, feeling as though I'm walking on air. When I look back, Robbie's eyes have returned to me and he's grinning just as widely as I am. Grinning like a kid on Christmas, I raise an arm and wiggle my fingers at him, trying to imprint this moment in my mind before he reignites the car and flies out of my driveway.

"To-" I jump at click of the door and the sound of my Dad's voice shattering our moment. I know he was about to yell at me for being late, but the words die on his lips as he sees me on the porch and Robbie pulling out of the driveway. With a mournful gaze, he steps aside and lets me inside. I almost feel bad for dad; I think he was looking forward to catching me out past curfew for the first time.

"Night guys." My parents both blink slowly as they watch me flounce up the stairs and towards my room. Leaving them in my wake, I know they're both baffled that I'm willingly going to bed this early on a Friday night. Even when I had been out on dates in the past, I'd usually stay up and watch a movie in the living room. The difference between then and now is that I was trying to forget those dates, this one I want to remember, I want to bask in the afterglow.

My shower is quick, not enough to wash the memories of tonight off.

I crawl into bed, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling, imagining that Robbie's here, that we're face to face. I remember the look on his face when I kissed him, when I smiled at him. He's so fragile and yet I have this urge to touch him, in spite of the chance he'll break. I don't let the thought linger in my mind for long enough to worry, instead I reach across my bed and pick up my Pear Phone.

_Tori Vega:_

_Just got home from THE BEST DATE EVER._

_Mood: Bouncy :-{D_

My eyelids flutter shut and memories of the nights events ignite a fire within me. The flames flutter across my body, from the bottom of my toes, to the top of my forehead. Suppressing the urge to call Robbie, to hear his voice, I fall into a slumber, smiling all the while.

In the dark I hear a tapping at my window.

Through the blackness I can see a familiar silhouette against the moonlight. Brushing a wisp of dark hair away from my eyes and suppressing the urge to yawn, I haul myself out of bed and towards the window. A cold gust of wind burst through the window with my visitor, making me even more thankful that I'm wearing a shirt and pajama bottoms instead of something less modest.

"Tori, I need help." He groans, tumbling onto my computer chair with all of the grace of somebody that seems to have downed a few too many beers. Shaking my head at the crumbled form in front of me, I flop down on my bed, seeing two unfocused pupils across the room from where I am.

"So, what seems to be the problem Beck?" my eyelids are heavy and as I stare at the flashing numbers on my clock, I really wish people wouldn't drop by when it's after 2am. First it was Andre, now it's Beck. It have a sneaking suspicion that the same two words that were behind Andre's problem, are also behind whatever has Beck in this state.

"Jaaaade." He slurs, falling even deeper into my chair. Taking a deep breath, I resist the urge to kick him out and tell him to come back tomorrow. Though, as I watch him slumped over, arms now wrapped tightly across his chest, I know that it's just not an option to make him leave. Resigning myself to this fate, I drag myself to my feet once again and tug Beck towards the door to my room.

Getting Beck down the stairs is easer said than done. He's a loose assortment of limbs, none of which seem to be interested in co-operating with the other. With one last painful step, I deposit him on the couch, where he flops down and lands face first. Rolling my eyes, I spin away from him and turn the jug on. If we're going to talk about this, I'm going to try and sober him up at least somewhat.

The jug bubbles and hums in the background as I reach down onto the couch and drag and unsuspecting Beck to his feet. His usually perfectly coifed hair is in an utter state of disarray and his eyes struggle to focus on anything. I navigate him towards the dining table and deposit him on a seat at the head of the table before stepping back into the kitchen and pouring his coffee.

"Drink this, then we'll talk." I state, nodding forward and indicating that he should take the cup I'm pushing towards him. It's black, but that shouldn't matter, I'm almost sure his taste buds have already drowned in alcohol.

"Kay…" He mumbles, swaying uncertainly in his seat and dragging the cup to his lips. My eyes skitter away from Beck and back to my phone. There's a new screensaver on it, Robbie and I smile brightly back at me. We're standing in front of the table where we ate and hamming it up for the camera. While I wait for Beck to sober up, my hand swipes across the screen and I scroll through the various pictures of us that I insisted on taking during our date.

"Hey Tori, you ready to talk yet?" Beck's voice shudders through the formerly quiet ambience of the room and wrenching me away from my memories. Beck's eyes have cleared and he's no longer swaying from side to side, so I place my phone on the table and slide my chin onto my palm. Propped up and resisting the urge to yawn, I give Beck my full attention, which he takes as his cue to press on.

"Jade's been acting really weird lately." My eyes blow wide open and suddenly thoughts of sleep are vanish from my mind. I'm frozen completely, my tongue resting heavily in the bottom of my mouth and no words coming from my mind. To my surprise, Beck chuckles slightly at my reaction.

"Relax, I know about Jade kissing you. I'm not blaming you." The mirth slides off his face as it becomes clear just whom he's blaming. My stomach lurches as I'm reminded of all the misery that a few seconds of physical contact can bring about.

"So you're angry with Jade for cheating on you?" The words reach his ears and he shakes his head slowly. My brow crinkles in confusion as I try to discern just exactly what Beck's problem is. The dynamic between those two is one of the last things I want to be trying to wrap my brain around this time of day.

"It's just…she did it to try and hurt me." He states, swallowing and take a deep, stuttering breath. I shake my head slightly, burying it into my palm with a sigh. I peer up at Beck through brown tendrils of hair; he's chewing on his lip, lost in thought again.

"Beck, since she cheated on you, it probably means she's not happy." His eyes shoot open and whatever impairment the alcohol had on his senses disappears. His eyebrows draw together, crashing down over his eyes and he whips his head back and forth.

"She didn't cheat. We're not exclusive anymore. I'm not worried about her kissing somebody. I'm worried about why she kissed somebody." Beck's voice remains impassive, as even as ever at a surface level. Though I can see the cracks appear in his words by peering a little deeper, he's worried, he's upset and I think he's more than a little heartbroken. My brow creases in absolute confusion, the revelations behind his words not fully sinking in.

"Uh…" My jaw hangs limply and nothing resembling an intelligent response stutters forth. Beck's eyebrows shoot upwards when I abandon my attempts at trying to speak and simply stare at him in silence. His jaw twitches and I know Beck's about to expand on this statement, about to send me spiraling further into this mire of confusion.

"Jade kissed you because she thought I wanted to, well at least that's what I think anyway." Beck's falls fall away from me at his admission and he stares into the black abyss of his coffee. I chew the inside of my cheek, trying to force my mind to string a few words together.

"Do you want to? Kiss me I mean." I ask, falling back into my seat and away from Beck. I tent my fingers and drum them nervously; a slight pink tinge finding it's way onto my cheeks. I'd give anything for somebody to come bursting through the front door. Peering over at Beck, I'm not at all sure what sort of response I should be hoping for. On one hand, up until recently I had been harboring a minor crush on him, so it would be nice to know it had been reciprocated. On the other hand, those feelings have faded away, Beck's place in my heart wiped out of existence by new and more powerful feelings for Robbie.

"No. Er, well you're pretty and all but…fuck. This isn't coming out right." Beck fumbles through his sentence and I think it's the first time I've ever seen him caught wrong footed verbally. An irritated huff blasts through his lips and he slams himself against the backrest of his chair.

"Calm down Mr. Oliver don't get all broody mcbrood on me." In spite of our situation, Beck's frustration is a rare occurrence so I can't resist taunting him slightly. The frown on his lips creaks and withers, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"I think you need to talk to her about this and let her know you have a problem. Don't say you've tried, because I know you. I know you'd rather bottle it up until you end up drunk and climbing through my window after midnight." Beck's mouth flails open and shut a few times as I speak, like he was going to protest before realizing his lack of argument. Crossing my arms over my chest, my lips twitch and I find them pulling into a smirk. Across the table from me, Beck's eyebrows drop down once more, a look of worry written deeply within his features.

"What if she dumps me?" He croaks out, finally allowing the façade to drop away and baring his emotions to me. He seeps down even further into his seat, staring down at the table in front of us and avoiding my gaze, avoiding the fact that things aren't going to get better at this rate.

"Beck, she always dumps you. You know why that is right? The same reason that she tried to kiss me, she just wants attention. She just wants to know that what she does matters to you." My head spins with a sense of déjà vu, I'm sure that I've given this speech to Beck before. Trying not to glare at him, I realize that speaking to guys is really quite like banging your head against a brick well sometimes.

"I…" Beck fumbles his words once again, this time giving up with a whimper and not a bang. If it's possible he slumps into his chair even further, his gaze dipping into his lap and shadows coming over his eyes. I chew on the inside of my lip, wonder whether or not I should be the one to break the silence between us.

"So, my Uncle's got a cabin we could all go to this weekend. I figure maybe we could all use the break?" The change of subject is jarring and Beck's face suddenly lights up. Pushing a stray lock of hair from my eyes, I mull over his idea in my mind. Sure, it would mean a weekend with Jade, but it would also mean getting out of the city with Robbie. Pursing my lips, I try to organize my thoughts into something resembling a logical thought pattern.

"As long as I'm not bunking with Jade, lets do it." Despite the abrupt turn of our conversation, I can't fight the twinge of excitement building within me. Beck laughs at my words, the sound fluttering through the air and washing away the tension that had settled over us. I know we haven't even begun to cover his issues, but I know that if he takes my advice, our conversation will have been more than worthwhile.

"Nah, we've got three rooms. You can room with whoever you want, I'll room with Jade and whoever is left can have the other room." The words hang in the air for a long time, I can feel my thoughts splitting, multiplying and swirling around in my mind. There's a hitch in my throat, as I think about the possibility of Robbie and I in the same bed together. We've slept next to each other before, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend. My mind is swirling with all of the possibilities, so much so, that I barely catch Beck standing up out of the corner of my eye.

"So, I'm gunna go. Come over at around lunchtime, we'll all leave from my place." Beck barely gives his words the chance to reach my ears before he's whirling around and heading towards the front door. I push myself into a standing position and charge towards the door he's heading for.

"Thanks for being a friends." A with those words, he pushes through the door and is already rounding the corner. My tongue flails uselessly in the bottom of my mouth, so I wave towards his retreating form. I linger in the doorway before a cold gust of wind slices through the nights air and chills me to the bone.

Shoving the door closed and twisting the lock, I lean against the hard wood for a brief moment. I tumble away from the doorframe after taking stock of the events from my late night visitor, still reeling. Shoving my legs one before the other, I amble towards my room lost in a jumble of thoughts but with the intention of managing at least a small amount of sleep.

The sun tumbles over the horizon.

My morning doesn't being with the gentle caress of dawn's light. I find myself shaken away from the sweet embrace of sleep by the collision of a foreign body and my bed. Like a newborn kitten, I'm halfway between forcing my eyes open and trying to get my limbs to co-operate with me. The blinding light coming through the window casts a familiar silhouette and I find my irritation melting away.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He chides, sitting at the edge of my bed. My cheeks heat up at his comment; I probably have the worst bed hair and look like Frankenstein's daughter. I search his kind eyes for any trace of a lie, but find only golden flecks of sincerity.

"Morning Shapiro." I grumble, trying in vain to plaster a frown to my face and voice my displeasure. Robbie's laughter filters through my bad mood and by the time I've propped myself up on my elbows, he's radiating happiness.

"We're probably going to be late if you haven't packed." He notes absentmindedly, skating his finger through a lock of my messy hair. The last remnants of sleep clatter on the ground at his words and before he can move, I'm leaping out of bed. His fingers get caught in the crossfire and brush against my chest as I rush past him. Biting down a moan, I ignore the searing sensation welling up within me and suppress the urge to explore that feeling further with Robbie. Being alone with Robbie like playing like dynamite, I wonder when exactly I became such a creep.

"How did you know we're going anywhere?" I ask between clouded thoughts as I wrench my suitcase from under my bed. Walking over to my draws and bending over slightly at the waist I begin the task of packing. I blame the ever shifting thoughts in my mind for distracting me as I peer down at my suitcase and notice several racy pairs of panties already laying in it. Whipping my head over to Robbie, I find him absently scrolling through something on his phone.

"Hey man. We're all going to my uncle's cabin for the long weekend. If you're coming be at mine around 12 today." Robbie's voice lowers to a pitch resembling Beck's and I realize Beck must have sent everybody a text sometime after leaving here. I shake my head slightly and spin around, chuckling at Robbie's impression. Circling him like a wild animal would stalk their prey, I close the distance between Robbie and myself.

"So Robbie…" I whisper breathlessly into his ear, allowing my hand linger on his hip. Feeling his muscles tense and seeing his eyes blow widen open, I pepper his neck his kisses, enjoying the way he squirms beneath me.

"…You gotta go. I need to change." His expression is priceless, lost somewhere between lust, disappointment and terror. Biting down on the smile that's threatening to stretch across my face, I gently shoo him from my bed.

"I'll be in the living room." Robbie mumbles, his bottom lip sticking out in an exaggerated pout. I can't hold it in any longer and giggle happily, my throat tingling all the while. Robbie's lips contort into a lopsided smile, before he turns away from me and disappears into the hallway.

My hands decide to make it up to him as they shuffle through my closet. I can't hide from the feeling that after this weekend, things are never going to be the same. I think of the way that Robbie's lips feel and the sensation of his fingers skating across my back last night.

The temperature shoots through the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>So updates will be a little slower now, since classes are starting up. I'm hard at work on finishing this fic though. <strong>

**As always, review after you've read and let me know what you think. Even if it's just a quick "Good stuff."**


	18. The Road

Sitting alone with Tori's sister is kind of terrifying.

I'm not intimidated by Trina Vega, girl. I'm terrified of Trina Vega, sister of my girlfriend though. Sitting at their dining table, I lace my fingers together and tap my foot against the floor rhythmically. The only saving grace of having Trina glaring at me from across the table is that it takes me mind off the memory of Tori's lips fluttering against my neck this morning. At least it did before now.

Dammit. It's going to be a long wait.

"Ready to go?" Tori's voice rings through the room, snapping me out of my daze and finally drawing Trina's eyes away from me. Tori's brilliant smile shines through the room and it feels like the tension in the room instantly melts away. Before I can halt it, my gaze dips lower and as my breath catches in my throat, I notice Tori is wearing a singlet and a pair of tiny denim shorts. Her tanned legs seem to stretch on for days and I feel like I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. When did I turn into such a creep?

"Ready when you are." I choke out, the words flowing from my lips like molasses. Tori cocks an eyebrow and shakes her head slightly, I wonder if she realizes exactly what kind of an effect her wardrobe choice is having on her poor unsuspecting boyfriend.

With a nod, Tori reaches down and hauls her suitcase into the air. I fumble my way across the room, determined to be the gentleman and take it to my car for her, but she waves away my attempts. Throwing my hands up in mock frustration, I feel my heart flutter at the determined look on Tori's face. Her eyebrows and tightly screwed over her eyes as they blaze with determination.

"You two are going to give me diabetes." Trina states sourly, wrenching herself out of her seat and limping tenderly to the kitchen. I'd offer some sort of assistance to her, but my hand is still throbbing from when I tried to help her before Tori came down the stairs.

"Love you too sis. See you on Monday." Tori calls, as she rumbles towards the door. Before she can reach it, I finally make use of myself and charge ahead of her and open it. Motioning cordially to her and then towards the door, a soft giggle tumbles from her lips.

"So your parents are fine with this?" I question uncertainly as Tori rounds the car, a thin sheen of sweat gathering over her brow. With a final heave, the suitcase is in my back seat and Tori's eyes come to rest on me. Her shoulders rise and fall as she sucks oxygen into her lungs.

"Called 'em while the shower was heating up." Tori replies simply, the blaze of determination fading from her eyes as she glides effortlessly towards me. Her smile melts away and something more devious than I'm used to flashes through her eyes. The distance between us falls away, and before I know it, my hands rest on her hips and she's ensnared me again. I'm sure Beck's house can wait.

The feeling of Tori's fingers skating up and down my spine is like lightning igniting every cell that it comes in contact with. Her hand slides beneath my shirt and as her finger nails scrap against me, I feel as though I'm trapping the middle of a hurricane, flying through the air with no control of my body. When her lips find mine, every other thought is lost to me, swept away in a tsunami of sensation. The feeling of kissing Tori Vega, of holding her in your arms is like trying to control a force of nature.

"This is the best way to start a morning." I mumble through ragged breaths when our lips finally separate. Tori melts into my chest with a nod, looking up at me as wisps of her brown hair tumble over her face. Tori's left hand entwines through me and she's caressing my fingers in what I recognize as a state of nervousness. My eyebrows drag together, meeting in confusion, thought I don't question her just yet. We round the car and I open the door for her to get in. Tori's brilliant smile slides over her lips once again and my heart jumps around wildly in my chest as I walk towards the drivers side.

We pull out of the driveway and as we speed toward Beck's house, the memory of Tori's nervous fingers flickering over my hand mires my thoughts. The radio crackles in the background and I notice Tori's not humming along with it as she usually does. Drumming my fingers over the steering wheel and stifling my natural urge to leave well enough alone, I heave a deep breath into my lungs as though it's filled with courage.

"Tori, what are you worried about?" I keep my words soft and make sure to throw my gaze over at her between keeping an eye on the road. Tori's head whips towards me, her eyes wide open a she shivers ever so slightly, looking like deer caught in the headlights of a car. A long silence fills the air as Tori's eyes cloud and she drifts into her own thoughts.

"It's just, I want to room with you when we're camping, but I don't know if I want to…you know…" Her voice dies out, the remaining words falling silently from her lips. My lungs stutter feebly within me, failing to draw in any breath. I know exactly how she feels, trapped in that awkward purgatory that paralyses you between action and indecision. One of my hands strays from the steering wheel, skating across Tori's thigh in what I hope is reassuring motion.

"I know, I know. Trust me I've thought about…uh. What I mean is, whatever you're comfortable with, that's what we'll do. Well, unless you want me to sleep in Jade and Beck's room. That I will not do." My words shudder awkwardly through my lips, barely collecting in what could be considered coherent sentences. I eventually surrender my in my efforts to answer seriously and dive into a joke, which is rewarded with Tori's laughter.

"I'm not that sadistic." She retorts, the melancholy timbre lifting from her voice. I fix my eyes on the road ahead, smiling as Tori's fingers creep over my hand, my skin tingling in their wake. Within moments, the sound of Tori humming along to the radio fills the air and I feel my heart swell, knowing that she's fine, at least for the moment.

Beck's house veers into view, a large unfamiliar vehicle looming in the driveway. Tori and I share a quick glance, each of us disbelieving that such a large truck could be Beck's. My mind settles on the logical conclusion that his parents must have visitors. Pulling up in front of Beck's RV and jamming the car into park, my eyes slide around the front lawn of the Oliver home and I notice three familiar cars alongside Beck's own car. With start, I realize we're the last ones to arrive. Hurtling out of my car, I notice Tori's echoing my actions only a split second later.

"Sorry we're late." I mumble, throwing the door to Beck's RV open. Tori joins me in the doorway a half step later, the sun clinging to her hair and almost making her glow. I force my eyes back to our friends, all of whom are watching us intently. I pregnant pause envelops the room until a flash of red crosses the room and I feel two tiny arms crushing my ribcage and dragging Tori and I into a smothering hug.

"Cat you're crushing my spleen." Tori wheezes out, caught between choking and coughing. As Cat's arms retract, I jostle her shoulder affectionately. If it wasn't for the light that constantly seems to emanate from her, I'd probably still be lurking in the darkness of my room.

"Nobody cares Vega." Jade grumbles from her place next to Beck. Rolling my eyes, I notice her insult doesn't carry the same vigor it usually would. Her eyes are dulled and it's as though she's just playing a part, going through the motions.

"Who's truck?" I ask after returning Andre and Beck's greetings. Cat flops down at Andre's feet and leans against him. They've been growing closer since they left the hospital together. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Andre finally admitted how he feels about her. I make a mental note to ask him about it when Cat's not around.

"Ours for the weekend. I figured we can all ride in it together." Beck answers, his voice carrying a tone of finality. I nod slowly, realizing that trying to get blood from a stone would be easier than drawing anything further from Beck. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jade dragging herself out of Beck's arms and to her feet.

"Lets go. Vega already made us late enough as it is." I feel a twinge of anger towards Jade as she pushes past Tori and I before stomping towards the massive truck that I guess we're all going to be riding in. Rolling his shoulders in a shrug, Beck trails behind her like a faithful dog. Andre and Cat aren't far behind, though they each bustle through us with a lot more finesse than Jade.

I finally get my chance to be a gentleman, racing away from the RV, I round my car and reach into it. Gripping Tori's luggage tightly, I drag it from the depths of my backseat using all of my strength. As I'm huffing and puffing and stumbling toward the open back of the truck, the dilemma of whether Tori's really strong or if I'm just really weak flutters through my mind. With a final mighty heave, I throw the suitcase in alongside everybody else. Dabbing my forehead and wiping away the sweat, I decide Tori must just be freakishly strong. From the corner of my eye, I see her whistling contentedly and pulling my carry bag along with little effort.

Yeah, she's freakishly strong. That's gotta be it.

I trail behind Tori, my heart smashing against my ribs as I watch her limber frame climb into the back seat of the truck. Shaking away the thoughts playing at my mind, I follow the trail previously blazed by my girlfriend. I slide onto the seat, filling the remaining space between Tori and the door. Her eyes flitter towards me, and it feels as though time comes to a stand still. Her fingers skitter over my thigh, skate down my arm and entwine with mine.

"Buckle up, lets blow this Popsicle stand!" Beck twists in his seat, his eyes flickering between us and making sure the road is open. I feel Tori's grip tighten around my fingers, both of us bracing ourselves for take off. We've both driven with Beck before and to say his driving technique is controlled would be a lie, while calling it manic would be an understatement.

"This one time my brother blew-" Beck chooses this specific moment to hurtle out of the driveway, throwing Cat out of her seat and ending her story with a loud shriek instead of whatever disturbing memory she was about to describe. I'd offer her a sympathetic smile, but I can see Andre is all over that task. He's wrapped an arm around her shoulder and is cooing softly.

Our hearts are only just ceasing their assault on our ribs when Jade decides to begin her assault on our ears. With the press of a button, the sound of machine gun drumming, razor sharp guitar riffs and anguished screams swirls through the air. Beside me, three pairs of eyes screw shut and three separate brains begin to throb. Truthfully, this kind of music doesn't bother me. I listen to it once in a while after a really bad day, there's something strangely soothing about finding yourself in the center of that kind of audible chaos.

"Can you turn it down?" Tori's voice filters through the sound, just barely rising above Jade's music. Raven hair whips around in front of us and we're confronted by Jade's piercing grey eyes and her tense lips. The fury written on her face reducing Tori's angry glare to nothing more than a whimper.

"Please?" She mumbles, eyebrows upturned and a worried crease forming on her brow. I bite down on a smile, Tori's yellow streak proving to be a mile wide when it comes to Jade. My heart skips a beat as her bottom lip juts out into an adorable pout. Jade shakes her head slowly and turns back towards the road, her arm shooting out and lowering the volume of the radio.

"I won?" Tori murmurs, her eyes widening the harsh sounds fade from our ears. Cat makes a comment that I don't hear in the background, before

"I'm pretty sure this is another sign of the apocalypse…" I murmur, my voice creeping just above a whisper. The quizzical look on Tori's face melts away and her eyebrows twitch downwards, meeting above her nose in annoyance. The fingers that had previously filled the gaps between mine jerk away and Tori's knuckles bounce off my shoulder.

"I…win arguments with Jade sometimes." Tori retorts indignantly, arms falling heavily over her chest. My eyebrows shoot upward and chew on the inside of my lip, stifling my laughter at that statement. As if on cue, Jade looks up from the book she had been reading. She doesn't turn around this time, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's coming next.

"Oh right, sure you do sweet Sally Peaches." A voice that's not quite hers drifts behind Jade, it's higher by a few octaves and the words are laced with a southern twang that's been imported from the 1940's. In a matter of speaking, it's the way Jade hears Tori's voice. From the corner of my eye, I see Andre and Cat's posture tightens as mine does, we're all suspecting the same reaction from Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" She shrieks, shooting forward and glaring at Jade. Her shoulders rise and fall dramatically and her nostrils are flared. In a word she looks feral. Hesitantly, I reach out and snake an arm behind the cascade of brown hair rolling down her back wary of her elevated defenses. To my surprise, at the contact between us, her breathing slows and she slowly scoots back into her seat and back into my embrace.

"Do I talk like that?" Tori asks, twisting towards me and brushing against my torso and sending sparks all the way through me. Her eyes flicker over me, wide and inquisitive. She sinks further into my embrace and I bristle in my seat, slightly uncomfortable with being so close to her in public. I feel like she'll realize who she's dating, realize that her social status is plummeting with every passing second.

"Nah, your voice is much higher." I reply, stitching a smile to my lips and ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head. Since I bounded through her door and woke her up, Tori's been attached to my side. She's been freely holding onto me and sprinkling affectionate comments throughout the day without a care about who is around us. I'm caught in a limbo between my doubts and the feeling of absolute confidence that having Tori Vega by my side provides.

"You're mean." She grumbles, her bottom lip jutting out as she forces a pout across her face. There's a twinkle in her eyes though, and I can tell she's not truly upset. Impulsively I lean over and kiss the top of her head, the scent of vanilla filling my senses. The vibrations her laughter rumbles against my side, before her chocolate orbs drift away from the front of the car and towards me.

"Better?" I choke out, lost in the depths of her eyes, enraptured by the smile playing at her lips. She nods slightly, drifting closer still and grinning at me like I'm something more than nothing. I've never allowed myself to be anything more than a pessimist, but the look in her eyes is enough to hold those feelings at bay.

"Yeah." She murmurs, tendrils of her hair blanketing my shoulder as she rests her head against me. My heart skips a beat as Tori's arms creep around my waist and lock at my side. Her breathing softens as she drifts away from the conscious world, chasing the sleep that she told me had eluded her last night.

The miles fly past us and the buildings slowly drift apart, the scenery becoming more picturesque as we depart the urban clutter of the city. Next to me, the gentle rise and fall of Tori's chest reminds me that she's been asleep for almost the whole trip, waking only to reposition herself and further tangle our limbs. Unsurprisingly, since Tori fell asleep, the drive has been essentially conflict free, the low rumble of our idle chatter filling the air.

With the sun beginning to hang low in the sky, Beck tells us that his uncle's cabin is just around the bend. Staring into the distance I see a structure, it's no cabin though. My eyes blow open as the mansion that Beck had been trying to pass of as a cabin comes into view. Kind of explains why Jade's mood has lifted the further away from the city we've gotten. I nudge Tori gently, wanting her to see what's before our eyes.

"No Mom, I don't wanna wake up. There's a trig test…" She mumbles twisting into my shoulder and shying away from the waking world. Shaking my head slowly as Andre and Cat disintegrate into fits of laughter, I gently try nudge her once again. This time Tori's eyelids begin to flutter, the realization that she's not in her bed and it's not a school day sinking in.

"Oh my god! Is that where we're staying?" She shrieks, leaping forward and landing on the edge of the seat. Tori's head is whipping in all directions as we each offer a nod of confirmation, or a snort of derision in Jade's case. Swiveling back towards me, Tori's eyes are positively alight with excitement and her smile is shining just as brightly. We move ever closer to our final destination, the girl next to me bouncing in her seat, reminding me more of Cat than herself right now. Eying the lodge rapidly expanding in front of us, I know is this is going to be an amazing weekend.

Maybe the weekend of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's on the way. The next few chapters is building up to that dreaded M rating. 20 and 21 will be the first M rated chapters, so yeah. Be on the lookout for that. <strong>

**Reviiiiiiews please? :)**


	19. The Rooms

_**"I found the cure to growing older  
>And you're the only place that feels like home."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beck throws the truck into park and leaps out of the driver's side door with more enthusiasm than I think I've seen from him all week. To my side, I feel Robbie shift and leap outside as well, his uncoordinated limbs failing through the air as he jumps out of the door. As I shuffle along the seat, I suppress a chuckle, noting just how difficult Robbie had made this look.<p>

I peer over the horizon, noting just how far away from the buzz of the city we are. Then from the corner of my eye, I see a streak of black brush Robbie out of the way and tear something from Beck's hands. As Jade races up the cobble stone path, I realize just how truly massive the house we're staying at is. With its massive walls and glossy windows, it's more mansion than cabin.

With a shrug, I dismiss Jade's behavior and step over to Robbie where Robbie is conversing with Beck. I drop a hand on his shoulder, sending him spiraling into panic as a massive quake goes through his bones before he turns around and realizes it's me. Though he's hunched over and sucking in ragged breaths, a smile hitches itself to his lips and I link arms with him before turning to Beck. While Robbie's composing himself, I can at least find out what Jade's up to.

"So why did Jade go running away like a crazy lady?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together slightly as the crack of the front door slamming echoes around us. Beck runs his fingers through his hair, pursing his lips as the peers up the house Jade has just disappeared into. Behind us, the sounds of Cat's happiness sail through the air as Andre allows her to leap onto his back. There's a kind of childish glee written in their faces as they stumble around.

"She wants the best room." Beck replies, gritting his teeth and smiling painfully as he watches Cat and Andre loop around us. I feel my heart clench for him as I watch the pain in Beck's eyes grow. There's so much love between him and Jade, yet neither of them have the first clue about how to express it properly. I feel Robbie's form shift beside me as he returns to his full height. A smile drifts onto his lips as he notices me peering over at him and he entwines our fingers. My heart unclenches and begins to thrash wildly in my chest as the warmth of his hand rushes through me. I'm not sure if I'd label what Robbie and I have as love just yet, but I do know I can't picture being here without him.

"What the chizz?" I shriek, whipping my gaze away from Robbie as something brushes past me. Seeing velvet red hair and dreadlocks sailing in the opposite direction, I realize exactly who it had been. My eyebrows draw together as it takes my brain a split second to catch up to the event that so clearly just happened. With outrage on coloring my features, I jump into action. Literally. Without a word of warning, I leap onto Robbie's back, mounting him as though he's the steer that's going to stop us from getting stuck with the least amazing room.

"After them!" I yell, bass coming into my voice as Robbie wheezes painfully beneath me. With a stumble, we're galloping after Cat and Andre and Beck is left in our dust. Robbie takes long strides and to my surprise, we're actually gaining ground on them and aren't lying in a pile of bones three feet away from Beck. With each passing stride, I chastise myself even further for doubting my boyfriend. My hair flails wildly as the air swirls around it and takes hold. Hearing Cat's giggling grow louder, I know we're really gaining on them. Feeling as though Robbie might be tiring, I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Beat them inside and I'll make it worth your while." I purr, lowering my voice suggestively to something just barely above a rumble. As I feel Robbie's legs pushing us toward the house his even greater urgency, I can't help but wonder why he draws this out of me. I've never been this outright flirtatious with any other boy, I've never felt so alive with desire with any other boy.

My mind is so lost in my thoughts that I barely notice as we pass Cat and Andre, just in the nick of time. We tumble through the doorway, barely taking in the sights around us before Robbie spots a staircase to our left. His breath rattling forth, Robbie pushes up each step with surprising dexterity. From what I can spot around us, luxury seems to seep into my bones, like just dwelling here increases your monetary value.

"Is…this…good?" Robbie chokes out, coming to a halt in front of a large ornate door. Patting him on the shoulder, I carefully detach my limbs from Robbie, moving carefully as though he could crumble beneath me at any moment. Swinging my gaze away from the door, I watch Robbie as bends at the waist and drags in as much oxygen as humanly possibly. His throat rattles with each inhale and my heart thuds against my chest as fear grips me. I can't tear my eyes away from him, but my mind swirls with irrational fears about what could happen. I can't hear a thing over my beat of my heart and I'm half way to a full-blown panic attack when I feel a moist palm sweep over my forearm. Falling back into reality, Robbie rises upwards and within seconds we're face to face. Rivets of sweat trail down his face and he's still inhaling as much oxygen as possible, but he's just fine.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I sweep his fingers up with my own, whirling around, pushing the door open and coming face to face with the room, our room. My jaw hangs loosely and my tongue flails uselessly in the bottom of my mouth, I don't think there are adequate words to describe what we're seeing. The furnishings are simple, but elegant, lending the room the appearance of a luxury hotel. The last vestige of today light leaks through a massive windowpane at the far end of the room, bathing a king sized bed in a brilliant orange glow. Peering over at Robbie and catching my bottom lip with my teeth, I realize this is where we'll be sleeping together for the next few days.

"This is better than good, this is great. I think you picked the best room in the place!" I gush, throwing my arms around him and making sure he knows just how much I love this room. His teeth flash before me as a lopsided smile crosses his lips and makes my heart skip a beat.

I honestly couldn't care less about what the other rooms look like anymore. This one is just perfect; my eyes fly though out the room, never sticking on one point for too long. I can't halt my gaze as it drifts along the walls, along the floor, out the window, trying to absorb every detail. Once I've taken everything in, my eyes fall back on Robbie. He's still peering around the room just as I had been. My heart swells within my chest and I realize that Cat running off with Andre may have been the best possible thing to happen to me. I hadn't come to a decision when we arrived, but now I can't imagine sharing this room with anyone but Robbie.

With a sudden rush, I drag Robbie towards the bed, the sound of my giggles filling the air when he almost trips over himself. We clear this distance of the room in seconds, coming the halt at the foot of the bed, our bed. Robbie pivots away from the breathtaking vista in front of us, his eyes brimming with questions. Allowing my hands to rest on my hips, I try to ignore the way my heart is pummeling my ribcage and focus all of my will on holding my nerves together.

Robbie's lips part, but before he can speak, my lips stretch into a devious smile. The words die on his lips as my arms shoot out and send him hurtling backwards. Robbie's limbs fly around him, clawing for something to halt his descent, but it's to no avail and he bounces off the mattress like a ragdoll. Biting down a smile, I realize that the chances of an act like this being graceful between the two of us was remote at best. Peering down at him, my breath catches. The brilliant orange light bounces off Robbie's features, giving his jaw an even more chiseled look and masking the insecurities that had only just been present in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Robbie murmurs, recovering from the fall and propping himself up on his elbows. His lips quirk into a smile and my eyes stay locked on him. Silence surrounds us before I swallow the distance between us. Bending at the waist, one of my hands lingers on his hip while I use the other to propel myself up the bed, to come face to face with Robbie. With one leg between his, my thigh brushes against his crotch, electricity shooting through the both of us as Robbie's hips jerk beneath me. My hand still lingers on his hip, so I brush my fingers over the skin between his shirt and his shorts, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath me. A deep red flourish settles on Robbie's cheeks, one that's echoed on my own features as I try not to show my inexperience. Wisps of my hair tumble over my shoulders, tickling Robbie's collarbone as I find myself only inches away from his face. We're so close that I can even feel his ragged breaths caress my face.

Words begin to form on Robbie's lips again, but before he can say anything, I steal his lips in a searing kiss. It's like none of the ones we've had before, while those had weakened my knees, this one is like an explosion within me, leaving me just barely clinging to the air in my lungs. It's like nothing I've ever felt and as my hair blankets us, it feels like we're cocooned, the only two people in the world. Robbie's tongue brushes against my lips, leaving sparks in its wake. I grin into his embrace, it seems as though his shock has passed and his body has taken control. Without any further hesitation, I deepen our kiss, suppressing a moan as one of his hands skates down my spine.

"Get a room." A familiar voice cuts through the moment, sending everything crashing down. Robbie's hands instantly fly away from my, his lips stiffening completely. Reluctantly, I pry myself away from him, sitting upward and arcing my back to see Jade leaning against the doorframe. Feeling my blood simmer, I don't even attempt to hide the irritation from my face. The emotion dies away when I see the expression on Jade's face though. Despite her tone, there's a sense of longing in Jade's eyes, something swimming behind the hardened image she's trying to keep up. My mind floods with thoughts as I attempt to reconcile the look in her eyes with her actions. Memories of Beck and Jade's relationship from when I first arrived at Hollywood Arts spill forth. They were so close, never quite prying themselves apart, their eyes never staying from each other for more than a few moments; they were just like Robbie and I are now. It dawns on me, Jade's not jealous of me, she's not jealous of Robbie either. She's just jealous of what we have together, haunted by the ghost of what she and Beck used to have.

"We have a room. We're in our room." I finally retort, shooting for intimidating, but missing spectacularly, I've never really been very good at frightening anybody in all honesty. Shaking my head and feeling my hair tumble across my shoulders; I feel wisps of it spilling across my face as well. Jade's eyes narrow as she sees me bite down on my bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan as Robbie shifts beneath my core. Without another word, she whirls around, streaks of blue hair flying through the air behind her as she stomps down the hallway.

"We should probably go downstairs." Robbie mumbles with resignation in his voice. I purse my lips and turn back to him, noticing the look of bliss fading from his eyes as he returns to reality. There's a disappointment in his features that I know is echoed within my own expression. I roll off him reluctantly, straying only far enough to lie on my side next to him. Resting my cheek on my palm, I prop myself up and admire the way Robbie's untamed hair bounces slightly as he sits up next to me. He peers over at me, the disappointment dropping away as his grin threatens to envelop his entire face. I'm sorely tempted to just lock the door and keep him to myself, shaking the thoughts away; I know that would be a mistake. I need to take things slowly with Robbie, I'm almost certain this is entirely new ground for him. I know it is for me. I've never shared a bed with my boyfriend before.

We we amble down the stairs a few moments later, I feel four pairs of eyes following our every movement. Next to me, Robbie's cheeks match my own heated face, the realization that they've all pieced together what we were doing upstairs sinking in. I'm so focused on the thoughts driving through my mind that I scarcely notice Robbie's fingers entwine through my own. Once my mind catches up to reality, all of the concerns seem to melt away. This is one of the first times Robbie has initiated physical contact between us around other people; he's shy almost to a fault.

"Where were you guys? I've been searching everywhere. I even looked in the fridge, because this one time, my brother got locked in a fridge." Cat's voice skitters through the air as we step towards everyone. Her little hands are pressed together in front of her chest, just as they usually are when she's worried. Her forehead crinkles in a way that would melt even the coldest heart and I wonder how Cat's gentle spirit avoids being crushed by the word around us.

"Is he ok?" I ask, fumbling for a response. I'm never quite sure what to say when Cat brings up her brother, so I dive for the most obvious response. I feel Robbie's fingers tighten their grip on me, the very mention of Cat's brother putting him on edge. Between the strands of her fluorescent red hair, the usual brightness within Cat's eyes fades. I feel my heart clench painfully, realizing that Cat's spirit might be resilient, but it's not bulletproof. The suddenly downtrodden girl before us scarcely reminds me of my friend.

"No." There's no effervescent tone in Cat's voice. The flat answer that escapes her lips is one that's more befitting Jade. From the corner of my eye, I see Andre shuffle towards Cat. He drapes his arm over Cat's lap and as I watch Cat's face light up the concerns seem to drift away. As Cat's lips curve upward and her petite fingers pool in his palm I feel more at ease, like she's not going to fall apart at the seams.

Robbie shrugs his shoulders, taking a step forward. My mind is again trying to catch up with the real world and I don't react straight away. Gathering myself, I fall into step with Robbie as we push towards our friends. Ever the gentleman, Robbie slides his palm away from mine and as the harsh sounds of Jade's gagging fill the air, he pulls a chair out for me. Robbie takes a seat next to me and falls into an easy conversation with Cat. Their shared jokes that can only come from being close friends for so long swirl around the table. Opposite me, I see Andre's eyebrows knit together as he tries to follow their conversation. His eyes cloud over and I can tell he's having trouble following their train of thought as they leap from seemingly unrelated topic to seemingly unrelated topic.

Laying one hand on Robbie's thigh, I place the other beneath my chin and prop myself up with it. I don't feel the need to inject myself into Cat and Robbie's conversation; or even to follow it too closely. The ambience of their laughter and the low hum of their words is the perfect score as I peer out at the endless water of the lake. The last rays of sunlight dance off the water and I lose myself in the endless possibilities that seem to shimmer before me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rightio then...so this way the last T rated chapter. From here on, things are going to get a little busy from time to time. I tried to write this in a way that's a satisfying closer for those of you that aren't going to read on though :)<strong>_

_**Massive shout out to abi for being review number 200, you don't have and account but 3 you and everybody that took the time to say something!**_

_**Anyway, leave reviews and stuff if you're wanting a speedy update, they fuel me.**_


	20. The Lake

**You ever start writing something and have it kind of mutate along the way? This is kind of one of those times.**

* * *

><p>Tori twists around, flashing me a brilliant smile from where she's rinsing the dishes from dinner. My throat goes dry and it feels as though everything around us drops away. The light hanging over Tori only serves to magnify her beauty, golden flecks of light catch in her hair and seem to draw me to her. I push away from the dinner table and push towards Tori, like any space between us is too much.<p>

"Hey, there." She comments, raising an eyebrow as I step towards her and come to a halt in front of the pile of dishes that are ready to be loaded into the dish washer. I push the urge to blush deep into my insides, and force myself to play it cool, to act like my heart isn't trying to smash through my chest.

"Hey." I reply, finding a soft smile hitching itself to my lips without even really thinking about it. I take the plates into my hands and load them for Tori, while she finishes the last few dishes. Only a few moments later and we're both standing in the kitchen, watching the stars outside when Tori slinks closer to me and drapes an arm over my shoulder. I can feel her torso pressing against my back, sending electricity rushing though my veins.

"We should go for a swim." Tori's words travel past her lips and enrapture me. Her voice is so much lower than usual, just above a rumble, it might be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I can feel her warm breath tickling my and I feel as though I'm going to melt into her arms.

"W-we can do that." I reply, pushing the words through my trembling lips. Tori slides away from me, a look of satisfaction coloring her features. Spinning around, we're face to face, her velvet lips are only inches from mine. Her eyes are smoldering with promises of a night that I'll never forget.

Tori darts forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips for the briefest of moments, before entwining her fingers through mine. Before I can sort the thoughts spiraling through my mind, I feel Tori push towards the door, dragging me in her wake.

"Don't we need our bathing suits?" I stammer as Tori and I tumble out of the doorway, hurtling towards the waterfront. My heart is racing, and more thoughts than I care to count push their way into my mind. I can barely focus on the path ahead of me, let alone wrench my eyes away from the angel in front of me.

We amble through the twists and turns of the a path winding along the lake. Tori's hand never strays from my own. I relish the contact between us. We've only been a couple for a few stolen days, but I don't think I can picture my life without her. Some people would call it puppy love, but I'm sure this is something more, something that runs deeper.

"How about here?" Tori's voice pries me from my thoughts, drawing my eyes towards her as she points towards an isolated body of water. There's even a small stretch of sand along the edge. In a word, it's perfect. A flash of white appear before me, a wide grin spreading across Tori's face as she bounces up and down slightly.

Without another word, Tori's fingers slide from mine, and she stretches her long legs to their fullest capacity as she bounds towards the sand. I trail behind her, cautiously avoiding contact with any of the plants that litter the way down. There's no trail and I wonder if we're among the first people to swim here for a long time.

"So…what are we going to swim-" The word catches in my throat as Tori reaches down and pulls her blouse over her head, the toned contours of her abdomen coming into my line of sight. My heart leaps around in my chest, missing beats and pummeling my ribs all the while.

Tori tosses the blouse to the ground, I force my eyes to follow it's path as it flutters within the wind. I know Tori is topless in front of me, but I don't want her to get the impression I'm staring, no matter how much a want to. From the corner of my eye, I can see her curves stand out against the moonlight, a lacy purple bra enclosing her chest, and preserving her modesty.

"Robbie, what are you looking at?" Tori's words trailing through the night with an air of worry contained within. I chew on the inside of my lip and arc my gaze towards her face. Even in the moonlight, I can see the lines of worry written within Tori's face, like something is bothering her.

"I'm uh…trying not to stare." I mumble, the words bleeding together despit my best attempts to sound more like a man and less like a scared rabbit. Tori's expression shifts again, like she's realized there's nothing to worry about. She pushes towards me, swaying her hips more than she usually would, determination brewing within her eyes as the distance between us disappears.

"You can stare if you want, I'm going to." Tori's speaks with a rasp, her eyes smoldering with an intensity that tightens my throat and leaves me fighting for breath. I can scarcely believe this is the same girl that I know, no movement is mistimed, she's still captivating, but in an entirely new and dangerous way.

"S-so…" I motion toward my clothing, pinching my shirt between my fingers and lifting it towards Tori, the unspoken question passing between us as she nods. Screwing my eyes shut, separating myself from reality, I lift my t-shirt over my head, preparing myself for the laughter that's inevitably going to burst forth from Tori. Hesitating, I freeze with my shirt halfway over my head. I can't bare for this dream to end yet. I can't bare for her to wake up to the reality that I'm nothing special, that I'll never shine as bright as she does.

"Robbie, open your eyes." As my eyelids slid open, I'm confronted by Tori's face. Her eyes are wide and brimming with concern, though I can see the ashes of her lust lingering deeper within them. Her fingers skate over my hands, taking control of them and dragging my shirt the rest of the way over my head. When I next catch her in my sight, there's no laughter, no mockery, just Tori. Her hands are resting on her hips as her eyes are wandering up and down my body, like it's something that commands her attention.

"You have nothing to worry about." She murmurs, leaning towards me and nipping at my ear playfully. I feel a warmth swell in my chest from her kind words, colliding directly with the fiery passion that her touch ignites within me. Stepping forward, I sweep her into a kiss, pouring all of my passion into it and hoping she understands just how much she means to me, just how much I need her.

Tori's slender fingers skate over my back, through the expanse of my curly hair, like she's enveloping me. Our kiss deepens, and I can almost forget how amazing she is and how insignificant I am, it's not Robbie and Tori. I'm just kissing the girl that makes my heart flutter, the girl that makes every day worth waking up to.

Tori's lips stray from my mouth, dancing over my skin like the most delicate ballerina. The heat races from my skin and spreads within me, it pools in the most obvious of places as Tori forces herself closer. I shudder as Tori's hand grazes against my hip, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Leaning down, I pepper her collarbone with kisses, stumbling through my movements like an infant that's never had to walk before. Tori throws her head back, a moan passing through her lips and laying my fears to rest, at least for a moment.

Then in a second, the moment is gone.

Tori presses a finger to my chest, forcing the space to grow between us. Tori's chest rises and falls, her lips are swollen and she's panting from our heated encounter. My mind fogs again, doubt plaguing me once more. Then a sly smile creeps across Tori's face, like she knows a secret. Her fingers skate across her tanned stomach, the muscles contracting as she fights to regain her breath. They linger over the waistband for a few stolen seconds before she pops the button and the sound of her zipper flying downwards fills the nights air. The lace of her underwear comes into view, purple just like her bra. Her curves stand out against the moonlight, hours of exercise toning her body into what stands before me, yet never warping her femininity in the slightest.

When she shimmy's her hips out of her shorts it's like poetry in motion, Tori is grace personified and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I can only stand rooted to the spot as she pirouettes, revealing the tiny pair of lace panties that she's just barely wearing. I feel like all of the blood has drained from my brain and headed south, a painful throbbing within my shorts sending my hands scrambling to cover my shame. Tori peers back at me, the depth of her coffee colored eyes finally becoming apparent to me as I watch her push towards me. It's an amazing sight, I wonder just how Tori manages to contain so many emotions within her eyes at once, anxiety, fear and lust all battle for dominance within them.

She steps towards me, a flicker of amusement crosses her face as she reaches me, as she sees me staring back at her with my jaw hanging uselessly, as she notices my hands clasped in front of me. Forcing my mouth shut with a clap, I find Tori's hands covering mine and then trailing past them, lingering on the buckle of my belt. Her eyes meet mine, a devilish smile swallowing any apprehension she had been harboring as her fingers clasp my belt buckle, yanking it open and pulling my belt through several loops on my jeans in her enthusiasm.

"Tori…" I begin to speak, but her lips collide with mine, silencing me immediately, shutting down my mind immediately. I can almost taste the desire within her, the feelings reverberate within me and echo my own. I nip lightly at her lip, catching her off guard and send her previously calculated fingers skittering along my waist as she tries to pop the button to my jeans open.

It's all too simple though, by the time my brain registers another thought, my jeans are part of the way down my thighs and Tori is smiling at me impishly. Then with a giggle, she whirls around and pushes towards the water, leaving me on the shoreline with my jeans pooled around my ankles, transfixed by the scant amount of lace covering her backside. Kicking off the offending article of clothing, step forwards, trying to shove the memories of Tori's body to the back of my mind, trying to shove the desire raging within me to the back of my mind so that I can enjoy a simple swim with my girlfriend.

Yeah, that'll happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it wasn't full on M rated material, but once I started writing it just seemed like I would be rushing things if they jumped into full on sex right now. This story has been going on for a while, but within the story they haven't exactly been dating a long time so it needs to be baby steps. Most of the next part is already written and it's shall we say, a lot more action packed already.<strong>

**Anyways, pretty anxious to see what people thought...leave a review, let me know :)**


	21. The Little Death

**_Phew, this took a while to get out...sorry!_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie's POV]<strong>

The ice cold water wraps itself around my feet.

For a second, I think that it's going to be enough to slay my desire, or like it's going to grip my thoughts force me to think about my actions. I try to shake them away as I step towards the lake, but when it all comes down to it, it's just Tori and I out here, swimming in our underwear. Strengthening my resolve, I push further into the blackened waters of the lake, my eyes skating over the water to where it's icy tips lap at Tori's body. Taking a deep breath, I leap forwards, diving into the crushing depths. It's peaceful down here; the icy waters sink into my skin and numb the feelings within me, allowing me to think clearly.

All of that serenity melts away when I push through the surface and Tori's face greets me though. Desire wells up within me, simply at the sight of her face. Tori's lips quirk and arm flies along the surface of the water, before disappearing in a mist of displaced water. Moments tick by as I wait for her to break through the surface once more. From the corner of my eye, I catch her movement and leap forth, slicing through the water as I head towards the source.

Time seems to pass us by with a casual disregard as we dances through the water and engage in games that remind us of our youth. With the moon looming over us, we end up on a sand bar, the water lapping against the underside of Tori's breasts and reminding me that this is anything but innocent.

With my mind made up, I sweep Tori into my arms; and plant a kiss on her lips. Our limbs tangle, and drag water through the air with them. My fingers flutter over Tori's back, never once resting on one area for more than a stolen second. I feel the clasp of Tori's bra beneath my fingers and drag them away like it's volcanic.

Tori leans away from me, a smirk hitching itself to her lips. Still peering at me through darkened eyes, Tori reaches behind herself and deftly unclips clasp that my fingers had danced around, not wanting to press things too far. She smiles at me, slipping out of the lacy garment and baring her body to me in all of its glory. It's a small mercy that she's not speaking; I don't think I would be able to hear her over the thudding within my chest.

Tori's tongue lingers over her lips in concentration as she focuses on tossing her bra towards the shoreline. My heart leaps into my throat as Tori leaps out of the water, her pert chest bouncing ever so slightly as her arm flies through the air. Wrenching my eyes away from her beauty and following it's trajectory, I notice Tori's bra land on the shoreline, only a foot or so away from the gentle rolling waves of the lake.

"You're so beautiful." I mumble, forcing my eyes to stay above her chin and trying in vain to calm my heart, wishing it would stop rattling against my ribcage. Under the moons gentle light, I can see the flush of Tori's cheeks as she bows her head slightly, trying to hide behind her eyelashes. Long shadow cast themselves over her cheeks, fluttering as she opens her eyes and peers at me through them.

"Robbie, are you going to freak out if I tell you something?" Tori slides away from the sandbar and towards me as she speaks, a crack in her voice peeling my mind out of the gutter. There's a weakness in her eyes that I'm sure she only ever shows me, it's like the physical personification of the screaming doubt in the back of her head.

"Depends what it is?" I drag the words through my lips, hating the way that they're so thick with apprehension. Tori halts only a few inches away from me, and I notice the way she's trapped her bottom with her teeth. My stomach clenches as my mind begins to cobble together the worst possible combinations of events into one scenario.

"I think we're moving really fast." She states breathlessly, the words catching in her throat as I sweep a lock of hair away from her face. I think that any guy in my position would start freaking out even more with those words, worrying that they're possibly going to miss out on getting any action. Honestly though, I'm just relieved that Ashton Kutcher, three rhinos and a camera aren't anywhere to be seen. I don't even know how my mind came up with that.

"With all of this R rated chizz, right?" I know I'm stating the obvious, but with my reply at least Tori knows I'm listening to her and not just staring at her body. With my words, the hesitation seems to drain from Tori's eyes and she eliminates the distance between us. The chill in the water seems to disappear as Tori's body presses against me and she rests her head on the crook of my shoulder. I can feel her heart pumping within her chest; we're so close that I almost feel like we're melting together.

"Yeah. But that's not the problem." She states, inclining her chin towards me, eyes widening ever so slightly. I peer down into their depths, falling deeper and deeper as I try in vain to latch onto an emotion within them. It's the first time in the long while that I haven't been able to discern what Tori's feeling, or at least get some kind of clue.

"Then what's wrong?" I rasp, the words shuddering through my lips with a yelp as Tori wraps her legs around my waist. I can feel her hips roll slightly against mine, dragging me away from the lake and the real world, cocooning me within a realm that's nothing but Tori and I.

"We're moving fast, but I don't think I care. I'm…I think I'm falling in love with you." Tori's words are machinegun fire, rattling from her lips before she can halt them. I feel like my mind has been riddled with bullets and all ability to function has left me. I want more than anything to confess my own feelings, but my tongue rebels against my wishes and flails uselessly in the bottom of my mouth.

"Robbie it's ok if you're not-" Tori's face crumbles into a mask born of misery. My eyes blow open as she begins to disentangle her limbs from mine, and she begins to whirl away from me. I realize that silence in the wake of her confession is probably the worst thing I could do. I can't bear to hear her finish that sentence, I know it's not true, I just can't wrap my tongue around any words right now.

I drape my arms around her shoulders, halting her progress. With a dexterity that I didn't know was contained within my fingers, I spin her around so that we're face to face. Watery brown eyes greet me, like she thinks I'd let go of the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wrap my arms around her and draw Tori towards me.

"I know I'm falling for you." I whisper, breathing the words into her ear. Tori's eyes shoot towards me, filling with the brightness that I've come to associate with her. A flash of white slices through the nights air and I feel the tension begin to dissipate from the air around us.

"This is really mushy." Tori states, biting down on her lip as a red flush comes over her face. It's so obvious that I can even see it in the dancing light of the moon. A smile hitches itself to my lips as a giggle flitters from her lips. My own laughter tickles my throat as I brush a finger over her perfect cheekbones.

"Does it bother you?" I retort, forcing my lips into a tight line and sobering myself enough for the words to pass through the night. The water laps at my waist as Tori's lips curve at the edges and she drags a wisp of hair away from her face.

"No." She replies, shaking her head and flinging herself against me with renewed vigor. The sensation of her curves rolling against me is still brand new, but I know it's something I'll never tire of. Tori's hands begin to stray, wandering down my torso, leaving a trail of fire as she cautiously allows her fingers to linger on the waistband of my underwear. I gasp as her fingers slide under the elastic, brushing against me as they continue to descend towards my manhood.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jade?" Tori's hand jolts away from me at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the shoreline. Never before in my life have I been less excited to see the bright red beacon that is Cat Valentine's hair. To my side, Tori has ducked under the water, and is flailing her arms like she's swimming. My lips creak upwards and I suppress a grin, I'm not at all fooled by her transparent attempts to maintain her modesty. Dragging my eyes to the shoreline, I wonder if the bouncing redhead realizes what we were doing.

"Uh, no. No, Cat…" I call back, noticing Tori's head dip beneath the surface. My nerves race to the forefront and I feel as though I'm teetering on the brink of a complete breakdown when the water begins to shift behind me. My eyes blow open and I feel myself tumbling over the edge and into the embrace of complete and utter panic as I feel my underwear being wrenched down my legs. Unable to forget the girl pacing along the shoreline, I force myself to act natural. I'm thankful that we swam out to where the water swirling around me maintains my modesty.

"Oh…kay kay." Cat squeaks, clasping her hands in front of her waist uncertainly, eyebrows upturned in obvious concern. As much as it pains me, I think we're going to have to head back to the cabin soon. Hearing movement beside me, I whirl around, just in time to see water cascade into the air as Tori shoots up from the water. Peering down at her chest, I notice my boxer shorts are trapped beneath her arms and resting over her breasts, forming the illusion of a bikini.

"We're right behind you, Cat. We just need to…" Tori's voice fills the air, and she twirls a finger through the water, as if to remind me of how very exposed I am right now. The heat of only moments ago seems like an eternity ago as the icy embrace of the water descends upon me and drags me into its arms.

"…find my contact lens!" I fill the dead silence with quite possibly the lamest excuse in all of existence. Cat's eyebrows raise for a split second and her lips push forward as her gaze dips to Tori's bra on the shoreline. A lump forms in my throat as a smirk attaches itself to Cat's lips, she's completely aware of what could potentially be occurring out in the water. To my side, I spy the tendrils of Tori's hair whipping through the air as she frantically nods in agreement. She's mumbling about how she was sure it had just floated past her and I have to bite down on my lip to avoid laughing at the enthusiasm with which she's jumped into my lie.

"See you two soon!" Cat's words bleed together in something of a musical tone as she spins around and skips away. Seeing her bright hair disappear into the trees, I have to wonder how she found us. I doubt she would have seen us through the thick growth of forest separating us from the track. Cat just moves in mysterious ways, I guess.

"That was close!" Tori mumbles, heaving a sigh. Paddling towards her, extending my arm towards her. With a few swift movements, I peel the article of clothing away from Tori's chest. Tori's eyes shoot wide open and her lips part in surprise as I twirl them around my index finger. My heart like it's going to thump right through my chest and skim across the lake, but I hold the tension from my face as best I can.

"And you just decided to make it even worse, didn't you Miss Vega?" I mutter lowly, clenching the boxers in my hand, but continuing to glide towards Tori. The moonlight shimmers though the water, casting the most wonderful kinds of shadows. As I trail away from Tori, I drink in the sight before me, her lips are still swollen from our feverish making out, while the shadows coming off her eyelashes form thin lines on her cheeks that only seem to make her more beautiful. My eyes slide lower, trailing over Tori's neck, flying over her collarbone and skimming over her breasts. She's absolutely stunning and I wonder if the earth's atmosphere has shifted to something that I'm unable to inhale.

"I could make it even worse right now." She purrs, allowing a whimsical note to creep into her voice. Before I can ask what on earth she means, Tori leaps forward, swallowing the space between us. A question dies on my lips as I feel Tori's fingers wrap around me, sliding along my length effortlessly like she's the puppeteer and I'm attached to her strings, I'm paralyzed. My breath comes in short and ragged bursts, as though I'm being robbed of the chance to finish them.

"I…r-really don't mind your idea of worse." The words stutter into the night's air as Tori punctuates my words with a flick of her wrist. Flames travel up my spine and I push forward, leaning into her. My unsteady arms wrap around her, arms snake around her back pooling just above the curve of her ass.

"Oh, really?" Tori's voice is a low rumble, teetering on the edge of her lips as she brushes up against me. I shudder as her body presses up against me, the hardened nub of her nipple grazing against my chest and sending shockwaves rushing through me.

Tori's rhythm stutters as I gaze my fingernails against her navel, and a shudder passes through her. A low moan trails through the air as I trail that finger up Tori's torso, skating across her ribs. My hand flutters against her skin, hesitating at the swell of her breast. Tori's straining against me, giving the faintest of shivers when I finally slide my fingers over her breast and gently tease the skin beneath.

A low rumble comes from Tori's throat when I become bolder, teasing her nipple. Her movements lose their confidence, losing their rhythm and failing uncertainly. Biting the inside of my lip, I can't believe what's happening; as the sensations swell within me, I know it's now or never. Keeping one hand focused on Tori's breast, I trail the other over her hip, eliciting a gasp from the dark haired beauty in front of me.

"F-fuck." Tori groans, throwing her head back as my finger slices through the water and dips under her panties, brushing against her core. She melts into my arms, resting her head in the crook of my neck. As she continues to thrust her wrist back and forth, my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head. With my mind fogging over, I force myself not to get lost in the pleasure. Sliding my fingers over her lips, trembling as I touch her there for the first time, I feel the vibrations of her moans against my neck, and it's almost too much to take.

Her hips roll, pressing against my hand, like she wants more, like she needs more. I press forward, sliding a finger into her depths, allowing it to linger as I make sure it's not hurting her. The ragged breaths escaping Tori's lips as she grinds against me seem to suggest the opposite. Swallowing nervously, I begin to build a rhythm, brushing my finger against Tori's walls and running my thumb over her clit. Tori trembles against me violently and I'm sure I'm doing the same, the water swirls around us, waves splashing over us but never really meaning as much as the pleasure we're lost in.

Tori's hair brushes over my neck, leaving a wave of sensation in its wake. Tori peers at me through half lidded eyes, her chocolate brown irises clouded by lust, lost in the haze of our actions. My hips jerk towards Tori as I jolt of pleasure courses through me, throwing off my rhythm and causing my fingers to thrust deep within her. Like a domino effect, Tori's hips buck against me and her hand moves faster and her walls clamp down on my fingers.

A squeal brushes through Tori's lips before she catches her bottom lip with her teeth and suppresses the sound. Her breath goes in short, ragged bursts and her free hand rakes across my back, like she's holding onto the crest of her orgasm. Her skin is heated; it's boiling, the cold water feeling more like a sauna as the nails of Tori's free hand dig into my back. She's panting and with the feeling of her breasts against my chest, I know I can't last much longer, I can't hold on.

With the feelings beginning to overwhelm me, I seal my eyes and focus on what my hands are doing, not what Tori's hand is doing. I pepper her neck with kisses, nipping at the tender flesh and reveling in feeling of her pulse racing. Stroking her insides, playing her like a fine instrument, I can feel her breath hitch; the notes emanating from her throat are the symphony of her ecstasy. Tori's skilled fingers thrust up and down my length, my own digits curl and stroke her insides, the pleasure becoming white hot, unbearable. The end envelops us both within its tight embrace.

La petite mort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's a little more M based, is it not? Gah, I hope you guys liked it. Do leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)<strong>_


	22. The Specter

**After much delay, a wild update appears!**

* * *

><p>And then we were still.<p>

I feel Robbie's lungs deflate with a heavy exhale. Our limbs are still twisted together, and for the first time I realize what it's like to be lost in a lovers embrace. Life comes back into focus as the fireworks inside of me finally fade, and I feel Robbie's fingers slide from my core and come to rest on my hip, just above my stretched out panties. Good thing I packed a lot of underwear then, I suppose.

"That was…" His voice slips through ragged breaths. Barely catching my own breath I nod back at him, all too aware of the sensation of our bare chests touching. I feel Robbie's hand skitter away from my hip and sweep through the water beside us. A smirk hitches itself to my lips as I realize what he's doing. The hand in question swipes across his forehead and brushes dark curls from his eyes.

"We should probably go and help them find Jade." The words catch in my throat. It's as though they're as reluctant as I am to let this moment slip away. Robbie's lips pull into a thin disapproving line, echoing my own thoughts. Reluctantly, I disentangle my limbs from Robbie's and sink into the blackened depths. With the haze of lust dissipating, I'm all too aware of how exposed I am. Hastily, we drag our tired limbs through the water and make our way back the shore. It feels a world away.

"Crap, we didn't bring towels." I wail mournfully, realizing that there is a reason that I don't often give into my impulses. When I don't plan ahead, things just tend to end in disaster. I've buried my head in my hands when I hear the sound of Robbie rustling around in front of me. Lifting my gaze, I notice Robbie's arm thrust towards me. Clasped between his fingers is his t-shirt.

"Here, use this as a towel." He announces, the white glint of his teeth filtering through the darkness. Fabric flies through the air and I just barely jerk into action in time to get my fingers to it. Lifting the fabric to my skin and running it over my body, I feel a tingle skitter across my flesh in its wake. As I dry my torso, I notice Robbie's feet propelling him towards the shoreline.

I lose focus on the task at hand, and follow Robbie's movements. When the waves are lapping at his feet, he turns to me once again. Noticing the way my eyebrows are draw together and the puzzled look in my brown orbs, he grins boyishly in my direction. Then he bends at the waist and drags something from the sand. My confusion fades away as a red flush overtakes my cheeks. Thankfully, Robbie passes the flimsy undergarment to me without further incident and I'm able to regain a modicum of modesty.

I can't shake the apprehension swirling around in my stomach as Robbie and I amble through the woods. Even with Robbie's fingers tangled through my own, I can't dissociate myself from the feeling that the shadows around us really are moving. Thinking back to Cat's worried face, guilt sinks its claws into me and I begin feel worse and worse about taking so long to return. A lump forms in my throat as the ridiculous expanse of our temporary residence comes into view.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen Jade have you?" I quake within my skin and jump towards Robbie, not having seen Beck approaching us. He's almost totally out of breath as he comes to a halt before us. There's a worried look churning within his eyes and he looks at his wits end. As bad as things have been between Beck and Jade, she hardly ever lets him out of her sight if she can help it. The unease within me only grows as I realize how out of character this is for her.

"Nah, man. We can help you look though?" Robbie takes charge, placing a hand on Beck's shoulder and standing tall. My eyes flitter over the scene before me, and I realize how much Robbie has changed in the last week. At any point in the past, he'd be the one falling completely to pieces, while Beck maintained his stoic front. With Robbie's words weighing him down, Beck seems to sink into the depths of depression. The stench of defeat hangs heavily within the air as Beck's eyebrows fall sharply and he slumps to his knees.

"Come on, Beck. You know Jade's a tough girl. She'll be back soon." I state, almost believing my own words as I join Robbie in placing a hand on Beck's shoulder. It's stupid I know, but I guess we're hoping our hands on his shoulders are going to drag him out of the darkness of his worst fears.

Robbie peels Beck off the ground. His lips remain paralyzed in a tight frown, though he allows us to lead him back to the cabin. His feet catch and drag on the ground, like he's lost in his own mind. Peering into his unfocused eyes, I know that the real world is miles away from wherever Beck is right now.

When we step through the doorway, it's as though we're stepping into a void. Seconds bleed together, yet they never seem to pass us by. Minutes fly past, yet we never seem to get anywhere. It's as though Beck's anxious mood clings to time itself, holding it in place to buy Jade time to return. I peer over at the clock that's hanging high on the wall opposite to myself. It's almost midnight, but less than half an hour has passed since Robbie and I returned to this place. Robbie sits next to me, peering out at the darkness that's swallowed the forest. He's resting heavily on his forearms, trying to hold himself upright. Cat and Andre are huddled on the couch, peering out of another window. All of us are tired, but we know that if we went to our rooms, sleep would never join us. Not until Jade turns up at least.

A loud chiming reverberates throughout the house, prying me from my thoughts. The gongs ring within my ears and send a chill down my spine. There's something malignant about its tone, something that seems so final. My fingers fly through the air, entwining with Robbie's as though he's the only thing I can hold as terror claws at my mind. Finally daring to open my eyes, my gaze skates around the room. Beck strikes a solitary figure before the window. He's watching the forest intently, like he knows Jade will step out of it at any moment.

Darkness destroys all hope.

A shriek pierces the pitch black around us, seemingly electrifying the nights air. It's not my own and it's not Cat's. It's much too far away. My fingers gnarl around Robbie's. Something lingers in the shroud of darkness, and I feel like it's going to rip me away from him. My heart ignites within my chest, blowing fire through my veins with each beat. This doesn't seem like the type of building where the power goes out. Not by itself anyway.

"I've got you." Robbie disentangles his fingers from mine and envelops me in his arms. Taking a deep breath, I feel my heart begin to slow down, his wiry frame the only reassurance that I require. And then it's gone. One of Robbie's arms drifts away from me, so I whimper and bury me face into the crook of his neck. As he slips his fingers into his front pocket and wrestles around for something, I feel the unease return full force. There's something looming within the shadows, I'm certain of it.

"The perfect app." Robbie announces, dragging his Pear Phone forth and swiping his fingers across it. Before I can question it, a bright light bursts forth, slaying some of the darkness around us. Between the dread in my stomach and the paranoia plaguing my mind, I feel a surge of affection toward the boy next to me. He's got an app for everything.

"S-should we go with Beck?" Andre's voice quakes and wavers beneath the weight of his fear as he watches Beck pass through the front door. The dim light of Robbie's Pear Phone bathes Andre in an unfamiliar light, seemingly conspiring with the situation to drain all of the life from his face. Cat sits pressed against him, the happiness usually omnipresent on her face painfully absent. Without that sparkle in her eyes, Cat's barely a husk of the girl that I know.

"I think we should stick tight and wait, Beck will be back soon and he'll know how to fix the lights." Robbie's calm words infiltrate the maddening silence that seems to stifle any attempt as sparking conversation. I nod slightly, though I'm not sure if anybody can see it. I want to help Beck, really I do, but he's the only that knows these woods. If we all go wandering deep into the wilderness, there's a chance none of us will come back.

"This one ti-" Cat's words die on her tongue as the door behind her flies open. Looming behind her, a darkened figure blots out the moonlight. Cat flies into the gloom, before a cloaked hand can take hold of her. Beneath the hood, there's nothingness. It's as if light itself wants nothing to do with the specter before us. My heart is in my throat as I notice crimson droplets crashing to the floor from the wicked curve of a blade.

"I've come for you." Words seep into the room, carrying malice and promising devastation. The air around me seems to freeze and I feel the blood in my veins turn to ice. Staring into its faceless void, the hope within me goes numb and ceases to exist.

"W-who?" Andre's voice rumbles through his lips as he tries to push his fear into the pit of his stomach. His false bravado cracks and falters when it peers over at him. A chill spirals up my spine, reminding me that the worst is yet to come.

"All of you." And then with a cackle, it advances on us. My lips quiver with the realization of what happened to Jade, what probably happened to Beck. They're gone and we're only steps away from joining them.

"N-no…" the words dribble feebly from my lips, sinking to the ground below. No matter how hard Robbie tugs at my arm, I can't move. I'm rooted to the spot, a lost cause. Maybe I can slow it down enough for them all to escape. With my dying breath, a gift of life. I'm just paces from the end. Shoving Robbie away from me, I will him to save himself. He just won't turn and run though, he's determined to drag me into the future with him.

I'm sorry Robbie.

I love you.

"Boo." Through the terror, a familiar voice filters through the room. The figure halts and the blade that's clasped in its hand falls to the ground with a clatter. The sound rattles through the air, echoing within the silent room. Slender fingers clutch the velvet hood and slide it away, revealing ringlets of midnight hair. I'm dimly aware of Cat coming apart at the seams and collapsing in a fit of tears behind me.

"Jade!" I shriek, feeling the ice within my veins melt away. I'm breathing fire now, and there's nothing but hatred in my voice as I address the girl before me. I'm not even sure my words have reached Jade's ears; she's too lost in her own laughter. A muscle in my jaw twitches and my knuckles bleach as my hands ball into fists. I can't believe she'd do something this cruel to her friends.

"I really had you gu-" Jade's words seep through her laughter before she notices the carnage surrounding her. The mirth on her face is crushed beneath the weight of her eyebrows as confusion infiltrates her features.

Jade's eyes slink between the bodies before her. Cat's head is buried in Andre's shoulder, her tearing staining his shirt. The cold glare on his face seems so foreign. If looks could kill then Andre would be a murderer right now. Robbie still lingers beside me, his fingers still clutching my shoulder. There's a blaze within his eyes. If I'm a flamethrower, then Robbie is an atom bomb.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking gank all the time?" Robbie spits the words out like they're acid. His fingers abandon my shoulder as he stomps toward Jade. I've never seen Robbie look angrier, even Jade takes a step away from him.

"I'm no-" At the conclusion of Robbie's diatribe, Jade's hands crash over her hips and she attempts to fire back with her own words. A lump forms in my throat as Robbie glares back at her. Far from backing away, he takes another step forward and seems to tower over her. There's something dark poisoning the caring eyes of the boy I love as his eyebrows dig into his nose. The words die on Jade's tongue as she notices the same malignant presence within him.

"You are, you're the worst person I've ever met Jade. You tried to break Tori and I up out of spite. You never stop to consider anybody else before you pull this kind of shit, you're a fucking sociopath." Robbie's words are poison, seeping beneath Jade's skin and draining the defiance from her. Jade's arms go limp at her sides and my tongue twitches in the bottom of my mouth. I want more than anything to peel words of sympathy forth, but I know in my heart Robbie's speaking the truth.

Silence hangs heavily in the air. Only the sound of Robbie's ragged breaths scraping through the air break its hold over the room. I swallow nervously, and the air itself feels thick with tension. The absence of speech from Jade is the most troubling. She's peering back at Robbie, and there's a cold detachment in her eyes. It's as though she's completely removed herself from the situation and now she's merely observing us. I wish she'd explode in a nail bomb of abrasive words. I can't handle this silence. It's deafening.

"Jade! There you are." I wrench my eyes away from the standoff before me, whirling around to see Beck racing through the door. He sweeps through the room and envelops Jade in his arm within a matter of seconds. He's dragging deep breaths of air into his lungs and he looks even more disheveled than when he left, but the storm within his eyes seems to have subsided.

"Where have you been?" He mumbles, the words disappearing between strands of Jade's hair. Jade hangs limply within his embrace, staring at the floor. Her face is devoid of the relief and joy that's pouring from Beck's features. Beside them, Robbie grits his teeth and ambles towards me. His hands are still balled into fists and there's no sign that the anger within him has diluted in the slightest. I reach over and pry his fingers apart. Slipping my fingers between his, I notice his shoulder loosen slightly. Like somehow it's enough to drag some of the anger out of his body.

"Uh, I was…" Jade continues to peer down at the floor, her words barely stitching together to form anything close to coherent. The relief slides off Beck's face and his eyes narrow. He takes his eyes away from Jade for the first time, the situation before him sinking in. The concern within his brown orbs only deepens as his gaze weaves between us all. Robbie's coiled muscles, Cat's whimpering and Andre's cold, hard eyes all paint a portrait of discord before him.

"W-what happened?" Beck's voice cracks as he realizes all is not well within this room. Peeling Jade away from him, he holds her at arm's length and tries to get a read on her emotions. Jade hangs in his arms like a disused marionette. Jet black strands of hair hang over her face and veil her emotions until a sob hacks it's way through her throat.

"I fucked up…" I just barely catch the words as Jade's voice slithers through her lips. She slides out of Beck's arms without another word and sinks into the darkness once again. The sound of Jade's boots clapping against the stairs fill the air as she retreats to her room. Beck's eyes trail the path Jade has just forged, confusion mouthing within them.

"Can somebody please explain this to me?" He asks, throwing his palms to the sky. I peer over at Robbie. His jaw is clenched so I don't think he's going to be the one to speak. Peering over at Andre, I realize it won't be him either. He's too busy trying to piece Cat together. My eyes glide over Cat's crumbled figure, knowing she won't be speaking anytime soon either. It looks like it's up to me to explain what I know to Beck.

"Jade must have shut off the power or something, because the lights went out and a few minutes later she came running through the door holding a bloody knife with her face hidden. That's why Robbie and Andre look so angry and Cat is crying." Dragging my eyes between those of us that remain, I realize it's probably best if I speak. Robbie is just barely keeping a lid on the simmering rage within him. Behind us, Andre is angry too, but he's holding himself together for Cat's sake. Cat's lying in tatters next to him. Beck's expression hardens as I recall the events that led us to this moment. His eyebrows crash over his eyes and his lips press into a thin line as Jade's actions sink in.

"Goddammit." He hisses, shaking his head and swiftly echoing Jade's footsteps. The look in his eyes is something like betrayal and I wonder whether I should go after him. Peering to my side, feel Robbie's fingers tighten around me. His lips pull into what I know is supposed to be a reassuring smile as he catches me gazing at him. He never quite manages to stitch it together, but my heart skips a beat anyway.

The murmur of voices filters through the roof above us, making my decision for me. Sticking to the floor, I prepare myself. It's going to get ugly. With as many suppressed emotions as there are between Beck and Jade, their words will fly like blades. It's inevitable somebody is going to wind up hurt. At least they're finally going to show their hand and free their emotions tonight. I swallow thickly and lean into Robbie, as the voices become louder. The words start to sound more vicious, slicing through the air and dropping through the floorboards.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that's the longest gap between updates = I was caught between the real world and writers block haha. **

**The middle portion was my attempt at writing something horror influenced, do let me know what you thought =)**


	23. The Heat

**The following is an M rated chapter. If you're not into that then skip this one :)**

* * *

><p>"What a night…" I mumble, throwing myself onto the bed in our room. As my head comes in contact with the pillows, I feel like I could sleep forever. If I could sum today up in one word it would be draining. The lingering barbs of resentment I'm harboring towards Jade are like a virus, sapping me of energy with every passing moment. I don't think I'm the only one to be harboring less than fluffy feelings towards her either. It's been almost an hour since we last saw Jade, but the sound of muffled yelling from the other end of the house hasn't let up since.<p>

"You can say that again. Do you think that's going to stop any time soon?" Tori replies. Rolling onto my back and propping myself up on my elbows, I notice Tori incline her head towards the raging storm in the distance. My lips curve upward. Tori's chocolate orbs are widened in concern and her eyebrows are raised just enough to bring a crease to her forehead. She's too beautiful for words.

"Depends how long it's been since they last fought. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of issues there." I reply, sitting up and playing therapist. Truthfully I'm not sure they're ever going to actually stop fighting based off the intensity of their argument. The storm shows no sign of abating. Tori nods in agreement, a solemn look crossing her features for a moment. I'm not sure why, but when her eyes fall on me, Tori's lips push into a smile. There's something devilish about it, but it flitters off her lips before I can analyze it any further. Tendrils of brown hair swing through the air as Tori whirls around and steps toward her luggage.

She bends at the waist and suddenly the air seems much too thick. My breath catches in my throat and I'm paralyzed as I watch Tori search through her suitcase for something. My eyes are locked to her toned legs. Like a sirens call I can't resist the urge to let my gaze roam over the bronzed skin. Biting down on my lips, I try to pull my eyes away from Tori before she realizes what a creep I'm being. I just can't do it though. If I turn away, this wonderful mirage might disappear.

"See something you like?" The words pass Tori's lips breathlessly, as she spins around and plants a palm on her hip. The memory of how to breath exits my body and I splutter pathetically as the smirk across Tori's lips deepens with each passing second. I feel like I'm going to burst into flames under the smoldering look currently igniting her features. I'm rooted to the bed as Tori pushes one leg before the other, gliding towards me with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I know I see something I like." Tori purrs, the words rumbling from deep within her throat. I swallow thickly as she drapes a leg over me, before straddling my waist. Tori plants her hands on either side of my head and hovers above me, peering down at me with passion blazing within her orbs. The embers within her eyes light up our private world as her hair veils the world around us. Words form on my tongue, but as my lips part, Tori leans down and steals me in a searing kiss. Amid the bolts of electricity passing through my body as she deepens our embrace, I'm more than aware that there are worse ways to be silenced.

"I'll be back in a moment." Tori breathes into my ear, stealing my breath. From the way that she intentionally lowers her gaze and peers at me through her long eyelashes, I can't shake the impression that she's not quite ready to rest yet. The moonlight catches in them, and I feel a tightening in my throat at well as in an area currently trapped beneath Tori as I realize that she's all mine. A low moan rushes through Tori's lips as she extricates herself from me, grinding her pelvis against mine before she lifts herself off me.

I watch Tori's hips swing as she walks toward the room's bathroom, and I can't help but marvel at her movements. She's poetry in motion. As I wait for her to return, I wonder how she can veer from the girl everybody outside of this room knows to the blaze of desire that's crept into my life so quickly. Shuffling backwards, I linger against the wall behind me and try not to think too hard about how lucky I am.

The hands spiral around the clock tentatively, as if to torture me with Tori's absence. After what feels like an eternity, the bathroom door creaks and begins to open. Tori's presence trickles into the room like the first rays of sunlight. The gentle patter of her feet draws my eyes towards her. As my eyes fall upon her, my jaw falls to the floor. Tori's not just a few scattered rays of light, she's a supernova.

Where innocent brown eyes had peered at me only hours ago, darkened orbs filled with desire greet me. Their smoldering appearance is only enhanced by the thin rim of mascara around Tori's eyes and the smoky eye shadow above them. My eyes dip lower, trailing over Tori's slender neck and across her collarbone. Eventually they fall on the thin straps of Tori's lacey black mini camisole and I have to remember how to breathe.

My throat constricts as my eyes follow the miniscule material down the slope of her breasts. I realize just how little Tori is wearing. The thin black material just barely preserves her modesty and most of her midriff is exposed. My heartbeat would put hummingbirds to shame as my eyes fall on her toned stomach. I feel my heart almost leap through my chest as my eyes fall on Tori's hips and drift over her core. She's wearing nothing more than a wisp of material to conceal her most private of places.

My mind almost collapses in on itself when Tori begins to walk towards me. She's desire in physical form and she's only a step away from me. Wisps of Tori's hair fall over her face as she leans towards me and I'm fully aware of the intricacies of her makeup as her eyelids flutter. When she crawls towards me, my gaze dips again. I can't stop it from falling on her bronzed cleavage as she straddles my waist again. I can't quite swallow the lump in my throat as Tori's right hand flitters over my belt buckle for the second time tonight.

"Shh." Tori's voice passes through her lips and disappears into the air like smoke, silencing the words that had been brewing on my tongue. Her fingers deftly pop the button of my jeans, and she pushes the material away from my hips. I try to inhale, but the air becomes too thick and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Tori's eyebrows wiggle mischievously in my direction before she sweeps me into a fiery kiss and breathes life back into me. My eyes slide shut and I feel my manhood hardening and pressing against my boxers and Tori's fingers skitter over it. I feel her smile against my lips as she realizes what's happening down there.

"Uh, uh." I shake my head and mumble into Tori's mouth. The vibrations reverberate through my lips, and a moan breaks through Tori's lips as I shift beneath her. She made the first move last time as well as this time. The least I can do is make the second. If I'm on the brink of exhaustion, I want to pass out pleasing her.

I slip out from beneath Tori and roll our bodies so that I'm hovering above her. Her eyebrows draw together as she peers up at me, a look on confusion flashing through her eyes. Claiming her lips, I pour all of the passion I can into our embrace and Tori responds in kind. She runs her fingers through my hair and arcs her back towards me, like she's molten lava. As our embrace deepens, my fingers begin to wander, flittering over her body in search of her most sensitive spots. I pause in places that pull a moan past Tori's lips, teasing and pleasing in equal measure. My fingertips brush over Tori's nipple, feeling it stiffen through the sheer material of her camisole as moans vibrate against my lips.

Tori's hands roam over my back, but unlike my fumbling touch, they're precise. A dance of desire comprised of her liquid caress. Tori's fingertips wander back to my jeans, beginning to push them down my hips. Pulling away from Tori's embrace for a moment, I kick the clothing from my legs. Now clad in only my boxers, I step over Tori's left leg, my pelvis falling into the cradle of her thighs. A rush of blood reminds me of the fact that my shaft is only separated from Tori's womanhood my a few layers of fabric.

Tori arcs her body towards me, as if to encourage me to dispose of the flimsy material covering her body. She's so fluid, sitting up just enough to allow me room to remove her camisole, but not enough to break our kiss until the last possible moment. Reluctantly I break away from her lips, before peeling the material of her camisole away and freeing the bronzed goddess beneath me from her material prison. Holding the fabric in my hand, I linger on my knees and try to memorize every contour of Tori's body.

I guess I'm lost in the moment for too long, because before I know what's happening, Tori pulls me into a searing kiss. I roll my hips against her, the familiar reverberation of Tori's moan rumbling against my lips again. I finally relinquish the camisole in my right hand and brush my fingers over Tori's collarbone, a gasp from the girl beneath me trailing my touch.

Emboldened, my fingers skate along Tori's flesh. They brush against her nipple and dip beneath the swell of her breasts, yet never stop flittering from place to place. I pry my lips away from Tori's, to which her eyebrows dip and frustration crosses her features once again. The expression melts away into a throaty moan as I lean down and nip at a sensitive spot on her collarbone. Continuing to pepper Tori's neck with butterfly kisses, my hand glides over her upper thigh before dipping into the space between her legs.

"Oh!" Tori squeaks, before her words crumble into a series of indecipherable moans as I caress her most sensitive area through the fabric of her lingerie. I become more certain with my movements, developing a rhythm as Tori's hand twists through my hair. I feel her pushing my head lower and lower until I'm level with her nipple. Assuming it's what she wants, I take the sensitive nub between my lips. I'm clueless with my movements, but the moans that have begun to pass through Tori's lips with increasing volume are all the incentive I need to continue.

Tori's hips thrust against my hand and my decision is made. I pull my fingers away from her core and slide away from where I had been laying on her hipbone. I splutter like a fool, trying to hold my laughter in as Tori looses patience. Her legs hurtle into the air and her fingers wrench the bothersome material away from her body in an instant. I watch as Tori hurls the lingerie into the distance, but I couldn't say where it lands. Before the material has even found the floor, Tori pulls me back into her embrace. As I'm lost in her lips, the location of her undergarments is the last thing on my mind.

Peppering her body with kisses, I flitter lower and lower, until I'm pressing my lips to the inside of her thigh. I can feel a tremor of excitement in Tori's body as I move towards the blazing inferno between her legs. Her abs are taut with anticipation and she's squirming from side to side, impatient as she awaits my touch. With an evil grin, I pull away to the sound of Tori's discontent. Taking a few stolen seconds to kiss the back of her hand as it sweeps through the air to push me back into place, I'm sure this moment couldn't be any more perfect.

Wordlessly, I drop back into the space between her legs. It's as though I have only one purpose and that I've never been more lost all at once. Flicking my tongue over her sex, my mind drifts back to all of the locker room war stories about what girls are supposed to like. I flick my tongue over her clit, relishing her way Tori quakes at the sensation. Her legs rest over my shoulders, giving me total access to her most intimate of areas. Resting on my stomach, I slide my fingers over her legs and the perfect curves of her backside, allowing one hand to remain on her hipbone while the other trails towards the slick folds of her womanhood.

Tori's like a furnace as I run my fingers over her slick lips, her moans only deepen as the sensation rushes through her. Feeling her bucking against my hand as I plunge a finger into her depths, I can feel something building within her, beginning at the outermost reach of her fingers and slowly enveloping her entire body.

"Oh my god, Robbie!" She shrieks as I hit a particularly sensitive spot, her hips jerking forward and forcing my lips against her. I pump my fingers faster; deftly swishing my tongue across Tori's clit. Her thighs clamp down over my head with increasing strength and from the sound of her whimper, I know she's close. With one final curl of my fingers and a brush of my tongue Tori rattles over the edge of pleasure and into bliss.

Raising my head, I peer through the valley between her breasts. Tori is dragging ragged breaths into her lungs, her chest rising and falling as she tries to regain her breath. Pushing myself away from the heat of her core, I slide up her body and place a kiss on her lips for the briefest of moments. As she recovers, I roll onto my side and brace myself on one elbow, watching as she recovers from the embrace of ecstasy. This is usually where my crippling self doubt would kick in, but the image of Tori's sweat covered body beside me holds it at bay. I realize that I'm to only one that gets to see her this way and that's amazing in itself.

"Where did you learn that?" The words finally creep out between uneven breaths as Tori lazily rolls her head towards me. Quivering fingers then encircle my wrist as though she's unsure if I'm even real. She looks as though she's still partially caught in a dream, her eyelids are still half shut and she's peering at me through unfocused pupils. Tori's hair flies wildly in every direction and even ignoring the fact that she's naked, I don't think I've ever seen her look more beautiful than she does right now.

"I'm not sure." I wish that something suave would slip through my lips, but I'm totally and utterly bound by my honesty. The words creak forth, and I can still taste Tori on my tongue. Her eyebrows dip slightly, meeting above her nose. It's like she had been half expecting a scientific explanation or some sort, or even a mathematic formula.

"So you've never done that before?" She asks, the words just barely creeping above a whisper. I wipe matted hair from my brow and eye her thoughtfully, wondering if this is a first time sort of thing for her as well. There's always been something pure about Tori, so innocent. She's is achingly beautiful as well, the kind of girl men would have started wars for in ancient times.

"Nope. I-is this a first time thing for you too?" My reply clatters into the air like an unwelcome guest. As Tori's eyes meet my own, I immediately want to bury my head in my hands. Even as a familiar burning sensation crosses my cheeks, I suppress the urge shy away. There's a rosy tinge to Tori's cheeks and her eyes dart away from me, like she's ashamed. I feel my heart race as I begin to worry that she's suddenly realized just who I am and what we've done tonight.

"This is, uh…the first time doing…things for me. The lake was another first time…uh, experience." Tori's voice creaks and wavers as she forces an answer between her rapid breaths and her apprehension. I smile lightly, finding solace in her uncertainty. My fingers crawl towards Tori, stroking her hand to calm her down. As I see the chaotic emotions swirling within Tori's brown orbs, I wonder where all of the confidence from before had come from, I guess she's a better actress than I had thought. My mind struggles to comprehend that of all the people in the world, she's allowed me to be the first person to touch her like this.

"I have a secret to tell you…" I whisper, leaning forward and looming over Tori. As I breathe the words into her ear, I feel a shiver rush up Tori's spine. Dragging together all of my courage, I trace my fingers over the faint contours of her abs. Tori inhales sharply with a moan, further strengthening my resolve.

"What?" Tori barely pushes the reply out before my fingers flutter over a sensitive patch of skin just below the swell of her breasts. She arcs her back, trying to gain something more from me then the skittering touch of my fingers. Tori's eyebrows drag together and impatience dances with desperation in her eyes as I resist the overwhelming urge to give into our collective desires.

"You were completely and utterly amazing in the lake." After a few stolen moments, I finally give Tori an answer. I pepper my reply with kisses along her neck and along her jawbone, when I pull away I'm met with beams of light. The frustration on Tori's face is but a memory as a brilliant flash of white passes before my eyes. Tori's lips stretch into a wide grin, something like relief swimming behind her happiness.

"Since this is a night of firsts…I have one other thing that I want to do."

My heart begins to rattle against my ribs as Tori's voice sets off an earthquake within me. All of the air seems to drain from the room when Tori rocks herself into an upright position and tucks a wild strand of hair behind her ear. As the possibilities swirl around within my mind, Tori takes a deep breath. I'm on the verge of a cardiac episode when Tori's lips part slightly.

"Robbie, I want you to be my first…" Tori's voice weaves through the air, somehow navigating through the nervous energy coming from my every pore. Even still, Tori's words never quite manage to hold themselves together. They unravel in her throat, her own nerves rattling them loose. There's a flush on her cheeks as well. The hue is complete and utter vulnerability.

"First what?" I force a joke into the air, trying to ease her tension by reminding her that she's just with me. I'm Robbie and she's Tori, there's no reason at all for her to be nervous. I'm certain that my limbs should be rattling out of control and my mind should be liquidating into a pool within my skull, but I'm not. It's as though her vulnerability cancels mine out or something.

"You know exactly what first I'm talking about." Tori hisses, jabbing me in the chest with her index finger. The attempted irritation in her voice is completely undermined by the grin on her lips and the sparkle within her eyes as she speaks. My hand sweeps through the air, landing on Tori's shoulder and gently pulling her into my embrace. Tori's hair tickles my bare skin and as she rests her head on my chest, I know she can feel my heart hammering against my chest.

"Are you sure?" I mumble into her hair, unable to escape the death grip that self doubt has on me. I can't shake the feeling that with the rise of the sun whatever spell Tori is under will wear off. I really don't want to screw this up by being too eager and have her wake up tomorrow hating me. If she changes her mind right now, it's not the end of the world. She's already given me more than I could have ever hoped for.

As though she's got a key to the inner workings of my mind, Tori pushes away from my chest and shoots upright. She regards me for a moment, peering straight past the confident front I'm desperately trying to maintain. Wisps of hair do little to conceal the way her eyebrows dip almost impercievably. I almost consider looking for a clock as the moment between us seizes up. This is decidedly the longest second of my life by some margin.

"I'm definitely sure." Tori finally announces as she rises to a kneeling position. Without another word, she drapes a leg over my waist and once again straddles my waist. A familiar smile attaches itself to Tori's lips again, putting the stars in the sky completely to shame.

I can't believe she's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. An update, some fluff and some smut. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've got the next chapter half written, so it shouldn't be too long until that comes out. Major props to Agent Taggert, my amazing beta too! <strong>

**As always, your reviews mean a ton, it's good to know this isn't time wasted ;)**


	24. The Interlude Part I

My thoughts are a mess as I hover above Robbie. I think he set off something like an atom bomb in my head when he dipped below my waist. My fingers linger on Robbie's chest and I can't believe what we're stumbling towards. He's peering up at me, the slightest suggestion of a smile perched on his lips. Wisps of my hair dangle before my eyes, and this moment is just the right shade of perfect until my mind re-engages. A thought flitters to the front of my mind and I realize that a piece of the puzzle is missing.

"Do you, uh…have protection?" The words sail out of my lips and land on Robbie like they're lead. His eyes blow wide open and his lips shudder, thousands of words coming to life and dying on his lips before he says anything.

"I…crap, crap, crap!" Lamentations spring from Robbie's lips his eyes scatter towards the heavens. As he curses fate itself, I bite down on my bottom lip to keep laughter from spilling forth. He's on the verge of tumbling into some kind of frenzy. It's almost a relief that he'd been so underprepared, that he hadn't expected things to move so quickly between us. Truthfully I hadn't either. We're blowing past so many major moments in our relationship, but it still doesn't seem like we're rushing.

"Robbie, deep breaths." I push the words out slowly, letting them each sink in and hoping they register within Robbie's mind. His eyes fall on me again and his eyebrows rush towards one another. His lips draw themselves into a thin, disappointed line.

Gently patting him on the chest, I drag my leg over his body and pull myself upright. As I whirl around, I notice that Robbie's eyes are torn between watching me leave and preserving the tattered remains of my modesty. A slight tingly passes up my spine as I feel his eyes upon me as I cross the room. Reaching my luggage, I did down and drag forth a small cardboard box. Spinning around, I notice Robbie's eyes widen once more. Even wider this time if that's possible.

"Have you been planning this the whole time, Miss Vega?" Robbie asks, his lips curling into an incredulous grin. Swaggering towards him, I swing my hips ever so slightly. I push one foot before the other and try to look as tempting as possible. It's wholly unfamiliar, but from Robbie's reactions so far, I think I've been at least somewhat successful.

"Maybe." I reply, an impish smile flittering across my lips. In spite of the confidence that's evading me, I can't help but feel at ease when I see Robbie waiting across the room. The distance between us evaporates and before another moment can pass, I'm draping a leg over Robbie's waist. Feeling something hard beneath my core, a devilish smile crosses my lips without an invitation. Warmth builds within me as I roll my hips above Robbie's, prying a moan from his lips.

My fingers flutter over the jagged edges of Robbie's hipbone before my fingers dip under the material of his boxers. I feel his breath catch in his lungs as I begin to peel the material away. With each inch of skin that becomes exposed, I feel my heartbeat quicken. I'm just inches away from pulling Robbie's underwear completely off when the door creaks open.

My eyes shoot wide open and I leap off Robbie. Not another moment passes before I'm sprinting toward the door and attempting to cut off the invasion of our privacy. I'm only just in time, slamming my shoulder against the door and forcing it shut before the thoughtless person on the other side can enter the room. I'm leaning against the door, my heart quaking in my chest nervously. If it's Cat again, I'm going to tie that girl to her bed. The sound of the door being pummeled behind me brings about the realization that it's probably not Cat on the other side.

Heaving a sigh, I try to wrench the frustration from my face before opening the door a crack. Hopefully I can just peek around the edge, answer whatever question they have and return to the boy waiting for me on the other side of the room. Dragging the door just an inch, I find myself hurtling backwards as it flies open completely. Grimacing from where I lay in a heap of limbs on the ground, I'm greeted by the girl that conjured a black mark on an otherwise magical night. To my complete and utter embarrassment, Beck is hovering to her left, eyes screwed shut as he quickly peels off his jacket and hurls it in my direction.

"Vega. Vega's boobs." Jade greets me, peering down at my chest lecherously. My cheeks ignite as her eyebrows shimmy up and down suggestively and I wrap Beck's jacket tightly around myself. Amid a cloud of flailing limbs, I sprint back to the bed Robbie has just stepped out of. I'm cowering beneath the covers when a gentle prodding drags me out of my sanctuary. Lifting the covers just enough to see the source, I'm greeted my Robbie's warm eyes. He's clutching some of his baggier shirts and hanging an arm out in my direction. He looks slightly at a loss until I gratefully take it from his hand. Pulling the material over my body in a flash, I turn my attention to our less than welcome guests.

"Told you this was a bad idea…" The sound of Beck's voice rumbling through the air sends me diving beneath the covers like a coward. Pursing my lips, I realize that he's totally unaffected by the chaos swirling around the room. Feeling the fortress of sheets shift around me, my heart leaps into my mouth. Relief washes over me when I'm greeted by Robbie's concerned orbs and not the malicious emerald orbs I had been expecting.

"Told you this was a bad idea, eh." Jade's mocking voice sails through the air, only it's not the tone I'm used to. Instead of sounding like an actress caught in a time warp from the 1940's, Jade sounds as though she's just stumbled out of the Canadian wilderness. I share a quick glance with Robbie, scarcely able to reconcile the image before us with reality. I really can't believe that this is happening. Why won't they just turn around and leave? Why do their shadows still darken our doorway?

"Why are you in here?" I yelp, unable to hide the unbridled panic that's coursing through my veins in this moment. My heart spasms within my chest and I feel as though something within me is going to burst if I don't get some answers soon. I'm rapidly trying to suck oxygen into my lungs, and I'm halfway to realizing it's a futile attempt to calm myself down. It's not until I feel Robbie's fingers lace through my own that the blood in my veins settles to a simmer. Peering over to Robbie, his lips quirk upwards slightly, and the concern within me ebbs away.

"We need your help with…" It's as though the words are razorblades within Jade's mouth, slicing her lips as they pass into the air. She grits her teeth and punctuates each word with a wince before cutting herself off with a growl. Watching as she pirouettes on the spot, I recognize this haphazard behavior as Jade attempting to ask for a favor.

"We need…ugh I can't even say it." In spite of the unease bubbling beneath my skin, a smirk hitches itself to my lips. Jade whips her gaze back to Beck, the abrasive look on her face flittering away as a silent conversation bounces between them. I guess when you've been together as long as those two, words kind of lose their meaning after a while.

"Jade and I would like to know if you could help us with our relationship?" After a few moments, Beck's calming voice meanders through the chaos in the air and announces their intentions. My eyes widen and my tongue lays paralyzed in the bottom of my mouth. Peering through shards of my shattered psyche, I'm only dimly aware of Beck's hands twisting Jade so that she's facing Robbie and I.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Robbie mumbles, echoing my thoughts. Robbie and I have been together for what feels like a fleeting moment in time. Beck and Jade have been attached at the hip for as long as I can remember. As fractured as their relationship is right now, it still feels as though we've wandered past some bizarre stitch in reality.

"Seriously?" Disbelief soaks my words and I'm still failing spectacularly to grasp why they're coming to us for advice. My mind flails pathetically, trying to reconcile this bizarre situation with the scattered scraps of information that have been tossed into the air.

"Yes." Jade snaps, the blunt tone that I'm so familiar with returning to her voice. It's almost a relief when the frozen wind of Jade's words blows across my face. It tethers me to reality and stops me from floating further into the bizarre abyss. I shift my gaze to Robbie and attempt to gauge his reaction. He rolls his shoulders casually, implying that whatever I say will be fine with him.

"Ok…uh, meet us downstairs in 10 minutes?" I state in a reply that's bereft of certainty. Jade's eyes linger on me, and the uncomfortable feeling that she's about to tear my throat out wells up within me. Instead of the bloodbath I had expected, Jade simply offers a curt nod and turn on her heel. As Jade exits amid wisps of midnight smoke and the clatter of stomping boots, Beck offers a grateful smile before trailing after her.

"This will not end well…" Robbie's voice just barely drifts through the air as his eyes linger on the doorway Beck and Jade had previously occupied. Shifting my gaze to him, I'm inclined to agree. I really wish this were my room, inside of my parent's home. At least then, I could raid the neighbors house for their son's football padding. The prospect of holding this conversation behind a thick plane of glass flitters through my mind. It really does seem like the best way to avoid any Jade related injuries.

"Hey it could maybe work…" Optimistic words weave through my reservations and find their way past my lips. Robbie's eyes finally drift back towards me, the doubt written in his features lessening just a little. With a slight sigh, I allow my head to drift onto Robbie's shoulder. As the echoes of Beck and Jade's arguments from earlier bounce around my head, I realize that this peace is fleeting. We'd had best enjoy it while it lasts. Beck and Jade's issues are a mountain fraught with false landings and perilous slopes. Who knows how long it'll take to resolve all of their problems.

"Lets just consider it a moral victory if Jade doesn't destroy something with her scissors…" Robbie states, before leaning down and planting a kiss on my forehead. Breathing a sigh of contentment, I pull him even closer and wish that this moment could last forever. I know it can't though. In a few moments, we're going to traipse down the stairs and try to steer the titanic away from an iceberg. I can think of a million things that I'd rather do than play relationship councilor. Most of which don't even involve leaving the sanctuary of this bed.

It's only a few moments later, but I feel like I'm a world away from where I was upstairs. Robbie and I are seated on one side of the dining table with Beck and Jade peering back at us. The tension in the air seems to strangle any words that form in my throat. I wrench my gaze from the two figures set in stone before us, and toss a pleading gaze in Robbie's direction. He swallows thickly before his lips part and he looks to exorcise the unease between us all.

"So, why us?" He asks, before his hand flitters towards mine and I feel his fingers brush lightly over my skin. Without a second though, I take hold of his fingers and lace mine through them. A light giggle tickles my lips as Robbie playfully tugs his hand away from mine, before feigning indignation and giving in. Warmth wells up within my chest as I lose myself in his eyes. For a second, my mind is able to drift away from the eyes studying our every movement.

"That!" Jade's piercing screech tears through our oasis of peace and pulls us back into the swirling chaos that has made up most of tonight's events. My eyes follow Jade as she leaps out her seat and throws an accusatory finger in the direction of our linked fingers. Confusion filters through my mind and clouds my thoughts. I'm not entirely sure how a simple caress could draw such an explosion from Jade.

"What Jade means is, you guys are like the perfect couple…" Beck intones, coloring Jade's seemingly irrational actions with a calm sense of reason. I push my lips forward and incline my chin slightly. The fog filtering through my mind begins to clear, and a vague sense of understanding pushes it's way to the front of my mind.

"I can't believe you said something involving Shapiro is perfect!" Jade leans back into her seat, eyes twinkling with just the barest hint of malice. As her lips curl upwards, a scowl crosses my features. I can deal with her sharpened words, but when she starts hurling those words in Robbie's direction, my blood starts to simmer.

"Shut up, Jade!" The words hurtle out of my lips, as a thin line carves its way between my eyebrows. Jade rattles nervously, and with a slight of her head, she sinks back into her seat. Crossing my arms, I regard the unfamiliar site of Jade wilting under my gaze. It's an unfamiliar site, and it's not entirely unwelcome.

"Way to blow a gasket..." Jade's voice stumbles uncertainly through the silence. The rebellion that usually soaks her words is merely a trickle, but even still my teeth are clenched and I can feel hostile words burning my throat once again. It's not until I feel Robbie's arm slip over my shoulder that the rage simmering below the surface begins to subside.

"That's one! Two more and you're out." I state calmly, raising my hand and extending an index finger to illustrate my point. As Jade scowls and her arms fall over her chest heavily, Robbie's laughter spirals around us and caresses my ears. His fingertips linger on my shoulder and something warm wells up within my chest. Flicking my gaze to Robbie, I feel my lips curve into a smile as I lose myself in the moment between us. A course sound erupts from Beck's lips as he clears his throat and pulls me out of the cocoon of Robbie's embrace. Turning toward the troubled twosome lingering before us, I detect the faintest tinge of green at the edges of Beck's brown orbs.

"So, er…how can we help?" Robbie's words fly off his tongue, sounding more like a patient than a practitioner. Time seems to lag behind us as silence envelops the room again. Beck and Jade share a glance for a moment, holding another silent conversation once again. When their eyes part, Jade hurls her gaze towards her fingers and Beck heaves a sigh. After a few moments, he brushes a lock of hair away from his forehead and the silence between us finally lifts.

"How do you do it?" Beck asks, with a voice that betrays more than a few scars. His words crawl across the table like wounded soldiers as he casts his eyes over them and studies us. From the corner of my eye, I see Robbie's thick brows knit together, confusion shuffling to the front of his mind.

"Do what?" Robbie asks, mirroring my own questions. If there's one thing Beck's always been terrible with, it's been communicating. With Robbie's retort, Beck pushes his lips forth and his hands flitter in front of him. It's as if they're searching the air for the right words to illustrate his point.

"Avoid fighting." He finally states with a tone like lead. My eyes dart between Beck and Jade, both of them look worn down. I suppose like a shore, their relationship can only be rocked by so many storms before it begins to crumble. My eyes drift away from the morose figures across the table and settle on Robbie. His lips shift restlessly as thoughts settle on them and then scatter away before he can convert them into words.

"Uh, we just don't have anything to fight about?" Robbie states slowly. Each word dribbles out of his mouth as though they have to make their way through a thick fog. My eyes skitter between Beck and Jade as Robbie's answer sinks in. Jade's eyes remain fixated on the movements of her fingers, and Beck bites down nervously on his bottom lip.

"Oh, you will." Jade states, peering up at us through her thick eyelashes. Far from being seductive, it's the gaze of a killer. All of the color seems to shrink from her skin, as the shadows on her face grow longer. Ringlets of midnight hair mask the emotions dwelling within Jade's eyes, and I swallow thickly. After the nightmares she conjured forth only hours ago, I shudder to even hazard a guess of what could be swirling around within those emerald orbs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, squeezing Robbie's hand and drifting closer to him. He drags his lips into a nervous smile as he tries to reassure me. All of the courage from only moments ago seems to have abandoned me. I feel as though I'm caught in the middle of a battle and that I'm out of ammunition.

"Every couple starts out like you, then wham! You wake up hating each other." My eyes blow open as Jade's reply slices through her lips. The bitterness in her voice poisons the very air around us, staining the room with a bleak hue. It's an oil spill that poisons the oasis of calm that had previously occupied Beck's eyes. His insecurities surface and he turns away from Robbie and I, struggling with every breath.

"You hate me?" Beck asks, slumping into his seat and looking utterly defeated. His eyes linger on the floor, and the last stitches holding him together begin to fray. Jade brushes a wisp of midnight hair away from her eyes, and the frailties that had been hidden behind shadows creep into the light. Under the pale moonlight, Jade's edges seem even more fragile than Beck's. A lump forms in my throat as this dramatic scene unfurls before us.

****Long ass Author's note now, but I gotta mention some other stuff...****

**This has kind of spiraled into a Bademance based therapy session, so I split it into two parts because it was just getting too long. I know this is a Rori story, but Bade have played a pretty big role in this story, so I thought that they deserved a proper climax to their tale. Hopefully the Rori elements as well as the humor and tension are enough to keep everyone entertained.**

**Thanks to BigStuOU for the original idea for this scene and a massive thanks to my awesome beta, Agent Taggert. We've got a story up right now under his username by the name of "First Ascent" in his words it's about 80% my work, so check it out as a favor to both of us, yeah?**

**If this chapter left you wanting Rori and the Rori one shot of released not long ago wasn't enough, check out one of many great stories that are coming out such as **

**"Robbie and Tori, Best Friendsor something more?" by Megan0104  
><strong>

**"United States of Robbie" by GunjiBunny**

**"Rebound" by Jonathan 81**

**Anyway if you're still reading, sorry that was so long. I've been meaning to do it for a while...time to wrap this up. Hurl some reviews at me or tell your Bade loving friends about this. :)**


	25. The Interlude Part II

**Agent Taggert you're the man. Thanks for Beta-ing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori's POV]<strong>

"No, it's just…ugh, I hate talking about feelings." Jade mutters, sinking into her seat and drifting off into thought. Beck's eyes dart between his girlfriend's and his would be therapists. I chew the inside of my cheek, and nervously twirl a strand of hair around my finger. I've never been good with handling Jade, so I turn to Robbie. He presses his knuckles to his lips in thought for a few moments before a solution catches fire within his eyes and he leans forward.

"Beck, Jade is being a total gank because she's unhappy with this whole open relationship thing you two are trying out. She feels as though you're drifting apart, and the onset of Tori's relationship with me has only served to inflame those emotions." My jaw hangs slack and I blink with a start. Turning to Robbie as he leans back into his seat, I notice something akin to smugness crossing his lips. I wonder to myself if he's ever considered becoming a couple's therapist, because from the look on Jade's face he's nailed the root of her issues.

"What? I can deliver wisdom…" Robbie states after a few moments as the stunned silence lingers around the table. He sounds totally indignant, and the way his lips push into a childish pout only serves to make the sight even more amusing. Beck's eyes flitter away from Jade for a moment as I lean over to Robbie and plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I know you can, honey." My words are patronizing at it's worst. Biting down on my lip to stifle my laughter, I peer up through my eyelashes at Robbie. He's giving me an evil glare, that I'm sure in his mind is quite terrifying. The only thing frightening about the look on Robbie's face is that way his lips have begun to part. I'd recognize the curl anywhere; he's about to launch into some kind of long winded explanation of why he's right. In a flash, I seal his lips with my own, and drain the fight from him with a kiss that's nothing if not laced with passion.

"So Jade, what else were you saying?" Beck states with a cough, apparently having lost patience with us. At the sound of his voice, I reluctantly drag myself away from Robbie's lips and slip back into my seat. In spite of the serious look on Beck's face, my lips quirk into a satisfied curve. Maybe if they were paying us, we would be more professional. As it is though, these are the kinds of things that Beck and Jade will have to deal with when we're helping them out.

"Shapiro over there kind of, well kind of really nailed it. How did you know that?" Jade's reply trickles out of her lips to start with, her voice soft and contemplative. But with her question towards Robbie, the daggers slip back into her tone. They fly past Robbie's head and I'm surprised when he doesn't flinch at the glare Jade's tossing in his direction. Her eyes are narrowed into slits, and honestly, I'm a little uncomfortable just being in the same room as her right now.

"That night at the hospital. You made it pretty obvious from the way you were talking." Robbie counters, his voice is smooth and lacks the inherent rattle that seemed to accompany most of his responses in the past. Despite my lack of knowledge on the subject, I find myself backing him up nodding along with him. We're nothing if not a united front. With the hospital mentioned, my mind circles away from the events unfolding before me and back to the night Robbie swept me off my feet. I'm picturing Robbie crooning beneath the pale lights of a gazebo when Jade's irritated sigh of resignation wrenches me away from my memories.

"Alright then…" Jade mumbles quietly as she sinks back into her seat. Her eyebrows drag together, as she struggles to hold her face in a neutral expression. Peering closer, the fissures in her façade are gaping widely. The pain beneath shines through like a scarlet light. Beside her, Beck's eyes are aimed directly at the ground. His hands lying before him on the table. His fingers are entwined and his thumbs are flittering uncertainly, never quite settling in place. The silence only seems to separate Beck and Jade even further, a gulf appearing between them.

"In that case, I don't want this anymore." Beck announces, tossing the words carelessly from his lips. I feel the whole room tumble into chaos with his admission. Jade's eyes blow wide open as Beck draws his arms close and falls into the deepest recesses of his seat. I'm quivering like a leaf in the wind when their eyes meet once more. At the sound of a pained whimper, my eyes dip to where my hand in linked with Robbie's. My knuckles are bleached white and I'm constricting his fingers like some sort of overly emotional Boa Constrictor. Wincing sheepishly, I relinquish my death grip on his hand and rub small circles around his injured appendage.

"What, so you're breaking up with me?" Jade shrieks, her voice rushing into the air as something like a primal growl. I inhale sharply as Jade erupts from her seat and digs her fingernails into her hair. Jade's about two steps away from a nervous breakdown, and we're right in the line of fire if her eyes ever stray away from Beck.

"Are you gunna keep acting like such a gank?" Beck asks, rising from her seat. My eyes dart between the two warriors before us. In my mind's eye, the room around us falls away, and a boxing ring encircling us all. Beck's words land like heavy blows to Jade's midsection, and she doubles over slightly, the wind rushing from her lungs.

"I'm always going to act that way. I can't fucking help it. I know it's crappy, but you're everything to me, so when some Northridge girl starts slither up to you, my first reaction is to freak out. I'm sorry; it's just how I am. I've tried changing everything about us to stop, but it's killing me. I can't carry like this…I guess we're over." Far from being a battle cry, the stench of defeat hangs over Jade's voice. Her long black curls sweep across her face, but her shoulder cut jagged lines against the air and I can hear the unmistakable sound of Jade's walls crumbling. She falls back into her seat, and then her head spills forth into her hands as the seams come undone and the collapses totally. Beck stands before her, stunned at the admission. I think he'd been expecting her to construct some sort of promise that she'd change for him. Instead, Jade's raw honestly tore her apart.

"I don't want to be over." Beck states, finally speaking after a few moments. He emphasizes the final word, and it seems to snap Jade out of her misery. She aggressively wipes away the tears that have ruined her make up, and peers up at Beck. He's looming over her, but the look in his eyes holds nothing but love for the mess in front of him.

"You don't?" Jade asks with a sniff, still trying to pull herself back into her original shape. Beck shakes his head and drags his chair close to Jade. Sinking back into it, he leans forward and brushes a loose strand of hair away from Jade's eye.

"Of course not. I just…can we not do this anymore?" Beck again places emphasis on one word. The way he says this attaches months of pent up emotions and frustrations to those usually vague four letters. I hear Jade swallow the lump in her throat as she nods along with him. For the first time in the long while, it seems as though the couple before us is on the same page of the same book.

"You two are so cute!" Before I can stifle them, the words erupt from my lips and shatter the reconciliation before me. Beck's arms freeze just as they were about to land on Jade's shoulders, and his eyes shift toward me. I can count the amount of times I've seen Beck upset with me on one hand, this is another addition to that rare collection of memories. My throat tightens as though an invisible hand is strangling the air from me. Watching Jade's narrowed eyes, I'm almost certain that her thoughts have simply become corporeal and she's somehow responsible for it.

"I ruined a moment…" I lament, choking the words out. Beside me, Robbie's soft chuckling seems to loosen Jade's grip on my throat. Feeling his arm curl around me protectively, I feel assured that he's not going to let either of the murderous couple sitting across the table from us throttle me.

"Yeah, again! Good one Vega." Jade snarls, trying to bare her fangs. She's toothless though. Her threat cuts through the air, but it's been dulled by Beck's arm as he finally hangs it over her shoulder. Jade quickly melts into his touch and for a second, the Beck and Jade of old slips into view before us.

"I like the way you ruin moments." Robbie whispers conspiratorially, breathing the words into my ear and sending a white flame shooting up my spine. I lean into his lips and feel them brush against my ear. It only serves to erase my patience for this situation. Tearing myself out of my seat, I stride towards Beck and Jade with the intention of hastening their reconciliation.

"Look, love's not perfect. But Beck, if you love Jade, you'll accept that. Jade, you'll do the same. Things happen, people act stupid, time moves on! What I'm saying is…Just cut the crap and figure this out so Robbie and I can go back to bed." What had started out as an impassioned speech about the complexities of love and human emotion devolved into a semi coherent rant. My shoulders slump and I retreat back into my seat, deciding that if anybody is going to speak, it should probably be Robbie.

"This pains me since it comes from her. But she's right." Jade mumbles, refusing to acknowledge me any more than necessary. I catch glimpses of her emerald eyes through the strands of her midnight hair. There's a brightness shimmering within them that's been missing for some time.

"That she is." Beck replies, his lips curving ever so slightly at the edges. The clock flicks through another few seconds before Beck moves again, but when he does it's to sweep Jade into his arms. She melts into his arms as they kiss, truly kiss, for what seems like the first time in an eternity. I wonder how long it's been since they both let their guard down and allowed themselves the freedom of this kind of embrace.

"Awww!" I gush, getting swept away in the moment. As I realize what I've done, I hurl my hands over my lips and try desperately to shove the sound back into my mouth. It's too late though. I've broken the spell between Beck and Jade, and they're glaring at me again. Well Jade is, Beck's still lost in the haze of their embrace.

"That's it. Look, we appreciate you two coming down here. But you've been little to no help. We're leaving." Jade states plainly, before shoving her chair away from the table and leaping to her feet once more. My mouth flickers open and shut incredulously. It's hard to assist people when they glare at you with every word that passes your lips. From the corner of my eye, I can see a similar mutinous look on Robbie's face.

"Thanks guys." Beck whispers, rising out of his seat and hovering above the table across from us. With those two words, the mutiny slides off our faces. We may have been mere ornaments in their reconciliation, but the ends justify the means. If they've truly begun to sift through their problems, a few lost moments down here was definitely worth it.

"Hurry up Beckett, we have time to make up for." The words sail over Jade's shoulder as she steps toward their room. It doesn't escape my attention that her steps are a little lighter than usual. It also doesn't escape my attention that Beck's gaze flies away from us and within seconds he's bounding towards the sound of her voice. My lips drag themselves into a smile as I turn to Robbie who looks completely baffled. Beck and Jade have always been an enigma, I guess.

"What…the hell… was that?" Robbie asks, as his eyebrows upturn in utter disbelief of the ordeal we just went through. My eyes trail Beck and Jade as their forms are swallowed by the darkness. Shaking my head lightly, I'm not entirely sure of what we just witnessed either. The lack of screaming emanating from their room is encouraging though.

"I think we just fixed their relationship?" I'm not entirely sure if that's true or not, but it can't be any more broken than it was when they burst into our room. Rolling my shoulders, a smirk finds its way onto my lips as Robbie draws back slightly. I can see him chewing the inside of his cheek in contemplation, and my heart begins to jump within my chest as I realize that we're free from commitment once again.

"We said like three words" He mumbles, throwing his palms into the air in mock outrage. Our shared laughter sails in the air as the tension Beck and Jade brought into the room seems to recede into the past. Robbie's eyes lock with mine, and my thoughts begin to drift away from their problems.

"At least it's fixed…sort of." I counter, still speaking through a smile. I'm certain there's a devilish glint in my eyes, because Robbie's chocolate orbs widen with realization as he notices my gaze drifting towards the stairs. He drags a deep breath into his lungs and I feel his shoulders stiffen behind me. Catching my bottom lip between my teeth, I wait anxiously as Robbie begins to formulate words.

"So…back to bed?" Robbie asks, an impish grin curving his lips as he pushes out of his seat and hovers over me. My heartbeat begins to pick up as his confidence returns and I realize the thoughts floating through his mind echo mine. With Robbie, this sort of confidence is usually fleeting, but I can't deny the thrill that it sends spiraling up my spine when it does appear.

"You read my mind." I answer, nodding my head and pecking his lips as I push myself out of my seat. Encircling his wrist, I whirl around and drag him towards the stairs. I catch the white of Robbie's teeth flashing through the air behind me from the corner of my eye as he trails me. I catch my bottom lip between my teeth again as nervous excitement floods my veins. This night has lingered for an eternity; I can't wait to get back to our room.

This time I will not be forgetting to lock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this took an age, to come out with, but I ended up totally rewriting it about three times in order to get more Rori into the middle of a Bade therapy session. Anyway, everybody go nuts on reviewing and I'll have the next chapter up on Monday if y'all show some love now? To show you it's all done, here's an excerpt:<strong>

The material slides away and the toned perfection of Tori's body comes into my line of vision. Not for the first time, it robs me of my breath. I'm a spluttering mess as I realize that she hadn't been wearing a bra downstairs. As Tori walks towards me, her hips compose a sirens melody that paralyzes me. All of my thoughts seem to drift out of reach and I swallow thickly as the distance between us evaporates. She clasps my shirt in her hand and lifts it up, as a devilish smile appears on her lips.

**Yeah, it's M rated. No interruptions this time, I promise. **


	26. The Heat II

**It's been a long time coming, but here it is...finally. **

* * *

><p>Tori slams the door behind us and there's a predatory gleam within her chocolate orbs. She leans against the door, reaching behind herself and flicking the lock to the door. The click of the lock is music to our ears. Suddenly the air feels like lead as Tori lowers her gaze and her eyelashes cast thin shadows down her perfect cheeks. She takes two long steps towards me, before reaching down and dragging my shirt over her head.<p>

The material slides away and the toned perfection of Tori's body comes into my line of vision. Not for the first time, it robs me of my breath. I'm a spluttering mess as I realize that she hadn't been wearing a bra downstairs. As Tori walks towards me, her hips compose a siren's melody that paralyzes me. All of my thoughts seem to drift out of reach and I swallow thickly as the distance between us evaporates. She clasps my shirt in her hand and lifts it up, as a devilish smile appears on her lips.

"This…this is a problem." Tori comments, wetting her bottom lip with her tongue as she tugs at my clothing. I shiver slightly as her hand dips beneath my shirt and leaves a burning trail in its wake. Swallowing nervously, I peel the shirt away from my body and drag my pants over my thighs. A few short seconds skip past us, and we're both standing face to face in nothing but our underwear.

"Tori!" A shrill voice slips under the door and wrenches Tori's eyes away from me. The door rattles slightly as the person on the other side tries to open it and a groan of frustration erupts beside me. The lust smoldering within Tori's eyes explodes into an inferno as irritation carves its way into her usually soft features. My eyes dart between Tori and the door as she turns away from me. My fingers twitch slightly, and I'm on the edge of my toes. It's not that I want to open the door, it's that I'm going to have to move quickly if Tori opens it. I get the distinct impression that she might try and tear Cat limb from limb if she answers the door.

"Please go away Cat. Whatever it is, I'll help you in the morning." Tori finally allows herself to speak, having taken control of her emotions. I breathe a sigh of relief as the words pass through her gritted teeth, safe in the knowledge that I won't have to prevent a massacre. Stepping towards Tori, I skate my fingers over her hips and slide up behind her. The tension slides off Tori's face as my hands begin to roam, brushing over her ribs and playing her like a delicate string instrument. As I caress her lightly, Tori conjures a wondrous sound from deep in her throat and leans into my chest. All thoughts of the girl standing outside of our door seem to slip to the outer edges of our minds.

"Kay kay!" I'm dimly aware of the forgotten voice as it slips an answer beneath the door. With the faint sound of retreating footsteps drifting in alongside it, we're finally alone again. I brush my lips over the crook of Tori's neck, and a low moan slips through her lips. In an instant, she spirals around in a cloud of chocolate tendrils and the sensation of her chest pressing against me floods through my body. Tori's hips roll against mine, and I feel the blood rushing away from my brain instantly.

"Looks like somebody is happy that we weren't interrupted again." Tori comments, throwing her eyes past my waistline, towards my crotch and smirking. I gasp sharply as her fingers brush against my abdomen before trailing past my bellybutton and dipping between my underwear and my skin. Her slender fingers encircle my manhood and she gives an experimental tug, causing another gasp to clatter through my throat.

"I'm ready…i-if you are?" Tori whispers, leaning into me and exposing her vulnerabilities once again. Peering into her soft chocolate orbs, I recognize the nervousness that's drifting restlessly through them, because it's reflected in my eyes too. I'm reminded that I'm not the only one that's new to doing these kinds of things. I guess that Tori's natural confidence just seems to seep into whatever she does sometimes, even this. A smile hitches itself to my lips, and I nod lightly before sweeping Tori into a tender embrace. She melts into me, expressing her delight through her wandering hands and her increasingly confident caresses as I grin against her lips.

We're a hurricane of hormones as we spiral towards the bed. Tori untangles one hand from my hair before reluctantly dragging her other hand from my underwear as she steps away from me. The protests that form on my lips die as Tori leaps at me and wraps her legs around my waist, sending us tumbling backwards. We fly onto the bed amid a mess of limbs and laughter. All of the flames on the sun pale in comparison to the searing passion that's coursing through our veins. Tori rolls her hips above my crotch and searing desire seeps into our embrace.

"Are you-" The brief moment of freedom is taken from my lips. Before I can finish speaking, Tori's lips reclaim mine once again. My hands skate over her bronzed skin and suddenly whatever I was going to say doesn't seem important anymore. My fingernails graze Tori's skin and her moans reverberate against my lips.

We break apart to breathe again eventually, heaping oxygen into our lungs as we linger just inches apart. Tori's peering down at me through half lidded eyes, and her chocolate orbs are swirling with desire. With a lopsided smile, I push away from the mattress. It's an action that sends us spiraling across the bed, where I eventually finding myself resting on my elbows and hovering above Tori.

My hand flitters away from Tori's hair and traces the contours of her body, drawing a low purr from her throat. She arcs her back, trying to garner something more than the fleeting touches I'm leaving on her skin. It's an eternity before my fingers reach their destination. Brushing my fingers over her panties, Tori voices her discontent with my teasing ways. I smile sweetly in her direction, hoping that the promise on my lips isn't a lie.

Pushing past the doubts that cloud my thoughts, the tips of my fingers brush over Tori's molten hot sex. She rolls her hips against me forcefully, writhing with need and unknowingly boosting my confidence. Tormenting Tori for just another stolen moment, my fingers linger just above the razor thin strands of material over her hips, and a question forms on my tongue.

"If you ask me if I'm sure about this again, I am going to gag you." Tori's voice cuts through the air as soon as my lips twitch, and the words die in my throat. The corners of my mouth lift as Tori's eyebrows tumble over her eyes, and a stern lines run through her features once more. I lean into Tori and pepper her flesh with butterfly kisses. As I place a single kiss on her cheek, the hardness melts away from Tori's features and her threat lays forgotten in the past.

I circle my fingers around the string of Tori's panties, and peel them away from her skin, eliminating the last barrier between her body and night's air. As I stand and toss them in the direction of Tori's luggage, I feel two hands brush over my sternum. Before a word of protest can launch from my tongue, Tori's hands wrench my boxes down my hips and I'm resigned to shifting and allowing her to pull them off entirely. She does so gleefully, rocking herself upright twirling my boxers on her index finger as though they're a trophy.

"Oh stop gloating, you were naked fir-" Tori halts my protest by leaping forth and throwing her arms around my neck as she sweeps me into a kiss. Tori eliminates the distance between our bodies and rolls her hips against me, bringing my shaft into direct contact with her enflamed sex for the first time, if only for a brief second. A shuddering breath tears through my lips as Tori writhes against my manhood for a second time. I'm rolling my hips against her, desperate for that sensation again, when Tori breaks away from our embrace.

"On the bedside…table." The words slip between Tori's ragged breaths, as she waves her hand in what could loosely be described as the direction of the bedside table. I nod dumbly. The part of my brain that's responsible was fried by the electricity jolting through our bodies. My fingers reluctantly retreat away from Tori's body and grope along the table blindly. They skitter over the table haphazardly, seemingly taking an eternity to land on the box that's my golden ticket to ecstasy.

"Let me do it." Tori purrs, shuffling slightly and holding her hands out expectantly. Losing patience as I'm lost in the glare of her beauty, Tori drags the box out of my hands and pulls forth a slither of tinfoil. Watching as she tears through it with her teeth, I feel whatever blood is left in my brain rush south. A low rumble passes through my lips as Tori's fingers encircle my manhood. As her hand meanders along its length, my eyelids slide shut as I lose myself in the pleasure. Tori's hand flitters to the base of my shaft as something warm envelops the head. Not that I've had much experience in the area, but I know that having a condom applied can't feel that way. Hurling my gaze toward the source of overwhelming pleasure, I'm greeted by brown hair spilling over my hips as Tori's lips envelop my manhood. Her tongue flickers over my shaft experimentally, and my toes curl in pleasure.

Tori's tongue twirls along my length, and it feels like I can't breathe. My muscles contract and my stomach clenches as fireworks explode within my nerve endings. I'm sure I'll explode before long when the warmth slides away from me. Tori's fingers replace her mouth and she slides the protective sheath over my manhood. My breath comes in ragged gulps as I recover from a few moments of the most concentrated pleasure that I think I've ever experienced. With her free hand, Tori wipes her lips as she rises to come face to face with me again. Tori's peering at me through her eyelashes and a mischievous grin has swept across her features. She's breathing heavily and her hair is a tangled mess, but I'm certain I've never desired Tori more.

"Did you like that? I er…thought some lubrication might be needed so-" I cut off Tori's babbling by slipping my fingers into the soaking folds of her sex. Tori's lips rattle open and closed, before she abandons speech and leans forward. Her fingers skitter over my shaft again, and Tori's lips brush over my collarbone. The combined sensations wrench a moan from my lips as my hips buck forth. Shaking myself back into reality, I leap forth, and reposition us you that I'm lying above Tori again. Curling my fingers within her, I feel Tori writhe against me as she loses herself within the pleasure I'm trying so desperately to deliver to her.

"You…are…too…good…at that." Tori's words crumble on her lips, getting lost in the midst of her pleasure. I slide towards her face, brushing my body against hers and revelling in the sensations as Tori arcs her back and grinds against me. Drawing my fingers from her depths, the change in Tori is instantaneous. Her eyes blow open incredulously, before she realizes what's happening and the embers in her eyes ignite once again.

"I am so ready for this." She states breathlessly, rolling her hips to punctuate her point. I know exactly what she means. I feel as though we've been building to this for an eternity. Her slender fingers encircle my shaft once again, guiding it towards the furnace of her desire. Words cannot describe the sensation of coming together with Tori Vega. It's as though two worlds are colliding in a firestorm of hormones, lust and teenage love. The moan that rattles through my lips feels like an earthquake.

I slide into her depths hesitantly, coming to a screeching halt as a pained expression carves its way into my girlfriends beautiful features. My pause is a wordless question, an invitation for her to demand I pull away. Tori's head skitters back and forth, and her fingers flitter to my hips as she guides me the rest of the way. We fall into a slow rhythm as Tori's hips begin to rock against mine. Time sails past us as the pain of Tori's first time begins to give way to the pleasure of our embrace.

A whimper rattles through Tori's lips as I bury myself within her depths, and this time it's born of pleasure and not pain. Tori's nails rake across my shoulders as she arcs her back against me. She's peering up at me through half lidded eyes, and I feel Tori's hips buck against mine as she fully begins to enjoy her first time. I try to ignore the sensations racing through me, anything to hold onto this moment for as long as possible.

Leaning down, I nip at her collarbone and revel in the sensations building within us. Tori's whimpers give way to gentle moans as I pick up speed, and it's the perfect soundtrack to our lust. Chocolate orbs peer up at me through her eyelashes, and there's nothing but my reflection within them. Tori's full lips part as I thrust into her again, causing her to quake with desire. Our hips collide with increasing intensity, the sensations beginning to overwhelm us both. Tori's pert chest bounces in time with our movements, a monument to her perfection even in the throes of lust.

I feel Tori's legs tighten around my waist once again, burying me to the hilt within her molten depths as she rides the crest of her first orgasm. Tori thrashes below me, screwing her eyes shut as her muscles contract around my shaft as she loses herself in rapture. The world stands still, and I lose track of everything but Tori. Even in the throes of passion, she moves like poetry. It seems like an eternity, but when Tori finally begins to come back to earth, I slow my thrusts and take a moment to heave a sigh of relief that she got to cum at least once before me. At least she won't recall her first time as a total failure. Her eyes open and I swear Tori's folds seem to draw me ever deeper as her mind re-engages.

A faded memory of a dirty magazine from years past flitters before my eyes, and I push away from the velvet caress of Tori's lips. Her eyes blow open and protests form on her lips, but I dip away from her anyway. Kneeling upright in the cradle of her hips, I lift Tori's legs into the air and in front of my shoulders. She's peering up at me, but the protests have died. As I shift my weight so that we're face to face, it seems like all rational thought between us dies.

Our hips meet and jolts of pleasure crash through us as I loom over Tori. I thrust forth sharply as Tori folds in on herself, her legs framing that beautiful face. As I peer down at her, it's clear that years of dance having gifted her with a flexibility that I could only dream of. With my confidence rising, I build a stuttering rhythm and a loud moan filters through Tori's lips as I roll my hips against her again.

"F-faster…" The words trip hesitantly from Tori's tongue. They just barely slip into the air, as though dulled by the flush on her cheeks. Instead of dwelling on her sudden shyness, I nod lightly and acquiesce her request. Rocking my hips back and forth, that tender moment between us is buried beneath the throes of our passion. As my thrusts build in volume and intensity, Tori's shyness is cosigned to the past as well. Curse words of an increasing color and variation begin to tumble from her lips as her pleasure begins to build once again.

Between the ecstasy and fatigue, I can feel something building within me. Tori's increasing cries of pleasure are of no assistance in delaying the inevitable either. Far from the former shyness of her voice, Tori's body moves like distilled lust. Every movement is a damnation of my resolve, and pulls me ever closer to the edge. Her arms wrap around my neck as she comes back to earth for a brief moment, or maybe not.

The words that Tori speaks into my ear are incomprehensible. I'm not sure what Tori said, but her breath slams against my skin like molten lava. I screw my eyes shut, trying to hold onto the last moments of this union for as long as I can. Tori's breasts brush against me, the hardened tips of her nipples just another sensation within this cocktail of pleasure.

As Tori writhes against me and cries of pleasure slips through her lips, I realize that I can't hold on forever. Wisps of her matted hair lay against her perfect features, and I try to commit this image to memory for the rest of my life. I've only just sketched the details in my mind before my eyes roll into the back of my head. The pressure with me builds to unbearable levels, conspiring with Tori's moans to rob me of all rational thought. My shaft begins to take on a life of its own, writhing within Tori as my climax arrives.

My muscles spasm, and with one final thrust, I explode.

Seeing stars, I barely notice Tori's legs spread. She lowers her legs away from me and draws me into the valley between her breasts as I heave oxygen into my lungs. Beneath me, I can feel Tori's heart thumping wildly against her chest. It might even match the frantic hammering that my ribs are taking. I'm not sure of how much time spirals past us before we speak, but I'm utterly convinced that it doesn't matter in the slightest. Sometime in the future, Tori's fingers draw small circles on my back and peel me away from my sex induced stupor.

"Te amo, Robbie." Even with my mind still reeling, I hear Tori's words as though they're bouncing around within my own skull. Her pitch wavers and there's a crack in her voice, but I've never heard anything more perfect. I'm not sure if it's the words themselves, or the lips that they passed through, but my heart swells and I don't think I've ever felt more important. Extending my arms and lifting my head, I plant a singular kiss on Tori's forehead. It's a prologue, simply a gesture to calm her as I wait for words to coagulate on my tongue.

"I love you too Tori, more than anything." Sincerity edges my voice and rolls through my exhaustion. Tori's eyes twinkle as my declaration sinks into her skin. Even as a bead of sweat rolls off my forehead and lands on Tori's chest, the perfect moment between us hangs undisturbed in the air. Truthfully, it's almost unnerving. My throat constricts, as though trying to strangle anything capable of disturbing this stitch in time. The sensation of Tori shifting beneath me peels me out of my thoughts as her lips part.

"So…will there be a round two?" Tori asks, arcing an eyebrow suggestively. Laughter bursts from my lips, as the girl I love emerges from the girl I've just made love to. That's before she rolls her hips against me though. The embers of my lust ignite into something more as laughter continues to spill from my lips. It's not that I'm not turned on, or that she isn't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's nothing like that. The laughter tumbling from my lips is the essence of relief. It's kind of nice knowing Tori is utterly incapable of letting a perfect moment linger. She's just got to ruin them somehow.

"I ruined the moment didn't I?" Tori laments, her eyebrow falling back into its regular place. Pursing my lips, I nod my head and suppress the laughter that's still tickling my throat. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, I place a tender kiss on Tori's lips and pour all of my love into it. Tori's eyes light up like fireworks have exploded behind them and she wraps her arms around my neck, sweeping me into her embrace all over again.

"Your ruining these moments is kind of what makes them perfect though." I admit, as we break apart again. Tori's lips curl into a smile and she nods in agreement. That's our relationship in a nutshell, imperfectly perfect. Seemingly, she's content in the knowledge that if it hadn't been her, it would have been me that said something ridiculous. I'm about to say something when Tori's hips shift beneath me, and all of the blood meant for my brain rushes in another direction. Peering down at Tori, there's a lopsided grin on her lips as words form on her tongue.

"Seriously though, round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. First real sex scene, so leave some feedback and whatnot, yeah? Love y'all. :)<strong>


	27. The Boat

**Set your phasers to fluff...**

* * *

><p>The sun streams through a crack between the curtains, and the world around me slowly drifts into focus. Robbie's chest rises and falls lightly as he continues to doze, giving me a chance to let last night's event sink in. I blink with a start as I feel the bare flesh of his leg against my core. I remember everything from last night, but that's definitely going to take some getting used to. I'm not a virgin anymore. I allow the sentence to linger at the forefront of my thoughts over and over. By the time Robbie begins to stir, it doesn't feel any less alien.<p>

"Morning loverboy." I tease, leaning over him and dropping a brief kiss on his lips. Robbie's eyes are bleary and unfocused, but he smiles at the sound of my lips. My heart jumps happily in my chest, like somehow that one act is a confirmation of the love between us.

"What time is it?" He asks after a few moments. As a yawn rattles through Robbie's lips, I feel my heart swell and a smile flitter onto my face. I reach over to the table on the other side of Robbie, causing my skin briefly brush against his. As my fingers encircle my PearPhone, dirty thoughts invade my mind and I'm contemplating delaying breakfast.

12:43pm

"Oh god." I squeak, as all of those lustful thoughts evaporate. Robbie's eyes drift to the screen of my phone and panic carves its way into his features. Maybe if we act like we left for a walk, our friends won't say anything about us coming downstairs this late. I dip out of bed and dive towards an abandoned robe on my luggage. Wrapping the dark material around me, I catch Robbie's loping movements from the corner of my eye. He's stumbling between his two suitcases and gathering items of clothing like a squirrel would gather nuts.

"Hey Rob, it's sunny. You probably don't need two pairs of pants, a scarf and a jacket." I manage to suppress my giggles until after I've spoken, but they break free as Robbie freezes in his tracks. Robbie's jaw hangs slack, and his eyes are darting between the clothes cradled against his midsection and myself. It's as though my words are fighting to drag Robbie out of some sort of morning after trance.

"Good point." He mumbles, dropping all of the clothes and collecting a pair of underwear from their scattered remains. Shaking my head slightly, I resist the urge to sneak another lingering glance and dive into my luggage for an outfit. Brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes and tucking my bottom lip beneath my teeth, I wonder what exactly does one wear the day after losing their virginity.

Each of our steps seem to rattle through the air with the cacophony of a gun going off. We clatter our way through stepping down the stairs, before I falter at the bottom. Robbie's eyes dart towards me, and he entwines our fingers. Without another word, we step forward and into the glare of the knowing smiles on the lips of our friends.

"Hard day's night?" Beck asks, amusement written in the way he speaks. I screw my eyes shut as laughter skitters through the air and brings a flush to my cheeks. When my eyelids slip open again, I notice a matching inflammation on Robbie's cheeks. At least we're matching I suppose.

"Silly, Beck. The night can't be day. Well unless..." For once Cat's flittering thoughts are a blessing. As she segues haphazardly into a tale about her brother, Robbie and I quietly slip into our seats at the table. Somebody's eyes will flicker towards us every so often. There will be a glimmer in their eyes and their lips will curve, but for the most part last night is resigned to the past.

"So Beck, what's there to do around here?" I ask, hurling the conversation into another direction once again. Beck peers up from the film journal lying in front of him for a moment, and his eyebrows draw together in concentration. I'm fairly certain Beck's been here before with Jade, so the amount of concentration he's putting into this simple task is pretty amusing. I guess there isn't a whole lot of motivation to leave the bedrooms when you're not entertaining company though. I'm almost certain that Robbie and I wouldn't if we were here alone.

"Uh…" Beck's jaw hangs dumbly somewhere just above the ground. Jade's head whips in his direction and she rolls her eyes. Even amid the darkened ringlets of hair I can tell there's something different between them. Jade's irritation is mostly feigned today. It lacks the genuine malice that had infected it over the past few months.

"What Beckett is trying to say, is that we could take the boat out onto the lake." Jade's lips twitch at the edges, and her fingers brush over Beck's shoulders for a brief moment. It feels so foreign to be sitting at this table in a situation that's free of tension. From the corner of my eye, I catch Robbie analyzing our friends in much the same way that I am. It's kind of strange to note, but the longer we're together, the more I'm noticing our shared habits.

"That sounds awesome! I've never been on a boat before." Andre states with a grin. He's leaning forward slightly, and as Cat giggles in the background there's a sense of barely contained energy at the table. Beck's confusion dissipates, and he pushes his chair away from the table. Before I ask what he's doing, I follow his line of vision to a large set of keys hanging on the wall. They catch in the light and as Beck picks them up, I find myself beaming. I can't wait to get out on the water.

It doesn't take long for us to all disperse from the living room to change. Robbie and I are the last to leave. We meander around the table as Beck and Jade hurtle past us. I grab Robbie's wrist and pull him towards the stairs, anxious to gather our belongings. I rifle through my luggage and produce a bikini in record time; I'm feeling incredibly proud of myself until I notice Robbie's already changed. Disappointment floods me as I realize that I've missed a golden opportunity to steal a glimpse of him once again. Shaking off the combined blows of my missed opportunities and less than impressive unpacking speed, I tear my shirt over my head so that I can begin to change.

"Uh, T-Tori?" Robbie's stuttering words break my train of thought and I tumble back into reality with a start. Blinking rapidly, I realize what I'm doing and quickly flee the room. As I change in the bathroom, my cheeks continue to burn with the realization that I'm probably the perverted one within our relationship. Slipping my panties over my hips, I pull on my bikini bottoms with a shake of my head. It's kind of ridiculous how much one physical activity has set off a hurricane within my head and discombobulated my thoughts so badly.

"You know, you could have kept changing in our room." As we're walking down the stairs, Robbie leans over and breathes the words into my ear. A shiver runs up my spine, and suddenly the idea of ditching this boating trip to go back upstairs flitters to the front of my mind. Before I can act on those impulses, we're already standing right in front of Andre and Cat. She's in a middle of a series of words that linger just at the edge of being comprehensible. Andre's nodding attentively, and I wonder whether he's actually making sense of Cat's story, or if he's just improved at acting.

Seconds stretch into minutes as we wait at the foot of the stairs for Beck and Jade. They'd been in such a rush earlier, and now they're holding us all up. My eyebrows cut into my nose as impatience crosses my features. Robbie drifts before my eyes and before I can say a word, his lips press against mine. They only linger on mine for a moment, but that time is enough to chase away my bad mood. Somewhere in the background I hear Cat squeak in approval, but I've sunk too deep into Robbie's eyes to really pay any attention to her.

"Geez, get a room you two." Jade's words are sharp enough to make an impression, and wrestle my gaze away from Robbie. I twist towards the sound of Jade's voice, my features already configuring themselves into something menacing as I turn. I'm aiming for menacing, but when I catch sight of Jade's disheveled hair, laughter kills any chance I had at intimidating her. Jade's breathing heavily, and her cheeks are tinged pink. Beside her, Beck looks just as worn out. My lips quirk as the mystery of their lateness unfolds before my eyes.

"Looks like you already did." I retort, stifling my amusement for just long enough to finally stump Jade. As laughter bursts into the air, Jade's lips flutter uselessly. It's taken me years, but I think I've finally managed to silence the Wicked Witch of the West. This truly has been a weekend of firsts.

"I jus-Shut up Vega." Jade counters lamely, tossing her words at the rapidly shrinking window of time for a comeback. Somewhere behind Jade, Beck brushes off our little exchange and commanders Robbie and Andre. With a few short words passing between them, the boys stride out of the front door to help Beck with attaching the boat's trailer to the massive vehicle we arrived in.

Surprisingly, the boat is successfully unloaded into the lake. Cat stands between Jade and I, acting as a barrier while we watch the boys work. A few moments later, I'm rushing towards the boat with bags containing our snacks clasped in each hand. Cat and I halt at the edge of the water, while Jade rushes straight towards the boat without a second thought. The water doesn't instantly give me frostbite as I had been expecting, which is a welcome relief. After a brief shared glance, Cat and I trail in Jade's wake towards the boat.

"Vega, if you start singing that Lonely Island song, I will end you." Jade hisses from aboard the boat as Robbie extends an arm and helps me climb aboard. It's not gargantuan, but I'm almost certain we're on a boat that costs more that my family's home right now. Jade's shoulders jump into the air with each breath as she awaiting my response. I turn my eyes to Robbie, a silent question flitters between us as Beck engages the motor and we begin to slowly drift through the water.

"Seriously Vega, don't even think about it." Jade states through clenched teeth. Honestly, I know this isn't going to end well. I'm not sure why, but I can't resist the urge to push Jade's buttons today. I guess after one small victory over her, and I'm getting cocky or something.

"I'm on a Boat Mo-" I inflate my lungs and begin to belt out the familiar lyrics when two pale hands collide with my shoulders. I spiral over the side of the boat and tumble beneath the depths of the lake for a brief moment. As I hurtle back toward the surface, I'm finding myself thanking Beck for his almost obsessive demands that we all don life jackets.

"Not anymore." As I push my head above water, I hear Jade's voice flitter through the air. The curve in her lips suggests malice, but something else seems to be cowering behind it. I could swear there's a flicker of friendship between us. It's strange to say, but it almost seems like pushing me out of a boat was Jade's way of demonstrating friendship. In the past she'd have just said something incredibly spiteful. Being pushed out of a boat seems almost mild in comparison.

"Jade!" Robbie's shriek wrenches me back into the real world. He's leaning over the side of the boat and frantically trying to take hold of me. His eyebrows meet above his nose and carve concern in his forehead. I lift my lips into a smile and motion for Robbie to meet me at the back of the boat when Beck kills the engine.

"She asked for it." Jade's voice flies over my head, before seemingly coiling around me as I paddle towards the platform and the back of the boat. Pausing for a moment, and treading water, mutinous words begin to take form on my lips.

"Did I specifically ask to be hurled into the water? I'm all wet now." I ask, hurling my hands above water and splash water in Jade's direction. Her lips curl upwards in a gesture that would have sent panic rushing through my body before now. Things have changed though; I guess Jade knows she owes a debt to Robbie and I from last night. I can already sense her sharpened edges beginning to dull.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do? I've gone and gotten my bathing suit wet. How will I get the boys to buy me soda pop now? Curses!" Jade's southern twang cuts through the air once again. Screwing my eyes shut out of frustration, I shake her barbs loose and resume swimming to where Robbie is now standing. I'm about to speak again, when something causes the words to die on my lips.

"She doesn't talk like that." The chorus of voices meanders lifelessly through the air before I can retort. In spite of my annoyance, laughter spills from my lips as Robbie extends an arm and pulls me onto the boat. Andre, Cat and Beck are still tossing their hair in much the same way that I supposedly do, when I turn to them. Standing next to Robbie, water continues to drip off my shoulders, and an evil thought strikes me as a wisp of soaked hair tumbles before my eyes.

"Give Tori a squeeze?" I ask, thrusting my bottom lip into a pout as Robbie's eye dart around. Without giving him a chance to refuse, I step into his arms and wrap my arms around his waist. He stiffens for a moment, before I feel his arms envelop me. Jade's pantomimed barfing almost breaks me from the spell Robbie's caress has cast over me, but Beck silences her before anger can flood my veins again.

The sun hangs right above our heads, and I think to myself things can't get better than they are right now. We're towing Andre in a sea biscuit and he's flying around behind us having the time of his life. My muscles ache from maintaining my grin, but it's the best possible kind of pain. Cat's laughing and Beck's arm hangs over Jade's shoulder as he steers the boat. Casual conversation drifts between us all, and even Jade's harsh front has taken a vacation. She's actually grinning as Beck recalls a story from the last time they were here. Ignoring the fact that a smile on Jade's lips usually marks her evil intentions, everything's as it should be.

Better even.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the fluff has landed. We're approaching the end, like for realsies this time. I've got the whole thing mapped out, it just needs prettier words to finish it off. 28...29...30 and we're done.<strong>

**Throw me some reviews, I appreciate em all. :) **


	28. The Forest Floor

The sun's copper rays leak over the hills and spill over us.

Tori's lazing in the crook of my neck, happiness etched into her features as Cat's ramblings swirl around her ears. Her chestnut locks spill over my shoulder, and send a tingle rushing through my skin as she shakes her head. I don't think I'll ever get used to having her lay all over me like this, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of it either.

My eyes drift across the boat to our friends. Jade's the most interesting of them all. Occasionally, I'll catch her watching Tori and me from the corner of her eye. Sometimes she'd catch my gaze and would hurl a rude gesture in my direction. The times that she doesn't see me are what fascinates me though. It's like she's studying us, calculating our every movement and storing them for later use.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Andre asks, turning away from Cat for just a moment. She's had him engrossed in some kind of game where their hands flitter about. It's not quite thumb wrestling, it's not quite rock, paper, scissors. I guess it's something between the two. Andre's eyes fly around the boat as Beck navigates toward the shore. I shrug lightly when they fall on me, no more sure of what we're doing than he is.

"What about hide and go seek?" Tori asks, the haze drifting away from her mind and dropping her into our discussion. Jade's eyebrows cut into her nose, and she regards us doubtfully. She's about to tear the idea to shreds when Beck leans over and whispers something in her ear. The words spiral around Jade and the effect is instantaneous. Her lips curl at the edges, and the hard lines in her features soften.

"Fine." Jade announces a moment later, most of the traces of her disapproval buried in the past. Cat's reaction crashes through the air almost immediately. She leaps from her seat and traps Jade in an enthusiastic hug. As Jade struggles within Cat's deceptively strong grasp, Tori's laughter escapes from her mouth in spite of her best attempts to stifle it. Jade's standing limply in Cat's iron grip, seemingly resigned to her fate. Instead of trying to escape she's glaring at Tori, putting all of her energy into making my girlfriend burst into flames.

The instant our feet fell on dry land, I get hauled away from everybody else. Tori's got me by the wrist and we're hurtling towards the stairs of the house. Trailing behind a cloud of brown tendrils, I find myself standing before the entrance to a familiar room in what feels like an instant. I slip into the room, and Tori descends upon me almost immediately, pushing me against the wall. Her fingers roam over my shoulders, and catch in the curls of my hair as she sweeps me into a searing embrace. I feel as though a match has been lit within a field of desire, and I'm the gasoline.

My fingers linger at the swell of Tori's breasts as she grinds her hips against me and a moan rumbles through my lips. Tori's giggle vibrates against my lips and before I can respond she's deepening our embrace enthusiastically. Her tongue skitters across my lips, and without even thinking about it, my hands find their way to her back. With a simple tug, Tori's bikini falls to the floor, landing pitifully in a pool at our feet. I'm drowning in the sensations as her bronzed flesh pushes against me.

"Ready or not. Here I come!" Jade's voice spills over Tori and I, dousing our lust like ice water. Tori's teeth gnash together, and she flies away from me with a snarl. For a moment, I wonder if she's looking for something to bludgeon Jade with. It's with a sigh of relief that I see Tori pulling on a wifebeater. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I rue my lost opportunities and trudge toward the bedroom door.

The door flies open before I can grab the handle, and a flash of white greets me. Jade's smiling brightly as she hovers in the doorway. Too brightly, actually. She's probably relishing this opportunity after all of the times one of us has barged in on her and Beck in the past.

"What do you want?" Tori hisses, clomping towards us amid tangled hair and flushed cheeks. It's a total cliché, but she's hot when she's angry, hotter than usual. Usually she'd be wearing a bright smile in this kind of state, but a scowl carves anger into her features. Jade blinks with a start, taking a step away from the obvious danger lurking before her. The smile on her lips flickers and disappears as she catches the dangerous tone in Tori's words.

"We're eating…Uh, whenever you're ready." Jade announces, hurling the surprise off her features as she speaks. My eyes drift between where Jade's thumb is motioning down the stairs and Tori. She's still staring harshly at Jade and honestly it's a little funny when Jade rolls her eyes and leaves after a tense moment. I swear there's an extra sprinkle of hustle in her footsteps too.

"I swear to god Robbie, if that happens again later I am going Jason Voorhees on their asses tonight." The statement slams through gritted teeth and Tori's eyes are narrowed and sharp. There's a slight touch of humor in her words, it's nothing like her usual self. Briefly I considering hiding any sharp object she might consider using. The idle thought is quickly swept away by the implications of her words and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"T-Tonight?" I stutter, twitching nervously and turning to Tori. Her eyes lose that dangerous edge and sparkle in a way that makes my heart clench. One eyebrow edges up Tori's forehead, and something like a combination between glee and mischievousness lights up her features.

"You'll see." She states vaguely, before reaching out and flicking my nose playfully. It's an innocent gesture, but the smoldering look simmering within Tori's eyes is anything but. The air is like lead, and breathes are hard to come by. It's a situation that leads me to simply nod and reach for a pair of black skinny jeans pooled on the floor from last night. A few stolen glances later, and we're traipsing down the stairs.

When we walk past the kitchen, Cat and Jade are already ferretting away in the kitchen, handling the preparation of dinner. Considering Cat's tendency toward skittering off on random tangents and Jade's explosive anger, my expectations are not high.

Not long after we sit down, Jade stomps across the room and tosses some sort of spaghetti laced abomination in front of me. I eye it with apprehension. Peering around the table, I notice several expressions matching mine. The table seizes until Jade's venomous glare hurls us each into action.

I lift what would vaguely be called Taco to my lips and take a bite. Honestly, it's actually kind of amazing too. That first bite is followed by several more and a few moments later we're all complementing Jade and Cat on their cooking.

Beck and I wash the dishes, and the evening flitters past. Soon we're standing on the porch as Jade addresses us. Tori has latched onto my hand once again, and she's huddled against me. It's a little colder than it was last night, or at least, the perfect excuse for hang all over each other in her mind. I'm not really bothered either way, truthfully. Jade's instructions are short and terse, kind of like an army general I suppose. If you peek past her tone, the amount of detail she's going into is actually quite endearing though.

"…And so help me, and any of you go outside of the boundary's Beck and I set up, I will hunt you down and make you suffer." Her words say death, but the implication that she wouldn't throw a party upon our collective demises rings even louder. Nodding in agreement, I'm about to wish everybody luck when Tori encircles my wrist and drags me into the darkness. I guess it's a good thing Jade already said she'd be "it" first. This kind of thing would probably send her flying off the handle if she hadn't.

Tori hauls me into the forest behind her. As I try and keep up, I notice her head flying all around the area surrounding us. Finally, she screeches to a halt and leans over. My eyes narrow as I notice her picking up a small rucksack. Suddenly the ten minutes that she disappeared for during dinner don't seem so strange.

"You planned this!" I cry incredulously. I watch helplessly as Tori shoulders the bag and entwines her fingers through mine. The icy wind sweeps between us, hauling a chill in its wake. I wonder if she's got a sweater of some sort in there.

"I sure did." Tori counters, not looking repentant in the slightest as she reaches into the bag and wordlessly passes a woolen jersey to me. My jaw hurtles towards the ground and Tori just rolls her shoulders in response. It's a tad frightening that she'd known exactly what I had been thinking just then, but that's eclipsed by how endearing it was.

"So what's with the bag?" I ask, pushing my head through the jumper and tilting my head slightly. It's quite a large bag. I feel sort of pathetic with the realization that Tori's not crumbling under its weight like I would.

"I was the Sherwood Elementary School hide and seek champion three years running. If there's any way we're going to get some time alone, this is it." There's triumph in Tori's voice and she looks exceedingly proud of herself. Tori's hand balls and comes to rest on her hip as she reveals her plan to me. She'd look like a superhero in this pose if only there was a cape on her shoulders. I've got to admit, it's more than a little gratifying to realize that a superhero is going to all this trouble for me.

"Sooo…" The words get lost between my tongue and my lips as I close the distance between Tori and I. I'm leaning in for a kiss when Tori's finger cuts between our lips and scatters my thoughts. My eyebrows bunch together in displeasure, but the giggle that flies through Tori's lips is enough to drag me out of my bad mood.

"Not here, our left flank is totally exposed." Tori states, eyes darting around the forest suspiciously. My girlfriend disappears, and suddenly I'm standing beside a survival expert of some kind. She wraps her fingers around mine again, and soon we're sweeping through the woods in search of Tori's ideal hiding place. Tori walks with a start and a stutter. She pauses for a moment when she thinks she's found an ideal place to hide, but inevitably moves on when her eyes detect a fault.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Tori finally gushes, coming to a halt after what feels like an eternity of exploring the woods. My lips split into a smirk as she buzzes around a small clearing excitedly. It doesn't look any different to me, but if Tori's satisfied, then I know I am. She kneels down in front of me, plunging her hands into the rucksack I've just dropped to the ground. A few moments later, a blanket flies into the air and I'm watching Tori smooth it's edges.

Her eyes land on me, and suddenly the forest doesn't seem so big. My hearts in my throat and there's a million and one reasons for me to at least try and talk Tori out of this. But then my lips are on hers and there's one perfect reason to just shut up.

I'm still flailing against her embrace when Tori and I topple backwards. We land with a thud on the blanket Tori's laid out, and the space between us all but disappears. I'm still reeling from the collision when Tori's dives into the crook of my neck, nibbling at the tender flesh. A ragged breath shudders through my lips and coherent thought sails into the darkness that blankets us.

Tori's fingers deftly pop the button on my jeans, and her slender fingers dive between where skin and my undergarments meet. Her fingers brushing against my manhood are the fuel that jars my body back into action. As blood rushes south, I bring my hands to the small of Tori's back. Running them upwards, I expect to stumble over the strap of her bra. I never do.

"You're not wearing-" My shuddering words come to a halt when Tori sits up and grins wickedly. Her fingers encircle my shaft, and whatever I had wanted to say slips away again. I drag her into a passionate embrace, pushing my lips against Tori's. More than a hint of desperation seeps into my actions as I run my tongue against her bottom lip.

The embrace between Tori and I lingers, and by the time we break apart neither of us are wearing a thing. Tori's already eyeing a condom that lays just at the edge of our blanket, and leans towards it. As she looms over me, I reach between her legs and run my fingers along the tender folds of her sex. Tori's movements grind to a halt and she bucks against my fingers, driving them into her depths.

I curl my fingers almost unperceivably and hit the nerves within her, causing Tori to call out her pleasure. Words come to life on her lips before dying under the weight of her moans of pleasure. She rolls her hips, and I feel slender fingers running up and down my shaft in an unsteady rhythm. The flames of desire burn between Tori and I, distorting our movements into pale imitations of our intentions. Even so, I don't think I've felt like this before. It's so different to last night, so much more primal.

When Tori slides across me, I feel the swell of her breasts on my chest and the pleasure is almost blinding. With a smirk, she drags her hand away from me, and plucks the condom away from the ground. There's no ceremony when Tori's fingers tear open a small foil container, or when she slides its contents over my manhood.

When Tori straddles my waist, I feel searing desire envelop me. Breath skitters from Tori's lips as she slides down my length. My hands run up and down Tori's body as our hips meet. I close my eyes as Tori pauses and the sensations almost drown us as she begins to grind her hips in slow circles. The rest of the world melts away as I begin to match thrusts with Tori. Seconds and then moments drift past us. I can only try to match Tori's thrusts as she drives herself towards an even higher plane of pleasure.

I pull my eyes open and run my fingers over Tori's chest, pausing at her nipples. Tweaking the hardened flesh, I try the separate myself from the inevitable by pulling Tori along with me into the heights of ecstasy. It's like she knows exactly what I'm trying to do. Just when I think I've distanced myself from the pleasure screaming through my every nerve, Tori bends down and catches my lips with her own.

A moan rattles through my lips and the vibration draws a similar sound from Tori's mouth. Our hips continue to collide, and our frenetic kisses begin to miss their target. Tori pulls away from my lips for an instant, and drags deep breathes into her lungs, slowing her relentless pace if only for a second. Her normally warm chocolate orbs are almost totally blackened by lust. As my eyes travel up Tori's bronzed abs, I'm certain I'll never see a sexier sight.

I'm dead wrong.

I feel Tori's muscles contract around me, drawing me ever deeper into her molten depths as an orgasm tears through her body. With Tori's head peaking just through the clouds of ecstasy, I run my fingers over her clit at just the right moment, sending her into the astrosphere. As Tori arcs her back and thrashes along the crest of her orgasm. When she finally returns to the real world, Tori slumps down, peering at me through half lidded eyes and matted hair. Her damp hair like a feather's touch as her rhythm slows to an almost grinding pace.

Electricity jolts my bones as Tori thrusts sharply, catching me off guard. I peer up at her in a daze, just barely catching that wicked smile that's once again on her lips. I briefly recall Tori's shyness from last night before another jolting thrust from the girl in question perishes the thought. I'm like a ragdoll when Tori's arms encircle me, pulling me into a seated position. Molten lust begins to well up within me, and Tori's writhing dance of lust is no assistance in holding it at bay.

Things that I'd never expected to hear from Tori spill directly from her lips, and into my ear between cries of pleasure. I feel her clamp down on me again, and the spark of her orgasm is the first ray of light toward my own end. Locks of Tori's hair catch in the wind, blowing away from her lithe body and exposing more of her tantalizing golden brown skin. More and more rays begin to appear as I feel the end dawning upon me.

A final collision with Tori's hips and its daylight within our little world.

When I finally drift back into the real world, it's through the tangles of Tori's matted hair that I view the night. She's laying on my chest, and although it's a jagged rhythm, I could swear our hearts are beating in time. With my thoughts finally beginning to fall into something resembling a logical order, I begin to wonder just how long we've been gone. It feels like an eternity since the blanket we're currently cloaked in was laid down. We lay together, drawing lines in each other's skin as the moon bathes us in a pale glow. I point out shooting stars and Tori makes the wishes, it's kind of strange, but neither of us ruin the moment for once.

"Hey Robbie, look at this text I got." Tori chuckles, draping herself over my chest and tilting her phone in my direction. It takes a few moments, but my mind finally re-engages, and I tear myself away from the feeling of her breasts pushed against my ribcage. Lifting my head, I peer at the screen of Tori's phone. The words fly past my eyes, and it's pretty obvious why glee is etched so firmly in Tori's features.

_**New Message Received: Jade West**_

_**I give up Vega. You win. Reply soon so that I can tell Beck you didn't die.**_

"Congratulations, Vega." I state, lowering my voice and mimicking Jade's tone. A warm breath containing Tori's laughter sweeps over my collarbone and before I know it, I'm laughing along too. I wonder if this is a perfect moment, or another ruined one between us.

I'm not even sure it matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's good news and there's bad news.<strong>

**The good news is that I've updated. The bad news is that I've already written the final few chapters. They're currently off being beta'd by my awesome beta. Maybe leave some reviews if you'd like. They are update fuel after all :P**

**Also...I'll get back to leaving reviews and stuff in the next few days. If you've written something lately let me know in a review or PM so I can find it!**


	29. The Creeper

As we saunter between the trees and along the path back to civilization, Jade veers into view. She's right at the edge of madness, rising to the tips of her toes and preparing to dive straight in as I catch her eye.

"I really, really hate you Vega." Jade states bluntly, as we walk towards where her and Beck are waiting on the porch. I roll my eyes and blow a derisive breath through my lips as we step towards them. Beck's eyes have seemingly gotten caught in my hair, but I'm sure it's not that noticeable. There's probably just something behind me. Yeah, that's it. It's just something in the woods.

"What's wrong with Beck?" Robbie asks after a moment, seemingly absorbing my concern through his fingers. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Robbie's hand darting back and forth, as he tries to wrench Beck's attention away from me. I'd feel a little more creeped out, but his eyes are unfocused and I'm not sure if he knows what he's even looking at. Beside him, Jade's features light up. Her emerald orbs shine with the type of glee that's usually reserved for mocking me. It's more than a little unsettling.

"Beckett here is just a little bit shocked that he lost the bet." Jade answers, slinking over to Beck and hanging over him languidly. Watching as Jade lifts her fingers and drums them casually on Beck's shoulder, I wonder what exactly the stakes in their bet were. Jade sure does look pleased though, leading me to believe I probably don't want to know even the vaguest details.

"What bet?" Robbie asks, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he speaks. The satisfaction on Jade's features only deepens as Robbie's words curl around her. Something about the way her eyes flitter to me for a second brings around a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Beckett and I made a little wager that the reason I couldn't find you two is because you were, well you know…" For a moment, it seems like Jade's not going to finish her sentence. I'm wrong though, so wrong.

"Doing it in the woods!" She finishes with a flourish, announcing our indiscretion to the world with unparalleled glee. I recoil immediately. My eyebrows shooting high onto my forehead as I attempt to sink back into the darkness. My heart is a pulsating lump within my throat right now and the only thing saving me from a full blown cardiac episode is the fact that nobody else is around to hear Jade.

"Sure Jade, just embarrass Tori because you're terrible at hide and seek." Robbie hisses, rolling his eyes and taking two heavy steps toward Jade. His shoulders cut jagged shadows against the air, and though there's a tinge of humor in his voice, I notice Jade's air of superiority dissipate almost instantly. My heart slowly slides back into place, and a smile flitter across my lips. Robbie might have not have the coolest hair or the best body of any boy I've dated, but I know he's got the biggest heart.

"She has twigs in her hair!" Jade shrieks, thrusting her index finger in my direction. Her eyes blow wide open, and she almost looks crazed. She's trembling slightly, looking more like a shaking leaf than a lioness right now. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep the laughter from spilling out. This whole situation is just ridiculous. From Beck's zombified expression, to Jade's crazed ranting, to Robbie's authoritative stance, it's madness. I wonder if maybe Robbie and I knocked ourselves into a coma walking through the woods, and this is all just some kind of shared delusion.

"You're seeing things, Jade." Robbie counters, before shaking his head and taking me by the hand. As we walk past Jade, Robbie dips his eyebrows and gives her a discerning look. I manage to contain my laughter for the most part, but as we walk inside, a few stray giggles slip out.

When Robbie closes our bedroom door behind us, our laughter rattles though the room. We crumble onto the mattress, spent from a long day. It's been amazing though, and I kind of wish we could just dwell within its hours forever.

Locked in Robbie's arms, the walls begin to drift further and further away as the events of today begin to catch up with me. A yawn slips through my lips, and I shuffle closer to Robbie, enjoying the way our scents intermingle. It's hard to figure out where his ends, and mine begins. Robbie's lips brush a gentle kiss against my forehead, and as my thoughts slow to a halt, I'm truly content.

"So, who's cooking tonight?" Jade asks, plainly implying that she's not up for a repeat performance of last night's minor fiasco with Cat. The food turned out amazingly well, but I'm fairly sure Jade almost burst a blood vessel trying to keep Cat in line when the girl's thoughts began to wander. For once, I can totally sympathize. For every brilliant thought that flitters through Cat's mind, a thousands chaotic ones seem to surface.

"We will!" I volunteer, eagerness dripping from my lips. Robbie's warm eyes dart towards me, questions coming to life on his lips. He's seen my baking, and truthfully it's not great. I'm almost certain I can manage to prepare something that's edible for everyone with his help though.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cat asks, her usually manic voice grinding to a halt. My eyebrows draw together over my nose, irritation coiling within the muscles of my face, and illustrating just how offensive the implication is. I'm about to dive headlong into defending my cooking abilities when Robbie snakes an arm around my waist and the point I want to make slips out of my grasp.

"We'll do fine." Robbie comments, something along the lines of confidence crossing his lips. The stern lines in my face soften as Robbie speaks. We're greater than the sum of our parts I suppose. I'm his courage, and he's my level head.

The trees are flying past as we hurtle towards a small township. It's about a mile away from the expanse of our temporary residence. Beck allowed us to take the truck without so much as a second word. I think he's still a little traumatized by the realization that I'm not the angel his mind had painted me as. My lips curl upwards and I look over to Robbie. His eyes are fixed on the road, and there's a kind of fierce concentration burning within them. It's like a spark that ignites the flame, and the thought of asking if he'd like to pull over bounces around within my mind for a moment. I eventually snuff it out by envisioning Beck's expression should he ever figure out why our shopping trip took so long.

"Well, looks like we're here." Robbie announces, throwing the powerful vehicle into park. My eyes drift along the road, taking a few moments to analyze the township. It's not exactly a major task though. There are only a few shops and a pharmacy dotting the road. To say it's just the bare essentials out here would be an overstatement.

"Young man, could you reach up and get that can for me?" An elderly woman asks, as Robbie and I are looking for something to serve as a side. She's wearing thick-rimmed glasses, and I'm almost sure I detect the faintest aroma of cookies on her. In my mind I've already placed her in a portrait between two small grandchildren. She's smiling and handing out baking. The perfect grandmother.

When she doesn't smile back, a crack appears in my perfect mental picture.

"You know, you're quite the looker. If you'd like to trade up, I might be persuaded to let you…check my plumbing." She states, grinning lecherously. My perfect picture clatters to the floor and shatters into a thousand shards with those few disturbing words. Robbie's eyes blow open and I see his Adam's apple bob up and down in fear.

"Uh, hello. Girlfriend!" I shriek incredulously, waving my hands through the air and drawing as much attention to myself as possible. Momentarily, the woman's age lays forgotten in the back of my mind, and she's just somebody that's trying to steal my boyfriend. I'm hopping up and down slightly, like an overly aggressive monkey. I'm painfully aware of how ridiculous this is, but it just doesn't seem to matter.

"That's nice deary. So young man, what do you say?" The woman asks, brushing off my comment and turning back to Robbie. I've met creepy octogenarians before, but they were usually just a little overzealous with the cheekbone pinching. This woman is on a whole new level. Before Robbie picks up the nerve to reply, I'm contemplating on asking if she happens to be a Van Cleef.

"Uh, no…thank you. No. That's a no." Robbie answers, desperately trying to douse the ancient flame of lust flickering within her. His palms are extending between the woman and himself, a shield I suppose. Robbie's never been tan, but right now he's about as dark as a glass of milk. It's a little bit funny.

"A shame. I'll be here tomorrow if you change your mind." She counters, winking at him and not looking phased in the slightest. Beside me, I feel Robbie quake in his sneakers as his lunch attempts to leap out of his stomach. Mercifully, the woman turns on her heel and totters off in search of a new male suitor.

"Oh…my…god." Robbie mumbles under his breath, looking as though he's about to be physically ill. I bite down on the inside of my cheek and rub small circles into his back, hoping that he'll calm down and we can leave before any kind of perverted encore.

"You alright?" I ask, suppressing a laugh. With my words, Robbie's entire posture stiffens and regards me with an unnecessarily dour look on his face. I roll my eyes at his theatrics. It was pretty awful, but you'd think he'd just been told of his upcoming arranged marriage to Jade or something equally horrifying.

"I will be…in time. That was traumatizing though." He replies uneasily, dragging in thick gulps of air. As I watch his cheeks bulge and then hollow out, I can't help but think Robbie kind of looks like a fish.

"Poor baby. Does this mean you'll dump me for a hot young number when I'm old and wrinkly like that?" I toss the words between us thinking it's a joke, but I can't help the seriousness that begins to seep into my voice. The disturbing possibility that I could find myself alone once the color drains from my hair, and my skin begins to wrinkle skirts my thoughts.

"Of course not. You'll still be sexy to me, no matter how wrinkly you get." Robbie states, encircling my waist and magnifying the seriousness from my voice in his reply.

"Really?" I ask, finding the clouds of negativity rolling into the background of my mind once more. There's something in the way Robbie's arm curls around me that drags the doubts away. Well, mostly.

"Of course. Just don't lose your Tori-ness and you'll always be beautiful." A crooked smile finds its way to Robbie's lips with those words, and the clouds are a distant memory. Without warning, Robbie's free hand finds it's way in front of my face, and his index finger bounces playfully off my nose. It's barely even a touch and it's totally silly, but it's reassuring. I don't even know why.

"You're such a dork." I murmur, reflecting Robbie's grin. He's about to mutter something in response, but I hurl myself against his lips before another word can pass between us. Robbie's cougar might still be watching us, but I just can't bring myself to care.

Eventually, I tear myself away from Robbie's lips and we meander through the rest of the store. We find almost everything on the list with the kind of ease that's only possible on the best of days. I wonder how many more days like this await us, but don't dwell on the thought. Tomorrow never really comes, so I'll just enjoy today while I can.

When we're leaving, Robbie insists of carrying all of the bags back to the truck. We linger in the store's doorway for several moments as Robbie drags the bags I'm carrying into his grip. I heave a sigh in the physical world, but honestly it's more than a little endearing. As Robbie makes his way toward the truck, I shake my head at his teetering form. I'm fairly certain a strong gust of wind could knock him over right now.

"Seriously…you're making that?" I'm pouring over the recipe when Jade's voice invades my ears. I can feel the dancing caress as she leans over my shoulder and studies the same words I had been so engrossed in. Jade's always kind of had personal space issues.

"Yes, seriously I'm making it." I hiss, rolling my eyes severely. When I turn around, Jade's reaction catches me off guard. The titanium glare and hardened lines of her defiant form are almost totally absent.

"Calm down Vega, it just looks kind of hard is all." Jade replies, tossing her hands up in surrender. Nestled deep in the background, I notice olive skinned shoulders shaking up and down as Beck buries his head in his forearm. I guess there's something a little bit funny about seeing Jade back down to me of all people. It's sort of like a blood soaked lioness recoiling in the wake of a house cat's meow.

"I know." I reply, letting the irritation drain away. Turning back to the recipe, I see Robbie from the corner of my eye. He's currently beating a bowl of eggs into submission. His tongue is poking out and resting on his upper lip in concentration. It's more than a little adorable.

"Goddamn. I though getting laid was meant to mellow people out, not the opposite…" My swooning is interrupted by the sound of Jade's defeated muttering as she ambles away in the direction of her boyfriend.

"I heard that!" I call over my shoulder. I whip my head in the direction of an amused snort, meeting the gaze of my egg splattered boyfriend. He flashes me a winning smile, and again my irritation escapes me.

Robbie's arms encircle my waist, and for a few moments our progress stalls. When we finally tear ourselves apart and return to preparing dinner, it goes a lot less poorly than any of us had expected. Not that it's an entirely smooth experience, but whenever I forget an ingredient, Robbie's there waiting with the exact amount. Whenever Robbie fumbles something, I'm only a step away and with hands outstretched. It takes a while to make the dough and to chop up the ingredients, but our pizza's actually look somewhat appetizing when they enter the oven.

A little less than half an hour later, Jade's eyebrows sail into the sky as she tastes the first bite. She peers at us though widened eyes as though it's some kind of great realization. When Jade next speaks, I can see that the words aren't coming naturally to hear, but as she forces then out, I can tell that they're sincere.

"Wow, Vega. You and Shapiro made this? Maybe there is hope for you two after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. The second to last chapter. It's mostly just some harmless and hopefully endearing fluff. The last chapter should ensure this fic goes off with a bang and not a whimper though. Thanks to my beta Alex for correcting me on some stupid errors, and thanks to Megan for providing the inspiration for that creepy old lady. You lead an interesting life buddy :)<strong>

**Anyways, leave reviews and stuff? I pinky promise that they'll lead to a speedy update and...GASP...end to this fic.**


	30. The End

**Four years later…**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie's POV:]<strong>

"C'mon, you owe me. I helped you move into your dorm last semester." I whine, pleading with the girl at the other end of the phone line. A groan rips through her lips, and jolts through the phone line. The stern lines in her face, the hard look in her eyes are evident in crackle I hear through my phone. I can definitely picture the girl at the other end of my call right now.

Times changed a lot of things in the past four years, but not Jade West.

"I hate you." She murmurs after a moment, but the blades edging her words have dulled over the years. Rather than carving straight through me, they only graze my skin. I guess its familiarity, or something like that, which led to us becoming honest to god friends.

Jade still addresses Tori and me with a sneer, but grudgingly admits we're her best friends since Cat and Andre aren't really around anymore. With Beck on location for most of the year, it seems Jade can't help but gravitate towards us. Whenever Tori mentions the "f word" as Jade calls it, we're informed that our friendship is just because everybody else at school is utterly intolerable. Tori and I are sure it's more than that. We've wormed our way into the shriveled husk of Jade's heart.

"Hate you too, Jade. Meet me there in an hour? I've already hired all of the equipment, all I need is somebody to operate the spotlight…" I chuckle, tossing her words back flippantly. I suppose it's an indication of just how much things have changed. Jade would have eviscerated me for saying something like that in high school. I swear I hear Jade roll her eyes in response, though.

"Yeah, sure. But you know what this means." Jade states flatly. My lips quirk into the barest of grins, and even though I know she can't see me, I nod out of habit.

"I'll do it, Jade. I know you've wanted to kill me for years, now you finally get your chance." I reply, giving her all of the ammunition she needs to rope me into another horror short. As the words leave my lips, I recall the details of Jade's script and a shiver rattles through me. She's truly found her niche within the horror genre. Fangoria even penned an article on her after the release of her last film, My Scissors. After a successful run around the film festival circuit, I've got no doubt that Jade's got the connections to have me cut in half.

"You know I gave up on actually achieving that after Vega's last hissy fit." Jade states dryly. It's a tone that only suggests menace to an outsider, but I've fallen far enough into her inner circle to laugh. She's never quite warmed to Tori in the same way she has to me, but quiet tolerance has replaced her outright hatred of my girlfriend.

I chuckle as flashes of the moment Jade is recalling flash before my eyes. Jade had suggested dumping my body in a river in a bid to finance her first film. Tori had taken the joke to heart, and my arms were the only thing stopping her from tearing Jade limb from limb. The six weeks I had lived with those two during our first semester at college were among the most painful of my life.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you in an hour." I reply, deciding to end this conversation while I'm ahead. Jade's got a knack for adding more and more conditions to a deal if she's able to hold your ear. It's not that starring in Jade's films is a bad thing. Truthfully it's the reason I've gotten offers for work. It's just that Jade is a total perfectionist, meaning long days and even longer nights on set.

Slipping my phone into my pocket, my eyes fall upon a small red velvet box.

It reminds me of a girl I used to know. Cat's changed a lot in the past few years, and her red hair is just one of many things to have fallen into the past. Pushing those depressing thoughts out of my head, I focus on what's ahead of me. If tonight doesn't go off without a hitch, I don't think I'll ever be able to move past it. I know Tori won't mind, but I've gone to a lot of trouble to make sure this evening will be perfect. It's the least I can do for her. She's stuck by me through every missed role, every failed audition, and every month that the rent payments came mostly from her pocket. Now that I'm finally making some money, I want to pay her back for all of those barren times.

The clocks hands finally spiral into the location I've been waiting for. Dragging a few short breaths of air into my lungs, I leap out of my chair and hurtle towards the door. To say my heart is hammering against my chest would be an understatement. It's something closer to a tactical nuclear strike with each beat within my chest.

My car starts with a slight hesitation, sending my heart leaping into my throat for a brief moment. The engine finally roars to life and I heave a sigh of relief. Tossing the car into gear, I peer over my shoulder and roll out of my park. With each rotation of my tires, the air thickens within my lungs. As I'm weaving through the entrance to my destination, I'm struggling to breath at all. When I'm sitting in the car park, self doubt begins to seep into my thoughts. It's faint, but it's there. What if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?

What if I'm about to ruin everything?

"Stop it now." Jade's shriek rips me out of the waking nightmare my thoughts are rapidly mutating into. I whip my head in her direction, the urge to glare at her blotted out by relief. Jade's looking down into my car, and her arms are screwed disapprovingly across her chest. I swing a leg through the door and haul myself upright, coming face to face with her sharpened expression.

"Stop what?" I mumble, wondering if this is the opening round to one of Jade's games. I've come to terms with the rules, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy a break on a stressful day such as today. As I'm pulling my guitar case from the trunk of my car, I notice Jade's emerald orbs soften. It's something that's less than tangible, but I've learnt to recognize it.

"Stop thinking Vega isn't going to dissolve into a puddle of goo at the very idea of this. She's a sap, you're a sap, this is perfect….For saps." Jade tries to phrase her response in a way that I'm used to hearing, but the tone renders it an alien language when it slips off her lips. We both seize as Jade stops speaking, it's kind of strange being reassured by her. I guess other than Tori, she's probably my best friend. It's a situation that never seems any less bizarre though, to be honest.

"Thanks, Jade." I mutter, leading her toward our base of operations.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Jade retorts, as she trudges behind me, and along the winding track. As we walk, Jade pulls out her phone and I feel the nerves within me pick up once more.

We're both saps. This has to work, right?

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori's POV:]<strong>

"Vega, I know you're studying, but I need you to meet me at the hospital." Jade's voice tumbles through the speaker of my phone. At the mention of a hospital, I drop the pen in my hand and everything I've been trying so hard to implant on my brain tumbles out of my head.

"W-why? What's wrong?" I ask, panic seeping into my tone. I've never been fond of hospitals, and the past few years has only intensified that dislike.

"Don't get all wound up, I just need a ride home. I got in a little accident on set, and apparently I'm not allowed to drive with this medication. Whatever." Jade states dourly, and I can picture her glaring at the heavens in annoyance. I let go of a breath that I didn't know had been caught in my lungs.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." I reply, reaching for my keys and already stepping towards the door. The sooner I leave, the less chance there is that Jade will wander off. I've experienced her lack of patience countless times since freshman year.

"Cool, thanks Vega. I'm gunna go explore the garden while I wait. Come find me when you get here." My mouth opens, but before I can ask Jade to just wait out front of the hospital, she's already hung up. Balling my fist slightly, I realize it's pointless to try and call her back. There's pigheaded, and then there's being Jade. Once she's said something, as far as she's concerned, it's fact.

The drive to the hospital flies past me easily enough, and I find my thoughts beginning to wander as I wait for a red light to turn green. I told Robbie I'd be studying late all week, but maybe I should just head home early tonight. We've barely seen each other since Monday between my studying and his secret project. I think he's working on a film with Jade, he's called her a few times about whether progress is good or not. Maybe she'll let something slip when I manage to track her down in the garden.

I shift my car into park, before climbing out hastily. Who knows where Jade could be in the garden. Knowing her, she's probably deliberately relaxing in somewhere difficult to reach. Heaving a sigh, I trudge along the path leading into the garden. As my eyes scan the area, my mind drifts back to four years ago. A smile tugs at my lips as I recall Robbie's song. Up until that point, it was the most romantic moment of my life. It still holds a special place in my heart, but he's consistently added more memories into it, some of which are even more special.

Happening upon a familiar winding path, I catch a faint glimmer of light in the distance. Squinting, I can't really make it out. It looks too bright to be a phone, but maybe Jade's over there anyway. I step towards it purposefully, intent on getting home as soon as I can.

I step forward, and the lights catch me in their glow. My eyes blow wide open, and my legs almost give out. Chains of lights hang within the trees, and there's a singular spotlight illuminating a familiar structure. I take a few shaky steps towards it, just barely able to believe what's before my eyes. It's as though I've been transported back in time to high school, to the night I fell in love with Robbie.

My eyes catch sight of Robbie. He's standing behind a microphone stand and his guitar hanging loosely over his shoulder. I'm reminded of the last time this sight soaked my eyes as I swallow thickly. Robbie had been so timid as he sat on a simple wooden stool.

A gentle lilting melody sweeps me away from the real world, and into a plane of existence containing only Robbie and myself. Robbie's smiling as he strums his guitar, peering directly at me, like I'm the only person in the world. It's nothing but clichés as my heart stutters, and comes to a halt. It's crazy, and it's almost as though I'm lost in a fairy tale.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do"<br>_

My heart's hammering as Robbie's voice passes through the speakers that surround us. I can't believe he's gone through all of this trouble just to sing a song to me. Tears prick at my eyes, but I can't bring myself to blink as I step towards Robbie.

"_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me"  
><em>

The entire world drops away when those two words leave Robbie's lips. I'm not even sure how it happens, but as Robbie continues to sing, I find myself standing only a few feet away from him. I don't know when he found the time to write this song, but that's what makes it even more special, I think. If he's the melody, then my heart is the bass. It's shuddering rhythm within my chest threatening to drown out everything else.

"_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way"<em>

Robbie's eyes meet mine, and it's all the light I need. All of the pageantry is incredibly romantic, but the only light I really need is contained within his eyes. Robbie takes a step away from the gazebo, but the spotlight follows him as he steps towards me. Suddenly those clandestine phone calls to Jade during the week make so much more sense.

_"Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies"<br>_

My heart begins to hammer against my chest, I know this song can't go on forever. What's going to happen when the last chord is silenced? I bounce on the balls of my feet as nervousness pumps through my entire being. I'm still trying to come to grips with the fact that somebody wrote such a beautiful song for me when the last word passes Robbie's lips.

There's a slight crackle from the speakers as Robbie puts his guitar down and then nothing, just crushing silence.

"Tori Vega, will you marry me?" He asks, falling to one knee, as the spotlight bathes his features in an unearthly glow. In direct contrast to his posture during his performance, I can see Robbie's hands rattling as the words slip into the air.

"O-o course I will!" I manage to rattle out. Robbie barely gets a chance to slip the ring onto my finger before I'm diving from my place and throwing my arms around him. My weight pools on Robbie and sends him teetering off balance. We land in a pool of tangled limbs, and it's just the slightest bit imperfect. Just the way all of the best things in life are.

"Y-you're crushing my lungs." Robbie wheezes as the air rushes from his lungs. I blink with a start and scramble off his chest. My lips curl sheepishly into a smile, and I linger next to him. My hearts threatening to rip straight through my chest, and my eyes keep catching the glistening ring on my finger. I hurl myself forward and sweep Robbie into a kiss sending us flying back into the grass from our seated position.

"So, are all proposals set to music, or am I just lucky?" I ask, peering down at Robbie as tendrils of my hair blanket us. It's kind of fitting I suppose, he's the only thing that matters to me in this moment. I can see every contour of his face as he laughs slightly in response to my question.

"Not usually, but I recall hearing that all of you most special moments were set to music. I didn't want to break up that little party." Robbie replies, smiling up at me. When a stray giggle slips through my lips, Robbie's eyes light up even more. They're something close to a supernova as I melt into his arms, determined to hold onto this moment for as long as I can.

I'm certain he's not perfection distilled into human form, he's something much better.

He's Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Beware, ridiculously long author's note. <strong>

**Cliff notes: Thanks, Love you all, I'm a review whore so leave one :)**

**Ok jeez, this has certainly been a long and winding road. There wasn't much Rori at all before I started this, and Jonathan wrote the Bound series. Feels like this is a full blown ship now, and not just two dudes on a raft. Anways, back to my point, we're finally at the end and it feels pretty good. I might revisit this universe from time to time, but as of now the book on this is closed.**

**Major thanks to anybody that's left a review on this, especially the people that have been around giving feedback for basically the entire story. I'm talking about Jonathan 81, BigStuOU, Raiden2342, ZenNoMai, Lebensender, RaptorIV, SuperNeos2, Jeremy Shane, DarkseidAlex, Anon.10810, TheProwler, Havok Mayhem, Megan0104 (who recommended Robbie's song, "Marry Me" by Train) and of course my amazing beta Agent Taggert. You guys are the shit. You all kept this story from collapsing in on itself and never coming to a satisfying ending. Anybody I've not mentioned by name, I'm super sorry you're awesome too! Special mention to anybody that's reviewed and doesn't have an account. So considerate of you to leave a message of any kind. :)**

**Look out for me in a week or so, I'm still flying the Rori flag and I have a couple of half baked chapters for stories in the oven. They're pretty swell though, I think.**

**Anyway, to round off this absurdly long author's note, if you haven't said anything to me about this fic in the reviews than speak now, or forever hold your piece. I'd like, totally dig it if you said something though.**

**Catch y'all on the flipside.**


End file.
